Un amor inconcebible (Lincoln x Linka)
by Octware-Phoenix
Summary: Lincoln se presta para uno de los peligrosos experimentos de su hermanita Lisa a cambio de una muy tentadora compensación. Viaja a un universo paralelo en el que conoce a Linka, su contraparte femenina. Lincoln la salva del maltrato que padece a manos de su familia, y su relación evoluciona hasta niveles que nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Dibujo de portada: AlejinX.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El portal se abrió, y la niña de cabello blanco lo miró con ansiedad. Sabía lo que eso significaba: su ángel guardián, el valiente muchachito que la había salvado de tantas semanas de sufrimiento estaba por regresar a su hogar. Y no existía ninguna posibilidad de que volviera a verlo de nuevo.

De la ansiedad pasó a la angustia cuando él miró en dirección al portal. Tenía que irse. Después de todo, él no tenía nada en aquella realidad en donde ni siquiera existía. Pero, ¿acaso ella sí tenía algo allí? La familia que decía amarla la había maltratado, golpeado y lastimado peor que si hubiera sido una leprosa. Habían vendido todas sus cosas; la obligaban a dormir fuera y le hacían vestir aquel espantoso traje de ardilla que le producía alergia y estuvo a punto de ocasionarle un golpe de calor. Alguno de sus hermanos se había atrevido a golpearla con un bate. Tenía cicatrices que aún le dolían, cardenales que no habían sanado; y su confianza en su familia y en el mundo estaba completamente destruida.

Hasta que conoció a Lincoln. El muchachito casi igual a ella que apareció de la nada, contando la historia más inconcebible... Y que la rescató del dolor y la miseria.

Aquel portal era la confirmación de todas sus palabras, y la certeza de que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Esa idea la hizo llorar. Y le dió el valor para hacerle una última súplica.

\- Lincoln... Sé que debes irte, pero...

\- Linka... - dijo el muchachito, sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban también. Con sus dedos, secó las lágrimas de aquel rostro tan parecido, y a la vez tan diferente al suyo.

\- ¡Llévame contigo Lincoln! ¡Por favor!

El impacto de las palabras lo golpeó como una bala de cañón. Volteó a ver el portal, y luego a la niña.

¡Pobre pequeña!

Ella era su contraparte en aquel universo. Se parecían muchísimo, pero para quien supiera observar, sus diferencias también eran evidentes. Las hormonas femeninas ya empezaban a hacer su trabajo en el cuerpo preadolescente de la muchachita. Su cuerpo y su cara ya empezaban a redondearse. Sus pechos comenzaban a brotar. Sus labios eran más gruesos y delicados, y su piel mucho más suave; a pesar de tantas semanas de maltrato y desnutrición.

Le había ido mucho peor que a él. Su familia lo hizo utilizar el traje solamente unos cuantos días y recuperó todas sus cosas. Al final, Lisa recobró la sensatez y ayudó a que todos comprendieran la injusticia que estaban cometiendo.

Pero la familia de Linka no se detuvo. Y no parecía que fueran a detenerse. Las heridas de su brazo eran muy recientes. El último golpe casi le había producido una fisura.

De ninguna manera podía dejarla a merced de su familia. Aunque sus hermanas lo hubieran maltratado, le habían demostrado su amor y arrepentimiento. Ellas le habían enseñado a amar y cuidar a las mujeres. Linka era una niña encantadora, y no la dejaría sola a merced de esos canallas.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía que pensarlo muy rápido. Según le explicó Lisa, el portal no estaría abierto por más de un minuto. Tenía que decidirse ya.

Podía quedarse para cuidar de ella. Pero ambos eran niños. Cualquier policía o ciudadano preocupado que los viera podría dar aviso a las autoridades. A Lincoln nadie le creería que pertenecía a otro universo. Linka y él quedarían separados y los ingresaran a un orfanato, sin importar si castigarían a la familia de ella, o no.

Y por razones obvias, tampoco podrían confrontar a la familia de Linka para solucionar las cosas.

La única alternativa era llevarla a su mundo. Allí tendrían más opciones, incluso si la familia de Lincoln no la aceptaba. Podía cobrar viejas deudas; sus amigos podrian echarle una mano. Además, ahora tenía suficiente dinero. Y pasara lo que pasara, Linka jamás tendría que volver a enfrentarse a los peores traidores de su vida.

Así que Lincoln sonrió, acarició suavemente el rostro de la niña, y la tomó de la mano.

\- Ven, Linka. Vamos a mi universo. Yo estaré contigo y nunca volverán a hacerte daño.

La jaló suavemente para hacerla caminar. Pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Gracias, Lincoln! Yo... No sé cómo agradecerte.

\- No lo hagas -respondió el chico, para volver a tomarla de la mano-. ¡Ven! Debemos irnos.

Los niños atravesaron el portal, y Linka Loud se desvaneció de esa realidad como si jamás hubiera existido.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos sean a mi primer fanfic de la serie The Loud House. Les traigo un romance Lincoln x Linka, lleno de feelings, y condimentado con algo de lemon.**

 **A aquellos que se animen a leerlo, les agradeceré sus críticas y comentarios. Al menos al principio, voy a hacer capítulos más cortos, para poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia. Después, ya veremos.**

 **Saludos a todos, y les reitero mi bienvenida**

 ** _Octware._**

.


	2. Bienvenida, Linka

**1\. Bienvenida, Linka**

Convencer a su familia fue muy fácil. Mucho más fácil de lo que Lincoln pensó.

En parte fue una cosa de suerte. Pero sus propias precauciones fueron mucho más importantes, y funcionaron mejor de lo que Lincoln había imaginado.

En primer lugar, Lisa cumplió con su parte del trato y cedió a todas sus exigencias. A todas. La patente del superpegamento que descubrió por accidente había sido un rotundo éxito comercial. La situación económica de la familia había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Un nuevo integrante ya no sería una carga.

Además, cuando se notó la ausencia de Lincoln, Lisa se vio obligada a explicar el experimento con detalle. Todos estaban muy preocupados y molestos; pero también estaban listos para recibirlo, llegara en las condiciones en las que llegara.

Y por último, cómo no; también estaba el terrible sentimiento de culpa que todavía tenían por el asunto de la mala suerte y el traje de ardilla.

Toda la familia se reunió en el patio, justo a la hora en la que estaba programada la aparición del portal interuniversal. El portal apareció, pero Lincoln no.

Pasaron varios segundos de angustia. Leni empezó a gemir; Lynn, Lori y Luna se comían las uñas, y el resto de las niñas estaba mucho más serias de lo normal.

Cuando faltaban diez segundos para que desapareciera el portal, incluso Lisa estaba muy preocupada. Leni y Rita comenzaron a llorar.

Cuando ya solo faltaban un par de segundos para que el portal se cerrara, por fin aparecieron Lincoln y Linka. Las niñas y sus padres se abalanzaron sobre el chico. Lo abrazaron con tanta fuerza y descontrol, que estuvieron a punto de tirarlo.

Linka se había quedado atrás y observaba la escena sin moverse. Era genial que la familia de Lincoln lo quisiera tanto; pero se sintió muy triste al pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que ella misma gozó de una relación similar con sus hermanos. Y luego...

Después de que Lincoln fue abrazado y besado por toda su familia, Luna reparó en la muchachita de cara triste que se quedó junto al sitio en el que había desaparecido el portal.

\- Oye, hermano; ¿Quién es ella?

Todos voltearon a donde Luna señalaba, y se quedaron totalmente estupefactos.

Salvo por la vestimenta, el cuerpo y el cabello largo; la niña parecía un calco idéntico de Lincoln.

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar y preguntar a la vez. Ya habían notado sus heridas y moretones. Alguna de ellas se acercó a la muchacha quien, intimidada, comenzó a retroceder. Lincoln corrió rápidamente a su lado y le tomó la mano.

\- Hey, tranquilas. Déjenme explicarles..

\- Lincoln -dijo Lisa, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Acaso ella es tu contraparte en el universo que acabas de visitar?

Lincoln adoptó una expresión mucho más severa y decidida. Sintió que Linka temblaba levemente a su lado, y le dió un ligero apretón para infundirle confianza.

\- Familia, les presento a Linka. La traje aquí para salvarla de su familia. Ellos estuvieron a punto de matarla por el asunto de la mala suerte.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿Ella eres tú mismo, en aquel universo? -preguntó Leni. No alcanzaba a entender muy bien la situación. Y por una vez, no era la única.

\- ¡Oh, no! -se apresuró a explicar Lisa-. Es su contraparte. La existencia de ella no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la de Lincoln. Si a alguno de ellos le pasa algo en su propio universo, a todos los demás, de los otros universos, no les pasaría absolutamente nada.

\- ¡¿Otros universos?! -exclamó Leni, cada vez más confundida-. Quieres decir que... ¿hay más como ellos?

\- Sí Leni, y como tú y como yo también -repuso Lisa, intentando ser paciente.

\- ¡Yay! Entonces, ¿Tengo hermanitas que yo no conocía? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? -se entusiasmo Leni.

Lisa exhaló un largo suspiro.

\- Olvídalo Leni. El punto es que cada ente de cada universo es completamente independiente de los que haya en otros universos, aunque seamos iguales o muy parecidos. Lincoln y Linka no son hermanos, aunque parezcan gemelos univitelinos de distinto sexo... En caso de que tal cosa fuera posible.

\- Espera Lisa -intervino Lori-. Lo que... Bueno, nuestro terrible error con Lincoln ocurrió hace meses. Pero Lincoln dice que lo de Linka tiene seis semanas. ¿Como es eso posible?

\- El multiverso ortogonal es mucho más raro de lo que nuestras mentes pueden concebir, unidad familiar mayor. Las líneas temporales no tienen por qué coincidir. Los detalles tampoco. La cardinalidad de la colección de universos permite que haya un número infinito de universos iguales, pero también un número transfinito aleph-n de universos que difieren de manera infinitesimal en detalles y líneas de tiempo. Linka y Lincoln son un ejemplo magnífico de esto. Sus líneas de tiempo y su sexo biológico difieren. Y aunque su material genético autosómico y de uno de sus cromosomas X es el mismo, el cromosoma sexual no homólogo condiciona muchas de sus diferencias. Y eso sin contar la gran cantidad de factores epigenéticos, medioambientales y familiares que no comparten. Y siba todo eso le agregamos el principio de Indeterminación de Heisenberg...

Lisa se interrumpió cuando observó las caras de sus familiares. Era evidente que no estaban entendiendo nada.

\- Oye, Lisa -interrumpió Lincoln-. Todo eso es muy interesante, pero tengo algo que preguntar.

Lincoln se volvió hacia sus padres.

\- Papá, mamá. Lisa... ¿Cumplió su promesa?

\- ¿Ah? - balbuceó su padre, pero enseguida comprendió lo que Lincoln quería decir -. Claro que sí, hijo. De hecho, ya disponemos de los fondos...

\- ¡Uff! Qué alivio. Entonces, espero que no haya obstáculos para lo que les voy a pedir.

Lincoln se fue de nuevo al lado de Linka. Le tomó la mano, y la niña se apretujó contra él.

\- Linka no conoce a nadie aquí. Ya saben por qué no podía dejarla en su propio universo. Así que... ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros?

Las hermanitas Loud hicieron una breve exclamación. Linka les había simpatizado inmediatamente, y les dolía verla tan retraída y lastimada. Y además, las hacía sentirse muy culpables por lo que le habían hecho a su propio hermano.

La niña apenas había levantado la vista. Solo se sentía cómoda cuando Lincoln estaba junto a ella. ¡Ojalá sus padres la aceptarán!

Los señores Loud apenas guardaron silencio unos segundos. Sé.miraron entre ellos, miraron a la niña y recordaron sus propias culpas. Aunque ninguno lo dijo, era una excelente oportunidad para corregir sus errores. Sobre todo ahora que los problemas económicos habían quedado atrás, gracias a Lisa y a Lincoln.

\- Claro que puede quedarse, hijo. Si crees que puedes compartirte con una niña más...

El grito de alegría de los chicos resonó por todo el vecindario.

* * *

\- Bueno. Literalmente, me gusta la idea de que Linka viva con nosotros -dijo Lori-. Pero, ¿Dónde vamos a alojarla?

Todos voltearon a verse unos a otros. Era cierto. Aunque la economía ya no fuera un problema, el espacio era limitado. Empezaron a debatir sobre quién podía hacer un espacio en su habitación para ella, hasta que Lincoln las interrumpió con una propuesta.

\- Chicas, papás... Yo traje a Linka, así que lo justo es que yo le ceda mi cuarto. Puedo dormir en la sala.

Eso dio lugar a otro pequeño debate. A nadie le parecía justo sacar a Lincoln de su habitación. Discutían sobre eso, cuando la dulce voz de Linka los interrumpio.

\- Si no les molesta, me gustaría quedarme con Lincoln. Es que... Después de todo lo que me ha pasado... Solo me siento segura con él.

La niña miró hacia Lincoln, y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Lincoln se ruborizó. La pequeña Linka se veía muy tierna cuando sonreía.


	3. Tengo miedo

**2\. Tengo miedo**

\- Bienvenida a mi cuarto, Linka -dijo Lincoln, sonriendo-. Me imagino que ya tienes sueño. Aquí puedes descansar.

Linka miró todo el cuarto con la boca abierta. ¡Le recordaba tanto al suyo! Claro que el color, los juguetes y la disposición de los muebles eran diferentes. Pero le hizo sentir tanta añoranza que sus ojos se nublaron.

Se sentó en la cama, pasando la mano por las sábanas. Apenas podía creerlo. Una cama suave, con sábanas limpias. Después de tantas semanas de sufrimiento, tenía la impresión de que nunca volvería a dormir en una habitación así.

Lincoln salió un momento y regresó con una muda de ropa.

\- Es una piyama de mi hermana Luan. Quizá te venga un poco grande, pero te servirá para esta noche. Mañana podremos conseguir algo de ropa para ti. Voy a salir un momento para que puedas cambiarte a gusto.

La niña lo miró mientras hablaba, y luego al bulto de ropa que Lincoln dejó sobre la cama.

Justo antes de que él saliera, se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

\- Ánimo, Linka. Ya pasó lo peor. Te lo juro.

Cuando Lincoln cerraba la puerta, se dio cuenta de que ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

* * *

\- No es justo que tú duermas en el suelo, Lincoln. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo en la cama?

\- Ah... Linka... No estoy seguro de que sea correcto -respondió el chico, un poco intimidado ante la idea de dormir acompañado.

\- Si tú estás bien, yo no tengo problema -dijo la niña, con la misma sonrisa tímida que le dedicó en la sala.

Con cierta reticencia, Lincoln se acostó a su lado. Ya estaba por apagar la luz, pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la mirada fija en el techo, y se veía inquieta y preocupada.

\- _No es para menos_ -pensó Lincoln-. _A ella le hicieron cosas mucho peores que a mí._

Estaba pensando en lo qué debía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor; pero se le ocurrió algo todavía más efectivo. Se deslizó para hurgar bajo la cama. Encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba, y se lo ofreció a Linka.

La niña abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran. Tomó inmediatamente el juguete, y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Bun-Bun! ¡Mi dulce conejito! -Exclamó la niña, temblando de la emoción-. ¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte!

Lincoln se sintió muy contento por verla tan emocionada.

\- Pues aquí está de nuevo, Linka. Todo para ti.

La niña miró al conejito y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Luego miró a Lincoln con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y extendió una de sus manos para hacerle una caricia en el rostro.

\- Lincoln, ¡gracias! ¡No sabes cómo lo he extrañado! Pensé que nunca lo vería de nuevo. Ellos... Lo vendieron, junto con todo lo demás.

\- Ahora es tuyo, Linka -dijo el chico, intentando reprimir el enojo que sentía contra la familia de la pequeña-. Tú lo necesitas más que yo.

La niña se emocionó tanto que empezó a sollozar. Y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo, ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

Lincoln se sorprendió mucho, pero no intentó apartarse ni decir nada. Estaba claro que la niña necesitaba ese contacto. La rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda suavemente, intentando que se relajara. Estaba actuando por puro instinto, porque si bien había abrazado incontables veces a sus hermanas, ninguna de ellas estuvo tan necesitada de su calor y su consuelo.

Estuvieron así por un ratito, hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente para volver a hablar.

\- Lincoln... ¡Tengo miedo! Mucho miedo.

\- ¿Por qué? -dijo Lincoln, un poco confundido. Aquí nadie te lastimará. Te lo aseguro.

Ella se apartó un momento para mirarlo a la cara y secar sus lágrimas.

\- No, no es eso. Es que... Tengo miedo de que esto sea solo un sueño -dijo la niña, mortificada-. ¿Y si me estoy imaginando todo? ¿Y si me despierto mitad del patio vestida con aquel maldito traje de ardilla?

Ella volvía a llorar, y Lincoln supo por instinto lo que debía hacer. La estrechó con fuerza, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- Yo soy real, Linka. Tú también lo eres. Ahora, descansa. Y si tienes pesadillas, yo estaré contigo para consolarte, ¿sí?

La niña lo miró; sonrió, y él utilizó sus dedos para secarle las lágrimas.

* * *

Linka por fin dormía, abrazando a Bun-Bun con una de sus manos y tomando el brazo de Lincoln con la otra.

El chico contempló su rostro con la poca luz que entraba en la habitación. Estaba muy cansado, pero había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para tranquilizar a la niña y ayudarla a dormir. El cansancio lo estaba venciendo, pero su mente se resistía a dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba muy enojado con la familia de ella. ¡Demonios, eran diez hombres! ¿No se supone que debían amar y proteger a su única hermanita? El se las arreglaba para ayudar a diez. No importaba que hubiera hecho la misma tontería que él. Ya por el solo hecho de ser mujer, debieron aceptar sus explicaciones y conmoverse por su estado. Y en lugar de eso, la golpearon y maltrataron; sin sentir piedad ni remordimiento.

Pero se las había quitado. Y ahora, ella tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Contempló su cara, relajada por fin en la muda quietud del sueño. El rostro de Linka era en verdad atractivo, a pesar de las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en la frente y la barbilla. Uno de sus ojos todavía se veía un poco hinchado, aunque la inflamación disminuyó mucho con los antiinflamatorios que Lisa le dio. Sin duda, sus hermanos eran unas bestias. Peores que aquellos a los que conoció en su sueño.

Movido por la ternura, Lincoln le tocó suavemente los cabellos. La niña se sonrió levemente en su sueño, y Lincoln se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

\- _Creo que va a dormir bien_ -se dijo-. _Más vale que los dos descansemos. Habrá mucho que hacer mañana. Quizá Leni pueda ayudarnos a escoger algo de ropa adecuada y bonita para ella._

La idea lo hizo reír. Linka se parecía tanto a él, y la iba a ayudar a escoger ropa de mujer. ¿Acaso no era como si se fuera a travestir?

- _Para nada_ -se dijo-. _Lisa tiene razón. Podremos parecer iguales, pero sin duda ella es mucho más bonita que yo._

El sueño lo vencía. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo. En la quietud del reposo nocturno, Lincoln soñaba.

Y recordaba.


	4. Viajero interuniversal

**3\. Viajero interuniversal**

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste, Lisa?

Aquella pregunta tan natural, fue el preámbulo para la más extraordinaria aventura en la vida de Lincoln Loud.

\- Shhh -Lisa se llevó un dedo a los labios-. ¿Aguien te vio entrar?

\- No lo creo. La única que estaba en el jardín era Lana. Creo que buscaba a uno de sus sapos. Tú sabes.

\- ¡Excelente! Bueno, iré al grano, unidad familiar masculina. Te necesito como sujeto de pruebas para mi último y ultragenial invento.

LIncoln sintió una estela de enojo que subía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

\- ¡Adiós! -empezó a retirarse, con los puños crispados y rechinando los dientes.

\- ¡Espera! -dijo Lisa, corriendo para interceptarlo-. ¡Ah, Lincoln! Ya me temía que no ibas a querer. Por eso, te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

\- Gracias, Lisa. Pero nada vale el riesgo de participar en un de tus experimentos mortales.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -dijo, al tiempo que retiraba la sábana que cubría una gran pila cuadrada, justo a la entrada de su búnker.

Lincoln miró, y se quedó de una pieza. No podía creer lo que veía. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar su voz.

\- Es... es... ¡La colección completa de los cómics de Ace Savvy!

\- Así es, Lincoln. Incluyendo todas las ediciones especiales y de colección. Hasta la que salió esta semana.

\- Lincoln se abalanzó sobre la pila de cómics. Estaban todos, desde el número uno hasta el último ejemplar. Todos guardados cuidadosamente en bolsitas de celofán.

\- Abre el que quieras, si necesitas convencerte de que son reales -dijo Lisa, con una sonrisilla.

Así lo hizo, y al final abrió mucho más de uno. Lisa esperó pacientemente a que terminara su exploración.

\- Lisa, ¡Esto debió costarte una fortuna! ¡Tan solo esta edición limitada está valorada en 238 dólares!

\- Con 97 centavos, Lincoln. No lo olvides.

\- ¡Wow!

En ese momento, una profunda sospecha se abrió en la mente de Lincoln. Si sus calculos mentales eran correctos...

\- Lisa... Es imposible que esto te haya costado menos de ocho mil dólares. ¿De donde sacaste ese dinero?

\- Tengo mis medios, hermano.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es una trampa? -dijo Lincoln, con los ojos fijos en los de Lisa-. Si no me dices cómo los conseguiste, ahora mismo me largo de aquí.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la entrada. Lisa suspiró y se dio por vencida.

\- Muy bien, hermano. ¿Recuerdas cuando Lucy creyó que nos había hechizado? ¿Y mi experimento fállido que se resultó ser un magnífico adhesivo?

\- Sí.

\- Pues me aceptaron la patente, y lo distribuí con mis contactos en la industria. Ha sido todo un éxito como pegamento industrial. No tienes idea de la cantidad de dinero que he ganado con el adhesivo. Gracias a eso, pude construir la máquina que quiero probar, comprar esta montaña de cómics, y tener una bonita cuenta bancaria con una cantidad de seis cifras. Suficiente para financiar está última investigación, y más

Lincoln seguía dudando. Claro que confiaba en que el adhesivo de su hermana fuera muy bueno y tuviera éxito. Pero, ¿tanto?

Lisa lo observó, y se dio cuenta de que aún dudaba. No lograría convencerlo con palabras, así que se encaminó al teclado de su computadora y le pidió que se acercara.

\- Veo que no me crees, Lincoln. Ven aquí, por favor. Frente a tus ojos, voy a mostrarte mi cuenta bancaria y mis fondos.

Lisa entró a la página de un reconocido banco internacional. Le explicó y le mostró con detalle todo el proceso para entrar a su cuenta, y se quedó patidifuso cuando observó la cantidad depositada nombre de Lisa Loud.

\- ¿¡Trece millones de dólares!?

\- Y va a aumentar, porque vendí la patente; pero conserve el derecho a percibir el dos por ciento de las utilidades a perpetuidad -dijo la niña prodigio, evidentemente orgullosa.

Lincoln estaba asombrado. Casi parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Lisa?

\- Porque me abstraje. En cuanto tuve los fondos, me di cuenta de que podía realizar el sueño de toda mi vida, y no fui capaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Por fin podía estudiar aquello que ansiaba, pero nunca tuve los medios para hacerlo.

\- Y... ¿qué puede ser eso? -dijo Lincoln, intrigado.

La niña sonrió ampliamente. Sé levantó, y caminó hacia el panel de control de una extraña máquina, casi tan grande como Vanzilla.

\- La existencia y comunicación con otros universos, Lincoln. La máquina que me proporcionará el Premio Nobel en la categoría absoluta. Y ademas, contribuiré a hacerle justicia a uno de mis grandes héroes de la ciencia: el genial Hugh Everett III.

Lincoln se quedó sin habla. Si Lisa decía la verdad, aquello era grandioso. Hasta un lego como él podía comprender las implicaciones de eso.

\- Estás contemplando el Pionizador. La máquina que permite hacer portales para comunicarse con otros universos.

\- Y... ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?

\- Sería muy largo de explicar. Pero resumiendo, te diré que mimifica las condiciones de las cuatro fuerzas de la naturaleza para alterar la estructura del espaciotiempo y abrir un agujero de gusano gigante que permite la comunicación interuniversal. Y a propósito... es mejor que no sepas cuál es su fuente de energía.

En efecto, Lincoln no había entendido gran cosa. Pero sí se imaginaba que un aparato tan grande tenía que ser muy, muy inseguro.

\- Eso suena muy peligroso, Lisa. ¿De qué me sirve la colección de cómics, si me muero en el intento y jamás puedo leerla? ¿Qué tal si esa cosa no me lleva a otro universo, sino al espacio exterior donde no hay oxígeno?

\- ¿Me crees capaz de semejante disparate? -dijo Lisa molesta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -dijo Lincoln, tan alterado como ella-. ¿Tengo que recordarte todas las explosiones que has provocado?

Lisa suspiró y se tragó su enojo. Tenía que convencer a Lincoln y darle todas las garantías. No podría ser de otro modo.

Tomó unas sondas robot de su estantería, y les conectó unos cables.

\- Lincoln... este es el trabajo más importante de mi vida. Sé que me he conducido con descuido en muchas ocasiones, pero esta vez simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego. Y aunque te resulte difícil de creer, he tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para asegurar tu regreso. Además de que realmente te quiero mucho, no me serviría de nada enviarte y perderte junto con la valiosa información que puedes reunir, ¿no lo crees?

Lincoln emitió un bufido.

\- Muy bien. Escúchame, Lincoln. He enviado estas sondas por el portal, y el hecho de que hayan regresado con bien indica que las condiciones de destino son exactamente iguales a las de nuestro universo. Vas a llegar a la Tierra, a un lugar civilizado, y te puedo decir con un 98% de seguridad de que es la contraparte de nuestro Royal Woods. Mira estas imágenes.

Lincoln vio las fotos y creyó reconocer la escuela, algunos chicos, y el árbol que estaba a un lado de su casa.

\- Lamentablemente, las distorsiones del campo wrap impiden tener imágenes más nítidas. Pero precisamente por eso necesito que vayas.

\- ¿Y por qué yo, Lisa? ¿Por qué arriesgar a uno de tus hermanos? Con todo el dinero que tienes puedes pagar a alguien para que corra el riesgo.

Lisa suspiró, e hizo algo que Lincoln jamás la había visto hacer antes: Se quitó sus lentes.

\- Precisamente por eso, Lincoln. Porque eres mi hermano. Y porque eres la única persona en este mundo en la que puedo confiar.

Hizo una pausa y sonrió. Lincoln la miraba como si nunca antes la hubiera visto.

\- Sé que presumo demasiado con mi intelecto, Lincoln. Y que casi nunca le he hecho justicia a tus méritos; pero sin duda eres el indicado para hacer esto. Eres fuerte, valiente, osado, y tienes grandes recursos para manejar dificultades imprevistas. Pase lo que pase, sé que estarás bien y regresarás. Y sé que sabrás guardar el secreto de lo que hago. De la gran obra de mi vida.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de ceder. Realmente muy cerca. Pero había una cosa que le molestaba.

Con solo una parte de ese dinero, Lisa podría aliviar para siempre las dificultades económicas de la familia. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Sus padres siempre habían luchado y hecho verdaderos milagros para que la comida y el dinero alcanzaran para todos, incluyéndola a ella. Y Lisa, con trece millones de dólares, no había hecho nada para ayudarlos con eso.

Así que negó con la cabeza, ante la mirada incrédula de Lisa.

\- No Lisa. No lo haré.

La niña suspiró, pero aún no se había dado por vencida. Todavía tenía una carta que jugar.

\- Si lo haces, además de la colección de cómics, te daré un millón de dólares. ¿está bien?

Sin esperar respuesta, los dedos de Lisa volaron sobre el teclado de su computadora. Creó una cuenta a nombre de Lincoln y le transfirió un millón de dólares. A continuación tomó su teléfono, hizo una llamada, y le pasó el auricular a Lincoln.

\- _Señor Lincoln Loud, la cuenta XXXX-1234-X1X2 se ha creado a su nombre con un saldo de un millón de dólares americanos. Los fondos están disponibles a partir de este momento. Cheque su correo electrónico para conocer su clave y recibir la documentación de su cuenta..._

\- Tu correo y tus claves, Lincoln. Ábrelo con tu contraseña.

Así lo hizo. Ahí estaba toda la documentación necesaria.

\- ¿Qué dices, Lincoln? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Lincoln se sintió contento. No tanto por su dinero, sino porque tenía la oportunidad que siempre había anhelado en secreto: contribuir de alguna manera a que su familia siempre estuviera segura.

\- Quiero otro millón, Lisa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó ella, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- Lo que oíste. Quiero otro millón. ¡Vamos, Lisa! Tienes trece, y tu cuenta va a seguir creciendo. Tú misma lo dijiste. Hasta podría pedirte la mitad del dinero, si de verdad es tan importante para ti.

\- ¡Esto es una extorsión, unidad familiar mayor! ¡Un chantaje! ¡No lo aceptaré de ninguna manera!

\- Borra toda mi documentación y mi cuenta entonces. ¡Ah! y búscate a otra persona para que vaya.

Lisa rechinó los dientes y lo miró como si quisiera atravesarlo. Hubo un instante en el que pareció que no cedería. Pero al final suspiró, y se dirigió al portal para hacer la transferencia.

\- Un momento. No quiero ese millón en la cuenta que me hiciste. Abre otra, y ponla a nombre de papá y mamá.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Pero... Pensé que lo querías para ti.

\- No. Si me pasa algo, quiero asegurar a nuestra familia, Lisa. Me iré sabiendo que tendrán los medios para cumplir con sus sueños, aunque yo ya no pueda ver que los realicen.

En ese momento, el aura de tristeza que los dos emanaban casi podía palparse. Lisa lo miró, y sus ojos se nublaron. Todo su enojo se había disipado. Lincoln, como siempre, se preocupaba por ayudarlas a todas.

\- Entiendo, Lincoln. Tú tienes razón. Debí pensar en eso mucho antes.

Se acercó a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Lincoln correspondió.

\- Eres maravillosa, Lisa. Solamente necesitas que alguien te recuerde de vez en cuando lo que de verdad es importante.

\- Lo sé, hermanito-dijo Lisa, limpiándose una lágrima de su mejilla-. Lo sé. Muchas gracias por todo; y por eso, también.

* * *

\- No te mentiré, Lisa. Tengo miedo -dijo Lincoln. Estaba parado con Lisa en medio del patio, unos minutos antes de la aparición del portal que ella había programado.

\- Llevas todo lo necesario, hermano. En esa mochila hay víveres y tabletas de vitaminas para dos días. Llevas agua, un minibotiquín, medicamentos con instrucciones, un celular con cámara de 25 megapixeles, tres baterías de repuesto, un GPS y 500 dólares en efectivo. Si te mezclas con la gente y buscas un motel modesto, podrás dormir a cubierto sin problemas. Míralo todo, y tráeme muchas fotos, ¿quieres?

\- Lo haré. -el chico suspiró-. Me imagino que todo saldrá bien. Lisa. Pero en el caso de que algo me pasara... Ya sabes qué hacer.

\- Claro. Y tú recuerda que el portal reaparecerá en cuarenta y ocho horas exactas, justo en el lugar en el que salgas. Tendrás un minuto para atravesarlo antes de que desaparezca. Y recuerda que las fechas podrían variar. Harías bien en averiguar primero el día y la hora en la que estés.

El portal apareció. Lincoln tragó saliva y se encaminó hacia aquella negrura sin forma definida. Solo un momento antes de que lo hiciera, sintió que Lisa lo abrazaba y se ponía de puntas para besar su mejilla.

\- Adiós, Linky, Y gracias por todo. Sé que regresarás, sano y salvo.

Lisa nunca hacía aquellas cosas, a menos que estuviera demasiado emocionada. ¿Un mal presagio? No lo sabía. Pero ya se había comprometido, y no había marcha atrás. Dio un paso, y se adelantó valientemente hacia el interior de la negrura del portal.


	5. La chica con el traje de ardilla

**4\. La chica con el traje de ardilla**

El tránsito por el agujero de gusano y la llegada al universo paralelo fueron mucho más suaves de lo que Lincoln había imaginado. Tan pronto como atravesó el portal, perdió la noción del tiempo; y tuvo la impresión de que había atravesado una puerta para salir inmediatamente por el otro lado.

Se deslumbró por un instante. Estaba preparado psicológicamente casi para cualquier cosa, pero al ver que el sitio al que llegaba no se diferenciaba en nada de su pequeña ciudad, se desubicó por completo.

\- Parece que Lisa se equivocó -pensó, un tanto decepcionado.

Pero enseguida notó algo que no encajaba. Cando atravesó el portal del agujero de gusano, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. El sol estaba bien abajo en el firmamento. Aquí, en cambio, estaba muy cerca del cenit. Y hacía bastante calor.

\- ¡Cierto! -recordó alarmado - ¡Lisa me dijo que tenía que averiguar el día y la hora! Vamos, esto urge.

Afortunadamente, un transeúnte con reloj pasó muy pronto. Y Lincoln se enteró que eran las once con treinta y dos minutos.

\- Correcto -se dijo, ajustando su reloj-. Ahora sé exactamente cuándo aparecerá el portal.

Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, pero realmente no había nada interesante que ver. Estaba a una cuadra de su casa, en un caluroso sábado por la mañana. Ese día y a esa hora nunca había nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Pasaba muy poca gente por la calle. Decidió que echaría un vistazo al equivalente de su casa en ese universo, y quizá luego iría al centro comercial de la ciudad.

En verdad quería ir a ver la casa. Lisa le había dicho que las condiciones físicas de aquel universo serían iguales, pero que era muy posible que hubiera muchos pequeños cambios. Quizá el Lincoln de aquel universo era una niña con diez hermanas, o con ninguna. O quizá podrían vivir en otra casa, y ésta estaría abandonada o habitada por otras personas. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Se encaminó hacia allá. Quizá había dado unos cincuenta pasos cuando vio la camioneta que venía hacia él.

\- ¡Vanzilla!

Los ojos se le iluminaron por un momento. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Nunca supo por qué lo hizo, ¿una premonición quizá? El caso es que dio un salto por detrás del árbol del vecino, justo antes de quedar en la línea de visión del conductor de Vanzilla.

Cuando hubo pasado, se dio cuenta claramente de que los pasajeros no eran sus hermanas. Conducían mamá y papá, sí. Pero el escándalo que hacían y sus peinados correspondían a los que había conocido en su sueño, hace ya bastante tiempo.

\- Wow. Así que en este universo mis hermanas son hombres. No tengo ninguna gana de toparme con ellos.

Estuvo a punto de irse por otro rumbo. Pero decidió que, ahora que ya no había nadie en la casa, podría echar un vistazo y tomas algunas fotos para Lisa. Sería interesante ver el desastre que seguramente tenían en los patios.

* * *

En efecto, la casa era un desastre peor que el que existía en su propio universo. Sus ojos asombrados contemplaron partes de bicicleta, ropa usada, agujeros por todo el piso y ni una señal de Charles o Cliff.

Sacó la cámara y tomó algunas fotos. Cuando se dirigió al patio lateral, vio una especie de montículo color marrón sobre el suelo. Pensó que era un montón de ropas tiradas, pero el montículo se movía acompasadamente, y de él salían gemidos y un llanto suave y triste.

Conocía aquello. Era el traje de ardilla que se vio obligado a llevar por el estúpido asunto de la mala suerte.

Enseguida se enfureció. ¿Acaso el Lincoln de esa realidad había pasado tanto tiempo con ese maldito traje? Hacía meses que su familia y él habían aclarado aquel malentendido.

Se acercó, olvidando todas sus precauciones. Con el calor que hacía, aquel traje tenía que sentirse peor que el horno de la cocina. Seguramente el Lincoln de aquella realidad necesitaba ayuda. Un poco de agua y de consuelo, por lo menos.

\- Oye... ¿estás bien? -dijo con suavidad.

El bulto se movió un poco. Lo suficiente para volver la cara hacia él, y Lincoln sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

Estaba preparado para verse a sí mismo en las peores condiciones posibles. Pero desde que volvió la cabeza, se dio cuenta del cabello largo y el broche color naranja que lo sujetaba. Los rasgos eran, en efecto, casi idénticos a los suyos. Pero las pestañas largas, los labios más gruesos y la carita redondeada no dejaban lugar a dudas.

El Lincoln de aquella realidad, era una chica.

* * *

Los dos se miraron asombrados y atemorizados. La sorpresa les impidió encontrar su voz durante varios segundos. El rostro de la chica estaba rojo y sudoroso; tenía varias heridas y uno de sus ojos hinchado y amoratado. Verdaderamente se veía mal, pero a pesar de su estado fue la primera en reaccionar. Se echó hacia atrás y gritó con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué haces en nuestro patio? ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí!

Lincoln extendió los brazos hacia ella con las manos abiertas, para mostrarle que no llevaba nada con lo que pudiera lastimarla.

\- Tranquila, por favor. ¡No te voy a hacer daño!

La chica miraba hacia todos lados, buscando algo con qué defenderse. Le dolía moverse y se sentía debilitada por la sed y el calor, pero el miedo y la desesperación le dieron fuerzas para intentar defenderse de la intromisión de aquel chico tan extraño.

\- ¡Vete! ¡No tienes nada que hacer en nuestra casa! ¡Auch!

El quejido se lo arrancó el intempestivo movimiento de su brazo. Al notarlo, Lincoln se sintió más conmovido que asustado. La chica necesitaba ayuda urgente.

\- Estás lastimada. ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Ella jadeó, cada vez más asombrada y asustada por la extraña situación. Aquél chico que ofrecía ayudarla parecía ser su gemelo perdido. ¡Tenía que estar alucinando!

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú, y por qué te pareces tanto a mí!?

\- Soy Lincoln... Lincoln Loud.

\- No... ¡No! Eres... ¿un Loud? Pero... ¿cómo?

Lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y Lincoln se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer en shock. Tenía que intentar tranquilizarla. Afortunadamente, se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Antes de contestarte, permíteme sacar algo de mi mochila. No te voy a lastimar, te lo juro. No pierdas de vista mis manos.

A pesar de la advertencia de Lincoln, la pequeña retrocedió un poco cuando lo vio poner la mochila en el piso y abrirla. Él, por su parte, le hablaba en todo momento y le describía cada movimiento que pensaba hacer.

\- Toma. Es evidente que la necesitas. Toma toda la que quieras, por favor.

La muchacha miró la botella que Lincoln depositó en el piso. Hubiera querido rechazarla, pero todo su cuerpo clamaba por algo de bebida. Se acercó muy poco a poco; tomó la botella y cuando la destapó, olfateó profundamente su contenido.

Era el primer gesto amable que tenían con ella en semanas. Todos, incluyendo sus compañeros de escuela y sus mejores amigas, le habían dado la espalda; así que no se resistió mucho. El agua estaba fría, y cayó como un bálsamo en su garganta reseca.

Habitualmente hubiera sido comedida y no bebería mucho. Pero el agua le estaba haciendo mucho bien. Casi tomó a mitad de la botella antes de dejarla.

\- ¡Aaah! Está deliciosa. Muchas gracias... ¿Lincoln?

\- Lincoln Loud. Gusto en conocerte... ehhh...

\- Me llamo Linka. Linka Loud. Es... Un gusto.

Lincoln le tendió la mano, y ella por fin se la estrechó.

* * *

\- Si no fuera porque mi hermano Levi es exactamente así como describes a tu hermana Lisa... Jamás te hubiera creído una sola palabra de lo que me dijiste.

En efecto, le estaba costando mucho creer todo lo que Lincoln le había contado. En otras circunstancias, hubiera creído que aquel chico estaba completamente loco. Pero... eran demasiadas coincidencias. Y por si eso fuera poco, Lincoln se estaba portando muy amable con ella. Le ofreció la botella envuelta en un trapo para su ojo, y le dio una tableta analgésica que le había quitado el dolor de sus heridas.

Lincoln tuvo una idea. Por fortuna, había traído su propio celular. Abrió la galería de fotografías y se lo tendió a Linka.

\- Mira, aquí estamos yo y mis diez hermanas: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily.

Linka miró la foto detalladamente, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

\- ¡Increíble! Se parecen muchísimo a mis hermanos. ¡Levi es igualito a tu hermana Lisa!

\- ¿Me crees ahora, Linka? De verdad, no tengo por qué mentirte. Estoy aquí cumpliendo una especie de misión para mi hermana Lisa: explorar este universo paralelo.

Linka suspiró, y pasó el dedo por la pantalla táctil del celular.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro que sí.

Linka vio las fotos. En la mayoría de ellas, Lincoln estaba con alguna de sus hermanas, riéndose juntos y haciendo travesuras. En muchas se veían contentos, y era evidente lo bien que se la estaban pasando. La niña sintió tanta añoranza, que sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lincoln la vio, y se animó a colocar una mano sobre la de ella.

\- Fue ese maldito asunto de la mala suerte, ¿verdad?

Linka lo miró y asintió con lentitud.

\- ¿A ti también te pasó?

\- Sí. Pero conmigo se calmaron en unos días. Supongo... que esa es la ventaja de tener hermanas en vez de hermanos.

La niña se sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa espontanea que tenía en mucho tiempo.

Lincoln le sonrió a su vez y se sintió contento. La niña en efecto era casi idéntica a él; pero cuando sonreía, no había ninguna duda de que era mucho más bonita. Y seguramente él podía hacer mucho más por ella.

\- Linka, dices que tu familia no vendrá hasta el anochecer. La versión de Royal Woods de tu universo parece ser idéntica a la del mío ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo al Centro Comercial y hacer una comida decente?

\- Ehh... Yo...

\- ¡Vamos! Prometo traerte de regreso mucho antes de que tu familia se dé cuenta. Solo quítate ese estúpido traje, y nadie se dará cuenta de que no estás. ¿Te parece bien?

La chica sonrío de nuevo y asintió. Era maravilloso que, después de tanto tiempo, hubiera alguien que la tratara como un ser humano.


	6. Mi mundo está roto

**5\. Mi mundo está roto**

\- No huelo muy bien, ¿verdad? ¡Ay!

Linka gritó cuando sintió el contacto del agua oxigenada en las heridas de su brazo. Tras quitarse el traje de ardilla, Lincoln descubrió alarmado que la niña tenía varias heridas y escoriaciones en su brazo derecho; el que había utilizado para cubrirse de los golpes. Así que la convenció de que era necesario curarla. Si esas heridas se infectaban, su salud podía verse seriamente comprometida.

\- Ya casi termino, Linka. Aguanta un poquito, por favor -dijo Lincoln, suavizando su voz todo lo que pudo-. Y respecto a lo otro, no te preocupes. Es muy normal cuando tienes que vestir un traje acolchado como ese.

La niña se sonrió levemente, y Lincoln se alegró por ello. No cabía duda de que Linka necesitaba motivos para sonreír. Después de todo, su olor no era peor que el que despedían él mismo, o su hermana Lynn, tras una fatigosa sesión de deporte.

\- Aun así, quisiera bañarme -dijo ella-. Nunca estuve acostumbrada a los deportes, o a sudar; y me disgusta mucho tener mal olor. Aunque mi hermano Lynn siempre trató de que me involucrara en el deporte y no me preocupara por mi olor corporal. Tú sabes.

Lincoln asintió. Las últimas palabras de Linka le dieron una idea.

\- Creo recordar que hay unos baños públicos cerca del centro comercial. ¿Te gustaría ir?

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo la niña, con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- De verdad. ¡Vamos!

Lincoln la tomó de la mano y la niña se dejó llevar.

* * *

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Linka? -Preguntó Lincoln, mientras sorbía los restos de su helado.

\- Claro que sí. ¡Gracias!

El chico la miró. Después de su baño, Linka se había animado considerablemente, y ambos habían pasado una tarde encantadora. Comieron y dieron varias vueltas por el centro comercial, ante la mirada divertida de muchas personas que los consideraban una pareja de mellizos muy unidos; divirtiéndose juntos en una tarde de sábado.

Lincoln estaba encantado con ella. Realmente, su carácter y sus gustos eran muy parecidos. Linka prefería detenerse para jugar ante un arcade, que ponerse a ver ropa o accesorios de arreglo personal.

Estuvieron conversando mucho. Por acuerdo tácito, no tocaron casi el tema del maltrato que la niña sufría. En cierto modo, ambos sabían que no podían hacer gran cosa al respecto. Lincoln no podía enfrentarse a los hermanos ni a los padres de ella, y Linka ya había intentado hacerlos entrar en razón por todos los medios que se le ocurrieron. Lo mejor era ayudarla a pasar una tarde increíble, y hacerle olvidar por un rato el calvario que estaba viviendo.

Los niños conversaban sobre sus cómics favoritos de Ace Savvy; pero ya atardecía, se dieron cuenta de que era necesario regresar. Quién sabe qué podría hacer la familia de la niña, si no la encontraban al regresar a casa.

En el autobús de regreso, ambos iban muy callados y tristes. Lincoln tenía una sensación de impotencia e incompletitud. Había pasado una tarde maravillosa con Linka. La niña se parecía tanto a él, que casi podían adivinarse el pensamiento. Era como una alma gemela, y nunca había sentido ese tipo de conexión con nadie; ni siquiera con su amigo Clyde. Pero también diferían en muchas cosas. Su perspectiva femenina de las situaciones era a veces muy distinta, y captaba matices que Lincoln jamás hubiera considerado. Y esas pequeñas diferencias le gustaron tanto como sus similitudes.

Le gustaba mucho estar con ella, y le dolía pensar que era imposible que la volviera a ver. Los separaba todo un universo. Una realidad en la que él no existía, y en la que no hubiera podido existir jamás.

En algún momento, de la manera más natural, Lincoln tomó la mano de Linka, y ella no la apartó. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos y apoyados con ese contacto. Linka tenía una sensación de pérdida y desesperación muy parecida a la de Lincoln. Pero además, tenía temor de volver a su cotidianidad. A su mundo que desde hacía seis semanas era de miseria y dolor. Lincoln la había apartado de todo eso solamente por unas horas. Era hora de regresar al drama, al miedo y el maltrato.

A medida que se acercaban a la casa, la mente de Lincoln trabajaba febrilmente. El hombre del plan al fin estaba teniendo nuevas ideas. En realidad, podía hacer muchas cosas. Algunas descabelladas, pero otras eran perfectamente posibles y razonables. Llevarse a Linka a su propio universo era una locura, pero denunciar a su familia por abuso infantil, no lo era.

Lincoln le mencionó todas esas posibilidades mientras descendían del autobús. Pero la niña solamente sonreía con tristeza, y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Lincoln, ya hiciste demasiado por mí. Me regalaste una tarde; y por esa tarde te estoy eternamente agradecida. Mi mundo está roto, y tú no tienes ninguna culpa. No quisiera involucrarte más... No quiero que te pase nada.

\- Pero, Linka...

La niña lo interrumpió, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

\- Todas esas soluciones de las que me hablas traerán miles de problemas para ti. Incluso si denuncias a mi familia y te vas de inmediato a tu universo, la angustia y las dudas te consumirán por años. ¿No te das cuenta?

\- Entonces... ¿debo dejarte a merced de esos malvados? ¿No puedo hacer nada más por ti? -dijo el chico, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

\- Lincoln...

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Ella no lo dijo porque no quiso preocuparlo; pero se sentía muy feliz de haberlo conocido. El saber que los universos paralelos eran reales, y que su contraparte en otro universo logró superar la situación y volver a ser feliz con su familia, le daba una especie de consuelo metafísico. Le daba sentido a su miseria y sufrimiento.

No quería arruinar eso involucrando a Lincoln en una pelea con sus vengativos hermanos.

\- Te prometo que hablaré otra vez con ellos. Te juro que voy a intentar convencerlos otra vez de que no soy emisaria de la mala suerte. No quiero que te preocupes más por mí.

\- Me pides lo imposible, Linka.

\- Lo sé. Déjame llegar sola a mi casa desde aquí, ¿quieres? Mis otros hermanos no son muy listos, pero Levi sí que lo es. Estoy segura de que, si alguno de los vecinos menciona que me vieron con un chico peliblanco casi idéntico a mí, enseguida se dará cuenta de lo que sucedió. Y convencerá a mis hermanos para darte caza.

Lincoln suspiró. No se sentía contento, pero comprendió el punto de Linka. Aunque él tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a sus hermanos, ella no se sentiría bien sabiendo que podían lastimarlo.

\- No creo que nos volvamos a ver, Linka.

\- Lo sé. Pero prometo que nunca te olvidaré, Lincoln. Solo... termina tu exploración, regresa a tu mundo y sé feliz, ¿quieres?

La niña trataba de ser valiente. Pero no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara, y que el llanto bañara sus mejillas.

Tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para separarse. Lincoln la contempló regresar a su casa mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

* * *

El chico peliblanco no tuvo muchos problemas para conseguir alojamiento por aquella noche. Llevaba dinero más que suficiente, y tuvo la suerte de encontrar un motel en el que no le hicieron preguntas, y en el que el contacto visual con los clientes era casi nulo.

Así que aquella noche se acostó en una buena cama, pero no pudo dormir. En la soledad de la habitación, pensó en las mil y una cosas que la pequeña Linka podía estar padeciendo. En el maltrato que la pobre niña recibía de sus hermanos y sus padres. ¿Por qué era tan difícil que esos imbéciles entraran en razón? ¿Por qué el supuestamente inteligente Levi no podía comprender las cosas, como su hermana Lisa lo había hecho?

Posiblemente tenía mucho que ver el asunto de que fueran hombres. No lo sabía. Quizá en la familia Loud de ese universo existía alguna vena de brutalidad. Después de todo, Lisa le había hablado de las pequeñas o grandes diferencias que podían existir entre los universos.

El problema era que sus reflexiones no los ayudaban en nada. Ni a Linka, ni a él.

Conforme transcurría la noche, vino a darse cuenta de que estaba faltando a una responsabilidad de orden moral más alto. ¿Qué más daba si sus acciones le producían remordimientos para siempre? Lo más sensato sería denunciar a la familia de Linka. Lo peor que podía pasar, era que la pusieran en un orfanatorio. En el de Royal Woods, o en el de Hazeltucky. Por lo que Lincoln sabía, ambos tenían buena reputación. Linka de ninguna manera estaría peor en ellos, que con su familia.

Decidió que así lo haría a la mañana siguiente. Tan solo le daría a la familia de Linka una última oportunidad de redimirse.


	7. Tú no te mereces esto

**6\. Tú no te mereces esto**

Cerca del mediodía, Lincoln estaba nuevamente a media cuadra de la casa de Linka.

Extremaba precauciones para no ser detectado. Incluso cambió por completo su vestimenta, y cubrió su cabello blanco con una red y una gorra de deportista. Había pasado por el centro comercial para equiparse y cambiar su imagen, al menos parcialmente. Sin su cabello blanco, era tan solo un niño común y corriente, sin gran cosa que lo distinguiera de tantos otros.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero iba bien atento al medio y a los detalles del camino. Ubicó a la perfección el sitio donde aparecería el portal. Para su gran suerte, había dos macizos de arbustos frondosos y grandes, tras los cuales era sencillo ocultarse y correr directamente hacia el portal casi sin ser visto. Era increíble cómo se olvidaban las cosas cuando las veías todos los días, sin prestarles la debida atención.

No sabía bien lo que iba a ocurrir, pero presentía que ninguna precaución estaba de más. Si Linka había convencido a su familia de que debían levantarle el castigo y tratarla bien, ya no tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Pero en el fondo, sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir. Aunque no sabía por qué.

Por desgracia, su boca fue de profeta. Después de explorar muy bien el terreno se acercó a la casa, extremando precauciones. Otra vez, Vanzilla no estaba; no había indicios de nadie. Como era domingo a mediodía, no sería nada raro que toda la familia hubiera ido a apoyar a Lynn en alguno de sus partidos.

No se oía rastro de nada. Ya se disponía a rodear la casa para buscar a Linka en alguno de los patios, cuando el sonido de un lamento de dolor lo obligó a voltear. La niña lo había visto llegar, y se dirigió a su encuentro sin vacilar. Se había quitado el traje de ardilla y venía sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo. Incluso desde varios metros de distancia, Lincoln pudo distinguir el rojo cardenal con marcas de sangre sobre la blanca piel de la chica. La inflamación era distinguible a simple vista, y el niño llegó a temer que el brazo de su amiguita estuviera roto.

\- ¡Lincoln! gimió la niña, y soltó su brazo para aferrarse a él.

El chico la abrazó, y la niña prorrumpió en sollozos de dolor y desdicha. Estuvo llorando en sus brazos durante casi un minuto, hasta que reunió fuerza suficiente para hablar.

\- No me escucharon... Me volvieron a pegar...

Lincoln la apartó suavemente. Creyó que ya estaba enojado con la familia de Linka. Pero cuando vio su brazo lesionado, una cortina de furia encegueció su mirada.

\- ¡Demonios, Linka! -gritó, mientras revisaba el brazo lastimado de la niña.

* * *

Se la llevó de ahí, simplemente. Y ella estaba tan dolida y apenada que no opuso mucha resistencia.

La llevó caminando a calles aledañas, en las que había muy pocas casas. Así podría examinarla y curarle el brazo sin que hubiera ojos curiosos alrededor. Por fortuna, había asistido varias veces a Lisa mientras ayudaba a su hermana Lynn con alguna de sus lesiones deportivas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y contaba con vendas, analgésicos, antinflamatorios y apósitos rígidos.

Atendió la herida lo mejor que pudo. La niña tuvo que soportar otra vez el dolor del agua oxigenada en sus heridas. El vendaje no había quedado mal, pero Lincoln no se sentía satisfecho. Sospechaba que el brazo estaba fracturado; pero Linka se espantó ante la sola idea de ir a consultar a un médico.

\- ¡No, Lincoln! Es seguro que el médico se sentiría en obligación de llamar a mis padres. Recuerda que mamá es asistente dental. La conocen muchos médicos aquí ,en Royal Woods.

\- Bien, pero no te puedes quedar así Linka -dijo Lincoln con severidad-. ¿Sabes que estoy a punto de llamar a la policía y denunciar este caso de abuso infantil?

\- ¡No, Lincoln! -exclamó la niña, aterrorizada-. ¡Por favor...

\- ¿Y entonces qué, Linka? ¡¿Debo dejar que te maten esas bestias?! ¡Porque eso es exactamente lo que van a hacer! ¿Sabes? Si no son capaces de respetar y cuidar a su única niña, ¿quién sabe qué otra cosa podrían hacer? ¡Vives con una familia de criminales!

\- Lincoln... -dijo ella en voz baja. Extendió su brazo sano para tocar a Lincoln. Pero él tomó su mano y la retuvo entre las suyas.

\- Linka, por favor. ¡Reacciona! ¿Sabes que eres como mi hermanita perdida? -dijo Lincoln, emocionado- ¿Sabes que eras la chica más increíble que he conocido? ¡No te quiero dejar a merced de estos bastardos! Prefiero que estés segura, en un lugar con gente especializada que te puede cuidar. ¡Ellos no merecen que los consideres tu familia!

La niña se quebró y rompió a llorar. Sentía la razón en cada una de las palabras de Lincoln. Pero no era tan sencillo. ¡Había tantas cosas en juego!

Lincoln la abrazó y suspiró. Eso lo decidía todo. Quizá Linka lo odiaría para siempre por lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario.

Sin embargo, no debía perder de vista lo importante.

\- Linka, en Hazeltucky hay un consultorio de emergencias médicas en donde te pueden atender. Si no hacemos nada con tu brazo y está roto, vas a tener dolores de por vida. Sé que hoy está abierto y que no cobran caro. Yo tengo dinero. Vamos para que te atiendan, por favor.

La niña estuvo a punto de decir que no. Pero la mirada de Lincoln le dio a entender que no podía decir eso. El chico se veía realmente decidido a enfrentar lo que fuera por ayudarla, y Linka sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que un perfecto desconocido estuviera dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por ella, cuando su propia familia la trataba tan mal?

Le dolía en el alma. La hacía llorar. Le hacía pensar en el absurdo de la vida y la situación que estaba viviendo. Quizá ella no se merecía todo aquel dolor y maltrato.

Lincoln sintió el terrible debate interno de la chica, así que la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

\- Linka, tú no te mereces esto. Te lo juro. No importa cuál haya sido tu error, ninguna niña merece ser tratada de esta forma por aquellos que dicen amarla.

Por toda respuesta, ella lo estrechó tan fuerte como pudo. Susurró su nombre, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

Lincoln esperó a que el llanto de la chica disminuyera para apartarse. La tomó de las manos, y la miró a los ojos.

Por lo menos, ven conmigo a Hazeltucky. Vamos a que te curen, ¿sí? Tu brazo tiene que quedar bien.

La niña asintió. Lincoln la tomó de la mano y la niña se dejó llevar. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero fueron sus primeros pasos para alejarse del infierno.

* * *

\- ¿Y dices que tu hermanita se cayó, Lincoln? -dijo el médico, mientras examinaba la placa. Suspiró por lo bajo. Si no hubiera sido por sus sospechas, hubiera sonreído satisfecho.

\- Sí, doctor. Se tropezó y cayó sobre una piedra. Como no había nadie para atenderla, pues hice lo mejor que pude. Y la traje aquí.

\- Qué raro... Con la fuerza de este golpe, una piedra hubiera producido heridas considerables en la piel. Laceraciones y raspones bien visibles, pero yo no veo nada de eso. En cambio, los músculos y el tejido conectivo están magullados, macerados. Esto tiene el aspecto de un golpe con un objeto contundente. Algo como un bate, o una tranca.

Los niños palidecieron y se quedaron callados. El médico se dio cuenta enseguida, y lo tomó como una confirmación de sus sospechas.

\- Mmm... ya veo. Ustedes se parecen muchísimo, niños. ¿Son mellizos?

\- Sí doctor -respondió Lincoln, con cautela.

\- Pero no viven en la misma casa, ¿cierto? Me atrevo a decir que viven separados desde hace tiempo.

\- Sí... podría decirse eso -comentó Lincoln.

\- Es evidente. ¿Te gusta mucho correr y jugar al aire libre, Linka?

\- Eh... No -respondió Linka, desconcertada-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tienes muchas cortadas y escoriaciones en la piel. Y la mayoría son bastante recientes. Yo diría que de unos dos meses a la fecha. Si no te gusta jugar al aire libre, hay muy pocas explicaciones posibles. ¿Por qué trajiste tú a tu hermana con el doctor Lincoln, y no tus padres?

\- Ya le dije, doctor... Ellos están ocupados. Trabajan.

\- ¿También los domingos?

\- Sí... También.

Los niños sentían que sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar. El médico casi había descubierto su secreto, pero no les quedaba más remedio que permanecer firmes.

\- Bueno. Voy a hacer como que les creo, niños. Pero de ninguna manera voy a olvidar esto, ¿saben? Esto me huele a abuso infantil a tres kilómetros de distancia.

El médico les dirigió una severa mirada, y ellos a duras penas lograron mantener la compostura.

\- Por fortuna no hay fractura; ni fisura. Pero estuvo muy cerca. La piel y los músculos están dañados. Aparte de los antinflamatorios y analgésicos, tu brazo necesita descanso y hielo, pequeña. Y ten mucho cuidado. No olviden que hay instancias y personas que los pueden ayudar... Solo en caso de que algún día sus familias no los traten como ustedes merecen, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, doctor -dijo Lincoln, intentando por todos los medios que su voz sonara firme. - ¿Cuánto le debo?

\- Hablen con mi secretaria. No se preocupen por eso -dijo el médico, sonriendo por primera vez desde que los vio.

\- Gracias -dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo, y salieron del consultorio.

El médico aún estaba en un terrible dilema. Estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba. Aquella pequeña era sistemáticamente abusada y maltratada por su familia, y el valiente caballerito que la acompañaba estaba ansioso de hacer algo más por ella. Pero por algún motivo, no lo hacía.

Se sentía en obligación de denunciar. Pero había algo en toda la situación que lo hacía detenerse. No sabía exactamente qué. Una corazonada, y él estaba acostumbrado a hacerle caso a sus corazonadas.

Nunca se había equivocado, y estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba ahora. Tenía que dejar pasar aquello por el momento. Pero recordaría aquellos nombres y aquellas caritas tan parecidas. Probablemente los volvería a ver muy pronto.

Y no. Nunca más los volvió a ver. Pero en unos pocos días, fue llamado a testificar en uno de los casos de abuso infantil más denigrantes y sensacionales de la historia del estado de Michigan.


	8. ¡Llévame contigo!

**7\. ¡Llévame contigo!**

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos, Lincoln? - Pregunto Linka, retorciéndose las manos.

Regresaron al día siguiente, apenas unos minutos antes de la hora de aparición del portal interuniversal. Iban bien disfrazados; pensando en que debían evadir cualquier movilización policiaca para buscar a Linka tras su desaparición. Pero no hubo tal.

Vanzilla estaba en el garage, y no parecía que la policía estuviera buscando a Linka. Si la familia se habían movido para buscarla, lo hicieron a pie; y sin dar parte a las autoridades.

\- _Claro_ -pensó Lincoln, molesto-. _Si estos idiotas hubieran dado parte a la policía, y ellos hubieran encontrado a Linka golpeada y herida, podría haber tenido miles de problemas. Por más que explicaran lo que explicaran. Al menos, los hubieran acusado de ser negligentes con ella._

Así que Lincoln encaró a la niña con una sonrisa completamente desprovista de humor.

\- Como dice el abuelo Pop-Pop, Linka... Ahora tendrán que enfrentar la música. ¿Ya viste que todo ocurrió tal como te lo dije?

Muy a su pesar, la niña asintió. Lincoln tuvo razón en todo. Ahora, a ella le tocaba enfrentarse a lo desconocido; por más que no quisiera hacerlo.

Lincoln marcó rápidamente las teclas de su celular. Una voz profunda respondió su llamada.

\- _Ya verán_ -pensó, saboreando una venganza que nunca vería consumada-. _Pagarán con creces todo lo que le hicieron a Linka. Así aprenderán que a las niñas se les respeta, aunque a veces no se porten bien._

\- Buenos días, ¿Unidad Estatal de Violencia Doméstica? Quiero hacer una denuncia de maltrato infantil. Ajá. Hay vecinos y personas que pueden atestiguarlo. Si, claro. Es el número 1216 de la Avenida Franklin, en Royal Woods...

* * *

Después de su conversación con el médico, Lincoln pudo convencer a Linka de tomar acciones contra su familia. Él le hizo ver que ellos no estaban dispuestos a cambiar por nada, hasta que la vieran medio muerta en el patio de la casa. Ni siquiera estaban dispuestos a escuchar sus argumentos.

La niña entendía todo eso, pero tenía demasiado miedo. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella si la policía se llevaba a su familia? ¿Cómo sería su vida con alguna de sus tías, o en el orfanatorio?

\- Linka -dijo suavemente el niño, mientras la tomaba de las manos-. Eso no puedo decírtelo yo. Pero estoy seguro de que no va a ser peor que la que te espera si te quedas en esa casa. ¡De ninguna manera! Tengo entendido que los orfanatorios de Michigan tienen muy buena reputación. Mi madre me comentó alguna vez sobre ellos. Y hoy en día hay mucho interés por proteger a los niños y niñas en situaciones como la tuya.

La niña lo miraba fijamente, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Su llanto suave y casi musical pronto se convirtió en sollozos amargos.

\- Lincoln... ¿Por qué pasó todo esto? ¡Te juro que pensé que ellos me querían! Nos llevábamos tan bien antes de que todo esto pasara. Antes de lo que yo hice...

Lincoln la interrumpió con firmeza. Tomó el rostro de la niña entre sus manos.

\- Linka, ¡ni se te ocurra pensar que tú tienes alguna culpa de todo esto! Igual que yo, quizá llevaste las cosas demasiado lejos, pero eso no justifica que se porten contigo como criminales. ¡Mira todo lo que te han hecho! De ninguna manera puede ser posible que los justifiques.

Ella lloró durante un gran rato, refugiándose en los brazos del valiente muchachito. Por increible que pareciera, sus palabras iban haciendo efecto en su mente.

\- Si eres como yo, y eso es lo que creo, debes haber hecho muchísimas cosas por ellos durante todos estos años. ¡Y mira cómo te lo pagaron!

Poco a poco, las palabras de Lincoln iban haciendo efecto en su mente. Linka recordó las muchas veces que había ayudado a Loni con sus diseños. A Lars con sus rimas. A Levi con sus estúpidos experimentos mortales, y a todos sus hermanos con innumerables actividades y situaciones. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se estaba enojando.

Y a eso se agregaban las palabras de Lincoln, tan llenas de sentido y de comprensión para con ella. Le llevó varias horas, pero la convención. Al fiinal llegó el momento en que se sintió dispuesta a avenirse a los planes del chico.

\- Muy bien, Lincoln. Hagamos la denuncia... Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

\- ¡Maravilloso! -dijo el chico y, en un arranque de entusiasmo, se atrevió a dar un beso en la mejilla de Linka. La muchachita se sobresaltó, y enseguida sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes. Pero Lincoln, atizado por sus propias ideas, se puso en acción inmediatamente.

-Solo necesito que me digas una cosa. ¿En este universo, tu hermano Levi tiene problemas con un tal doctor Curtis Bragg?

\- ¡Claro que sí! -dijo Linka, en el tono de alguien que remarca algo obvio y sabido por todos-. Se odian. No se pueden ni ver. Levi nos ha dicho alguna vez que ese hombre haría todo lo posible por destruirlo.

\- ¡Perfecto! -dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa taimada-. Voy a escribir un par de correos electrónicos . Los mandaré después de llamar a la policía, y nos desharemos de la posibilidad de que Levi pueda descubrirnos y ponerse en nuestra contra. Para siempre.

 _\- Si Levi es como Linka me lo ha descrito, entonces es todavía más arrogante que mi hermana Lisa. Esa será su perdición._

* * *

Las denuncias hicieron efecto mucho antes de lo que Lincoln había previsto. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando varias patrullas de la Unidad Estatal de Violencia Doméstica rodearon la vivienda y fueron a interrogar a los vecinos. Para fortuna de Lincoln y Linka, la familia se vio tan sorprendida que no opusieron ninguna resistencia, y los policías entraron para registrar el interior de la casa y los patios. Eso les daría a Lincoln minutos invaluables para irse sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Durante los minutos que transcurrieron desde las denuncias hasta la aparición del portal, Lincoln y Linka se ocultaron, abrazados y sin hablar. De vez en cuando se miraban y se dirigían una tímida sonrisa. Ahora que por fin había ocurrido, Linka se sintió de pronto muy unida y agradecida con Lincoln. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas, su familia ya no parecía una amenaza. Pasara lo que pasara, ella tendría por fuerza que estar mejor en el futuro.

Los minutos transcurrían rápidamente. No pudieron ver el final de todo aquello, porque el portal apareció a un lado suyo, justo a la hora señalada.

La niña de cabello blanco lo miró con ansiedad. Sabía lo que eso significaba: su ángel guardián, el valiente muchachito que la había salvado de tantas semanas de sufrimiento estaba por regresar a su hogar. Y no existía ninguna posibilidad de que volviera a verlo.

De la ansiedad pasó a la angustia cuando él miró en dirección al portal. Tenía que irse. Después de todo, él no tenía nada en aquella realidad en donde ni siquiera existía. Pero, ¿acaso ella sí tenía algo allí? La familia que decía amarla la había maltratado, golpeado y lastimado peor que si hubiera sido una leprosa. Habían vendido todas sus cosas; la obligaban a dormir fuera y le hacían vestir aquel espantoso traje de ardilla que le producía alergia y estuvo a punto de producirle un golpe de calor. Alguno de sus hermanos se había atrevido a golpearla con un bate. Tenía cicatrices que aún le dolían, cardenales que no habían sanado; y su confianza en su familia y en el mundo estaba completamente destruida.

Hasta que conoció a Lincoln. El muchachito casi igual a ella que apareció de la nada, contando la historia más inconcebible... Y que la rescató del dolor y la miseria.

Aquel portal era la confirmación de todas sus palabras, y la certeza de que jamás lo volvería a ver. Pasaría muchos años en un orfanato, con gente amorosa quizá, pero extraña y condescendiente. Gente a la que jamás se sentiría tan unida como ahora lo estaba con Lincoln, aunque pasaran un millón de años.

Esa idea la hizo llorar. Y le dió el valor para hacerle una última súplica.

Lincoln... Sé que debes irte, pero...

\- Linka... - dijo el muchachito, sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban también. Con sus dedos, secó las lágrimas de aquel rostro tan parecido, y a la vez tan diferente al suyo.

\- ¡Llévame contigo, Lincoln! ¡Por favor!

Lincoln sonrió, acarició suavemente el rostro de la niña, y la tomó de la mano.

\- Ven, Linka. Vamos a mi universo. Yo estaré contigo y nunca volverán a hacerte daño.

La jaló suavemente para hacerla caminar. Pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Gracias, Lincoln! Yo... No sé cómo agradecerte.

\- No lo hagas -respondió el chico, estrechándola para volver a tomarla de la mano-. ¡Ven! Debemos irnos.

Los niños atravesaron el portal, y Linka Loud se desvaneció de esa realidad como si jamás hubiera existido.

* * *

Los niños nunca supieron del alcance de su denuncia, y muy pronto dejó de interesarles cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el universo de Linka. Pero seguramente se hubieran sorprendido mucho si hubieran conocido la eficacia de su venganza, y las duras consecuencias que tuvo para todos los miembros de la familia Loud.

Todos fueron puestos en custodia, y dado que nunca fue posible encontrar a Linka, el fiscal promovió sus acusaciones como si se hubiera tratado de un homicidio en primer grado con agravantes. También pidió que todos los miembros mayores de trece años de la familia fueran juzgados como adultos, según la Ley Estatal de Michigan.

El no haber encontrado el cadáver de Linka los salvó de la acusación de homicidio, pero no de las de negligencia criminal, y abuso infantil agravado. Todos los vecinos que no habían comprendido por qué la niña estaba en el patio vestida de ardilla, comprendieron muy bien en cuanto supieron lo que había ocurrido. Muchos escucharon de vez en cuando los gritos y el llanto, y ahora que sabían los motivos se mostraron ansiosos por colaborar con la policía. La oficina del fiscal dio fácilmente con el médico que atendió las heridas de Linka; y su testimonio junto con la copia de la radiografía fue determinante para que el Gran Jurado sentenciara a los mayores de la familia a casi veinte años de prisión, sin derecho a libertad bajo palabra.

Los jóvenes fueron quienes más sufrieron. Especialmente el "hermoso" Loni, que recibió varios tipos de abuso en la prisión. Su reinserción en la sociedad fue muy penosa y difícil; y siempre les sobró tiempo para arrepentirse de todo lo que le habían hecho a la pequeña Linka.

El resto de los hermanos fueron colocados en diferentes orfanatos, puesto que ni las tías Ruth, Shirley, ni el abuelo Pop-Pop fueron declarados competentes para hacerse cargo de ellos.

Sin embargo, quien sufrió las mayores consecuencias fue Levi, el "genio" de la familia.

En cuanto el doctor Curtis Bragg y el Comité de Bioética del estado de Michigan recibieron las denuncias de Lincoln, se movieron inmediatamente y pronto pusieron al descubierto las irregularidades de sus investigaciones. Levi fue incapaz de demostrar que había obtenido legalmente todas las muestras biológicas, y se vio obligado a retirar sus publicaciones y retractarse de ellas. Por su parte, el doctor Bragg lo expuso y ridiculizó ampliamente por su absurda y anticientífica creencia en que alguien podía ser considerado un "amuleto de mala suerte".

Su prestigio científico se vio completamente destruido. Y para su desgracia, la comisión del Premio Nobel había recibido denuncias por fraude de al menos dos investigadores receptores del premio en los meses anteriores. Estaban en el candelero público, y los premios habían perdido muchísima credibilidad. La única manera que encontraron de recuperar parte de su prestigio mancillado, fue desposeer del premio a los dos investigadores, y a Levi Loud. Aquello fue el último clavo para el ataud de su brillante y muy corta carrera científica. Su nombre no podía figurar en ninguna investigación aprobada por Comités Internacionales durante al menos veinte años, y su nombre se incorporó a la lista negra de los index JCR, Scopus y Pubmed.

Aquello fue demasiado para el joven investigador. Cayó en una profunda depresión, y decidió terminar con su vida.

El resto de la familia Loud nunca dejó de ser mal vista mientras la gente fue capaz de identificar a alguno de sus integrantes. Y cuando los mayores salieron de la cárcel, sus nombres y sus logros ya habían sido completamente olvidados.

* * *

 **Después editaré el prólogo de esta historia. Los lectores cuidadosos se habrán dado cuenta de que este capítulo presenta algunas inconsistencias con el prólogo. Pero preferí redactarlo así, como lo ven, y hacer los cambios pertinentes en el otro texto. Me parece que la historia quedará mejor y más coherente si edito el prólogo y dejo este capítulo como está.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y sus reviews.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 ** _Octware._**


	9. Un amanecer distinto

**8\. Un amanecer distinto**

Fue la primera vez, desde su más temprana infancia, que Lincoln Loud despertó entre los brazos de otra persona.

Todo era un cúmulo maravilloso de sensaciones nuevas y emocionantes: la calidez y la suavidad de otra piel, otro aliento tan cerca del suyo, el rostro atractivo de una linda niña vestida con una sencilla piyama de cuadros cafés y amarillos.

Aquello se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. Hubiera querido no despertar, pero la sorpresa ante la inusual situación lo hizo sobresaltarse y retroceder, tanto como el amoroso abrazo de la chica se lo permitió.

Linka.

En algún momento de la noche, la niña se había abrazado a él. Y no solo eso: su propio brazo estaba rodeando el torso de la muchachita.

No podía recordar cuándo había ocurrido. Quizá en algún momento, ella se había inquietado o llorado; y él la abrazó para que no lo siguiera haciendo.

Sin duda había dado resultado. Linka sonreía levemente, y era evidente que tenía horas descansando en la misma posición. Su bello rostro lucía lleno de la paz que le robaron durante tanto tiempo.

Lincoln se contagió de esa placidez. De esa maravillosa sensación. Se tranquilizó, y ya no hizo mayor esfuerzo por liberarse del abrazo de la niña.

La contempló durante un rato, sorprendido y emocionado. Sentía un cierto orgullo por haberla rescatado del maltrato de su familia. Ahora, Linka tendría la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz. De ser de nuevo una persona completa, y de superar la espantosa ordalía que sufrió.

Ella lo esta abrazando. Era algo tan nuevo para él... Esa novedad fue lo que provocó que Lincoln se sobresaltara. Comprendió de pronto toda la dimensión de la situación, y la enorme responsabilidad que había adquirido.

Sus padres habían admitido a Linka, sí. Pero en muchos sentidos, la responsabilidad de que ella olvidara y volviera a crecer como persona era de él. La niña confió en él para alejarse de su familia. Para escapar de su propio universo. Para pasar la noche en su cuarto y en su cama, pensando quizá que él nunca se atrevería a abusar de ella.

Sus pensamientos lo hicieron estremecerse y llenarse de temor. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a lograr todo eso? ¿Cómo iba a corresponder a la confianza que Linka había depositado en él?

Era algo... Perturbador. Pero grandioso a la vez. ¡Tenía que hacer tantas cosas!

Ella no existía en ese universo. Necesitaba una identidad. Tenía que ser alguien. Quizá una melliza perdida de él mismo, o una prima lejana que se le pareciera mucho. Su innegable parecido físico los dejaba con muy pocas opciones.

Luego, él y su familia tenían que lograr que se sintiera cómoda y se integrara a la vida de la casa. Ella no podría dormir para siempre en su habitación. Su cuerpo ya estaba cambiando, se iba convirtiendo en una señorita. No sería muy apropiado que ellos dos compartieran la habitación. Además, Linka estuvo muchos años acostumbrada a su propia intimidad.

Pero, si no podía ser con él, ¿con quién iba a quedarse?

Además, necesitaría amigos, escuela, pasatiempos... Todo lo que cualquier niña normal y feliz da por sentado.

Eran tantas y tantas cosas. Era apabullante, si uno lo veía detalladamente.

Se volvió para mirarla a la cara, y la vista de su rostro le devolvió parcialmente la tranquilidad. ¡Era increíble que alguien tan parecida a él pudiera ser mucho más hermosa! Pero era cierto. Su redondez y delicadeza afinaban mucho sus rasgos, y su barbilla breve hacía que sus labios parecieran más gruesos. Más lindos.¡Y esa sonrisa!

De pronto, se dio clara cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, y se sintió avergonzado. La estaba viendo como mujer, y no como lo que estaba destinada a ser en aquella casa: una hermanita más. Se molestó un poco consigo mismo, y más todavía cuando su consciencia corporal le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía una erección muy dura y considerable. Y que su pene se encontraba a solo un par de centímetros del vientre de la muchachita.

Se puso rojo. Hubiera querido apartarse rápidamente, pero Linka se veía tan contenta descansando...

La claridad que entraba por la ventana le hizo darse cuenta de que eran por lo menos las diez de la mañana. Le pareció muy extraño que nadie hubiera acudido para despertarlo, y presionarlo a prepararse para la ir a la escuela. Después de todo, ya había perdido un día de clases.

Claro, no es que importara mucho. Lisa le había dicho alguna vez que los días que no acudían a clases iban atrofiando el cerebro. Pero Lincoln estaba seguro de que todo lo que había vivido en el universo paralelo, era más que suficiente para contrarrestar el deterioro.

Ya ubicado en la realidad, Lincoln se percató de que tenía mucha necesidad de utilizar el baño. Quisiera o no quisiera, tenía que deshacerse de los brazos de Linka.

Lo hizo con mucha suavidad, intentando moverla lo menos posible. La niña respiraba acompasadamente, y no dejó de hacerlo mientras Lincoln se liberó de su abrazo. Una vez que lo hizo, se deslizó suavemente de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño.

Antes de salir,la mió descansar y sonrió. Era curioso... Quizá pudo pensar que rescatar a Linka fue como salvarse a sí mismo, pero no era eso lo que sentía. Sus rasgos eran casi iguales. Tenían gustos parecidos, sí. Pero no había duda de que Linka era un ser diferente a él, tanto como lo eran sus hermanitas Lana y Lola entre ellas. Aquella niña era un ser maravilloso que, de la manera más inverosímil, se había puesto voluntariamente en sus manos.

Tenía que corresponder a esa confianza.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln regresó del baño, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Linka ya había despertado. Estaba sentada en la cama, y le sonreía.

\- Buenos días, Lincoln.

\- H-hola, Linka. Pensé que seguirías descansando un rato.

La niña se desperezó y se estiró un poco antes de contestar.

\- Me sentí un poco incómoda, y me desperté. Luego, me di cuenta de que te habías ido. Ya estaba por levantarme para irte a buscar.

Lincoln sonrió y le tendió la mano.

\- Ven Linka. Parece que toda la familia se fue a la escuela y al trabajo. Vayamos a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

La niña tomó la mano de Lincoln y se dejó llevar. Solo hicieron una breve pausa para que ella fuera al baño, y Lincoln le iba explicando mientras bajaban las escaleras.

\- En esta casa, tienes que levantarte muy tarde o muy temprano para ganar el baño. O crear un plan al estilo Lincoln para poder hacerlo -dijo, señalándose a sí mismo con orgullo.

La niña se cubrió la boca con la mano y sofocó una risita.

\- Lo sé. A mí también me pasaba.

\- Sí -suspiró Lincoln. Pero ahora que tenemos dinero, insistiré en que construyamos uno o dos baños más. Los pagaré yo mismo, si es necesario...

\- ¡Vaya, unidad familiar mayor! ¡Me alegra mucho escuchar eso!

La voz ceceante de Lisa los interrumpió. Era la última persona a la que esperaban encontrar en la casa.

\- ¡Lisa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -exclamó Lincoln.

\- Bueno -respondió la niña, ajustándose los lentes-. Solicité quedarme este día por dos motivos. Primero, tenemos que ocuparnos de Linka. Tengo que hacerle unos estudios. ¡Ah!, y puedo aplicarle una formula dermatológica que ayudará a eliminar sus cicatrices en poco tiempo. Y luego, necesito hacerle algunas pruebas para determinar si su presencia en nuestro universo es completamente segura para todos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Lisa? -dijo Lincoln, un poco molesto- ¡Tú misma me dijiste que nuestro universo era igual al de ella!

\- Dentro de los límites de las Relaciones de Indeterminación de Heisenberg, sí. Pero tengo que analizar las interacciones quark-quark entre los átomos de su cuerpo, para saber si no hay alguna alteración de las fuerzas fundamentales que pudiera producir una anomalía.

\- Y... ¿A qué clase de anomalía te refieres?

\- Si lo supiera, no tendría necesidad de hacer las pruebas, Lincoln -respondió Lisa, intentando ser paciente.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que le vas a hacer? -preguntó Lincoln; y por un instante, Linka también se alarmó. Aquello se parecía demasiado a los discursitos que le daba Levi, antes de involucrarla en algún experimento peligroso.

\- Nada. Solo necesito que me proporcione una muestra.

Linka y Lincoln se dieron una palmada en la cara al mismo tiempo. ¡No era posible que Lisa estuviera hablando en serio!

La pequeña genio negó con la cabeza.

\- No esa clase de muestra... Aunque también serviría, y sería fascinante estudiarla. Me basta con un solo cabello y una muestra de saliva. ¿Me permites, Linka? - dijo, mientras blandía unas tijeras y un hisopo.

La niña suspiró, y se prestó para la toma de muestras. Al fin de cuentas, todo era bastante parecido a lo que ocurría con su familia.

* * *

Lisa tomó sus muestras y dejó a los chicos solos. En el refrigerador, encontraron crema de cacahuate y chucrut; y se pepararon uno de sus desayunos favoritos. Lo disfrutaron conversando animadamente sobre lo que pensaban hacer durante el día. Hasta que los ojos de Lincoln se posaron en una nota que les había dejado su madre:

 _Cariño:_

 _Decidimos dejar que Linka y tú descansaran el día de hoy. Lisa nos explicó que deseaba hacerle a Linka una serie de pruebas, para determinar su salud y su estado físico luego del terrible maltrato que sufrió._

 _Hiciste muy bien en traerla, cariño. Era una cuestión de justicia. No te preocupes demasiado. Si salimos adelante con once niños, seguro que podremos hacerlo con doce. Especialmente ahora que gracias a ti y a Lisa, el dinero ya no es un problema._

 _Espero que no te moleste que Linka se quede en tu cuarto por un tiempo. Hemos pensado en adaptar un espacio junto a la cochera, y construir un cuarto y un nuevo baño. Las cosas van a cambiar, mi vida. Nunca volveremos a cometer un error y una injusticia como aquella._

 _Gracias por hacernos ver. Por ayudarnos a abrir nuestros ojos, cariño. Nos estás brindando una segunda oportunidad, y te aseguro que la aprovecharemos bien._

 _Te amo intensamente, igual que toda tu familia._

 _Mamá._

* * *

\- Les tengo buenas noticias, chicos -dijo Lisa. Traía los resultados de todas sus pruebas, y a diferencia de tantas otras veces, sonreía.

\- Hasta donde es posible medirlo, el universo de Linka posee las mismas constantes fundamentales y las mismas condiciones de incertidumbre que el nuestro. Eso quiere decir que estará tan bien en este universo como en aquel. Y también... ¡Eso significa que mi pionizador es todo un éxito!

\- Felicidades, Lisa -dijo Linka, con cierto entusiasmo.

\- Y en lo que respecta a Linka... - le recordó Lincoln.

\- ¡Oh! Cierto. Todos sus parámetros fisiológicos están más o menos normales, excepto sus niveles de hemoglobina y globulinas en sangre.

\- Y eso significa...

\- Que está un poco desnutrida, pero nada que no se cure con suplementos vitamínicos y un mes de buena alimentación.

Los niños se sintieron aliviados al escuchar eso. Lisa ya se retiraba, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Lincoln decidió que quizá ella pudiera aportar algunas buenas ideas con respeto a la identidad de Linka.

\- Mmmm... -Lisa se acarició la barbilla-. Ese es un asunto delicado, Lincoln. Tengo una sugerencia al respecto: seamos pacientes. Si se trata de que Linka entre a la escuela y tenga acceso a la seguridad social, podemos conseguir documentos fácilmente y hoy mismo. Pero creo que no debemos asentarle en los registros civiles una relación de parentesco tan rápidamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Lincoln, muy sorprendido.

\- Porque hay serias implicaciones que tenemos que discutir entre todos. En familia. Y por ahora, yo sugiero que Linka se presente en la escuela como una pariente muy lejana, en cuarto grado, por lo menos. Podemos decir que vino a Royal Woods por algún tiempo, y evitaremos todo tipo de suspicacias.Y también así quedaremos en libertad de tomar cualquier decisión necesaria.

\- Pero, ¿acaso no nos parecemos demasiado como para que otros se crean esa historia? -preguntó Lincoln, dubitativo.

\- Los parientes en cuarto grado pueden parecerse mucho, Lincoln. Especialmente cuando alguno de los parientes lejanos hizo... Bueno, tú sabes. Alguna pequeña travesura -dijo Lisa, con una sonrisilla.

Lincoln y Linka enrojecieron. Era demasiada información para ellos.

Lisa se dio vuelta para irse. Pero antes de trasponer el umbral de la puerta, se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

\- Linka, Lincoln... No se preocupen. Pase lo que pase, ustedes dos contarán con todo mi apoyo. Se los aseguro.

La pequeña genio se fue, y Lincoln se quedó pensando en lo que quiso decir realmente.

* * *

 **Un saludo a todos los que se han animado a leer y revisar esta historia.**

 **Tengo que decir que estoy bastante sorprendido por la acogida que ha tenido, y las reacciones que ha suscitado. Los capítulos donde se describe la situación y el abuso de Linka generaron deseos de venganza y reacciones fuertes de los lectores. Pero el último capítulo, donde… digamos… se hace justicia; les pareció demasiado exagerado a algunos.**

 **Como me han llegado reviews anónimas que no puedo contestar directamente, voy a seguir el ejemplo de otros y las contestaré al final del capítulo. Tal como lo voy a hacer aquí.**

 **Rcurrent : Me pensaré tu recomendación, amigo. Pero como este fic es un Lincoln x Linka, hubo un momento en que ni siquiera planteaba una venganza sobre la familia de Linka, sino un simple escape. La premisa central de la historia es el ship de los peliblancos. Gran parte del mérito por castigar a los hermanos, fue la presión de los lectores. No puedo prometer que volveré a la familia de Linka, sencillamente porque ya no tienen nada que ver con la historia.**

 **Lo de Levi era una cuestión de orgullo, no de justicia. La gente muy arrogante suele tomar ese tipo de decisiones para evitar la vergüenza.**

 **eltioRob95 : Lo de Loni corresponde a la triste realidad de la cárcel amigo. No es un ensañamiento, ni un "castigo justo" contra él. Los chicos carilindos como Loni suelen sufrir mucho en la cárcel, especialmente violaciones. Y si a eso le agregas su inteligencia no muy desarrollada, pues…**

 **augustospiller : Ibídem sobre Loni. Por desgracia, a esa clase de chicos le tocan ese tipo de "bienvenidas" en las cárceles. Hay en la actualidad un movimiento contra las violaciones carcelarias; pero hasta ahora, no han logrado muchos éxitos que digamos.**

 **Sergex : Gracias. Intentaré seguir así. Lo de Linka se irá construyendo poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos. Vienen cosas moviditas para esos dos.**

 **El solitario : Linka se merece la felicidad, por supuesto. Pero va a tener que luchar por ella. Espera y verás.**

 **a : Gracias por tu opinión sobre la historia, amigo. Lo de Levi, sinceramente, no me parece exagerado. La gente arrogante y orgullosa como él suele terminar así cuando no soporta la vergüenza. Y si a eso le agregas que es un niño de cuatro años que puede conseguir fácilmente venenos mortales y rápidos, como cianuro potásico, 2,4-dinitrofenol o toxina botúlica, la conclusión era bastante obvia. Y más con su familia en la cárcel o en orfanatorios.**

 **JonasNagera : Ya me explicaste bien tu comentario por privado, amigo. Te agradezco mucho tus conceptos y tu aliento. Gracias por tu apoyo a mi pequeña historia.**

 **ScarSteban : Otra vez con Levi… Bueno, eso demuestra el impacto que tuvo esa parte en quienes la leyeron. Lo del arrepentimiento, ya lo comenté en mi respuesta a Rcurrent. No era mi intención mostrar eso. Pero confieso que alguien ya me sugirió la posibilidad de un spin-off con Leon como protagonista. Lo consideraré, porque la idea suena muy interesante.**

 **Y sobre lo demás… Pronto lo irás viendo, amigo. De hecho, me has dado algunas ideas para incluir en lo que tenía pensado. Se agradece, de verdad.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus revisiones. Espero que sigan haciéndolo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 ** _Octware._**


	10. Nuevos sentimientos (1)

Tal como Lincoln esperaba, su hermana Leni aceptó entusiasmada cuando le propusieron hacerse cargo de la vestimenta de Linka. Fue tanto su entusiasmo, que insistió en que le haría un vestido muy hermoso para cada día de la semana.

Lincoln tuvo que explicarle que aquella era una excelente idea, pero muy tardada. Y lo que Linka necesitaba urgentemente era ropa para utilizar del diario.

Aquello no hizo perder el entusiasmo a Leni, y pronto los tres estuvieron en el centro comercial; requisando los departamentos de ropa para juniors. Lincoln las ayudó, y pasaron toda la tarde escogiendo y comprando todo lo que Linka podría necesitar para dos semanas. También fueron a comprar telas, porque Leni insistió en la idea de hacer vestidos para la niña.

\- Como que, el color perfecto para ti es el naranja, Linka. ¡Igual que para Lincoln! Cuando lleguemos a la casa te haré un cambio de imagen completo. ¡Quedarás como una princesa!

Leni insistió todavía en pasar a comprar accesorios, e incluso algo de maquillaje. Los niños se sentían un poco incómodos por la cantidad de cosas que tuvieron que cargar, pero Leni aceptaba su parte de la carga tan feliz y entusiasmada como siempre. No había ninguna duda: la moda y la imagen eran lo suyo.

De regreso a casa, Leni se quedó a solas con Linka en su cuarto. Lincoln esperaba pacientemente en la sala, mirando un programa de televisión. Tenía que aprovechar, pues todas sus hermanas estaban ocupadas con otras actividades. En los días siguientes, tendría que trabajar extra para ponerse al corriente con las tareas de la escuela.

El, y Linka. Porque entre las muchas cosas que su familia platicó y decidió mientras estaban descansando, estaba el que la niña tenía que ingresar a la escuela inmediatamente.

En realidad, la idea había sido de Lisa; y sus argumentos fueron tan convincentes que incluso Lincoln se sentía tentado a darle la razón. Si no se la daba por completo, era porque la decisión había sido tomada sin consultarle a Linka.

\- Además de que el cerebro de Linka tiene que continuar con su desarrollo cognitivo y sociodinámico normal, es imprescindible que forme lazos con este nuevo universo en el que va a vivir - Había dicho Lisa-. Esto no solo hará que se sienta más rápido como si estuviera en casa, sino que le impedirá pensar demasiado en las cosas que dejó allá, y que seguirá extrañando durante bastante tiempo. Es muy bueno y positivo el hecho de que ya se haya apegado a Lincoln. Pero si vamos a ser familia, es necesario que se sienta cómoda y nos tenga afecto a todos nosotros; que forme sus propias amistades...

Así que, a la hora de la comida, sus padres ya habían acordado con el director Huggins que Linka sería aceptada como oyente; mientras arreglaban los documentos necesarios. Lisa había puesto a funcionar todos sus contactos con diferentes dependencias gubernamentales, y se cobró varios favores para que Linka pudiera asumir una identidad legal provisional.

Aquello parecía incómodo y precipitado, pero ya había sido aceptado por todos. Incluso Linka, tras unos momentos de vacilación, dio su aquiescencia total.

\- Si Lincoln va a estar conmigo, entonces no tendré problema -había dicho ella con naturalidad. Aunque a Lincoln le dio la impresión de que su sonrisa era forzada.

Las cosas eran así. La familia había tomado una decisión, y Lincoln sabía muy bien que no podría cambiarla.

Era algo muy molesto. Tanto, que unos minutos antes de salir de compras logró llevar a su hermana Lisa aparte para reclamarle.

\- Lisa, sé que en un sentido científico, tienes razón. Es bueno que Linka se incorpore lo más pronto posible a este universo y a nuestra vida. Pero, ¿has considerado cómo se siente ella? ¿Pensaste en algún momento en preguntarle si está de acuerdo?

Lisa miró a su hermano con una sonrisilla.

\- Lincoln. Sé que esto no te gusta nada. Probablemente a Linka tampoco, pero esta vez tendrán que confiar en mí. Desde que legaron, he suspendido todas mis actividades científicas para considerar cuidadosamente el caso de Linka y tuyo. No tienes idea de con cuántos especialistas de diferentes campos de la conducta humana hablé la noche anterior por videoconferencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -casi gritó Lincoln-. ¿Les contaste de Linka?

\- Humano... mi nivel de inteligencia no ha descendido tanto -repuso Lisa, en el tono que solía utilizar cuando deseaba remarcar su superioridad intelectual-. En realidad, les estoy haciendo un favor a ustedes dos. No puedo decirte por qué, ni podré hacerlo hasta que vea... Algo que estoy segura de que voy a ver a su debido tiempo. Solo que no sé cuándo llegará ese tiempo. Si dejo que las cosas fluyan por sí solas, esto va a acabar en un desastre para todos.

\- Lisa -dijo Lincoln, intentando contener su enojo-. Ni Linka ni yo somos parte de un experimento tuyo, ¿sabes? ¡Qué rápido se te olvidó lo que me dijiste, antes de que yo partiera hacia el universo paralelo!

\- Al contrario, hermanito. Sé que ahora no me lo crees, pero estoy cuidando de toda mi familia. Y para serte sincera, estoy comenzando a ver a Linka como parte de la familia. Todavía no sé cómo, ni en qué forma la veo; pero ella me simpatizó mucho desde que llegó. Incluso antes de que tú y ella nos contaran su historia.

Lincoln no dijo nada, pero su cerebro era un tropel de sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados. Lisa continuó hablando, se quitó los lentes, y lo miró directamente a los ojos

\- Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicarte ahora, porque si lo hago, es casi seguro que influiré negativamente en el curso de los acontecimientos. Así que, voy a tener que pedirte que me creas y que confíes en mí. Esto es lo mejor para ustedes dos, de verdad. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, las probabilidades para ti y para Linka mejorarán mucho. Y recuerda lo que les dije hace un rato: Linka y tú siemprecontarán conmigo, en cualquier circunstancia.

Lisa se dio vuelta inmediatamente, dejando a Lincoln con la palabra en la boca. Solo cuando transpuso la puerta de su bunker, se permitió exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Se sentía preocupada y descontenta por no poder aclararle sus ideas e intenciones a Lincoln, pero no había otro remedio

\- _Cielos, debo estar convirtiéndome en un ser humano_ -se dijo-. _Estoy arriesgando muchas cosas por mi hermanito, pero Lincoln se lo merece. De verdad que sí. Y todo parece indicar que Linka también... Lo sabré muy pronto._

* * *

Lincoln no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que Lisa le dijo. Casi de inmediato salieron de compras. Lori fue inusualmente amable: los llevó en Vanzilla sin pedirles nada a cambio, así que Linka y él se quedaron en los asientos traseros con Leni; y su parloteo incesante le daba muy pocas oportunidades de pensar en cualquier cosa.

Ahora, tendido en el sofá, decidió que era mucho más importante pensar en los aspectos prácticos del día siguiente. Linka estaría con él, en su mismo salón, y eso facilitaría las cosas. Podrían quizá sentarse juntos, y trabajar en equipo las mismas tareas escolares. Esa era la parte fácil.

Lo difícil sería que Linka aceptara y se acostumbrara a todas las situaciones diferentes con las que se encontraría. En su universo, ella también era amiga de Clyde, Liam, Rusty y todo el resto de los chicos con los que se encontraría. Pero había un enorme problema: allá todos ellos eran chicas.

¿Qué pensaría Lnka de todo eso? ¿Cómo viviría el "cambio de sexo" de sus amigas y confidentes?

Sus intereses amorosos también habrían cambiado de sexo: Paige y Stella en el otro universo eran Page y Stan. Y aunque Page no le prestaba mucha atención, Linka estaba por invitar a Stan al baile de Sadie Hawkins, justo antes de que pasara todo lo del traje de ardilla y el asunto de la mala suerte.

Tenía que platicar de todo eso con ella. Seguro que, en cuanto terminara con Leni, podrían buscar una excusa para irse a descansar, y aprovechar el tiempo para platicar de todo lo que le preocupaba...

El flujo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la voz entusiasmada de Leni, quien bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Vengan todos a conocer a la nueva Linka! ¡Es mi mejor cambio de imagen hasta ahora!

Lincoln escuchó murmullos de admiración y grititos de alegría en el piso de acercó a la escalera, y desde que miró a la chica bajando se quedó sin habla.

La niña iba vestida con una sencilla blusa naranja sin mangas, y una falda corta de tablones azul marino. El color de sus medias y zapatos combinaba perfectamente con el de las prendas. Pero el mayor cambio, el que realmente impresionaba, estaba en su rostro.

Leni le había arreglado el cabello, cortando donde era necesario y modificando completamente su peinado. El cabello estaba sujeto al frente con un discreto broche naranja, y suelto hasta la altura de su espalda baja. Se lo había cepillado hasta hacerlo brillar, y lo arregló de manera que resaltara la forma natural de su rostro. Incluso su indómito mechón le favorecía, porque Leni se las había arreglado para que pareciera formar parte del peinado.

Pero demás, le aplicó un poco de maquillaje en los sitios adecuados: unas discretas sombras de ojos color violeta claro, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, y unos sencillos aretes de perla que resaltaban los colores del conjunto. Lincoln apenas podía apartar su mirada de la niña.

Se veía preciosa.

\- Linka... Literalmente, ¡Te ves hermosa!

\- Es cierto. ¡Eres casi tan linda como yo! -terció la pequeña reina de belleza.

\- No es cierto. ¡Ella se ve más bonita! -dijo su gemela.

\- Oh... ¡Ya cállate!

\- ¡Ven y cállame!

\- ¡Niñas, no peleen! -dijo Rita, y volteó a ver a Linka-. Realmente te ves muy bien, linda. Pero, no pensarán que Linka puede ir maquillada a la escuela, ¿no les parece?

\- ¡Cómo crees, mamá! -dijo Leni, con un ademán de aquiescencia- Pero quise que probáramos un look casual para salir de la casa, o ir a una fiesta.

\- Y tú Linky, ¿no crees que se ve linda?

Lincoln tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por poner una expresión neutra, pero entusiasta. Aún así, no logró evitar un ligero rubor de en sus mejillas.

\- De verdad que sí -fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

\- Gracias, Lincoln -dijo la niña, y se sintió agradecida de que Leni le pusiera esa capa de rubor en el rostro.

Para fortuna de ambos, todas las chicas parloteaban tanto, que apenas prestaron atención a la expresión de los chiquillos peliblancos. Ambos se veían furtivamente; y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, bajaba la mirada, apenados.

No se dieron cuenta de que Lisa los observaba atentamente a los dos, y sonreía.

* * *

 **El día de hoy estamos de plácemes. Estrenamos portada.**

 **Resulta que el amigo _AlejinX_ es seguidor de la historia. Y como le ha gustado, tuvo a bien hacer un dibujo precioso de Lincoln y Linka inspirado en la trama del presente relato. Fanfiction no permite poner ilustraciones en el texto, pero pueden verlo en la portada del libro.**

 **No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento por un reconocimiento tan inmerecido a cargo de tan buen artista**. **La actitud de los personajes, su expresión y la situación plasmada en el dibujo son exactamente las que he deseado transmitir con el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Seguiré esforzándome en este relato para ofrecerles una historia que, al menos, intente estar a la altura de estos reconocimientos.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Y gracias de nuevo al amigo _AlejinX_ (Perfil de Deviantart _Alejindio_ ), por su inapreciable labor con esta emotiva imagen.**

 **Ahora, paso a responder a las reviews que me hicieron en esta ocasión.**

 **Sergex : Bueno, no me refería a esa clase de movimiento, amigo. Claro que va a ocurrir, tal como lo prometí desde el principio. Pero no vendrá ahora, al menos no todavía. Sin embargo, van a llegar a ese tipo de movimiento amigo. Solo ten un poco de paciencia.**

 **Y gracias por la opinión sobe el capítulo.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Estoy de acuerdo. El otro universo carece de relevancia a partir de ahora. Ya cumplió su función: crear a Linka para Lincoln. Podemos olvidarnos de ese universo en todo lo que resta del relato.**

 **Lisa va a tener participación, y también otros personajes que introduciré muy pronto. Se acercan cosas más mundanas, pero no menos intensas. Intento que el ritmo de la historia sea el que llevan los mismos personajes, para no forzar acontecimientos.**

 **augustospiller : Pues sí, puede decirse que hay cierta gracia en ello. Aunque dudo que Loni pensara lo mismo ;-)**

 **a : Siempre trato de responder, amigo. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **ScarSteban : Al contrario, te agradezco tus aportaciones. No siempre puedo incorporarlas, porque ya tengo un bosquejo de la situación general y el rumbo de la historia. Pero una buena sugerencia con frecuencia ayuda a salvar un bache.**

 **Pues... Ya veremos qué tan firmes pueden ser las decisiones de Lincoln en esta peculiar situación. Especialmente con los acontecimientos que se vienen. Y además, Linka tendrá mucho, pero mucho que decir al respecto. Ella estará a su lado, lo apoyará, y va a influir en todas sus decisiones. Solo espera un poco y lo verás.**

 **Maestro jedi : Lo de los universos alternos, me basé en las clasificaciones del cosmólogo Mark Tegmark, niveles III y IV, al igual que en el multiverso cuántico de Everett. En estas clasificaciones, los universos pueden ser parecidos hasta el punto de ser indistinguibles. La única variación serían sus condiciones de incertidumbre. Por eso isa no detectaría absolutamente nada diferente en Linka. O más bien, cualquier posible diferencia estaría en el marco de las Relaciones de Incertidumbre de Heisenberg.**

 **Lo del castigo a los Loud, respeto tu opinión, aunque no la comparta del todo. De cualquier manera, el hombre del plan logró la venganza sin que él y Linka tuvieran que exponer el pellejo ;-)**

 **Gracias a todos. Nos seguimos leyendo en la siguiente entrega.**

 ** _Octware._**


	11. Nuevos sentimientos (2)

**10\. Nuevos sentimientos (2)**

Linka no podía dormir. Solo había fingido que lo hacía para permitir que Lincoln pudiera descansar. Quizá ella pudiera hacerlo en unos minutos más; pero ahora, ni siquiera el abrazo cálido y amoroso del chico lograba relajarla lo suficiente.

Tenía miedo a lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, sí. Incluso más de lo que quiso reconocer ante Lincoln. Pero en su situación, eso era de lo más normal. Ella lo sabía, y sentía que podía lidiar con eso. Especialmente porque sabía muy bien que Lincoln no iba a apartarse de su lado.

No, la cosa era bastante diferente. Le preocupaba algo más sencillo, pero con consecuencias imprevisibles. Un sentimiento que alguna vez se asomo a su corazón con otras personas, pero que jamás la había golpeado de manera tan intensa:

Estaba enamorada de Lincoln. El valiente muchachito que la había rescatado de la miseria y la desesperación, y a había llevado a aquel remanso de paz.

La ironía la hizo sonreír. Cualquiera le hubiera dicho que estaba completamente loca. ¿La casa Loud, un remanso de paz? ¿Con gritos, escándalo y peleas a todas horas?

Pues sí. Pero la verdad era que aquel ruido nunca la molestó demasiado. Era parte de su vida, y estaba bastante acostumbrada a ello. Nunca tuvo motivos de queja, y siempre hacía lo que le pareció mejor en aquellas circunstancias: hacer su propia parte de ruido. El único momento en que se volvía un poco molesto, era cuando quería leer sus cómics de Ace Savvy, tranquila y en ropa interior.

Pero todo aquello era tolerable. Sus hermanos no solían dejarla en paz, empeñados siempre en que los ayudara en algo. Sin embargo, podía vivir con eso.

Hasta que ocurrió lo de la maldito traje de ardilla, y el estúpido asunto de la mala suerte.

La niña cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos. Ya no quería pensar en eso.

Fue un gran esfuerzo de voluntad; pero para su suerte, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sereno de Lincoln a medio metro del suyo. Relajado, con los labios entreabiertos y respirando acompasadamente.

Se veía tan lindo.

No era solo su belleza física. El muchachito era guapo, pero ese no era su mayor encanto. Lo que de verdad la fascinaba era su enorme valentía, su inteligencia, su determinación y su tenacidad. Pero lo que la enamoraba, más que cualquier otra cosa, era su ternura; su preocupación para con ella. Y sobre todo, la forma en que la trataba. Siempre estaba pensando en ella y procurando que estuviera bien.

Y ella se sentía muy cómoda y segura a su lado. En sus fantasías románticas preadolescentes, siempre había soñado con alguien así.

Ese detalle siempre la distinguió de todas sus amigas. Claire, Lía y Crissy soñaban con chicos guapos y artistas de cine o de la música. Ella, que se había criado con diez hermanos, veía a los hombres de manera muy diferente. Solo tenía once años, pero estaba harta para el resto de su vida de muchachitos guapos, desconsiderados y crueles. Sin proponérselo ni buscarlo, Linka había recibido un muestrario bastante completo de lo peor que podía ofrecer el género masculino.

Pero Lincoln, bendito fuera, le había mostrado lo mejor.

Sin soltarlo, la niña se acomodó de manera que descansó su cara sobre la almohada para contemplarlo con toda comodidad.

\- Lincoln... -susurró mientras sonreía.

Sin que Linka lo supiera, todo lo que vivió en los últimos dos meses hizo que su percepción de los hombres evolucionará diez años. En tan corto tiempo, vivió y asimiló muchas más cosas de las que pudo haber sabido con veinte años de vida "normal". Su mentalidad había cambiado para siempre. De manra inconsciente, ahora buscaba en un hombre cosas muy semejantes a las de una mujer que le duplicaba la edad.

Por eso admiraba a Lincoln. El jovencito tenía la apariencia de un niño e incluso era unos centímetros más bajo que ella. Pero a sus ojos, parecía ser el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

Pensó en los muchachitos que había admirado antes. Aquellos niños de cara bonita, cuerpo delgado, sonrisa perfecta y ataviados con ropa de última moda. Y por un momento se rió de sí misma.

¿De verdad pudo haber admirado a aquellos pasmarotes presumidos?

¿Cuántos de ellos hubieran mostrado el valor, el ingenio y la fortaleza de Lincoln para rescatarla de su martirio? ¿Cuántos hubieran planeado aquella fuga? ¿Quiénes de aquellos maniquíes hubieran sabido curar sus heridas y convencerla de que podía vivir otra vez, mientras la alejaba de los monstruos?

Solo Lincoln. Aquel preadolescente que nunca dejaba de preocuparse por ella desde que la conoció. Su contraparte en aquel universo; tan parecido, y a la vez tan diferente a ella.

Aquella noche, antes de dormirse le había hablado de su escuela, sus compañeros y profesores. De todo lo que pudo acordarse, para que estuviera perfectamente preparada.

\- Quiero que estés bien, Linka. Que no te sientas confundida ni angustiada.

Ella le aseguró que estaría de maravilla. Le confesó que sí tenía un poco de miedo, y luego lo tomó de las manos.

\- Si estás a mi lado, estoy segura de que estaré bien, Lincoln. Escapé de diez hermanos y dos padres abusivos gracias a ti. Y sé que en este universo no ocurrirá lo mismo.

La niña había cerrado el espacio entre ellos conforme hablaba. Su rostro estaba poca distancia del de Lincoln, y el muchachito miró de nuevo aquel rostro hermoso, todavía con el maquillaje que Leni le había puesto. Las palabras y el aspecto de la niña fueron demasiado para él. Nunca habia estado en esa situación con una chica tan bella como Linka, y por eso no pudo evitar el comentario:

\- Dios, Linka... De verdad, Leni te arregló muy bonita. Luces... Hermosa.

El chico se puso completamente rojo, pero era tarde para desdecirse. Ya había hablado, y no podía ni quería retractarse. Y Linka sintió una explosión de orgullo y felicidad como nunca antes había experimentado.

\- Lincoln... -dijo suavemente, y empezó a acercarse todavía más.

Pero fueron interrumpidos. Lynn toco a la puerta, y entró sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¡Hey, chicos! Mamá les manda esta libreta y esta bolsa para que Linka pueda ir mañana a la escuela.

\- Gracias, Lynn -dijo Lincoln entre dientes, y suspiró-. Creo que será mejor que descansemos, Linka. Mañana nos espera un día agitado. ¿Quieres ir al sanitario? Es un buen momento, antes de que tengamos que hacer fila.

\- Oh... -dijo la niña, un poco decepcionada por lo que había ocurrido-. Sí, claro.

Después de que ella se desmaquillara, ambos se prepararon ara dormir. Se acostaron en la cama sin decir nada. Y también sin decir nada, se abrazaron suavemente.

\- ¿Estás bien, Linka?

\- Claro que sí. ¿Y tú?

\- También. Prometo no separarme de ti, a menos que tú lo desees.

La niña le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. Claro que no querría separarse de él. Por nada, ni por nadie en el mundo.

Así, los niños cerraron los ojos y Linka fingió dormir. No tardó ni tres minutos en escuchar que Lincoln roncaba suavemente.

Lo estuvo contemplando durante un gran rato. Y en ese tiempo, comprendió que lo único que le preocupaba era que Lincoln no la quisiera de verdad. Que empezara a verla como su hermanita, y que no deseara estar a su lado de la manera en que ella quería.

Estaba apunto de ponerse triste, pero recordó algo muy importante.

Lincoln le había dicho que estaba hermosa, y se sonrojó. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que tenía alguna esperanza con él.

Retiró la mano que cubría el torso del muchachito y acarició suavemente sus cabellos y su frente. Perfiló con cuidado el contorno de su nariz.

\- Lincoln...

Llevada por sus emociones, Linka acercó su rostro. Todos sus instintos y emociones le pedían que lo besara; que hiciera suyos esos labios rosaditos y entreabiertos.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Se acercó temblorosa, anticipando el contacto de los labios que imaginaba cálidos y suaves. Pero al final no pudo hacerlo, y se conformó con besar su mejilla; muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

No es que tuviera miedo. No es que pensara que estaba haciendo algo indebido, o que estaba aprovechándose de Lincoln. Lo consideró por un momento, y descubrió fácilmente el motivo por el que no pudo besarlo en la boca.

Ella deseaba que Lincoln le correspondiera. Que sintiera el beso. Que lo disfrutara, y se dejara llevar junto con ella. Sin esas emociones, ¿qué sentido tendría besarlo?

Quizá tuviera que esperar mucho tiempo, pero lo intentaría. Quería que el primer beso entre ambos fuera ganado por el amor, y no robado cuando alguno de ellos no pudiera corresponder.

Así que volvió a abrazarlo. Tuvo que tomar un par de inspiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió, cerró los ojos. Y por primera vez en semanas, tuvo sueños dulces; llenos de esperanzas e ilusión.

* * *

 **Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de revisar la historia y brindarme sus impresiones. Paso a responder a sus reviews.**

 **Sergex. Ahora sí no te entendí, amigo. Me dices que la historia no es mala (por lo que entiendo que tampoco es buena), ¿y me dices que siga así? ;-)**

 **Bromas aparte, me imagino que el capítulo de hoy y el próximo tampoco te van a gustar, porque hay poca acción: pasan pocas cosas. Se basan fundamentalmente en sentimientos. Me temo que habrá más capítulos como estos, en los que la historia avanzará poco. Así que anticipo que seguirás teniendo motivos de queja, amigo.** **Lástima.**

 **Y sí: Lisa va a seguir siendo Lisa. Aunque quizá será mejor que la veas actuar un poco más antes de obtener de ella una impresión definitiva. Al menos en esta historia.**

 **cartman6x61. Te di demasiada cuerda, amigo; y me arrepiento. Dejémoslo así. No me gustan los crossovers y, salvo excepciones, no mezclo mis ideas con las de otros autores, a menos que haga una adaptación. Así que tus "viudas negras" pueden descansar tranquilas: no les permitiré entrar en mi fic. Quizá tú quieras llevar a Lincoln y Linka a uno tuyo para que los cacen, pero será tu decisión. **

**Me pregunto muy en serio: ¿Qué atractivo puede tener para una criatura capaz de destruir un universo sin esforzarse, el cazar a dos niños casi indefensos? Tendrían que ofreceré todo el oro del multiverso, como para que valiera la pena la molestia. Ni siquiera existe la emoción del reto, ¿no crees?**

 **a: Gracias amigo(a). Yo también lamento que haya excelentes fanfics abandonados (mucho mejores que el mío).**

 **J0nas Nagera : Sí, yo pensé lo mismo, y por eso lo escribí así. Pronto veremos que Lisa es menos irresponsable y maquiavélica que en otras historias.**

 **El problema que planteas sobre el DNA es muy delicado, y lo he considerado seriamente. Espero que te convenza la solución que surgirá a futuro.**

 **Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y comentarios, amigo.**

 **eltioRob95: Muy pronto verás a Linka interactuar con otros. De qué manera lo haga, esa es otra cuestión.**

 **Por otra parte, ya no tardaremos mucho en ver contacto físico entre nuestros héroes. Y lo de los hermanos de Linka... Bueno, por eso terminaron como terminaron.**

 **ScarSteban : Ya viste más detalles sobre los pensamientos de Linka. Y tampoco creas que las convicciones de Lincoln son tan firmes. Pronto lo constatarás, amigo. Y por otro lado, Linka se acostumbrará a su nuevo hogar más rápido de lo que ella misma creyó.**

 **Lo de Lisa, será una sorpresa. Casi todo mundo ha omitido que, cuando se trata de Lincoln, ha llegado a doblar las manos en su concepción de las cosas.**

 **Andrew579 : Claro que continuaré; y sí que habrá lemon, amigo. Pero vendrá a su debido tiempo. No tengo intenciones de correr en lo que respecta a la relación de nuestros peliblancos favoritos**.

 **Y bueno... creo que cualquier hombre sano amanece con erección. Y más con una linda y cariñosa chica durmiendo a menos de medio metro de él, ¿no crees? ;-)**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos. Ojalá continúen leyendo y mandándome sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. ¿Amigos y rivales? (1)

**11\. ¿Amigos y rivales? (1)**

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar, Lincoln y Linka se pusieron en camino a la escuela. El chico pensó que era una buena oportunidad para que ella conociera detalladamente las diferencias entre su realidad, y el nuevo universo en el que comenzaba a vivir. Quizá ella tuvo mayor cuidado al conocer a sus vecinos, e iría notando los pequeños cambios mucho mejor de lo que Lincoln lo hizo cuando estuvo en su universo.

Linka estuvo completamente de acuerdo con hacer la caminata. Así que se despidieron y, como tenían tiempo suficiente, dieron un lento recorrido mientras Lincoln le señalaba personas y lugares. Linka no percibió que hubiera diferencias en las construcciones, las calles e incluso los árboles. Pero le sorprendió encontrar a una buena cantidad de gente que, en esa realidad, era del sexo opuesto.

\- ¡Quién hubiera pensado que la Sra. Grouse fuera un señor aquí!

\- ¿Y se quejaba del ruido a cada rato?

\- Peor aún. ¡A veces llamaba a la policía!

\- Uff. Seguro que el Sr. Grouse ha tenido ganas de hacer eso más de una vez.

Iban conversando, muy animados y despreocupados. En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, se tomaron de las manos. Casi parecía que estaban de paseo.

Lincoln nunca pensó que pudieran encontrarse a Clyde en el camino. Estaban tan abstraídos, que solo se dieron cuenta de Clyde estaba ahí cuando escucharon un grito a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Hey, Lincoln! No he sabido de ti en varios días, amigo. ¿Dónde has...

Cuando vio a Linka, las palabras se le atoraron en la boca. Allí, junto a su amigo, estaba un calco casi idéntico de él. Los diferenciaba la vestimenta, la suavidad de las facciones de la chica, y su cabello largo. Pero por lo demás, no pudo notar mayores diferencias.

Por un momento creyó sentirse mal. Supuso que estaba teniendo un problema visual, o algo por el estilo. Reaccionó hasta que Lincoln puso una mano sobre su hombro, y lo miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Clyde? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Lincoln... -dijo el muchacho, respirando pesadamente -. No sé si estoy bien, pero tú me dirás. ¿Acaso hay alguien junto a ti? ¿Una chica que se te parece mucho, mucho?

\- ¡Oh! -exclamó Lincoln, comprendiendo al punto lo que sucedía-. Clyde, te presento a Linka. Mi prima.

\- Encantada -dijo la niña, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Tu... ¿Prima? - repitió Clyde, desconcertado -. ¡Jamás me hablaste de ella, amigo!

Aunque sabía que era de mala educación, Clyde no pudo evitar mirarla detalladamente. Era una versión femenina de Lincoln, pero entre más la veía, más notaba sus diferencias. Esos pequeños detalles que hacen diferentes a los chicos y las chicas.

La niña lo miró con curiosidad, y él tuvo que bajar la mirada. Se sentía apenado. Solamente Lori lo había hecho sentirse así.

Linka se sorprendió bastante, porque miraba a Clyde con toda naturalidad. Quizá le ayudaba el hecho de que Lincoln la preparara tanto para adaptarse a las diferencias de sexo de la gente. No se sintió muy incómoda por el hecho de que su amiga Claire hubiera desaparecido. De alguna manera, Clyde era un desconocido al que veía por primera vez.

\- Linka va a vivir en nuestra casa, y va a ir a la escuela con nosotros -dijo Lincoln-. Le presentaremos a todos nuestros amigos.

\- ¡Qué bien! -dijo Clyde, mirando a la niña de reojo.

Estaba bastante confundido. Linka se parecía muchísimo a Lincoln. Lo suficiente como para ser su gemela. Pero a la vez, era bien diferente. Su cuerpo, sus expresiones, su piel... Sus labios y sus ojos eran encantadores. Su cabello brillaba, y sin duda era muy suave.

\- _Ella es bonita_ -pensó-. _Muy bonita_...

Súbitamente, se regañó a sí mismo. Era muy raro que le gustara alguien que se parecía tanto a su mejor amigo.

Pero no podía evitar sus emociones. Aquello era tan incómodo...

\- Clyde... ¿estás bien? -preguntó Lincoln, pasándole la mano frente a los ojos.

\- Sí... Perfectamente, amigo. No te preocupes.

\- Pues no te ves bien. ¿Verdad Linka?

La niña se encogió de hombros y asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- De verdad, Clyde. ¿No necesitas tu inhalador, o tomar alguna medicina? Luces mareado. Como si no estuvieras aquí.

\- ¡Qué va, no pasa nada! -dijo el chico moreno, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrojo-. No dormí muy bien. Seguro que es eso.

\- Hoy debes tratar de descansar mejor, amigo.

\- Así lo haré. ¿Y tú, donde estuviste estos dos días amigo?

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Nunca lo creerías!

Lo que Clyde no podía creer, era cómo se sentía. Y no tenía la menor idea de hasta que grado la linda chica peliblanca se metería en su cabeza, y amenazaría una amistad que había cultivado por años.

* * *

Paige tenía esperanza de ver a Lincoln justo antes de que empezaran las clases.

No tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer para llamar su atención: tal vez una mirada casual, una sonrisa; y a la hora del almuerzo, lo invitaría a sentarse con ella. Y le pediría que fuera su pareja para el baile de Sadie Hawkins.

Desde un par de semanas antes, el chico peliblanco le ocupaba cada vez más el pensamiento. Nunca se había fijado demasiado en él, hasta que un buen día, en el los videojuegos, lo vio llegar al último nivel en el juego de baile.

Lo retó a bailar, y para sorpresa suya, Lincoln le ganó. Jugaron varias partidas, y Lincoln le ganó la mayor parte de las veces.

Sin duda que eso atrajo su atención. Y todavía más, por qué tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar un rato u descubrir muchas afinidades, antes de que ella tuviera que regresar a su casa.

Su padre le había dicho alguna vez que el verdadero amor surge de la admiración. Y aunque esa vez no le hizo mucho caso, ahora tenía que darle la razón. Nunca se había fijado en Lincoln antes. Le caía bien, y se lo encontraba con frecuencia en el arcade. Pero nunca sintió una atracción genuina por él. Pero desde que le ganó, era como si de pronto hubiera descubierto todos sus atractivos.

El problema era que otras niñas también lo hicieron, empezando por Stella. La chica nueva en la la escuela.

En los últimos días, Lincoln pasaba bastante tiempo con ella. No era de extrañar, porque era una chica muy bonita. Se les veía contentos, y todo parecía indicar que aquello terminaría en noviazgo.

Pero la última semana, ya no se les vio juntos; y Lincoln andaba un poco triste y solitario. Por lo que Paige sabía, ambos tuvieron alguna clase de malentendido. Y Stella tuvo que faltar a clase por un ataque de escarlatina.

Así que tenía una oportunidad, y se puso muy contenta cuando supo lo que había pasado. Después de todo, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Lincoln era libre de encontrar a otra persona, sobre todo si él no había iniciado la pelea.

Todo el fin de semana estuvo pensando cómo lo abordaría. El lunes estaba lista para hablarle de una vez. Pero Lincoln no acudió a clase.

Aquello era muy raro. Pero se tranquilizó pensando en que, probablemente, Lincoln estaba enfermo. Cuando escuchó el rumor que confirmaba sus sospechas, sintió que había ganado algo de tiempo para pensar bien lo que quería decirle.

Lo malo fue que, conforme transcurría el día, se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Y lo estuvo más cuando se dio cuenta de que Lincoln tampoco fue a la escuela el día siguiente.

\- _Seguramente, Stella lo contagió de la escarlatina_ -se dijo frustrada.

Pero no. Antes de salir de clases, le llegó el rumor de que Lincoln ya estaba mejor, y que se presentaría el día siguiente. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Aquel día llegó muy temprano, y se puso a esperarlo cerca del área de casilleros. Por lo menos, quería dirigirle un saludo; y preparar las cosas para que se vieran más tarde en el comedor. Pero sintió que la quijada se le caía hasta el piso cuando vio llegar a Lincoln con Clyde, y una niña peliblanca a la que jamás había visto.

Aquello ya era extrañísimo. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Una gemela pérdida, o algo así?

Se sintió tentada a pensar eso. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Ella se pegaba mucho a Lincoln. Demasiado. No guardaba la distancia que guardaría una prima o una hermana.

¿Acaso...

\- _No Paige. Contrólate. Debe ser alguna especie de malentendido. Simplemente, se lleva muy bien con ella. Es una pariente próxima y muy querida. Eso es todo._

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué presentía que allí había algo más?

Sin decírselo abiertamente a sí misma, decidió vigilar a aquellos dos muy de cerca.

* * *

La doctora Lofn Olafsson acomodó levemente su cabello antes de salir del Uber. Pagó la tarifa y una propina para el conductor. No se le escapó la mirada lasciva que este le dirigió, pero no se molestó por ello. Estaba bien acostumbrada.

Desde que se volvió una adulta con responsabilidades, tomó la costumbre de vestir con pantalones holgados y traje sastre. Pero no existía ropa que pudiera ocultar las impresionantes formas de su cuerpo, la belleza de su rostro, y su bien cuidado cabello blanco, casi platino. Al menos, sus lentes disimulaban el detalle más desconcertante y llamativo de su belleza: sus ojos con heterocromía total, que la habían llevado a ser confundida más de una vez con una famosa modelo internacional.

Por fortuna, llegó antes que la inmensa mayoría de los estudiantes, y se dirigió enseguida a la oficina del director Huggins. Perturbó a pocos estudiantes, pero su presencia en el despacho del director fue devastadora. Al buen anciano le costó trabajo atender a la mujer con una actitud reservada y profesional, pero lo logró a fuerza de carácter, y la costumbre de trabajar con tanta gente a lo largo de los años. Ella, por supuesto, se percató de la reacción del hombre; pero permaneció muy comedida y profesional. Lo último que necesitaba era dificultarle las cosas al anciano y a ella misma.

\- No, doctora Olafsson. No tenemos ningún caso con las características que me menciona.

\- ¿De verdad, director Huggins? No pretendo ofenderlo, señor; pero le suplico que verifique nuevamente sus registros. La Junta Escolar Estatal de Michigan tiene un interés especial en detectar esos casos, y dar todo el apoyo posible para que los estudiantes ingresados a mitad del ciclo se incorporen de manera adecuada y productiva a sus nuevos colegios.

\- Lo siento, doctora. Pero...

De pronto, el anciano recordó; y llamó a su secretaria. Le pidió a su invitada que esperara un momento.

\- Sí, director Huggins -dijo la secretaria-. Tenemos a la señorita Linka Loud. Los señores Loud solicitaron su incorporación a primeras horas de la tarde de ayer.

\- ¡Cierto, qué tonto fui! -dijo el director, pasándose la mano por la cara-. Mil disculpas, doctora. De no ser por su insistencia, yo nunca lo hubiera recordado.

\- No se preocupe, director Huggins -dijo ella, con una sonrisilla-. ¿Me permite examinar el caso?

\- Por desgracia, ni siquiera hemos visto a la niña -dijo el director, apenado-. Por lo que sabemos, apenas hoy se incorporará a clases.

Lofn examinó el memorándum preparado para oficializar la admisión de Linka, y asintió. Con eso bastaría por ahora.

\- Bueno, creo que eso sería todo, director Huggins. Me voy a mantener muy al pendiente de ese caso, y de cualquier otro que se le presente en el futuro. Y espero regresar a hacer observaciones de campo en una semana.

El director suspiró. Si la presencia de la señorita Dimartino había tenido los efectos que tuvo en los estudiantes y profesores, ¿qué sería con esta mujer tan excepcionalmente hermosa?

Se estrecharon la mano. Ella se alejó, y el director no pudo evitar observar el adorable vaivén de sus caderas.

* * *

Lofn salió en el momento justo. Volteando a su derecha, vio llegar a la pareja más curiosa que había visto en un buen tiempo: Lincoln y Linka Loud.

Los niños conversaban animadamente con un chico de raza negra. Aún a la distancia, era evidente que el niño de color se sentía profundamente atraído por la niña.

Lofn la miró atentamente, apreciando cada detalle del rostro y la figura de la pequeña peliblanca. Luego escrutó al muchachito, y sonrió satisfecha.

La niña le gustó. Se parecía mucho a la primera novia que tuvo, hacía muchos años ya.

Ella tenía que ser Linka Loud. Imposible equivocarse. Los otros niños la miraban sorprendidos y curiosos, justamente como si fuera la primera vez que la veían.

Aparentemente, los niños de cabello blanco eran parientes cercanos. Mellizos, quizá. Sus caras eran muy parecidas. Pero tenían actitudes que no eran nada comunes entre parientes cercanos

Caminaban un poco separados, pero era evidente la intención de ella de acercarse lo más posible. Ponía su mano muy cerca de la de él; y en un momento dado, pareció estar a punto de tomarla. Si no lo hacía, era porque de seguro quería prevenir cualquier tipo de burla.

Pero no solo ella lo hacía. El niño también cerraba el espacio que lo separaba de la chica.

\- _Cielos. Esos dos son una bomba a punto de estallar_ -pensó.

Para quien supiera observar, los sentimientos de los niños eran obvios. Ella no se le acercaba porque estuviera asustada o intimidada. Se veía muy tranquila y sonriente. Deseaba el contacto con el chico, porque de verdad quería sentirse lo más cerca posible de él.

Solo era cuestión de un poco de tiempo. De que estuvieran tranquilos, y tuvieran un momento a solas. Y toda esa atracción, todos los sentimientos que existían entre ellos, se convertirían en besos y caricias.

No eran primos en ningún grado. Se parecían demasiado. Allí había algo sumamente raro.

El brazo de la chica tenía moretones. En su cara había vestigios de raspones y pequeñas cicatrices que estaban siendo tratadas con algún tipo de pomada; de esas que regeneran la piel y suavizan las cicatrices. Había sufrido alguna lesión en la pierna derecha, porque claudicaba un poco.

\- _Maldita sea... Esto apesta a abuso infantil. La niña fue rescatada de algún lugar donde la maltrataban, porque su gemelito no tiene esas raspaduras y cicatrices. Las pocas que él tiene son mucho más viejas..._

No eran primos. Difícilmente podrían ser hermanos, porque no sufrían el mismo grado de maltrato. Por fortuna, la niña no iba callada ni parecía demasiado traumada. Estaba superando sus heridas psicológicas, y el niño sin duda tenía mucho que ver en eso

\- _Pequeño, ¿qué pensarías si supieras exactamente lo que representas para esa niña? Quizá lo sabes. Pero aunque no lo sepas, lo averiguarás muy pronto. ¿Tendrás la entereza para lidiar con la responsabilidad? Pareces fuerte y valiente, pero eres poco más que un niño..._

Miró a Lincoln, concentrándose en él por un instante. El niño tenía un aura extraordinaria. Le gustó mucho lo que le hizo sentir con su actitud y su mirada. Era la confirmación de todas sus sospechas.

\- _De todos modos, necesitarán ayuda en algún momento. Están en una sociedad que no va a entender plenamente su relación._

Los chicos entraron a un salón de clases, y Lofn los perdió de vista. Sonrió ligeramente y tomó su propio camino.

* * *

 **Como siempre, mi agradecimiento a todos los que han apoyado y/o lanzado cebollazos a esta historia. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que en este capítulo empiezo a caminar sobre la cuerda floja (¡gulp! no sé cómo me atreví). Confío en lograr que el fic y yo no nos estrellemos en el piso.**

 **Ahora, paso a responder sus reviews.**

 **ImperialStar : Entiendo tu disgusto por los destinos de Loni y Levi (fue él quien se quitó la vida, no Lief). Por desgracia, en la cárcel, tal cosa es muy frecuente con los "niños bonitos" que llegan. Y si son tan poco vivos como Loni, pues...**

 **Lo de Levi ya lo expliqué en otra review. Es un destino común para la gente muy orgullosa y que no soporta la vergüenza del desprestigio. Y recuerda además, que él tiene amplio acceso a venenos rápidos y fulminantes. Por lo demás, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado.**

 **Sergex : Leí tu mensaje privado, amigo. No lo contesté en privado ni lo haré ahora, porque entiendo que es tu opinión, y la respeto mucho. Hay gente a la que le va un estilo de redacción conciso como el mío, y otros a quienes no. El leer obras de Hemingway, Rulfo y otros, tiene sus consecuencias...**

 **El amor ya está bastante gestado y pronto eclosionará. Lincoln también lo vive, pero es menos consciente de él. Muy pronto veremos más de ello.**

 **ScarSteban : Así es, amigo. Linka va por todo. Tampoco es que le vaya a costar demasiado trabajo...**

 **Lynn será un pequeño misterio. Lo que sí puedo anticipar, es que en esta historia no habrá Loudcest.**

 **a : Gracias por tu opinión sobre el capítulo. Algunos no han abandonado sus historias, simplemente tardan mucho en actualizar. Ni modo: a veces la vida nos gana :-(**

 **maestro jedi : Esa es la esencia de lo que quise transmitir amigo: la mente de los chicos es bastante distinta. Y si a eso le agregas la situación de que Linka es mujer, y quizá puedas sumarle el efecto "puente colgante", pues tienes lo que ella está sintiendo. He visto cosas así muchas veces en la vida real.**

 **Prepárate para que algunas situaciones den un acelerón brusco en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Saludos y gracias por tu review.**

 **cartman6x61 : Ok, ya veo. Quizá puedas hacer un spin-off con esa situación. Pero por lo que entiendo, tu personaje estaría motivada contra Lynn jr., y no contra Lincoln y Linka. ¿Cierto?**

 **Saludos.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Así es. Son muchas cosas que le han ocurrido a Linka en los últimos meses para moldear su mentalidad hacia los hombres. En este momento, podrías decir que ella ya está enamorada de Lincoln.**

 **Recuerda esta frase, dicha por el mismísimo Jacobo Casanova: "una mujer verdaderamente enamorada de un hombre, es una fortaleza de acero inexpugnable".**

 **Dicho queda. Saludos.**

 **Andrew579 : Amigo, como psicólogo te puedo decir que no es así. Lincoln y Linka no son la misma persona y no tienen el mismo DNA.**

 **Me explico: sí comparten más del 90% del genoma, pero el cromosoma X que tiene Linka es enorme, casi tan grande como el cromosoma 8. Tiene cientos de genes en doble dosis que Lincoln solo tiene en una dosis. La expresión diferencial de genes, por sí sola, bastaría ara hacerlos diferentes en muchas cosas.**

 **Linka no tiene el cromosoma Y, ni el gen más poderoso que existe en el genoma humano: el SRY, que es el que nos masculiniza y nos diferencia de las mujeres. Otro factor que condiciona una importante diferencia.**

 **Agrega además los factores epigenéticos y las experiencias vitales. Lincoln está expuesto a emisiones constantes de estrógenos por sus hermanas mayores y su madre. Linka, a emisiones constantes de adrógenos. Estas hormonas, está bien demostrado que producen cambios estructurales en el cerebro.**

 **Y bueno, las experiencias. La convivencia con hombres y mujeres es bien distinta. Eso ni siquiera es necesario explicarlo. Las experiencias vitales hacen que ni siquiera los gemelos idénticos univitelinos sean la misma persona.**

 **Así que... Nada raro, colega. No son la misma persona. Para nada. Pero entiendo que te cueste trabajo digerir la idea. Me he topado con mucha gente que piensa lo mismo. Es cuestión de analizar la situación con más detalle ;-)**

 **Saludos.**

 **eltioRob95 : Gracias por tu opinión, amigo. Soy muy nuevo en el fandom, y he leído muy poco. No conozco ninguna de las historias que me mencionas, pero les daré una oportunidad muy pronto. Te agradezco la recomendación para lectura.**

 **No te puedo garantizar que me agrade el crossover (no soy muy amigo de ellos, porque suelen desnaturalizar a los personajes), pero prometo verlo antes de dar una opinión definitiva. Saludos.**

 **Mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos. Lamentablemente, es imposible complacer a todo el mundo. Pero reconforta darse cuenta de que los buenos comentarios superan a los malos, y que la mayoría de los errores son corregibles.**

 **Espero continúen con sus reviews y retroalimentación. ¡Nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos!**


	13. En la escuela

**12\. En la escuela (1)**

Linka fue una sensación inmediata en la escuela. Incluso la profesora Johnson, que ya la esperaba, se sintió muy sorprendida cuando vio el gran parecido que existía entre los dos niños.

\- ¿Y dices que son primos? -dijo la profesora, como si no pudiera creerlo-. Pues de verdad que se parecen muchísimo. Nunca había visto primos que fueran tan parecidos.

Los chicos se pusieron bastante nerviosos. Al parecer, sus compañeros pensaban lo mismo; porque enseguida comenzaron a murmurar. Por suerte, la profesora se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba a punto de preguntar más, pero vio las caras de sus alumnos y se percató de que estaba a punto de cometer una indiscreción.

\- Bien, dejémoslo las cosas así por ahora. Linka, hay un asiento vacío junto a Lincoln. Puedes sentarte allí.

Los niños obedecieron. Estuvieron toda la clase tratando de concentrarse, pero no dejaban de notar las miradas de reojo de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera Liam, Rusty o Clyde intentaban hablar con Lincoln a hurtadillas. Toda la atención estaba puesta en contemplar a los supuestos primos, y cuchichear sobre su extremo parecido.

Al final, la profesora Johnson les pido una actividad por parejas, y no tuvieron más remedio que concentrarse. La mañana transcurrió de cualquier manera, y por fin llegó la hora de almorzar.

Lincoln y Linka se fueron al comedor, bajo la mirada escrutadora de toda la escuela. Clyde, Rusty, Zach y Liam ya los esperaban, y les reservaban un par de asientos. Era imposible que se escabulleran: todos gritaban y les hacían señas.

Resignado, Lincoln suspiró. Estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de Linka, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Aquello sería demasiado sospechoso.

En lugar de ello, le puso la mano en la espalda y le dijo:

\- Ven, Linka. Tendremos que ir con ellos para evitar más suspicacias. Recuérdalo, somos primos en cuarto grado.

La niña asintió y se fueron a la mesa.

Linka intentó pensar de los chicos en la misma manera en que lo hizo con Clyde, pero esta vez fue mucho más difícil. Podía asimilar el hecho de que una de sus amigas ya no existiera en esa dimensión. Pero, ¿las cuatro?

Y para complicar todavía más las cosas, los amigos de Lincoln los ametrallaron a preguntas.

\- Entonces, ¿son primos?

\- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo en Royal Woods?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella, Lincoln?

\- ¡Chicos, por favor! ¡Uno por uno! -exclamó Lincoln, un poco desesperado-. Sean un poco más amables con mi prima, por favor.

Los chicos intentaron controlarse, pero no les era nada sencillo. Tener a una chica en la mesa era una novedad, especialmente una tan atractiva como Linka. Lincoln tuvo que llamarles la atención varias veces, y entre ambos contestaron las preguntas como mejor pudieron.

Ningún entrenamiento previo pudo haberlos preparado para eso. Pronto se vieron inventando una historia compleja para explicar el parentesco. Lincoln esperaba que su abuelo Pop-Pop jamás se enterara de la manera tan estrambótica en que lo había involucrado con la bisabuela Harriet.

\- T _endré que anotarlo todo en un papel_ -se dijo-. Si nos olvidamos de los detalles, podríamos meternos en un problema muy serio.

En ese momento, una chica alta y atractiva se acercó a Lincoln, y lo tocó en el hombro.

\- ¡Hola, Lincoln!

El chico peliblanco se sobresaltó. Pero se rehízo enseguida cuando vio a Paige detrás de él.

\- ¡Ah! Hola, Paige.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -dijo la chica, prescindiendo por completo de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

\- Seguro -dijo Lincoln, y se volteó hacia Linka-. Mira Paige, ella es mi prima Linka.

Paige le dirigió una mirada helada. Apenas la saludó con un susurro, y le insistió a Lincoln para que fuera con ella.

Se alejaron un poco. Lincoln miraba inquieto hacia la mesa. Linka no parecía estar nada feliz de que la hubiera dejado sola, con cuatro chicos que no paraban de hacerle preguntas, y que quizá inconscientemente, comenzaron a cerrar el espacio que los separaba de ella.

Paige se detuvo al fin, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por poner su mejor cara. Ya había visto que Lincoln no despegaba la vista de su supuesta "prima".

\- Entonces Paige, ¿qué querías decirme?

\- Tu sabes, Lincoln. El baile de Sadie Hawkins será muy pronto. Y la verdad, no he encontrado a nadie que me simpatice y baile tan bien como tú.

\- Ajá... -suspiró Lincoln, sabiendo de antemano por dónde iba la cosa.

\- ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo al baile? -propuso la chica, mientras sonreía-. A menos que ya tengas otros planes.

Lincoln se aferró inmediatamente a la oportunidad que Paige le dio sin saber.

\- Paige... Lo lamento mucho, pero le prometí a Linka que iría con ella al baile. Me lo pidió desde que supo lo del baile. Dice que no quiere estar sola.

La sonrisa de Paige casi desapareció.

\- Vamos, Lincoln. ¿No te parece que tu prima puede cuidarse sola? Mírala. Te aseguro que cualquiera de esos cuatro chicos estaría encantado de que ella lo invitara al baile.

Lincoln volteó. En efecto, todos parecían estar muy interesados en Linka. En un momento, la chica volteó a verlo con una cara de angustia.

\- Tu primita ha causado sensación, Lincoln. Si ninguno de esos chicos le gusta, tiene muchos más de donde escoger. Incluso escuché que Chandler tenía intenciones de conocerla personalmente.

\- _¡Maldita sea! Lo que faltaba_ -pensó Lincoln.

\- Paige... Créeme. Linka es muy firme con lo que piensa. Y bastante tímida, además. Si ella quiere que yo la acompañe al baile, no va a cambiar de parecer. Y va a tomar muy mal el que yo rompa mi promesa, ¿sabes?

\- Mmm... Qué prima tan poco común, Lincoln. Por la forma en que los dos se miran, parece que hay demasiado interés de por medio.

Esto logró que Lincoln se molestara.

\- Disculpa, Paige. Yo nunca le hablo así a una chica que apenas conozco, pero tengo que decirte que eso no te incumbe.

\- Bien, pero quizá les incumba a otros. Ella no parece ser tu prima, Lincoln. Más bien luce como tu gemela perdida, o algo así. Solo que los gemelos perdidos no se acercan tanto el uno al otro.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? -dijo Lincoln, notando que su enojo subía cada vez más.

\- Es evidente lo que pasa entre ustedes, Lincoln. Tu y esa... Linka, tienen cero en discreción.

Paige volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez era diferente. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

\- Escucha, Paige. Apenas te conozco, pero hubo un tiempo en que me simpatizabas. Mucho. Incluso... intenté darte una tarjeta de San Valentin, pero nunca fue posible. Pero ahora estás logrando matar por completo mis simpatías, ¿sabes?

La chica no dijo nada, pero sus labios se cerraron en una línea pálida.

\- Te pido por favor que nos dejes tranquilos. Incluso te agradezco la invtación, pero parece que quieres presionarme para aceptar. Y deja en paz a Linka, por favor.

\- No me gustan las relaciones extrañas, Lincoln. Especialmente cuando me conciernen de alguna manera. Estoy segura de que, de no ser por ella, tú no me hubieras rechazado.

\- Nunca pensé que tú fueras así, Paige. Ahora menos que nunca quiero salir contigo. Solo te pido que, por favor, dejes tranquila a Linka. Ni ella ni yo te hemos hecho nada malo.

Lincoln se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta. El chico volvió a su mesa, y Paige los contempló a Linka y a él como si pudiera perforarlos con su mirada.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas a todos por la brevedad del capítulo, pero estos días han sido muy agitados. Y yo personalmente, prefiero mantener un ritmo constante de escritura. Para mi, es mejor escribir un poquito frecuentemente; porque si no, se me va la inspiración.**

 **Les agradezco a todos su gran apoyo. Sin ello, está historia seguramente ya hubiera languidecido.**

 **Son varios ya los que me han preguntado sobre la "doctora" Lofn Olafsson, que introduje en el capítulo anterior. Fue una apuesta arriesgadísima por mi parte, porque es un personaje con características tales que puede enriquecer el fic, o arruinarlo por completo. No me sorprendería que al final, se dividan las opiniones sobre ello.**

 **De ella, por ahora diré solamente que no tiene nada que ver con esta o con alguna otra serie conocida. Es una creación conjunta de un servidor, y un amigo que lamentablemente ya no escribe fanfics. Es un personaje con características, moralidad, atributos y propósitos muy singulares. Esperen CUALQUIER COSA de ella.**

 **Un aviso: Hoy en la tarde (tiempo del centro de México), estrenaremos historia. Un Lenicoln al que titularé: Solos contra el mundo, por si alguien pudiera estar interesado en darle una oportunidad.**

 **A continuación, paso a responder sus reviews:**

 **RCurrent : Gracias. El buen Clyde va a sufrir con estas nuevas circunstancias. Como vaya a quedar con Lincoln y Linka, es otra cuestión. **

**Sobre los hermanos, me lo pensaré; no puedo prometer más. Loni quizá pueda superar sus experiencias en la cárcel (aunque alguien como él, con sus características psicológicas, no suele tener buen pronóstico), pero te recuerdo que Levi está muerto.**

 **Anotada la sugerencia, amigo. Aunque no sé si me agrada a idea de ver a Lincoln como villano.**

 **Sergex : ¿Rectángulo? Ya veremos. Para serte franco, me preocupa más lo que vaya a ocurrir con Clyde. Todavía no lo decido. Por supuesto que seguiré. **

**Saludos y gracias.**

 **Andrew579 : Lisa se hubiera puesto a explicarte sobre los promotores, los represores, los alelos, el superenrrollamiento topológico del DNA, las acetilaciones de las histonas los genes sexuales, y otras lindezas propias de la alta genética y la biología molecular. Estoy seguro ;-)**

 **Fíjate amigo, que tu pregunta sobre las huellas dactilares no tiene nada de tonta. Es muy interesante, y aunque no lo creas, todavía no se tiene una respuesta definitiva sobre la manera en que se forman. Incluso los gemelos idénticos tienen huellas distintas, y eso es porque solo se deben parcialmente al material genético. Nadie ha logrado explicar en detalle cómo se forman en la vida intrauterina, y bastaría con que dos gemelitos en el vientre de su madre se lancen una patada en el momento oportuno, y sus huellas dactilares serán diferentes.**

 **O sea, que Lincoln y Linka tienen huellas diferentes.**

 **Y lo de Lofn Olafsson, ya lo respondí más arriba. Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **cartman6x61 : Quizá en tu versión del multiverso pueda pasar eso, amigo. Yo baso la mía en las descripciones físicas del universo real. Los universos son totalmente independientes, y mientras tengan las mismas constantes físicas fundamentales, pueden intercambiar materia y energía con total impunidad. De hecho, algunas hipótesis científicas postulan que esto ocurre en la realidad, aunque te concedo que muchos investigadores no las aceptan.**

 **Así que, en este multiverso de ficción, todos los Lincolns del multiverso pueden robarse a todas las Linkas, y no pasaría absolutamente nada. En la novela de Isaac Asimov que se titula "Los propios dioses", puedes ver más detalles al respecto.**

 **Saludos.**

 **J0nas Nagera : De hecho, todavía no sé quiénes van a ser los verdaderos antagonistas. Paige y Clyde no van a ser los únicos que entrarán e intervendrán. Sobre la "doctora" Olafsson, ya puse alguna información más arriba. Que no te sorprenda nada de lo que haga, amigo.**

 **Iré aclarando las dudas que vayan surgiendo en los comentarios. Pronto verás que al escribir, utilizo una buena variedad de temas científicos que he estudiado, trabajado o conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Saludos.**

 **a : Ronnie Anne y la "doctora" Lofn aparecerán de nuevo muy pronto. ¿Serán ángeles o aves de la tempestad? Muy pronto lo averiguaremos :-)**

 **Y no. No es mi primer Fanfic. He escrito otros, incluso tuve un perfil en Wattpad y ahí publiqué varios de otro fandom. Pero lo borré, y me hice otro nuevo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **ScarSteban : El Clyde de esta historia es algo más enamoradizo que el real. Lori desaparecerá del mapa en esta historia, tal como le ocurre en la realidad a muchos chavitos enamorados de alguien mayor, cuando encuentran a alguien de su edad que los fascina.**

 **Lofn… ¿Ángel o demonio? Lo iremos sabiendo poco a poco.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review y tu apoyo constante, amigo.**

 **ImperalStar : No quise evitarlo. Quise que las consecuencias para esos dos fueran más o menos realistas. Pero como bien dices, ya no importa: no volveré a ellos en esta historia.**

 **Fíjate que me hiciste reflexionar con eso de decirles la verdad a Clyde y Ronnie Anne. Tendré que pensarlo detenidamente, porque podría ser la solución a un problema muy serio que he previsto conforme avance el fic. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas sugerido indirectamente una posible solución.**

 **Saludos y gracias, amigo. Si me decido a hacer lo que de alguna manera sugeriste, entonces vendrías siendo una especie de coautor de algunas partes del fic ;-)**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Octware._**


	14. El primer beso

**13\. El primer beso**

Todo se conjugó para que el amor entre los dos pequeños aflorara definitivamente aquel día: la tensión del día de escuela, la interrupción de Paige, la incomodidad de estar rodeados de gente que los miraba como un fenómeno de circo, y los intentos de Lincoln por protegerla y hacerla sentir segura entre tantos chicos curiosos.

Y para finalizar, la irrupción de Chandler y su pandilla de retrasados.

Lincoln ya le había hablado de ellos, y todo el día habían estado pendientes para evitarlo. Pero a la salida fue imposible. Lincoln y Linka iban solos rumbo a la casa, pues Clyde estaba cumpliendo un encargo para la señora Johnson. Se habían alejado quizá una cuadra, cuando se toparon con la pandilla de Chandler.

\- ¡Miren, chicos! Es esa niña nueva de la que todo el mundo habla. ¿De verdad eres la prima de Lincoln?

Lincoln se veía molesto, pero como la pregunta había sido neutral, ella se sentía en obligación de contestar.

\- Sí, me llamo Linka. Mucho gusto.

\- Me cuesta creerlo, muñeca. Eres mucho más linda que él. ¿No te gustaría que te lleváramos a dar una vuelta para conocer todo Royal Woods?

En ese momento, Lincoln intervino.

\- Tenemos tareas que hacer, y nos esperan en casa. Debemos irnos, Linka.

\- ¡Hey, Larry! Le pregunté a ella, no a ti. ¿Verdad, muchachos?

Los dos chicos que siempre acompañaban a Chandler se acercaron a Lincoln, en un evidente intento por intimidarlo. Linka miraba toda la escena, y comenzó a preocuparse.

\- Ven, encanto. Solo nos tomará un par de horas. Luego te llevaremos a donde tú nos digas.

Extendió la mano para tomar la de la niña. Pero Lincoln, evadiendo a los secuaces, se interpuso y empujó la mano de Chandler.

\- Gracias, pero no eres mi tipo -dijo, aparentando un valor que estaba lejos de sentir.

-¡Hey, te dije que le estoy hablando a ella! Muchachos, ¡quítenme la basura de enfrente!

Los chicos obedecieron en el acto y empujaron a Lincoln, derribándolo sobre la acera.

\- ¡Lincoln! -gritó la niña, y empezó a correr para ayudarlo. Pero Chandler le salio al paso y la interceptó.

\- No te preocupes por los perdedores, encanto. El mundo es de quien toma las cosas, aunque sea por la fuerza. ¡Vente con nosotros, y lo entenderás en menos de dos horas!

Otra vez trató de tomar la mano de Linka, pero lo jalaron desde atrás y estuvo a punto de caer. Lincoln se puso frente a la chica, como si quisiera protegerla con su cuerpo.

\- ¡No entendiste? ¡Linka no quiere ir contigo! Te sientes muy valiente porque tienes a tus dos amigotes contigo, ¿verdad?

El tono y la determinación de Lincoln confundieron a Chandler. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, y mucho menos lo había retado de aquella manera. Vaciló por un instante, antes de darse cuenta de que no había nadie más por allí.

\- ¿Por qué habría de mancharme las manos con la basura, si mis amigos estarán ansiosos de ponerla en su lugar? -dijo, con una mueca de soberano desprecio- ¡Hey, amigos! Háganse cargo de este, y luego nos llevaremos a Linka.

La niña retrocedió, y Lincoln estuvo tentado a proponerle que salieran corriendo. Sabía que no podía ganarle ni siquiera a uno solo de esos chicos en una pelea, pero no estaba seguro de que Linka fuera buena para correr. Tenía que quedarse y enfrentar lo que fuera.

\- Linka, ¡Corre y busca ayuda! -gritó, justo antes de que aquellos chicos se lanzaran contra él.

Linka tardó un instante en reaccionar, y los dos granujas se abalanzaron sobre Lincoln. Era una pelea completamente desigual, y ella comenzó a gritar y correr. Por fortuna, llamó la atención de algunas personas. Entre ellas, el entrenador Pacowski.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa allí? -rugió el profesor de gimnasia- ¡Ustedes dos otra vez! ¡Vengan acá, par de botarates!

Chandler, al darse cuenta de que el entrenador no lo había reconocido, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Los otros dos se quedaron pasmados. Sabían que el entrenador los había reconocido, y les iría peor si se escapaban.

Lincoln recibió algunos golpes, pero se escapó de que le dieran una buena tunda.

* * *

\- Bien, Linka. Con esto terminamos todo lo que nos encargaron. Estamos listos para la presentación de mañana.

\- Qué bien -dijo la chica, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Lincoln la miró con preocupación. La niña había estado toda la tarde bastante callada y pensativa. Lo había ayudado en todo y se mostró muy cooperativa. Pero de alguna manera, se había extinguido el entusiasmo que mostraba los dos días anteriores.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Linka? ¿Te sientes mal?

La niña asintió, y Lincoln se preocupó todavía más al ver que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- ¿Te duele algo? Dime, por favor.

\- Sí -dijo ella, tras un breve instante de vacilación-. Me duele que te hayan golpeado por culpa mía.

\- ¡Oh, eso! -dijo Lincoln, sonriendo como para restarle importancia-. No te preocupes. Mi hermana Lynn me trata mucho peor. Ella y Luan me han golpeado más fuerte que cualquier abusador con el que me haya topado.

Linka negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no hubiera pasado si yo te hubiera ayudado.

\- Linka -dijo el chico, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Eso ya pasó. Yo sabía que, aunque me golpearan, tú escaparías y estarías a salvo. Lo que ellos me hicieran no se iba a comparar con otras cosas que me han pasado...

\- ¡Pero eso no tenía por qué pasar, Lincoln! -Estalló a chica-. ¿Sabes que en mi universo me decía "la mujer del plan"? ¡Y aquí no pude hacer nada para ayudarte!

Comenzó a sollozar, y solo en ese momento, Lincoln comprendió por completo lo que ocurría.

Aquella niña linda y maravillosa era como sus hermanas, pero sin su carácter díscolo y su egoísmo. Estaba genuinamente preocupada por él, y le disgustaba que le pasaran cosas malas. Ahora se sentí culpable, y cargaba con el peso de no haber podido ayudarlo. Una sensación de impotencia parecida a la que debía haber sentido cuando su familia abusaba de ella.

Las emociones le ganaron. Lincoln abrazó a la chica para confortarla. Cuando sintió que sus sollozos amainaban, se separó; pero retuvo sus manos entre las suyas, y comenzó a hablar. No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sus palabras, dijo lo que le salió del corazón

\- Linka... ¿Sabes una cosa? Desde que te conocí, me has gustado mucho. Eres una niña encantadora que no se merece que nadie la trate mal. ¿Y te puedo ser sincero? En aquel momento no sabía cómo, pero me dije a mí mismo que tenía que ayudarte. Protegerte, si tu me lo permitías. Y ahora que viajaste conmigo a mi universo, eres todavía más especial para mí. Voy a protegerte de todo, y de todos. ¿Entiendes, Florecita? No voy a dejar que nada te pase. Y si tengo que enfrentarme de nuevo a esos bravucones, lo voy a hacer sin dudarlo ni un instante.

El chico terminó de hablar y la miró dulcemente.

Aquella mirada, cargada de amor y ternura, terminó de derretir a Linka. Los recuerdos y sentimientos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente. No había duda en su mente ni en su corazón: Lincoln era todo lo que siempre había soñado. Se sintió tan feliz de estar a su lado, que no pudo controlarse. Se dejó ganar por sus emociones; se acercó rápidamente, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

El beso de Linka fue como una descarga eléctrica. Todos los músculos del cuerpo del chico se contrajeron a la vez.

En un solo instante, del estupor pasó a la sorpresa, y de la sorpresa a la incredulidad. Quizá nunca hubiera creído de verdad lo que pasó, si no fuera porque Linka estaba justo frente a él; con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas.

Por un rato les pareció que todo se quedaba en silencio. Dejaron de percibir el escándalo de las hermanas de Lincoln, los sonidos de la calle y todo lo demás. Sentían claramente que sus corazones palpitaban desbocados en su pecho, y solo muy poco a poco asimilaron lo que había ocurrido un momento antes.

Linka comenzaba a dimensionar completamente lo que había hecho. ¡Dios, se había comportado como una bebita! ¿Qué iba a pensar Lincoln al respecto? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora entre los dos?

La tensión crecía y crecía, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Linka hizo un nuevo movimiento, y tomó las manos de Lincoln entre las suyas. Ya no podía soportar la tensión.

\- Lincoln... ¡Dime algo, por favor! -musitó.

Estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada... No podía entender cómo se atrevió. Ella había tomado la iniciativa, y sus labios por fin habían probado los de su amado.

Lincoln trataba de asimilar lo que sentía. Era irónico: técnicamente, aquel no era su primer beso. Había besado a Ronnie Anne dos veces antes, pero aquellos besos parecían tan lejanos y diferentes. En realidad, no significaban nada; comparados con el que acababa de recibir de la muchachita peliblanca.

La miró como si no estuviera allí. La escuchó hablar, y sabía que tenía que contestarle. Ella tenía miedo: su carita era una máscara de angustia. Muy parecida a la que tenía cuando la rescató del maltrato y la miseria. Pero él estaba en un verdadero estado de shock. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a la sensación de los suaves labios de Linka sobre los suyos.

Y es que no era solo el contacto de los labios, ni siquiera la indudable belleza de la niña. ¡Habia tantos sentimientos involucrados! La confianza que habían construido el uno con el otro después de tantas experiencias difíciles, la intimidad que los llevaba a compartir la cama desde hacía tres días, el contacto físico al abrazarse y tomarse de las manos, la innegable atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro...

Lincoln sin duda se había convertido en el ayuda y protector de Linka, tal como ocurría con sus hermanitas. Pero entre ellos dos había algo más. Aunque se parecieran tanto, no habían nacido de la misma madre. Se conocieron en circunstancias muy difíciles para ambos. Y desde el principio se entendieron, confiaban el uno en el otro, y no dudaban en expresarse su afecto y su necesidad de cercanía.

Eso no lo había vivido nunca con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ronnie Anne.

Aquí había sentimientos intensos y hermosos. Una necesidad de tocar; de estar cerca. El impulso de disfrutar el contacto de otra piel, y la admiración de la belleza singular de la niña. Mirándola ahora, le parecía que estaba más hermosa que nunca. Todavía más que ayer, tras el cambio de imagen que su hermana Leni le había hecho.

Lincoln no podía con ello. Era demasiado. Sus manos y piernas temblaban. El corazón parecía querer salir por su boca. Respiraba pesadamente, en un intento por conjurar la sensación intensa que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo...

Y aún así, encontró la fuerza para soltar a la niña por un momento y luego abrazarla , pegando su mejilla con la de ella. La retuvo unos instantes, y luego la besó dulcemente en los cabellos y la frente.

\- Perdóname, hermosa... No puedo... No puedo hablar... -jadeo Lincoln, pero siguió besando su rostro mientras la sujetaba por las mejillas.

Al principio, la reacción de Lincon sorprendió a Linka. Pero cuando sintió el contacto de los labios en su piel, sintió que su temor y angustia se derretían en una neblina mágica de miel y de alegría. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Cada beso de Lincoln multiplicaba sus emociones. Una marejada de alegría emergió desde el fondo de su corazón, y comenzó a brotar por sus ojos.

Reaccionó por puro instinto. Tomó la cabeza de Lincoln entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo por todo su rostro.

\- No hace falta... No necesitas decirme... Lo estoy sintiendo.

Continuaron besándose las frentes, las mejillas; las comisuras de los labios... Grabando en sus mentes la sensación de aquella piel de seda que el otro tenía.

\- Linka... -dijo el chico, con su voz entrecortada en el intervalo entre dos besos-. Te quiero mucho... No sé sí esto es amor, pero... No quiero apartarme de ti... No te quiero soltar.

Linka sollozó de pura emoción. Era lo más hermoso que alguien le había dicho en su vida. Las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, y Lincoln sintió su sabor en cada beso.

\- Lincoln... Te amo. ¡Te amo!

Se dieron un último abrazo muy fuerte, justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos sabía besar muy bien, pero se dejaron llevar por sus instintos. Por la dulce inconsciencia que da el disfrute pleno de la recompensa anhelada. Sus labios se tocaban y mantenían el toque por unos instantes, antes de retraerse y volver a comenzar. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que deslizando sus labios lentamente aumentaban el placer y la intimidad, y sus besos torpes e inexpertos se volvieron apasionados.

Al fin, sus bocas se separaron y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción. Estaban demasiado estimulados para hablar, incluso para sentir otra cosa que no fuera orgullo y gratitud por la hermosa experiencia que vivieron juntos.

Los niños acariciaban sus espaldas, mientras sentían el calor, el aroma y el contacto de sus cuerpos. Estaban en paz y reconfortados. Los dos tenían la impresión de que el ser al que abrazaban, era la culminación de todos sus deseos y anhelos amorosos. No sabían qué más hacer, y no les importaba. Descubrieron un mundo nuevo, sensaciones que hasta ese día solamente sospechaban, y estaban tan extasiados que ni siquiera podían hablar.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién los llamó. Había llegado la hora de cenar, y los estaban llamando a la mesa. Ambos sabían que no podían hacer oídos sordos, porque no tardarían en ir a buscarlos. Pero no importaba. Por fin se habían demostrado sus sentimientos, y ambos creían saber ya qué podían esperar el uno del otro.

Se soltaron. Lincoln frotó suavemente las mejillas de la niña para quitarle todo rastro de lágrimas. Ella sonreía, tomando las manos que la acariciaban tan delicadamente; y el chico se acercó para depositar un último beso en sus labios.

\- Vamos, Florecita. En esta familia de impacientes no conviene retrasarse.

\- Claro -respondió la niña, emocionada por el apodo cariñoso que Lincoln le había puesto.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, Linka dijo que deseaba pasar un momento al baño. El chico estuvo de acuerdo, y ella lo despidió con un suave toque de labios.

Mientras el chico bajaba, Linka se encerró en el baño y tomó un pedazo de papel para enjugar sus lágrimas. Quería calmarse por un momento antes de bajar, para que sus emociones no la traicionaran.

Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos, tomando unos instantes para recordar los labios y la piel del tierno muchachito que se había robado su corazón.

\- ¡Gracias, Linky! -dijo en voz alta-. ¡Al fin tengo lo que siempre quise!

* * *

 **Saludos a todos. Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo que han brindado a esta historia. Paso a responder las reviews que hicieron al capítulo anterior.**

 **Sergex :** **Gracias. Claro que seguiremos así. Saludos.**

 **cartman6x61 : Por ahora, me reservo más información sobre Lofn, amigo. Solo te diré que es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Existe otro fanfic escrito por mi amigo, para un fandom completamente diferente, en el que ella es uno de los protagonistas principales. Y ese fanfic está aquí mismo, en Fanfiction. Pero como no quiero arruinar las sorpresas, mejor me reservo de dar más información, por ahora.**

 **¡Qué afán de tus viudas negras por andar cazando adolescentes, hombre! :-)**

 **Andrew579 : No lo es, pero tiene interés. Y Lincoln, digamos que seguía teniendo interés en ella. Pero ya ves, en este episodio Linka se les adelantó a todas :-)**

 **Y bueno, sobre los foros y redes sociales, ¿qué te puedo decir? Me he topado con cada gente, que si me la conociera en la vida real, seguro que ya estaría en la cárcel por matar a más de uno(a).**

 **ScarSteban : ¡Hombre, no me andes spoileando el fic! No, no es cierto :-) Lo que pasa es que lo que planteas son situaciones bastante lógicas en el universo que he construido para esta historia. Con todo, espero que el desarrollo te reserve algunas sorpresas, amigo.**

 **La latina bravucona hará su aparición triunfal muy pronto. Saludos.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Ya viste lo que hizo la bestia, amigo. En realidad, logró algo muy bueno: qué Lincoln y Linka dieran el primer paso decisivo en su relación. A veces, los villanos ayudan sin querer.**

 **Ya verás los alcances y resoluciones de Clyde a lo largo de la historia. En este momento, no sé si va a seguir siendo amigo de ellos hasta el final, o no.**

 **Y bueno, veremos hasta donde llega el valor y asertividad de estos dos para proteger su relación. Tampoco es que vayan a enfrentar todos los peligros y amenazas por sí solos.**

 **Gracias por tu gran apoyo, amigo. Nos saludamos. Y ojalá no tardes en actualizar "Tres Días de Caos". Estoy bien picado con esa historia.**

 **maestro jedi : Ya he hablado de ese personaje intrigante que mencionas, amigo. En poco tiempo conoceremos más de ella. Saludos.**

 **Gracias a todos de nuevo, y ojalá no dejen de enviar sus reviews. Disfruto mucho leyendo y contestándolas.**

 **¡Saludos, y hasta la próxima!**


	15. ¿Amigos y rivales? (2)

**13\. ¿Amigos y rivales? (2)**

Aque **l** los fueron solo sus primeros besos, y ni siquiera fueron los últimos del primer día. Antes de dormir, los niños se deleitaron con otra breve y maravillosa sesión de besos y caricias.

El contacto físico, el placer, la confianza e intimidad los ayudaron a dormirse relajados y felices; mucho más de lo que habían estado en los últimos tiempos. Todavía eran bastante inocentes, y sus caricias nunca descendieron por debajo del nivel de la cintura. Sin embargo, Lincoln tuvo el problema de que las exquisitas sensaciones y el contacto físico con su novia, le produjeron una molesta y pertinaz erección.

No le fue nada fácil disimular, porque Linka resultó ser tan sensual como él. La chica intentaba pegarse cada vez más a su cuerpo, y Lincoln no tuvo más remedio que encoger las rodillas y cruzar un poco sus piernas, en un intento porque ella no sintiera la peculiar intumescencia de su bajo vientre.

Pero tampoco le molestó demasiado. Una vez que logró acomodar su postura, pasó casi todo el tiempo disfrutando de la exquisita sensación de los labios de la niña. A pesar de su inexperiencia, los pequeños descubrieron rápidamente que obtenían mucho mayor placer si deslizaban un poco sus labios humedecidos. También se dieron cuenta de que respirar por la nariz les ayudaba a prolongar el contacto por minutos, sin ninguna necesidad de separarse por la falta de aire.

Ninguno de ellos manifestó temor, ni vacilación. Ahora que habían logrado ese nivel de confianza e intimidad, parecía que se conocieran de siempre. Era como si sus bocas estuvieran hechas la una para la otra; como si sus deseos y necesidades físicas estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados.

Durante aquel rato, ambos sintieron como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido. No pronunciaron una sola palabra. Sus bocas y sus manos se comunicaban todo lo que deseaban decir o saber del otro. Los dos vivían de la misma manera la sensualidad, el embrujo y la dulzura del contacto de los labios. El aroma peculiar de sus cuerpos. La sensación de las manos recorriendo su espalda, acariciando suavemente aquellos rincones que no habían sido tocados por nadie más. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus corazones, la respiración agitada; los escasos momentos en que se separaban para decirse alguna palabra de amor, o algún epíteto cariñoso.

No supieron en qué momento se quedaron dormidos. El día había sido demasiado tenso y excitante. Sus cuerpos agotados finalmente pidieron paz, y descansaron bien abrazados. Su frente y su nariz aún se tocaban, y sus cálidos alientos se confundían.

* * *

Stella estaba un poco nerviosa. Al fin se había curado de la escarlatina, y el médico le autorizó regresar a la escuela. Tenía muchas tareas pendientes, y seguramente le costaría algo de trabajo ponerse al corriente con los estudios.

Sin embargo, eso no le importaba demasiado. Tenía otras preocupaciones, y la mayor de todas era que Lincoln no la había visitado; ni se había puesto en contacto con ella en ninguna forma.

La niña suspiró, mientras colocaba su característico moño naranja en la parte superior de su cabellera oscura. Se miró por un instante en el espejo. Su arreglo personal estaba perfecto, pero se sentía profundamente insatisfecha. Todas las erupciones de la escarlatina habían desaparecido de su cara; pero ella sentía como si llevara tatuada en la frente una palabra de seis letras:

 _Idiota_.

¿Cómo podía culpar a Lincoln por no haber ido a visitarla? Después de todo, él no empezó la pelea. Ella fue la que se burló, y lo hizo sentir mal.

Todavía recordaba cuando se conocieron: aquel encuentro aparentemente fortuito en el autobús escolar. Lincoln le agradó desde el primer momento; y todavía más, cuando le confesó que había planeado todo aquello. Era un chico lindo, listo y audaz; tal como alguna vez imagino que sería su primer novio.

Y se habían quedado tan cerca de llegar a eso...

Pero no. ¡Tuvo que meter la pata y arruinarlo todo! Su abuela, que en paz descanse, sin duda la hubiera regañado y le hubiera repetido aquel sermón sobre el respeto a las opiniones y los gustos de los demás.

A fin de cuentas, ¿Tenía algo de malo el que a Lincoln le gustaran los cómics de Ace Savvy?

Claro que no. Pero como a ella no le gustaban, se sintió con el derecho de criticar y ridiculizar a uno de los niños más agradables que había conocido en su vida. Se rio de él, y le dijo que los cómics eran cosa de bebés. Aptos para gente con muy poca inteligencia.

Lincoln encajó el golpe. Estuvo con ella un poco más, pero no tardó mucho en darle una excusa para apartarse y dejarla.

Al principio, no entendía bien lo que había pasado. Lincoln nunca la había dejado sola con ninguna excusa. Pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando al día siguiente no la fue a buscar, ni la esperó para que se fueran a casa. Así que lo llamó por teléfono en la tarde. Intercambiaron los saludos de rigor, pero el chico se mostraba cortante y desanimado. Aquello se le hizo tan raro, que se dio el valor para proponerle algo que deseaba desde un tiempo atrás.

\- ¿No te gustaría que saliéramos el fin de semana, Lincoln?

\- Mmm... No creo que sea buena idea, Stella.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué no? Mira, si es por falta de dinero...

\- No tiene nada que ver con el dinero -dijo Lincoln, con un tono de voz que la asusto-. ¿Sabes? Yo creía que tú y yo éramos más parecidos. Más... afines, como diría mi hermana Lisa. Pero creo que no es el caso. Yo jamás me burlaría de alguien porque no le gustan las mismas cosas que yo.

Por un momento, Stella agradeció que Lincoln no pudiera verla. Sintió vergüenza de sí misma, y su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

\- Lincoln... Yo... -balbuceó, sin lograr articular alguna frase.

\- No te preocupes, Stella. Creo que estamos mejor así, ¿verdad? Nos podremos ver en la escuela y platicar de vez en cuando.

Stella intentó disculparse de nuevo. Pero Lincoln la trató con las mismas evasivas, y al final se despidió. La chica ya no tuvo oportunidad de articular una disculpa coherente.

Se sintió tan frustrada que se puso a llorar. Ni siquiera logró enojarse con él, porque comprendía que Lincoln tenía toda la razón. A cada momento recordaba la cara de decepción del chico, y el amado rostro de su abuela diciéndole que ella se lo había buscado.

Antes de dormir, ya había formulado un plan para disculparse. Decidió que al día siguiente iría al centro comercial para comprar el último cómic de Ace Savvy; y se lo daría como obsequio con una carta de disculpa. Pero nunca logró hacerlo. Amaneció con fiebre, dolor de cabeza y erupciones rojas por todo su cuerpo. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan mal!

Una vez que hubo pasado el periodo de contagio, mucha gente fue a verla. Entre ellos estuvieron prácticamente todos sus compañeros de escuela. Todos, excepto Lincoln. El chico peliblanco parecía haberse olvidado de ella.

Y entonces se puso a llorar otra vez. Estaba segura de que, si no lo hubiera ofendido, él hubiera sido el primero en irla a ver. Incluso en pleno periodo de contagio.

Pero había aprendido su lección. Decidió que no dejaría pasar un día más para disculparse con Lincoln. Por eso se había esmerado en arreglarse, y tenía muy bien pensado todo lo que le diría. Todo era cuestión de tiempo y oportunidad. Lo vería en los casilleros, se disculparía, y todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos.

Claro que sí.

* * *

Ronnie Anne estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para disimular su contento. ¡Iban a pasar el fin se semana en Royal Woods!

\- ¿De verdad? –le dijo a su madre, conteniendo a duras penas su alegría.

\- Sí. Yo iré a ver a mi amiga MIldred, y tú y Bobby podrán aprovechar el tiempo para ver a sus viejos amigos. ¿No te gusta la idea, hijita?

\- ¡Claro que sí! -terció Bobby-. ¿No es cierto, Nie nie? Yo iré a ver a mi bebé, y tú podrás estar con tu... Ehh... con tu amigo Lincoln –completó, guiñándole el ojo.

\- Sí, sí... Bebé y Bobby Bububonito -dijo la chica, poniendo cara de aburrida-. ¡Bien! No hay nada mejor que hacer. Tú verás a tu Bebé, y yo me divertiré un poco a costa del Patético. Supongo que hay que hacer maletas, así que... ¡Al mal paso darle prisa!

La chica se retiró a su habitación, seguida por la mirada de complicidad de su madre y su hermano.

Sola en su habitación, la niña morena se permitió sonreír. Fue directo a su ropero, sacó su maleta de viaje y una linda blusa rosada sin mangas que extendió frente a sí, y admiró con aprobación.

\- _Lincoln Loud, más te vale que estés disponible. Porque voy a hacer el ridículo solo para ti_ -pensó.

* * *

 **Como siempre, agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que se toman la molestia de leer y retroalimentar esta pequeña historia, que está creciendo de una manera que nunca sospeché.**

 **Quiero dedicar un saludo muy especial a J0nas Nagera y ScarSteban, que han estado presentes desde el principio, animando, apoyando y comentando casi cada capítulo. Personas como ustedes hacen muy especial la escritura de una historia de este tipo, colegas.**

 **Paso a responder sus reviews:**

 **cartman6x61 : Así es, amigo. Lofn es adorable;su belleza, ultraterrena. Pero es muy difícil interpretar sus motivaciones hasta que sabes en qué está. Fue un riesgo terrible y quizá un error meterla en esta historia, pero mucho me temo que ya lo hice. Sabremos más de ella en unos episodios.**

 **Sergex : Pues sí amigo. Mucho me temo que van a ser increpados por las circunstancias, como creo que ocurriría en una situación real. Hasta ahora, la familia Loud ha sido permisiva con ellos, pero quizá esa situación no dure por siempre.**

 **Y bueno... ya viste cómo sus amigos han ido saltando a la arena. Iremos desbrozando la madeja poco a poco.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por comentar.**

 **Andrew579 : Creo que a todos nos gustaría. Yo tuve que esperar bastantes años por ella, hasta que al fin llegó ;-)**

 **Suerte con eso, colega. Y gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **a : Ronnie Anne... Ya viste que ella hace su debut en este capítulo. Lo que no sabemos todavía, es cómo va a comportarse. Ya veremos. Solamente anticipo que voy a jugar con su muy peculiar sentido del honor.**

 **Saludos.**

 **eltioRob95 : Sobre lo que me preguntaste, efectivamente Ronnie Anne se mudó de Royal Woods. Pero seguía manteniendo contacto con Lincoln. Como Lori está involucrada con su hermano, ya te imaginarás que no pudo haber sido de otra manera.**

 **Por otra parte, Ronnie tiene un sentido del honor muy especial. Estoy seguro de que bajo ninguna circunstancia se aliaría con Chandler, y eso no va a ocurrir aquí.**

 **Todavía no he decidido quienes serán los antagonistas. Seguro que tras haber leído este capítulo, ya te haces la idea. Podría ser Paige, Ronnie, Stella... o ¿Quizá Lofn?**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y gracias por tu review.**

 **J0nas Nagera : En los siguientes capítulos verás la decisión que tomaron, y las consecuencias que enfrentarán por ella. Por otro lado, los sentimientos de esos dos irán _in crescendo_ , con las consecuencias que seguro ya supones.**

 **En cuanto a Linka, ella irá recobrando su fuerza. Pero no sé todavía si lo hará poco a poco, o brotará de su interior en un momento de crisis. Confío en que me acompañarás a descubrirlo.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y gracias por tu apoyo constante.**

 **ScarSteban : Mas bien fue cosa del momento (justo antes de dormirse), pero como bien apuntas, es dudoso que mantengan esa privacidad para siempre. Y como son preadolescentes casi niños, es muy difícil que puedan buscarla en otro lado. Por más que Lincoln ahora tenga dinero para ello.**

 **Ya sabemos cómo es Lincoln. Si cayó en todas las bromas de Luan para "salvarle el pellejo" a Ronnie Anne, ¿qué no haría por su Florecita?**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y gracias por tu apoyo constante.**

 **Guest : ¡¿Y tardaste catorce capítulos en darte cuenta de que la historia no tiene una trama decente!? Caray, amigo. ¡De veras me sorprendes! Yo me hubiera dado cuenta al segundo episodio, y la hubiera abandonado para siempre.**

 **O te pasas de listo, o de masoquista. Y en cualquier caso... Bueno, dejémoslo.**

 **Lo que no puedo concederte bajo ninguna circunstancia, es eso de que yo escribo bien. Claro que no escribo bien: tengo muletillas (me cuesta muchísimo no utilizar tiempos compuestos, o incluir más de una vez en cada párrafo la palabra "había"), uso retruécanos que no vienen al caso, tengo errores de dedo que no logro eliminar ni siquiera al editar, uso expresiones muy trasnochadas, y mi narrativa tiende a ser demasiado concisa y a veces, aburrida; como bien me lo hizo notar el amigo Sergex.**

 **Pues... ¡Adiós, amigo! Porque no creo que seas tan masoquista o tan necio como para continuar con una historia estúpida, con una trama que no es ni siquiera algo decente; y con un autor arrogante, egocéntrico y prepotente ( estoy utilizando tus palabras textuales). ¿O sí?**

 **O... ¿Será que en el fondo le ves algo de bueno, y tu orgullo te impide reconocerlo? ;-)**

 **Saludos.**

 **maestro jedi : Como bien dices, ya veremos. Claro que por ahora, no tienen por qué saberlo. En cualquier caso, tampoco es que vayan a tardar demasiado en averiguarlo...**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

* * *

 **P.D. Ofrezco disculpas al resto de los comentaristas por el tono irónico y un poco ríspido que utilicé para responder a quien se hace llamar Guest. estuve a punto de no dejar pasar su review, pero al final decidí hacerlo para responderle como se debe. A los demás, les debo una breve explicación.**

 **Aunque concedo que tiene razón en algunas de las cosas que dice (lo comento enseguida), creo que hay maneras decentes y correctas de hacerlo, ¿no les parece? Por ejemplo, maestro jedi me hizo una crítica muy seria a un _Deux ex machina_ que utilicé en uno de los primeros capítulos; y Sergex me hizo una observación casi lapidaria sobre mi estilo narrativo: me dijo que es básico, conciso y a veces se hace aburrido. Pero lo hicieron de forma correcta y comedida. A ambos les expliqué en privado mis razones, y tuvimos una pequeña conversación constructiva y provechosa para mí. Cosa que no es posible en este caso.**

 **Pude haber bloqueado la review y olvidarme de ella, pero no me agrada la gente que se esconde tras el anonimato para que no se le pueda responder como es debido. Por eso lo hice aquí. Y me parece que las cosas que le señalo son perfectamente coherentes.**

 **Por otro lado, como lo señalé antes, concedo que Guest tiene razón en algunas cosas; pero debo matizar. Creo que defender la integridad de lo que uno hace, y no aceptar algunas sugerencias respecto al desarrollo de la trama o la inclusión de personajes creados por otros escritores, es algo a lo que todo autor tiene derecho. En ese sentido, por supuesto que todos somos egocéntricos.**

 **Y bueno, si Guest considera que la historia no tiene una trama aceptable, pues en eso sí está en todo su derecho y no se lo discutiré. Sobre gustos, no hay nada escrito. Yo he abandonado libros verdaderamente buenos y clásicos como "Don Quijote de la Mancha", "la Iliada" y "la Odisea", porque no me gustó la trama.**

 **A otros les ha gustado la trama de mi fic. Incluso el notable _AlejinX,_ que es además un estupendo dibujante, me hizo el inmenso honor de regalarme un dibujo para mi portada. Así que como diría mi admirado Stephen King: "¿A algunos les gusta y a otros no les gusta? Pues empate, y tanto para el escritor." **

**Así, pues; estoy abierto a la crítica. Pero daré lo que reciba. Seguro que todos recuerdan lo que Lucy le respondió a Lola en el episodio "Head's Poet Anxiety". Será algo parecido :-)**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias a todos!**


	16. ¿Amigos y rivales? (3)

**15\. ¿Amigos y rivales? (3)**

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que se conocieron, y las cosas no podían estar mejor para los dos chicos peliblancos.

Aunque había pasado poco tiempo, la familia Loud aceptó rápidamente a Linka como una hermana más. Todas las chicas congeniaron rápidamente con ella, y como su carácter y disposición eran similares a los de su hermano, pronto se vieron pidiéndole favores e involucrándola en sus actividades. De la misma manera en que lo hacían con Lincoln.

Lola y Lana estaban encantada teniéndola en todos sus juegos. Lisa tenía un nuevo sujeto de investigación, un poco menos recalcitrante que los demás. Lucy ahora tenía a dos buenos versificadores que le ayudaban a encontrar las palabras y frases precisas para sus poemas; y las mayores disfrutaban haciendo con ella todo lo que no podían hacer con Lincoln por ser varón. Leni la prefería de manera especial, ya que funcionaba mucho mejor como maniquí para sus vestidos. Incluso Lily simpatizó con ella inmediatamente y le encantaba que la cargara.

Pero eso no por eso desplazaron a Lincoln. Más bien, ahora se divertían con ambos; y los muchacitos se dieron cuenta de que entre dos era mucho más fácil resistir el frenesí de las diez chicas Loud

Por otra parte, Lincoln y LInka seguían pasando mucho tiempo juntos, haciendo tareas, conviviendo, saliendo a solas, y continuando con su romance lo más apartados posible de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

Aquellos días habían sido mágicos y deliciosos. Pero a pesar de su entusiasmo, los pensamientos y el sentido de la precaución de los dos eran muy similares. Tanto años de convivir con familias numerosas y meticonas les habían enseñado muchas cosas sobre el cuidado y la discreción.

Ambos estaban muy conscientes de su situación tan especial. Sabían, o creían saber que ni la familia de Lincoln, ni su amigos entendieran la relación tan especial que tenían. Así que, sin necesidad de hablarlo entre ellos, fijaron sus propias rutinas, límites y precauciones especiales. Evitaban toda manifestación de cariño en público, se trataban de la manera informal y despreocupada que cualquier esperaría ver entre dos familiares cercanos que llevan muy bien, e intentaron guardar su distancia y omitir por completo sus apodos cariñosos cuando había alguien que los pudiera ver, o escuchar.

Pero cuando estaban solos, todo se volvía caricias, besos y miel. Lincoln se acostumbró a llamarla Florecita, y la niña inventó su propio apodo cariñoso para el chico. Lo llamaba Conejito, y cada vez que le decía así; se ponía tan feliz y contento como la propia Linka.

Ahora comprendía a Bobby y Lori. Por fin entendía el significado de las palabras Bebé y Bobby Bububonito.

Jamás volvería a burlarse de ellos: era necesario sentirse enamorado de verdad para entender los arrebatos cursis de su hermana con su novio. Ahora, cuando tenía un momento para estar a solas con la niña, cuando la tenía descansando entre sus brazos, la llenaba de besos, caricias y palabras de amor. Seguro que se veía tan cursi como aquellos dos tórtolos.

¡Si todo pudiera ser así siempre! ¡Si pudieran mantener su amor en aquel entusiasmo pueril y todo se limitara a la necesidad de besos, caricias y cercanía! Pero ambos eran preadolescentes. Sus cuerpos y sus mentes estaban cambiando, y empezaban a descubrir deseos que nunca antes experimentaron.

La necesidad de los chicos iba aumentando. Se necesitaban más cerca cada vez. Tenían mayor necesidad de acariciarse, de besarse; de sentir sus cuerpos en contacto. Lincoln, en algún momento de entusiasmo, ya se había pegado completamente a Linka sin cuidarse de ocultar su erección. Y como se dio cuenta de que ella no se molestaba, no volvió a preocuparse por eso.

Y en otra ocasión, sin tener plena conciencia, Linka se frotó inconscientemente contra el pene erecto del chico. Sus manos descendieron por debajo de la cintura de Lincoln; y como él no dijo nada, dejó las manos sobre su trasero todo el rato que estuvieron besándose.

* * *

\- ¡Al fin es viernes, Florecita! -exclamó Lincoln, después de mirar cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que nadie podía terminemos la tarea, podemos ir al centro comercial a tomarnos algo. Quizá hasta podamos entrar al cine. ¿Te gustaría?

\- ¡Claro que sí, Conejito! -respondió Linka, apoyó su cabeza por un instante en el hombro de Lincoln.

\- Bien. Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea -dijo Lincoln, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de dar un breve beso en los labios a su amada.

Linka lo tomó por el rostro, y el beso se prolongó un poco más de lo que Lincoln había buscado. Pero no se quejaba. Se soltaron de mala gana, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada principal.

Justo antes de salir, una de las prefectas de la escuela los alcanzó. Tenía órdenes expresas de llevar a Linka con la doctora Lofn Olafsson.

\- Esto no tardará mucho -dijo la mujer-. Avisaremos a tus padres que llegarás un poco después. Si lo necesitas, uno de los autobuses de reserva te esperará.

\- No hace falta, vivimos cerca -dijo la niña-. Enseguida vengo, Lincoln. ¿me esperas?

\- Claro -respondió el chico, y se quedó mirando mientras la prefecta se la llevaba.

Si no hubiera sido porque conocía muy bien a la señora Andrews, Lincoln se sentiría preocupado. Pero aquella dama de mediana edad era muy estricta y preocupada por el bienestar de los alumnos. No había nada que temer.

Pero, ¿quién era esa doctora Lofn Olafsson? No recordaba haberla escuchado nunca. Quizá era una funcionaria nueva, o venía del Ministerio de Educación Estatal. La escuela estuvo sujea a inspección un par de años antes, y los inspectores pidieron hablar con algunos alumnos. Él entre ellos.

Recordaba bien que aquella vez se portaron muy bien con él. Le hicieron unas pocas preguntas, y luego lo dejaron ir.

Se relajó. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero pese a todo, se sentía molesto e inquieto.

Desde que Linka y él comenzaron a besarse en su habitación, su instinto de protección hacia ella se había desatado. Estaba decidido a protegerla de cualquier amenaza, por peligrosa que fuera. Ya se las había arreglado para quitarse de encima a Chandler e intimidarlo de tal manera, que difícilmente se atrevería a molestarlo de nuevo.

Aquello había sido muy sencillo, porque lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Al día siguiente del incidente de la salida, Lincoln divisó a Chandler mientras estaba a solas, y aprovechó una ida al baño de Linka para arreglar definitivamente aquel asunto.

Se acercó lo suficiente para romper su espacio vital. El chico lo miró con una mueca de despreció, pero Lincoln fue el primero en hablar.

\- Te lo diré sin rodeos, Chandler. El entrenador Pacowski se dio cuenta de que había una tercera persona invoucrada en lo de ayer. Y ya está seguro de que fuiste tú. Seguro que a él y a tu padre les encantará saberlo.

\- Eres un idiota, Larry. ¡Claro que no me vio! No sé por qué estás tan seguro de que te van a creer.

Lincoln lo miró, e imitó a la perfección la mueca de desprecio de Chandler. Sonrió ampliamente mientras extraía su celular, y manipuló las teclas para que escuchara las palabras que ambos habían dicho.

\- Será porque te tengo grabado, amigo. Ahora, será mejor que te cuides y nos dejes en paz, porque este audio ya está en la nube. Y te aseguro que mi hermana Lisa estará encantada de demostrar, sin lugar a dudas, que esta es tu voz.

Y se alejó, dejando a Chandler sorprendido y asustado.

Ahora no había nada que temer, pero tenía miedo a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué?

Era una especie de presentimiento. Algo no encajaba. Todo parecía darse demasiado fácil y tranquilo.

Volteó por un momento en dirección a los casilleros y allí la vio.

Era Stella. La linda niña nueva que se había ganado su admiración y su interés. Ahora ya no era la nueva. Ya no la admiraba, y ni siquiera le interesaba. Después de aquel malentendido entre ellos dejó de hablarle; pero en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que pudieran arreglarse y coninuar con su amistad.

Ya no tenía un interés especial en ella. Ya no llamaba ni tocaba su corazón. Pero a pesar de todo, no quería que las cosas quedaran así. El natural esencialmente cordial de Lincoln lo impulsó a ir a su encuentro. Cminó unos pasos hacia ella, antes de darse cuenta de que lo miraba con los ojos entornados y humedecidos.

Ella nunca lo había mirado así. Era una expresión de decepción y enojo. Seguro estaba muy molesta porque no la había visitado durante su ataque de escarlatina.

\- Stella... -musitó Lincoln, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no pudiera escucharlo.

La niña se quedó inmóvil, y él probó acercarse un poco más.

Stella negó con la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y salió corriendo.

Lincoln, confundido y apenado, la siguió con la mirada. Estaba seguro de que se estaba limpiando unas lágrimas. Pero, ¿por qué?

Entonces, se imaginó el motivo y se le puso la carne de gallina.

Seguramente los había visto besarse.

* * *

Con todo, Lincoln no tuvo tiempo para preocupase por Stella. Una voz muy conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Lincoln, amigo! ¡Pensé que ya se habían ido! ¿Dónde está Linka?

La llamó una tal Dra. Lofn Olafsson. No sé quién sea. La vino a buscar la señora Andrews.

\- Entonces, deben ser del Ministerio Estatal, ¿eh? Ya debe haber llegado la noticia del intercambio de sede.

\- Eso pensé yo también.

\- Bueno, entonces no tardará mucho -dijo Clyde. Después calló, y se quedó sumamente pensativo.

Lincoln se sintió intrigado. Generalmente, su amigo no era tan introspectivo en su presencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Clyde? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-¿Ehh? -balbuceó el muchacho, como si hubiera salido de un ensueño- ¡Oh, no! ¡No! Bueno... ¡Sí! Es decir...

El peliblanco lo miró con curiosidad. A pesar del tomo escuro de su piel, era fácil ver que Clyde se había puesto colorado..

\- Es que... Tengo una duda -continuó Clyde-. Quiero hacerte una pregunta, amigo. Y necesito que me contestes la verdad. ¿Lo harás?

\- Por supuesto, Clyde. Somos amigos, ¿Lo recuerdas? -dijo Lincoln, abriendo los brazos.

\- Claro... Entonces, Linka de verdad es tu prima, ¿verdad? No es algo así como tu gemela perdida. O algo todavía más raro.

Por un momento solamente, Lincoln estuvo tentado a decirle a Clyde toda a verdad. Después de todo, el conocía a Lisa. Sabía muy bien de lo que su hermana científica era capaz. Pero pudieron más sus reservas, y el peso de los acuerdos que había tomado con Linka y el resto de su familia.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Clyde! ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

El chico moreno respiró aliviado. Si las cosas eran así, seguramente Lincoln no se opondría, y lo ayudaría en todo lo posible.

\- Bueno.. me alegro, ¿sabes? Yo ya me temía otra cosa. Y es que... tu prima de verdad es muy bonita, amigo.

Lincoln sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Volteó a ver a Clyde con una cara de azoro y sorpresa total.

\- Ajá...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Sentía que sus cuerdas vocales se habían quedado trabadas. Clyde no le dio tregua alguna.

\- Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir una cita con Linka, amigo.

Lincoln abrió mucho los ojos, y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Escribo estas líneas para dar un aviso sobre el futuro inmediato de esta historia.**

 **La semana próxima, y quizá también la otra, me será imposible actualizar como lo acostumbro. Con mucha suerte, podré actualizar una o máximo dos veces por semana. Esto se debe a que me dedico a la Academia, y estamos en pleno fin de semestre. Y aunque pueda ser difícil de creer, este periodo es todavía más duro y estresante para los profesores que para los alumnos.**

 **Quizá actualice una vez este fic, y otra la historia "Solos contra el mundo". Pero no descarten la posibilidad de que, en un descuido, pueda hacer alguna actualización extra. Esto es porque el estrés siempre hace que mi cerebro funcione a mayor capacidad. Pero no cuenten con ello. El problema es el tiempo, no la inspiración :-(**

 **En cualquier paso, les suplico que se den por avisados. Espero retomar un ritmo más constante después de que termine el mes de junio.**

 **Paso a responder sus reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Así es, amigo. Tengo planeado algo especial para cada una de las tres. No tardaremos mucho en ver a Ronnie Anne en acción. ¿Para bien o para mal? Pronto lo descubrirás.**

 **TODOS son preadolescentes que están en la edad de la punzada, aunque unos menos que otros. Lincoln y Linka quizá lo están más por una simple cuestión de cercanía e intimidad. ¡Ah, y claro! Por los sentimientos intensos que ya existen entre ellos.**

 **Sobre lo otro... Bueno, no hay nada más que decir. Yo continuaré esforzándome con la historia, y espero seguir teniendo intercambio constructivo con los lectores.**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **Andrew579 : ¿Un hexágono amoroso? Mmm... Ya veremos. Lincoln y Linka tienen muy definidos sus sentimientos, y lo demostrarán muy pronto. Los demás pueden crear muchos problemas, pero difícilmente cambiarán eso.**

 **Gracias por comentar, amigo. Nos saludamos.**

 **Sergex : ¿Surreal? Bueno... quisiera darte la razón, amigo. Pero he visto cada cosa en la realidad, que deja lo que pasa entre esos dos a muchísima distancia. Baste con decirte que trabajé algunos años en un hospital regional para gente de muy bajos recursos en México...**

 **Créeme. Lincoln y Linka ya están grandes, comparados con algunas parejitas que vi. Bien lo dijeron alguna vez: "si Franz Kafka hubiera nacido en México, sería un escritor costumbrista".**

 **Pero bueno... Prepárate para que eso vaya _in crescendo_ , amigo. De hecho, va a haber lemon. Eso sí, intentaré mantenerlo realista para el nivel de experiencia y la edad de ambos. Aviso: lo que vas a extrañar sin dudas, es el pudor que ambos pudieran tener. Nervios, claro que sí. ¿Pudor? Me temo que no. El poco que Lincoln pudo haber tenido, desapareció al acariciar el tibio cuerpo de su novia. Y en ese sentido, Linka está mucho más avispada que él: las mujeres siempre maduran sexualmente antes que los hombres.**

 **Sobre Stella, no sabía que hubiera una imagen oficial. Todo lo que he visto de ella son fanarts. Si conoces la imagen, te agradecería muchísimo que me dijeras dónde la viste, por favor.**

 **¿Golpe de alentura? Podría ser. Si yo mismo a veces siento que se me sale el corazón, ya me imagino a este puberto en brama :-)**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo. Saludos.**

 **cartman6x61 : ¿Liberty? Hombre... No es mala idea B-)**

 **Lo de Linka, lo descubrirás pronto, amigo. Saludos.**

 **a : Ojalá no sea así. Saludos.**

 **Shadow 13 : Tienes toda la razón, amigo. Yo apoyo tu comentario. Eso sí, es muy probable que en esta historia quiera volver al ruedo. Pronto lo descubriremos. Saludos.**

 **ScarSteban : Así es. Muchos sentimientos, mucho amor. Mucha atracción física y similitudes. Hormonas alborotadas por la prepubertad, el estrés y el hecho de dormir juntos...**

 **Ya veremos cuánto duran. Y ni modo, ¡Al luchar! La pobre Linka saltó de dimensión, pero no puede huir de los problemas.**

 **Y sobre Ronnie... espera y verás. Ella misma está siendo víctima de la pubertad, y de su propia torpeza para manejar sus sentimientos.**

 **Nunca podré agradecer suficiente tu apoyo constante, amigo. Muchos saludos.**

 **eltioRob95 : Así es. A todos. Ronnie va a la boca del lobo, aunque por ahora no tenga idea. Y las cosas para Lincoln y Linka no se avcinan náda fáciles, amigo. Ve nada más en qué situación los dejó Clyde al final de este capítulo.**

 **No seas ingrato con Stella; es una niña bonita. Lincoln estuvo interesado en ella, se esforzó por impresionarla (mucho más que a Haiku, Tabby, Polly, Giggles y Paige); y sabemos muy poco de ella. Por eso me tomé la libertad de tratarla como lo hice en esta historia. Fue poco, pero al menos la escuchamos hablar, y vimos su bonito moño naranja en "White Hare".**

 **Ya veremos que ocurre con ella en esta historia. Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **maestro jedi : No sé si haya lugar para la calma y la asimilación en este romance, amigo. Parafraseando lo que dices, el universo conspira contra (¿o a favor?) de ellos.**

 **El estrés no siempre rompe el romance. Muchas veces lo acrecienta, y acerca más a las personas. Ese es mi punto en esta historia; y en buena parte, por eso lo manejo así.**

 **No creo incorporar a Cristina. Creo que las cosas ya están suficientemente enredadas por ahora. Y de hecho, se agudizarán pronto. ¿Para qué necesitamos a Cristina, si tenemos a las hermanitas Loud?**

 **Ups, ya dije demasiado. Saludos, amigo.**

 **Sir Crocodile222 : ¡Bienvenido abordo, amigo! Caray... Escribiste un auténtico panegírico en favor de Loni, amigo. Es el comentario más largo que he recibido hasta ahora, y me fascinó leerlo.**

 **Esencialmente estoy de acuerdo contigo. Desgraciadamente, nunca me motivó la idea de hacer justicia. Lo de Loni es terrible, pero también lo que le pasó a la pobre Linka. También fue muy injusto, y quién sabe cómo hubiera quedado si Lincoln no la hubiera salvado.**

 **¿Sabes? Es curioso que, cuando escribía lo que le pasaba a Linka, se multiplicaban las voces que me exigían castigo para los Loud de su dimensión. Pero cuando finalmente los hice pagar, llegaron las voces que me reclamaban por pasarme con ellos. Y sus ecos aún resuenan. Pero eso me gusta: quiere decir que la historia tiene algo de impacto en quienes la están leyendo.**

 **El fuego seguirá creciendo (quizá incluso los queme), y los rivales seguirán su marcha. Se vienen conflictos y más conflictos. Ya lo habrás descubierto al final de este capítulo.**

 **Ojalá el fic te motive a seguir leyendo y mandando reviews, amigo. Estaré encantado de leer. Saludos.**

 **ImperialStar : Tienes toda la razón, amigo. Somos muy injustos con el pobre peliblanco. No lo sé... intentaré que esta vez no salga muy lastimado. Por desgracia, su altruismo y preocupación eterna por los demás le impiden salvarse la mayoría de las veces. Sea por gusto o a regañadientes, siempre prefiere recibir el daño, a que lo reciban otros.**

 **En fin, ya veremos. Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **Saludos a todos, y muchas gracias por su apoyo continuo esta historia.**

 ** _Octware._**


	17. La doctora Olafsson

**16\. La doctora Olafsson**

Linka estaba un poco nerviosa, pero se sentía bastante segura de poder responder cualquier pregunta que le formularan. Ella y Lincoln, con asistencia de Lisa, habían previsto las respuestas para muchas posibles preguntas. Y también decidieron que lo que no supiera, lo mejor sería contestar sinceramente y sin dudar, dentro de la red de mentiras que habían tejido entre todos.

Pero no estaba preparada para que la entrevistara alguien que tenía ese aspecto.

La chica estaba segura de que no había visto jamás a una persona tan hermosa, fuera real o imaginaria; sin importar su género. Tan solo eso bastó para ponerla nerviosa. Pero además, le llamó mucho la atención el hecho de que la doctora llevara lentes oscuros en aquella oficina tan austera. Quizá tenía alguna enfermedad de la vista.

La doctora la invitó a sentarse, y lo hizo a su vez. Acto seguido, como si pudiera leerle a mente, la obsequió con una sonrisa encantadora y le dijo:

\- Seguramente te extraña que utilice lentes oscuros en un sitio como este. Créeme, pequeña. Te sentirás mucho más cómoda así.

\- Sí, doctora -dijo Linka, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su reflejo en aquellos lentes. No estaba nada segura de que aquello fuera cierto.

Sin embargo, la doctora se portó de maravilla. Se ganó rápidamente su confianza haciéndole preguntas informales y cotidianas, sobre la escuela y sus compañeros. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de su familia, el ambiente entre las dos se había distendido considerablemente.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos, Linka? ¿Y tus papás?

\- Bueno... no tengo hermanos. Mis papás están en otra región del estado. Bastante lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Cerca del lago Michigan? ¿Al norte o al sur?

\- Al norte. En la región más fría.

\- Al lado opuesto de la ciudad de Milwaukee, supongo.

\- ¡Sí, así es! -Exclamó la niña, aparentando bastante entusiasmo.

Lofn sonrió para sus adentros.

\- _Primer error, hermosa_ -se dijo. Pero no lo hizo notar. Aún no era el momento.

\- Y entonces, ¿Tus papás? -insistió.

\- Oh... Ellos están bien, supongo -respondió la niña, bajando la mirada. Incluso ahora sentía rencor contra ellos, por no haberla defendido de tantos maltratos.

\- ¿Supones? -preguntó la doctora, aparentando extrañeza.

\- Ssii... -musitó Linka, y supo que había dado un serio traspié. Intentó corregirlo, pero nunca pudo volver a confiar en lo que decía-. Es que... Tuvimos un problema en la granja. Se incendió nuestra casa, y no tenemos teléfono ni vecinos cercanos. Apenas hoy volveré a hablar con ellos.

- _Eres muy lista, princesa. Muy lista. Y de mente rápida, además_ -se dijo Lofn.

Miró con cuidado a la niña. Sé veía mucho mejor que tres días antes. Incluso sus cicatrices se habían reducido mucho. Sin duda, la pequeña genio de la familia estaba detrás de esa recuperación.

La niña lucia nerviosa. Había cometido un serio error, y estaba consciente de ello. Lofn le dirigió una mirada piadosa, pero tenía que presionarla un poco más. Era necesario; por su propio bien.

\- Te gusta mucho jugar al aire libre, ¿Verdad?

\- Yo... Bueno, sí -balbuceó la niña, recordando que el médico de Hazeltucky los había metido en muchas dificultades con esa pregunta-. En la granja jugaba y corría todo lo que quería. A veces, hasta hacia deportes con Lynn y Leif.

\- ¿Quiénes son Lynn y Leif?

\- Mis hermanos -dijo la niña, sintiendo que le ganaba la tristeza.

Lofn fingió extrañarse.

\- Perdón, Linka pero... ¿No me dijiste que no tenías hermanos?

La niña sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro. De pronto, se sintió casi desamparada. Si no pensaba en algo enseguida, la doctora descubriría lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Y que iba a pasar entonces?

\- Es que... -dijo la niña, retorciendo sus manitas-. Bueno... Son los hijos de unos vecinos que vivían en una granja cercana. Nos llevábamos tan bien, que los consideraba como mis hermanitos.

La niña bajó la mirada. Estaba rogando que la doctora le creyera. Nunca se había enfrentado a alguien tan hábil, con la única excepción de su hermano Levi... Y nunca le pudo ganar.

Lofn permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Sería muy fácil presionar a la niña, quebrar por completo sus defensas y obligarla a que le dijera exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero la pobre ya había sufrido bastante. Solo necesitaba saber algo más por boca de ella, y se lo iba a preguntar sin perturbarla. Ya se las entendería con el pequeño Lincoln Loud, el conejito blanco. Reservaría la artillería pesada para él.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo, mi niña. Yo también tuve amiguitos con los que jugaba, y los sentía como mis hermanos. Recuerdo una vez que...

Y le relató una breve anécdota de su muy lejana juventud.

La entrevista se prolongó unos minutos más, en un tono mucho más cordial y distendido. Poco a poco, Linka sentía que recobraba su confianza. Cuando no era suspicaz, aquella hermosa mujer era muy agradable.

\- Una última pregunta, mi niña. Yo investigo a profundidad los árboles genealógicos de los alumnos que atiendo. ¿Verdad que tu bisabuelo Harry tuvo una segunda... esposa, y de ahí nació tu abuela Albertha?

Linka se sorprendió y molestó mucho cuando escuchó eso. ¿Acaso esa mentira se propagó fuera de su familia?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡El bisabuelo Harry y la abuela Albertha vienen de ramas completamente diferentes de la familia! ¡Ese es un rumor que propagaron para darles problemas legales!

Lofn extendió las manos, en un intento por calmar a la niña.

\- ¡Está bien, pequeña! No tienes por qué enojarte. Corregiré mi fuente de información inmediatamente.

Linka respiró profundo y se avergonzó un poco.

\- Perdóneme, doctora. Este tema me enoja mucho, ¿Sabe? Incluso acusaron a mi bisabuelo de ser un hechicero.

Lofn de nuevo sonrió para sus adentros.

\- _Jaque mate, pequeños_ -pensó.

Uno par de minutos después, tras haberle dado un poco de contención emocional, dejaba salir a Linka de la oficina. Entonces, se quitó los lentes; llamó a la señora Andrews, y le habló en tono perentorio.

\- Tráigame de inmediato a Lincoln Loud, señora Andrews. Y no permita que esos dos crucen ni una sola palabra, ¿entendido?

La señora Andrews asintió y salió corriendo tras de Linka. Ella jamas permitía que nadie le hablara así, pero la doctora Olafsson era la persona más extraña e intimidante que hubiera conocido jamás.

* * *

Lincoln sudaba frío. No le sorprendió mucho darse cuenta de que se estaba enojando; pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse. Después de todo, Clyde era su mejor amigo. Él no sabía nada, y todo era culpa de él, por haber mentido. Así que fingió preocupación, y habló en el tono más condescendiente que pudo.

\- Amigo... Me pides algo que no puedo hacer, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Pero... por qué no? -dijo Clyde, extrañado y decepcionado.

Siempre estuvo seguro de que Lincoln lo ayudaría. Después de todo, ¿acaso no eran mejores amigos? Pensaba que Lincoln se sentiría más seguro de que él, entre todos los chicos, fuera el pretendiente de Linka.

Al ver la cara de Clyde, Lincoln se sintió mal. Enseguida se arrepintió de no haber sido sincero. Pero ya había iniciado la mascarada. No tenía más remedio que continuar.

\- Es que... ¿sabes? Linka es una chica muy especial. Acaba de pasar cosas terribles con su familia. No queremos que nadie se entere, pero... Su familia... Seguro que te lo imaginas, ¿verdad?

Clyde abrió mucho los ojos, y se sintió a la vez indignado y enternecido. No se esperaba algo así.

\- ¡No me digas! Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Quién podría atreverse a lastimar a esa criatura tan encantadora?

\- _Demonios_ -pensó Lincoln, y estuvo a punto de darse una palmada en la cara. Todo iba de mal en peor con Clyde. ¡Ahora iba a ver a Linka como su damisela en apuros!

\- Clyde... A ella no le gusta mucho hablar de eso, ¿sabes? Es... un secreto. Confío en que no le dirás nada.

\- Oh... Lo intentaré, por lo menos. Pero, ¡Qué desgracia!

\- Sí. Y te imaginarás que ahora no está como para... romances, o algo así.

\- Sí, lo entiendo -dijo Clyde, abatido-. Entonces, seré paciente amigo. Pero por favor, ¡Dime que me ayudarás, si ella mejora y se presenta la oportunidad!

Lincoln se sintió un poco asustado. Juraría que podía ver dos corazones proyectados en los ojos de su amigo. Hizo un último intento por evadir las cosas.

\- Clyde, perdona que te lo diga, pero... ¿Qué hay de Lori? ¿Le vas a ser infiel, después de todo?

Miró directamente a Clyde y fingió estar enojado. Ojalá su treta psicológica sirviera de algo.

Clyde desvió la mirada. Era algo muy penoso para él, pero sin duda su mejor amigo merecía estar al tanto de sus nuevos sentimientos.

\- Bueno, es que... Linka me impresionó mucho desde el principio... Y tiene nuestra edad. Lori, es solo un sueño, ¿sabes? He pensado mucho en eso, amigo. Es tan inalcanzable como las estrellas. No vale la pena luchar por algo así. Ella jamás me querrá. No la he olvidado, pero... Linka me ayudó a ver mi realidad. Y a crear una nueva ilusión...

Lincoln estaba cada vez más incómodo. La cara de Clyde había ido cambiando: iba de la pena a la ensoñación. Su expresión se parecía sospechosamente a la que ponían Charles y Cliff cuando los acariciaban entre las orejas.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando escuchó la voz cascada de la señora Andrews a unos cuantos metros de él. Linka venía a su lado, y lucía bastante preocupada.

\- Lincoln, la doctora Olafsson ahora quiere verte a ti.

\- Oh... bueno. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar a mi prima si...

\- No -contestó la señora Andrews, en un tono que Lincoln nunca le había escuchado-. Vamos en este mismo instante, joven Loud.

-Pero...

\- ¡Sin peros! ¡Vamos ahora mismo!

La señora Andrews lo tomó del brazo, y Lincoln apenas alcanzó a dirigirle una mirada interrogadora a su novia. La niña se encogió de hombros, y negó con la cabeza.

Solo alcanzó a decirle que lo esperaría allí mismo todo el tiempo necesario, y Clyde miraba la escena sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

* * *

La doctora Olaffson fue mucho menos condescendiente con Lincoln. Con él, ni siquiera tuvo la atención de conservar puestos sus lentes.

Cuando entró y la vio, el chico quedó completamente embobado ante su belleza y la rotundidad de sus formas. Pero cuando se quitó los lentes, Lincoln descubrió una verdad que jamás hubiera sospechado.

La belleza podía espantar. Lo hermoso podía ser horrible.

No podía soportar la mirada de aquella mujer, ni siquiera por un par de segundos.

De nuevo, Lofn dio la impresión de poder leer la mente.

\- Heterocromía total, Lincoln. ¿Nunca habías visto a una persona con ojos de distinto color?

\- _Solamente perros_ -pensó el chico-. _Pero nunca con esa combinación de colores_ -y se sobresaltó, porque creyó que había hablado en voz alta.

\- Sí, ya sé que muchos perros lobo tiene heterocromía total. Pero algunas personas también la tenemos. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de la modelo internacional Sarah McDaniel?

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. El nombre le sonaba, pero dudaba mucho que aquella mujer tuviera los ojos así. Verde esmeralda uno, y color ámbar el otro. Y se veían todavía más impresionantes, porque sus pupilas destacaban claramente.

\- Me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi mirada, chico. Si me pongo los lentes, no te podrás concentrar. Y tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

Lincoln de verdad hubiera agradecido que se pusiera los lentes. No podía apartar de su mente los extraños ojos de la doctora Olafsson, y estaba seguro de que ya no se fijaría ni en su belleza, ni en su cuerpo.

Para hacerlo todo más difícil, el tono de voz y la actitud de la doctora eran bastante severas, y se lanzó a la yugular inmediatamente.

\- Te llamé porque necesito respuestas, jovencito. Represento a la Junta Educativa Estatal de Michigan, y hemos examinado el caso de Linka. Hay demasiadas cosas que no cuadran, y nos tememos que esto puede competer directamente a las autoridades. Así que es mejor que lo investiguemos nosotros, antes de que a alguien se le ocurra poner una denuncia, ¿entiendes?

Lincoln nunca se había sentido tan impresionado. La doctora lo miraba fijamente. No se había movido de su asiento, pero juraría que se estaba aproximando a él.

\- Ahora dime, ¿cuál es la relación exacta entre Linka y tú?

\- No... Nosotros somos... primos, en cuarto grado -balbuceó el chico.

Lofn suspiró. Cerró los ojos por un instante, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lincoln Loud... Sabes perfectamente que me estás mintiendo. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué te empeñas en mentir?

Lincoln tragó saliva, y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. Lofn adoptó una expresión mucho más severa. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado, y el aterrado muchachito tuvo la impresión de que en el fondo de aquellas pupilas, se encendía un reflejo plateado.

* * *

 **Muy bien, aquí tenemos ya la intervención de la doctora Olafsson. Falta ver cómo va a tratar la cosas con Lincoln. Y no esperen que sea muy delicada...**

 **Paso a responder sus reviews sobre el capítulo pasado:**

 **RCurrent : Lo dicho, el asunto de Loni y Levi sigue haciendo ecos hasta ahora. Desafortunadamente, en este relato en particular, Levi ya murió. Entiendo que para muchos sea doloroso. Para otros, es un acto de justicia. **

**Confieso que en realidad, yo quería castigarlo. Y me pareció bastante lógico hacerlo así. En realidad, podría decir que se castigó solo al renunciar a su cientificismo, y darle cabida a una patraña estúpida como el asunto de la mala suerte. Pero respeto tu sentir, y lamento que las cosas no hayan sido como lo esperabas, amigo.**

 **Sobre Clyde, ya veremos más. Y lo de catalogar la relación como incesto, no estoy nada de acuerdo. Son personas distintas, de universos distintos. No tienen los mismos padres ni los mismos hermanos. Son contrapartes, así que su relación no puede ser catalogada como incesto. ¿Cómo lo verá Clyde? eso sí no lo sé todavía. Ya lo averiguaremos.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **El solitario : Así es amigo. El amor joven. Anque algunos ya no tan jóvenes, seguimos siendo igual de cursis :-)**

 **Andrew579 : Me estoy tomando pequeños breaks, amigo. De hecho, estoy escribiendo un one-shot Loricoln que pienso publicar muy pronto. Esta historia y el Lenicoln seguirán, aunque sea poco a poco.**

 **Saludos, y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Ya era hora de que Lincoln sacara el carácter, creo. Y tendrá que seguirlo haciendo eventualmente, en el transcurso de la historia.**

 **Sobre la doctora, quizá hayas cambiado un poco de opinión al leer este capítulo. No daré adelantos de lo que sigue, pero a Linka la trató muy bien y muy cordial. Con Lincoln va a ser otra cosa.**

 **Lo de Clyde va a ser difícil, al igual que lo de las otras chicas y los conflictos por venir. Quizá llegue un momento en donde ya no sabrán de donde les viene el siguiente trancazo, pero es posible que los chicos muestren más recursos de los que ellos mismos pensaban, o que reciban alguna ayuda inesperada.**

 **Ya dije demasiado, pero la ocasión lo amerita. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, compañero. Saludos.**

 **cartman6x61 : ¡Oh, sí! Y lo que falta, compadre ;-)**

 **eltioRob95 : lo de Clyde y Linka no lo saqué realmente de los fanarts, sino de un relato que está en Wattpad, y tengo entendido que fue de los primeros Linkacoln que salió en español. El relato es malo, y está mal escrito; pero de ahí germinó la semilla que me ayudó a preparar este miniconflicto.**

 **De esas tres muchachas, espera cualquier cosa. En todo caso, prefiero no arruinar las sorpresas (sí, en plural). Lo que sí te puedo decir es que quizá la más insistente y malintencionada no llegue a ser a que podrías esperar.**

 **Intentaré seguir tu consejo, amigo. Y muchas gracias por tu review.**

 **Sergex : Ya veremos lo de Lincoln y Clyde. Y con respecto a tu mensaje privado, gracias por las aclaraciones, amigo. A veces es un poco difícil desbrozar las razones de un comentario, especialmente cuando es una crítica bien pensada o una observación interesante como las tuyas.**

 **ScarSteban : De hecho, los conflicto irán surgiendo y serán cada vez más complicados. Linka también deberá descubrir (o recordar) su propia fuerza, y es muy posible que reciba una ayuda completamente inesperada.**

 **Sí, la relación es intensa y lo será mucho más. De hecho, ya no andamos lejos del lemon.**

 **Las observaciones que haces sobre Lincoln respecto a Clyde, me recuerdan mucho a una vieja tira cómica argentina que se llamaba "El otro yo del doctor Merengue", de Guillermo Divito. Hay algunas tiras en Internet. Te recomiendo que las busques y te diviertas un rato. Seguro que es muy similar a lo que pensabas, amigo.**

 **Sobre Lofn, me imagino que este capítulo te dio más dudas que respuestas. A ver si en el siguiente se aclara un poco el panorama.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante, amigo. Nos leemos de nuevo muy pronto.**

 **Sir Crocodile222 : De hecho, me gusta pensar que todos los personajes están siendo castigados o puestos a prueba por sus malas decisiones, incluidos Lincoln y Linka. ¿Qué sería de nuestras historias sin un poco de conflicto?**

 **Esas hormonas... Mucho me temo que sí les van a dar problemas. Después de todo, son prepúberes. Y aunque el cuerpo ya puede estar listo para el intercurso sexual a esas edades, las situaciones familiares, sociales, morales y legales son otra cosa.**

 **Se avecinan besos, quesos y trancazos. Veremos qué resulta de todo esto, porque por ahora, ni yo mismo lo sé.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo. Nos leemos.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos los que leen y/o hacen su review. Continuaremos pronto.**

 _ **Octware.**_


	18. Yo no soy su enemiga

**17\. Yo no soy su enemiga**

Lincoln pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo. Por un momento, le pareció que la doctora Lofn era una criatura demoníaca que había llegado para castigarlos a Linka y a él, por lo que habían hecho en el universo de ella. Pero logró dominarse y contestar entre balbuceos.

\- ¿Q- qué le hace pensar... Que le estoy diciendo mentiras?

\- ¿Bromeas, Lincoln? No existe ninguna posibilidad de que los parientes en cuarto grado se parezcan tanto como ustedes dos. La homología de sus rasgos es casi perfecta. Solo se diferencian en los efectos que producen el gen SRY, y las hormonas masculinas y femeninas.

\- Pero... Mi hermana Lisa dice que sí es posible... Si alguien de la familia hizo...

Lincoln se detuvo y no pudo seguir. La mujer seguía mirándolo fijamente, pero pronto comenzó a moverse. Con movimientos lentos y deliberados, tomó su portafolios y extrajo varios tantos de hojas engrapadas.

\- Mira, Lincoln. Estos son artículos científicos publicados en revistas del Journal Citation Reports; el índex de revistas científicas más prestigioso y estricto del mundo. Todos estos estudios ha analizado a profundidad las partes del material genético humano que determina las facciones de la cara, la homología esperada entre los parientes de distinto grado, y la probabilidad de que los mellizos no idénticos tengan facciones similares. Tú y Linka ni siquiera pueden ser mellizos. Ya no digamos primos en cuarto grado.

Lincoln se quedó sin habla. Miró los artículos, y luego a la doctora. Ella no le dió tregua.

\- Puedes revisarlos si quieres. El problema es que son demasiado técnicos, probablemente solo entenderías las conclusiones.

Aunque la mujer no cambió de expresión, Lincoln tuvo la impresión de que se burlaba de él, igual que su hermana Lisa. Eso le bastó para juntar nuevos bríos e intentar defenderse.

\- Bueno, ya que insiste en saber, tengo entendido que mi abuelo y mi bisabuela..

\- ¿Quiénes? -interrumpió Lofn-. ¿Harry y Albertha?

\- ¡No! ¡Mi bisabuela Harriet y el abuelo Pop-Pop!

Lofn sonrió como una loba hambrienta.

\- Linka me dijo que su bisabuelo era hombre y su abuela mujer. Entonces ella me mintió, ¿verdad? ¿O me estás mintiendo tú?

Lincoln sintió que toda su cara le ardía. Nadie, jamás, le había echado en cara una mentira de esa manera. Pero Lofn aún no había terminado.

\- No te molestes. Te lo diré yo. Mira esta fotografía que bajé de la red social de tu hermana Lori.

Lincoln hubiera preferido no verla, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era un juego de tejo de su abuelo. Allí estaban todos, levantando en hombros a su abuelo Pop-Pop.

\- Sé perfectamente quién me mintió, Lincoln. Estas dos fotos te van a encantar, ¡Mira!

El chico las miró con reticencia, y sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago. Una de ellas era una foto en blanco y negro de una niña casi igual a su hermana Lucy, solo que varios años menor. El sombrerito redondo y los aretes de perla eran inconfundibles.

\- Es tu bisabuela Harriet, afuera de la Iglesia Episcopal de Royal Woods. El día que cumplió cuatro años y decidieron bautizarla. Y esta otra foto, es su fe de bautismo.

\- Dios mío... -musitó Lincoln, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

\- Sí. Así es, pequeño -dijo Lofn, y al fin lo miró con algo parecido a la preocupación-. Y eso no es todo. Verifiqué los registros de nacimiento del año 2000 a la fecha. No hay nadie registrado con el nombre de Linka Loud en todo el estado de Michigan. Solo hay dos en Estados Unidos, y menos de seis mil a nivel mundial. Las edades, la estrutura de la familia y los nombres de los padres no coinciden con los de tu supuesta prima. No hay ninguna Linka registrada por Albert y Lynn Loud, como viene en esa acta falsa que entregaron a la escuela.

Lofn lo miró fijamente otra vez, pero su expresión era muy diferente. Ahora su rostro reflejaba genuina compasión.

\- Según los mejores y más detallados registros con los que cuenta la humanidad, Linka Loud no existe, pequeño.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Lincoln no experimentaba una sensación de indefensión tan profunda. Tenía ganas de llorar. No lo hacía, porque se negaba a hacer esa confesión de impotencia definitiva. ¡El era el hombre del plan! No era posible que estuviera a punto de ser aplastado por una desconocida.

Pero no se le ocurría nada.

\- ¿Ahora sí me dirás la verdad, pequeño? -dijo Lofn, suavizando mucho su tono de voz.- Porque hay otras cosas que me preocupan mucho.

\- ¿Como cuáles? -dijo Lincoln, aferrándose a la oportunidad inseperada que le brindaba su rival.

\- Por ejemplo ¿Quién lastimó a la niña? Tiene cicatrices recientes en sus brazos y su cara. Además, está brutalmente apegada a ti. Estoy segura de que tú tuviste algo que ver en su rescate.

Lincoln hacía esfuerzos desesperados por no caer en el juego de la doctora. Su mente trabajaba frenética, como nunca antes.

\- ¿Cómo averiguó todas esas cosas? ¿De dónde sacó esa información?

Lofn sonrió.

\- Soy doctora, cariño. Estoy entrenada para esto. No soy una genio como tu hermanita Lisa, pero tengo el mismo entrenamiento formal que ella. A los doctores nos enseñan a descubrir cosas y obtener información donde casi nadie más puede verla. Y además, como soy bastante más vieja de lo que parezco, poseo una ventaja sobre tu hermana: tengo muchísima experiencia en mi trabajo. Experiencia, y una cantidad de contactos que no te puedes ni imaginar.

El muchachito intentó imaginárselo. Cualquier cosa, con tal de no pensar en la situación en la que estaba metido.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, y a Lincoln se le ocurrió una idea diferente. La doctora Lofn había mencionado a Lisa, Lori y a sus parientes lejanos. ¿Hasta donde los había investigado esa mujer? ¿Qué era lo que se proponía exactamente?

\- Doctora...

\- ¿Sí?

Lincoln suspiro. La mujer no cedía. Quería respuestas, pero parecía que ahora se conformaba con presionarlo psicológicamente. Tenía que romper el juego... O hacer que todo explotara de una vez.

\- De verdad, ¿a la Junta Estatal de Educación le interesan tanto los alumnos como Linka? Creo que ha averiguado demasiadas cosas sobre nosotros. Parece saber incluso los nombres de todos mis parientes.

\- Claro que sí -dijo Lofn, mientras sonreía-. Conozco los nombres y los hobbies de todas tus hermanas y tus padres. No me interesé por hacerlo, pero podría averiguar hasta la talla de sus zapatos, si yo quisiera.

\- ¿Y de verdad eso es necesario? -espetó Lincoln, fastidiado de las jactancias de la doctora-. Me parece demasiado interés por mi familia. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

El chico había comenzado a jadear. Estaba muy molesto, y nunca esperó la reacción de la mujer: extendió una mano, y se la pasó suavemente por el cabello.

Muy a su pesar, el contacto de esa mano de seda lo relajó un poco. La doctora sonrió, y Lincoln no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía cuando lo hacía.

\- Pequeño, quiero dejarte una cosa perfectamente clara: yo no soy su enemiga. Mi trabajo es ayudar a personitas como Linka, y como tú. Y en ciertos casos muy especiales como el de ustedes, tengo permitido averiguar absolutamente todo lo que pueda. Solo así puedo tomar las decisiones y hacer lo que considere conveniente, ¿entiendes?

Lincoln la miró fijamente. Se sentía tentado a asentir, pero aquello se parecería demasiado a una confesión de debilidad. Así que permaneció quieto y en silencio, mientras Lofn proseguía.

\- Mira, en mi trabajo he visto cosas que no se podrían creer. Que parecen salidas de películas de ciencia ficción, o de los fanfics más disparatados que los aficionados más locos pueden concebir sobre su serie favorita. Yo he tenido oportunidad de comprobar palabra por palabra lo que dice una vieja frase de un gran novelista de ficción detectivesca: "Una vez que hayamos descartado lo imposible, la verdad está en lo que queda, por improbable que parezca".

Hizo una pausa para contemplar a Lincoln. El chico, muy a su pesar, ahora lucía interesado.

\- Por ejemplo, el caso tuyo y de Linka. Ustedes no son parientes. No son hermanos, ni primos, ni nada. No he obtenido muestras de sus tejidos para analizarlas, pero me parece que la probabilidad de que compartan más del 99% del genoma no es nada descartable; incluso quitando los cromosomas sexuales no homólogos. ¿Sabes que eso es muy, pero muy improbable entre personas que no son familiares? Sería más sencillo encontrar dos copos de nieve iguales. La otra posibilidad es que tu hermana Lisa te hubiera clonado, y noqueado tu gen SRY para hacer que el clón fuera mujer. Pero revisé en detalle sus publicaciones, sus contactos científicos y sus requisiciones de equipo científico. No tiene con qué hacerlo.

Ahora Lincoln estaba absorto. Empezó a sentir otra vez esa incomodidad en el estómago. Comenzó a imaginarse por donde iba la doctora.

\- Así que... Juguemos a suponer cosas, querido. Tu hermana es una de las genios más precoces de la historia de la humanidad, y justo esta mañana sometió un artículo a consideración de la revista _Physical Letters_. En él, discute la fascinante hipótesis de Isaac Asimov sobre los pionizadores, y la posibilidad de replicar las cuatro fuerzas de la naturaleza para abrir portales interuniversales.

Lincoln tragó saliva. Pero Lofn no dio señales de haberse enterado.

\- Le van a rechazar el artículo por especulativo, Lincoln. Pero su contenido sin duda es muy real. No me extrañaría nada que lo rehaga, desarrolle toda la física y matemática necesaria, y se lo presente por pedacitos a la comunidad científica mundial. Como tu hermanita es tan lista, tan capaz y precoz, y acaba de ganar 20 millones de dólares al vender su patente del superpegamento; yo no dudo que se haya gastado los 9 millones que desaparecieron de su cuenta en los últimos tres meses para fabricar una máquina pionizadora. Y que te haya mandado a un universo paralelo para explorarlo en su nombre.

Por segunda vez en ese día, Lincoln sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¡Necesitaba una idea, pronto! Pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor que fingir una risa, y exclamar:

\- ¡Qué risa! ¡Tiene demasiada imaginación, doctora!

Lofn ignoró el exabrupto y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Te sorprendería lo mucho que me sirve el tener una imaginación exuberante en mi trabajo, Lincoln. Pero dejémoslo así. Tengo algunas pruebas indirectas.

\- ¿Como cuáles?

\- El artículo de tu hermana, por supuesto. Las emisiones de neutrinos que producen los _stranglets_ que utiliza como fuente de energía para su máquina... ¡Ah! Y las cuentas por un millón de dólares que tienen tú y tus padres. Recibieron fondos directamente de la cuenta de Lisa. Me suena a un pago de honorarios por el viaje de exploración interuniversal.

Ahora, Lincoln se quedo mudo. Estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se encogió en la silla.

Sabía que no resistiría más. Casi estaba dispuesto a cantar como un canario, pero Lofn no dijo ni una sola palabra. Se quedó sentada, tranquila y cruzada de brazos; observando a Lincoln con piedad y preocupación.

Había sido demasiado dura y directa con él, pero la consolaba saber que aquello fue absolutamente necesario. La resistencia de aquel muchachito era fenomenal, pero al fin había terminado con él.

Era el momento de ceder un poco.

* * *

Lincoln se quedó esperando un ataque que nunca llegó. La doctora parecía haberse ido, pero él sabía muy bien que seguía allí. Podía sentir su peculiar aroma en el ambiente.

\- Lincoln...

El chico levantó la vista. ¡Qué más daba ya! Estaba completamente acorralado.

\- Respira hondo, pequeño. Todo lo que puedas. Y contén la respiración por un momento, antes de exhalar. Fíjate cómo lo hago yo.

El chico conocía bien aquel ejercicio respiratorio. No quería hacerlo, pero no se sentía en condiciones de discutir. Hizo lo que la doctora le indicaba, aspirando un poco más de aire cada vez. Sin que él lo buscara o lo quisiera, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse; sus pensamientos se aclaraban.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?

\- Mejor -dijo el muchachito, sorprendido con su propia respuesta. Nada había cambiado. El peligro no había pasado, pero en verdad se sentía mucho mejor.

\- Lo sé. Mírame a los ojos y escucha lo que te voy a decir, por favor.

Lincoln lo hizo. La miró con reticencia; y sus palabras lo dejaron anonadado.

\- ¿Sabes, Lincoln? Pienso lo mejor de ti. En serio. Eres un niño excepcional que se merece todo lo bueno de la vida. Eres fuerte, inteligente y muy bondadoso. A veces, demasiado. Por eso tanta gente se ha aprovechado de ti.

El muchachito apenas podía creer lo que oía. Lofn se levantó de su silla, y se arrodilló junto a él.

\- No necesito que me respondas, Lincoln. Estoy absolutamente segura de lo que te he dicho. Las cosas fueron así. Quizá algún día puedas saber por qué estoy tan segura.

Lincoln abrió mucho los ojos, y ya se aprestaba para responder. Pero Lofn le cubrió los labios con un dedo, y acarició sus cabellos con la mano.

\- No. No me respondas. No hay manera en que me puedas hacer dudar de lo que sé. Lo dejaremos así por esta vez. Pero te voy a advertir una cosa; y por tu bien, espero que me escuches y me hagas caso.

Le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos, y miró a los ojos del azorado muchachito.

\- A pesar de tus grandes cualidades, eres un niño. Tienes dinero y gente que te ama, pero sigues siendo un niño. Y tristemente, hay problemas y situaciones que un niño no puede enfrentar.

Lofn se acercó, y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Lincoln sintió como si los labios de aquella mujer estuvieran hechos de brasas ardientes.

\- Puedes irte cuando quieras, pequeño conejito blanco. Pero en el futuro vas a necesitar ayuda. Muy pronto tendrás que enfrentar serios problemas, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es resolverlos con calma y con total sinceridad. Mentir ya no te va a ayudar, y puede resultar muy contraproducente para todos.

Contro su voluntad, Lincoln suspiró. No quería hacerlo, pero recordó a Clyde y a Linka.

Y en otro momento, tú y tu preciosa Linka tendrán que enfrentarse a cosas que los superarán, contra las cuales no podrán luchar solos. Los adultos no van a comprender sus necesidades y su situación tan singular. Cuando llegue ese momento, si así lo desean, me volverán a ver.

* * *

Los pequeños estuvieron muy silenciosos en el trayecto de regreso a la casa.

Linka intentó preguntar qué había pasado en el despacho de la doctora Olafsson, pero Lincoln le dijo que prefería que lo hablaran en la casa. Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, la besó; y le dijo que la amaba mucho.

La niña disfrutó el contacto, pero estuvo muy inquieta en todo el trayecto de regreso. En realidad, lo estaba desde que Lincoln entró al despacho de la doctora; y tuvo que enfrentar su nerviosismo sola.

Clyde no se quedó con ella: dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y se marchó deshaciéndose en excusas. Nadie más se acercó para hablarle. Era tarde, y prácticamente todos sus compañeros se habían ido.

Por supuesto, Linka quería hablar y enterarse de lo ocurrido; pero la expresión en el rostro de su amado se lo impedía. No le gustaba verlo así, sentir que las cosas no iban bien...

De pronto, mientras caminaban, la chica sintió una especie de aura fría que la envolvió, y la hizo estremecer. Tuvo un mal presentimiento: algo llegaría a perturbar la paz y el amor que habían gozado aquellos días.

Cuando se acercaban a la casa Lincoln comenzó a sentirse mejor. Salió un poco de su mutismo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando mal. ¿Por qué sufrir en silencio, si iba junto a alguien que lo quería y estaba involucrada en sus problemas? Tenía que contarle todo, con mucho cuidado para no alarmarla. Quizá Lofn tenía razón: era el momento de resolver sus problemas con sinceridad.

Llegaron al umbral de la casa, y Lincoln comenzaba a contarle a Linka sobre los peculiares ojos de la doctora... Y justo en ese momento, su hermana Lori abrió la puerta; gritó, y lo abrazó entre frenéticos gritos de emoción.

\- ¡Linky! ¡La cosa más maravillosa, hermanito! ¡Bobby y Ronnie estarán aquí en quince minutos, y quieren que tengamos una cita doble!

El chico peliblanco sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

* * *

 **Saludos. El día de hoy, además de responder a las reviews, quiero tratar muy brevemente el asunto del personaje misterioso, la doctora Lofn Olafsson. Por los comentarios anteriores, me he dado cuenta de que la doctora ha levantado mucha ámpula, y no faltan opiniones que consideran que le está dando un rumbo muy extraño y peligroso a la historia (el amigo Sergex, por ejemplo).**

 **Para tranquilizarlos un poco y enfriar las mente afebriculadas, les diré desde ahora que Lofn no va a influir en el desarrollo de la trama. Por lo menos, no directamente. Tiene una función muy específica, y aunque puede ser que tarde bastante en aparecer de nuevo, no duden de que lo hará.**

 **Ahora sí. Paso a responder, una a una, todas las reviews (desde hace unos cuatro capítulos van siendo más, gracias a todos ustedes).**

 **J0nas Nagera : Te sorprendería saber las cosas que sabe la "doctora" Olafsson, amigo.**

 **Lo de sus ojos fue una característica que tomamos de una hermosa modelo de la vida real, y un magnífico fic que tristemente ya no encontrarás en donde estaba. Nos pareció perfecto para caracterizar a este personaje. ¿A ti se te ocurrió utilizar la idea para uno de los tuyos, amigo? ¿Cuál?**

 **Ya habiendo leído este capítulo, sabrás por qué trató a Lincoln de esa manera. A veces, hay que quebrar para construir. Te irá quedando más claro conforme avance la historia, ya lo verás.**

 **Y claro que conozco la expresión: "Cuchillo de palo… No corta, pero como ching…" :-)**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias. Siempre es una alegría leer tu comentario.**

 **Sergex : ¿Rocambolesco? ¡Me encantan las hazañas de Rocambole, amigo! Pero te aseguro que ni siquiera al maestro Ponson du Terrail, se le ocurrió todo lo que la "doctora" Lofn puede hacer.**

 **Te pregunto a ti y a todo los que lean este comentario: ¿se han dado cuenta de que suelo escribir su título de doctora entre comillas?**

 **Ya di un anticipo en la introducción general de los comentarios. Sé que camino sobre una cuerda floja extradelgada, pero haré todo lo posible por llegar a buen puerto. Saludos.**

 **a : ¡Complicadísimo! Pero solo espera a leer unos capítulos más, amigo.**

 **cartman6x61 : Como habrás visto, amigo; no necesitó poderes para hacerle confesar. Bastó con mostrar una parte de su demoniaco intelecto ;-)**

 **ScarSteban : Amigo, ¡Me fascinó tu idea de que Lofn podría ser una hija de Lincoln y Linka! Te anticipo que no es así. Un amigo y yo la inventamos mucho antes de que _The Loud House_ apareciera en el horizonte. Pero me están dando muchas, muchas ganas de hacer un spin –off dándole ese origen, precisamente. **

**Te agradezco mucho por esa inspiración, de verdad.**

 **Ya conoceremos más sobre mi pequeña Lofn, pero tardaremos un poco. Comprenderás que no puedo abusar con un personaje así. La historia terminaría girando en torno a ella, y esto sigue siendo un Linkacoln con todas las de la ley.**

 **Al asunto de Clyde le daré una resolución, pero tampoco será próxima. Me vino muy bien el capricho de escribir mi one-shot Loricoln, porque ya sé exactamente cómo voy a tratar el conflicto Clyde-Lincoln-Linka.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo. Yo nunca me cansaré de decir que me encantan tus comentarios.**

 **EltioRob95 : Gracias por tu observación, amigo. En este capítulo ya viste lo que ocurrió con Lincoln. Y entran en escena tres actores tremendos. Ya veremos lo que sucede.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **Rebellion Rose : Gracias, amigo(a). Ya verás de qué manera se complicarán. Las palabras de Lori a final del capítulo son lapidarias…**

 **Andrew579 : Claro, finalmente Clyde es un personaje canónico. No te preocupes, ya sé exactamente cómo voy a tratar eso.**

 **¿Calma? ¿Qué significa eso? ;-)**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **Sir Crocodile222 : Así es. Por eso, Lofn les dejó una severa advertencia. No es nada sano construir una relación o una situación con base en mentiras.**

 **¿Adiestramiento por la CIA? Más bien ella pudo haber adiestrado a la CIA, a la NSA y al Mossad, si hubiera tenido algún interés en ello. Me imagino que ya lo habrás descubierto en este episodio. Por supuesto, no quise detenerme detallando las maneras en las que consiguió toda esa evidencia con la que aplastó a Lincoln.**

 **Créeme. Lo de Clyde será solo uno de los conflictos por venir.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Me gustan mucho tus revisiones.**

 **maestro jedi : Así es, la cosa se pone cardiaca. Y lo de Clyde… estoy jugando con una situación que de seguro le parece rara a muchos de los que no comentan. No la detallaré por ahora. Espero que alguien más la saque a la luz, si es que efectivamente lo hace ;-)**

 **Y pronto verás más, porque al final del episodio quedó sembrada la semilla de un nuevo conflicto. Como si todavía necesitaran otro estos pobres peliblancos…**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, lectores y reviewers. Siempre serán mi principal aliciente para continuar. ¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Octware**_


	19. No te preocupes, Conejito

**18.- No te preocupes, Conejito.**

Lincoln iba tenso y nervioso. Si aquello hubiera ocurrido solo una semana antes, se hubiera sentido más que contento por departir y pasar un buen rato con Ronnie Anne. Pero ahora que Linka ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos, parecía que lo estuvieran sometiendo a una especie de tortura.

Aquello de la cita doble era una patraña. Seguro que, cuando llegaran al centro comercial, Lori y Bobby fijarían una hora para regresar a Vanzilla, se perderían por completo, y no se preocuparían por volverlos a ver; hasta que llegara la hora señalada para el regreso.

Ronnie estaba irreconocible. Vamos, ni siquiera estando tan preocupado pudo dejar de admirarla. ¿Quién hubiera creído que la chica tenía esas piernas y esa retaguardia? Como siempre se vestía con ropa tan holgada y desgarbada, Lincoln jamás reparó en esos detalles de su cuerpo.

Pero esa vez, era imposible que no se diera cuenta. La chica estaba bien maquillada, con el cabello peinado y recogido. Su blusa rosada y sin mangas, dejaba ver perfectamente sus incipientes pechos y la delgadez de su vientre. Y su entallada minifalda del mismo color, permitía una buena visión del resto de sus atributos físicos.

Casi parecía otra, y no era solo por su arreglo personal. Su actitud era tan diferente...

Había dejado del lado sus maneras masculinoides, y se estaba portando muy femenina. Sin duda, era todo un encanto; y cualquiera se hubiera sentido orgulloso de ir al lado de una chica tan atractiva.

Pero él no. La belleza de Ronnie Anne ya no le impresionaba. Y para ser franco, ni siquiera le interesaba.

Solo estaba preocupado por Linka.

Lori no les había dejado opciones. Estaba muy entusiasmada por la cita doble; pero Lincoln, comprensiblemente, ya no tenía mayor interés en el asunto. Él y Linka se querían; tenían una cita y planes para pasarla bien aquella tarde. Pero la situación de Lori con Bobby pasaba directamente por la relación de él con Ronnie Anne. El muchacho simplemente no soportaba que alguien desairara e hiciera sufrir a su hermanita.

Lincoln lo sabía muy bien. Y para complicar más las cosas, cuando Lori soltó todo aquello, Linka preguntó de inmediato:

\- ¿Quién es Ronnie Anne?

El chico volteó a verla. La mirada de Linka no admitía dudas.

La niña estaba sorprendida, preocupada... y celosa. Para colmo de males, Lori no lo ayudó en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Oh, es la novia de Linky, querida! ¡Una muchacha latina muy bonita!

\- ¡No es mi novia! -reaccionó Lincoln, enojado y asustado a la vez. Volteó a ver a Linka, rogando porque le creyera. Pero la niña estaba cada vez más asustada y triste.

\- ¡Vamos Linky! -dijo Lori. La rubia miró a su hermanito con una sonrisa falsa, llena de dientes; y comenzó a pellizcar sus mejillas -. Si Linka va a ser una hermanita más, debe conocer las verdades de la familia. ¡No debes ser tímido ni mentiroso con ella!

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo! -dijo Lincoln, desesperado; y se aprestaba a decir algo más. Pero Linka intervino.

\- No te preocupes, Lincoln... Yo entiendo -dijo la chica, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por sonreír.

Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Maldijo su mala suerte, e hizo un último intento por arreglar las cosas.

\- Lori, ¡No puedo salir con ustedes! Linka y yo vamos a ir a la plaza. Lo planeamos desde hace días...

\- Lincoln... Tú y Linka pueden salir otro día. ¡Ronnie y Bobby vienen desde lejos para vernos! -gritó Lori.

\- ¡Pero yo tengo mis compromisos, Lori!

\- ¡Hey! Por favor... no griten -terció Linka, y Lincoln notó que tenía los ojos humedecidos-. Lincoln; Lori tiene razón. Tú y yo podemos salir otro día. Debes atender a… a tu novia.

Dicho esto, subió inmediatamente escaleras arriba. Lori se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero se rehízo enseguida, y puso las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

\- ¿Ya ves? Linka dice que no hay problema. Puedes salir con ella mañana.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lincoln tuvo ganas de abofetearla. Tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de responder.

\- Ahora vengo, Lori -y sin decir más, se lanzó también escaleras arriba, dejando a su hermana mayor desconcertada y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo para explicarle detalladamente a Linka sobre Ronnie Anne. Las cosas eran complicadas; porque en la dimensión de Linka, la novia de Loki no tenía ningún hermano menor.

En cambio, Linka estuvo dispuesta a creerle, o al menos eso aparentó. La encontró en el cuarto que compartían, llorando a lágrima viva.

\- Linka... -dijo, tanteando el terreno.

\- Lincoln... No estoy de ánimo para hablar ahora -dijo la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas-. Tienes un compromiso. Deberías arreglarte.

El chico suspiró. Afortunadamente, tuvo una ocurrencia feliz.

\- Linka, ¿tu hermano Loki no tenía una novia que se apellidaba Santiago?

Aún en medio de su dolor, Linka respondió afirmativamente.

\- ¿Y su hermano menor?

\- Babe no tenía ningún hermano menor.

Lincoln quedó desconcertado por un momento, pero se rehízo enseguida. No era momento de vacilar.

\- Pues en este universo, el novio de Lori se llama Bobby Santiago, y tiene una hermana que se llama Ronnie Anne. Y resulta que...

Explicó todo lo más aprisa que pudo. Linka lo escuchó con todo interés. Le resultaba un poco difícil de creer lo que Lincoln le contaba, porque su hermano Loki no era como Lori. Las hermanas de Lincoln parecían casamenteras. En cambio, algunos de sus hermanos, especialmente Loki, la celaban muchísimo... Antes del asunto de la mala suerte, claro.

\- Se meten en todo -comentó Lincoln, enojado-. Por culpa de ellas, Ronnie Anne me abofeteó. Claro que luego nos hicimos amigos, pero nunca llegamos a tener una verdadera relación. Y luego, ellos se mudaron de Royal Woods.

Linka asintió. Babe también tuvo que mudarse de Royal Woods, pero a Loki le era más fácil ir a visitarla y conservar la relación. Seguramente influía mucho el asunto de que fuera hombre: sus padres casi nunca le negaban el uso de Vanzilla.

Lincoln continuó explicando que Lori lo había obligado a asistir a una cita doble para disculparse con Ronnie Anne, y la manera en que eso había dado lugar a que todos pensaran que Ronnie Anne era su novia. Hubiera querido explicarle mucho más, pero Lori le gritó desde el pasillo para presionarlo.

\- ¿Ya estás listo, Lincoln? ¡Bobby y Ronnie estarán aquí en unos minutos!

\- Maldita sea... -masculló Lincoln.

En ese momento, sintió que las manos de la chica tomaban las suyas.

\- Linky... Ve y no te preocupes. Te creo. Te juro que te creo -dijo Linka, mientras se esforzaba por sonreír.

Lincoln la miró preocupado. Tenían apenas una semana de conocerse, pero habían vivido juntos experiencias tan intensas, que aprendieron muy rápido a deducir e interpretar sus emociones. Pudo darse cuenta de que en efecto, Linka le creía; pero le dolía. Y le dolía aún más el no conocer todos los detalles.

\- Ve a la cita y no te preocupes, Conejito. Yo te estaré esperando, y tú me contarás todo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo Lincoln, conmovido.

La niña asintió, y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Sabían que tenían poco tiempo, pero se estrecharon durante un largo momento. Lincoln se separó, y utilizó sus dedos para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la chica.

\- Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, ¿verdad, Florecita?

\- Sí... -respondió ella en un débil susurro.

\- No sabes lo especial que eres tú para mí, Linka. Hasta que te conocí... Comprendí que nunca antes me había enamorado.

La niña volvió a abrazarlo, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho

\- Lo sé, Conejito. Y espero que tú también me creas. Es que... Me han pasado tantas cosas malas, que...

No pudo seguir hablando. Su voz se rompió, y sollozó de nuevo contra el pecho del muchachito.

Lincoln se sentía muy mal por lo que pasaba. Por un momento pensó en quedarse, y que Lori hiciera lo que quisiera. Que lo convirtiera en pretzel humano, si se le antojaba. No podía dejar a Linka sola, en esas condiciones.

\- ¡Lincoln Loud! ¡¿Ya estás listo?! -gritó Lori, amenazando derribar la puerta con sus golpes.

\- ¡Lori! -respondió Lincoln, con el mismo tono amenazador que su hermana-. ¡No voy a...

Un dedo sobre sus labios lo interrumpió. La niña se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, y no quería que su amado tuviera más problemas.

\- Ve, Conejito. Ve, y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo confío en ti. Te lo juro.

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

\- De verdad. Apresúrate y cámbiate, mi amor. Te prometo que no miraré... Mucho.

Lincoln rio por lo bajo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. La chica correspondió, y pudieron besarse una vez más, antes de que Lincoln saliera.

* * *

Ahora, con Ronnie Anne a su lado, LIncoln ya no estaba seguro de que hubiera hecho bien dejando a Linka sola. Y se preocupó todavía más, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ronnie Anne iba reduciendo la distancia que los separaba.

Se estaba comportando muy rara. Como si de verdad intentara seducirlo

\- Maldita sea -se dijo-. Si no tengo cuidado, esta cita va a terminar en un desastre. Y Lori nunca me lo perdonará.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne recargarse sobre su brazo. La chica, aparentemente, se había estirado para decirle algo a Lori. Pero cuando regresó a su asiento, la expresión pícara y sugestiva de su rostro le dio a entender que aquello no era accidental.

Lincoln tragó saliva. Era evidente que Ronnie Anne esperaba una respuesta positiva a sus coqueteos.

Necesitaba un plan, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Volteó a ver a Ronnie Anne. Ella volvió a sonreírle, y justamente en ese momento, le vinieron a la mete las palabras proféticas de la doctora Olafsson:

\- _Muy pronto tendrás que enfrentar serios problemas..._

¿Acaso aquella mujer era una bruja?

* * *

 **Bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. La situación sigue complicada, y muy pronto nuestros héroes tendrán que ir tomando decisiones y haciendo cosas necesarias para mantenerse como pareja y hacer llegar su relación al siguiente nivel.**

 **Ahora, paso a responder sus reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Como he dicho antes, Lofn tiene una función muy específica, pero bastante indirecta. Sin embargo, los personajes empezarán a sentir sus efectos muy pronto. Y sí: es una maestra estricta e intimidante… Cuando es conveniente. En otras circunstancias, puede actuar muy distinto.**

 **¿Que si es humana natural? Hum… ¿Tú qué crees, amigo? Sir Crocodile222 ha sugerido que es algo así como una encarnación de Batman. ¿Será?**

 **Y bueno, pronto verás que en realidad la prueba sigue siendo para ambos, Florecita y Conejito; y lo será hasta el final. Solo que irán actuando diferente conforme progrese la historia. Quienes crean que Linka está completamente rota y solo tendrá un papel pasivo ante las dificultades externas, están muy equivocados(as).**

 **Saludos, y como siempre, aprecio mucho tus comentarios.**

 **Sergex : Bueno, me imagino que en efecto la parte de Lofn puede ser desconcertante. Pero como ya he dicho, tiene una función específica. Muy pronto será evidente lo que se logró con ese feroz interrogatorio. Y de hecho, quizá la mismísima Ronnie Anne se dé cuenta de ello.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por la review.**

 **maestro jedi : No te negaré que es muy tentadora tu propuesta, amigo. Pero me temo que les daría más problemas que soluciones.**

 **Sin embargo… No. Mejor no doy spoilers.**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **eltioRob95 : ¿Sabes? En efecto, sería bueno que alguien dibujara a Lofn, pero no ahora. Por razones que aún no deseo revelar, sería mejor que fuera hasta el final de la historia.**

 **Claro: quien quiera, podría dibujarla tal como se ve ahora. Yo tengo cuatro imágenes de ella en la mente. Si la vida me hubiera regalado el don del dibujo, sin duda ya la hubiera dibujado. Pero por desgracia, como decía el enorme Salvador Dalí: "dibujar es muy fácil… o es imposible". Para mí, es imposible.**

 **Pues ya has visto que en el universo de Linka, Babe Santiago no tenía hermanos. Claro que eso hace las cosas todavía más complicadas para la pobre Florecita. ¡Ni hablar!**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo. Saludos.**

 **Shadow 13 : Amigo, tus ideas son muy buenas; pero en esta historia temo que no las pude llevar a cabo. Hubiera sido algo diferente a lo que había planeado, y créeme: Ronnie Anne podría ser el menos grave de los problemas de estos dos.**

 **Lo que sí te garantizo es que, en efecto: Lincoln tendrá que afrontar los problemas como hombre… Y Linka también, como una mujer entera. Pero dales un poco de chance: todavía tienen que aprender. Lincoln ya recibió un buen jalón de orejas, y quiso hacer algo muy similar a lo que tú propusiste. Pero ya ves que Linka no lo dejó, porque creyó que así evitaría un problema mayor. Si actuó bien o no, lo sabremos muy pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo. También aprecio mucho estas reviews anónimas cuando son comedidas y propositivas, aunque no siempre pueda tomar sus sugerencias.**

 **ScarSteban : ¡Oh, sí! Lo de Lofn es más real de lo que te puedas imaginar, amigo. Y el hecho de no saber si es buena o mala, la hace todavía más temible. ¿Cierto?**

 **Pues ya ves que ibas más o menos bien encaminado. En realidad, Linka actuó quizá más suave de lo que debía; pero dada su situación y sus experiencias, es perfectamente comprensible. Y claro, el detalle de que Ron Santiago no exista en su universo lo cambia todo, ¿verdad?**

 **Es inminente la publicación de un drabble Spin-off de esta historia, en el que desarrollo muy brevemente tu idea del origen alternativo de Lofn. Este pequeño trabajo estará dedicado a ti.**

 **Muchos saludos y gracias, como siempre. Tu apoyo constante me es más valioso de lo que imaginas, amigo.**

 **Reila Vann : Pues al menos por hoy, tendrás un poco más de esta historia ;-) Muchos saludos, amiga. **

**Me encanta que seas la primera mujer que se anima a hacer una review en alguna de mis historias. Al menos, la primera que me confirma que lo es :-)**

 **cartman6x61 : No conozco al personaje que mencionas, amigo. Pero tienes razón: Lofn no puede darse el lujo de tener manías de ningún tipo (excepto una, pero la ejerce cuando no está trabajando). Su trabajo requiere sobriedad, aun cuando a veces le convenga aparentar que no la tiene ;-)**

 **Andrew579 : No te preocupes, amigo: todos somos amateurs y tenemos ocupaciones. Es comprensible que nos retrasemos. A mí me vuelven loco los finales de semestre.**

 **Lo de los detalles técnicos, algunos los disfrutan y otros no. Pero en este caso, es Lofn la que los está dando. Así que es culpa de ella ;-)**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **Sir Crocodile222 : Me gusta eso de ver a Lofn como una encarnación de Batman. Otro origen interesante para el personaje; aunque su "cruzada" (vamos a llamarla así, para conservar la analogía), es de naturaleza muy diferente.**

 **Y sí, el consejo de Lofn fue excelente. Ahora, tendremos que ver en qué medida lo puede aplicar. Sobre todo porque Ronnie Anne ha demostrado en la serie que no es muy productivo tratar de mentirle.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	20. No vine para rendirme

**19\. No vine para rendirme**

Ronnie Anne estaba muy incómoda. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido así: rara, exhibida... Tonta, incluso. Estaba haciendo muchas cosas que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer, y lo peor del asunto es que no veía el menor entusiasmo por parte de Lincoln.

Para empezar, ¿quién hubiera pensado que se iba a enamorar del Patético?

Pero así fue. Y la verdad era que, aunque a ella le resultara difícil explicárselo, no había grandes misterios al respecto.

Lincoln era un chico encantador, diferente. Ninguno de los amigos que hizo en Royal Woods o en su nueva ciudad se le parecía. Se divertía mucho con él, la trataba muy bien, tenía gustos muy parecidos a los suyos, era capaz de grandes sacrificios e incomodidades por todos los que amaba... Y le gustaba físicamente desde mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Qué más daba que no supiera pelear, o que fuera flojucho en las actividades físicas?

Lo extrañaba mucho. Le encantaba convivir con él, y ahora estaban tan lejos...

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Intentar algo con él, o resignarse a perderle de manera definitiva?

La segunda no era una opción. No había conocido a nadie tan afín a ella como Lincoln, y aunque a le costara trabajo reconocerlo, sus instintos y prestancias mujeriles ya empezaban a manifestarse. Los besos y las frases de Bobby y Lori le parecían cada vez más lindas y menos cursis. Alguna vez se sorprendió a sí misma fantaseando con Lincoln en una situación parecida. Y por eso, buscaba siempre mantener el contacto, aunque fuera por celular o videollamada.

Pero al parecer, eso ya no era suficiente. En los últimos días, Lincoln se perdió por completo. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

En realidad, no tenían ningún acuerdo para llamarse o estar en contacto. Lo hacían por gusto. Y desde que ella se mudó de Royal Woods con su familia, nunca dejaba de llamarla aunque fuera una vez por semana.

¿Qué había pasado?

Su hermano no le pudo dar respuesta, y Lincoln no contestaba las videollamadas; ni los mensajes por el celular.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero aquello la asustaba. ¿Y si Lincoln había encontrado a alguien más, y ya no quería hablarle para nada?

Tuvo un rayo de esperanza cuando supo que Irían a Royal Woods, por un fin de semana completo. Se puso muy contenta al saber que podría ver a Lincoln durante dos días. Pero enseguida la asaltaron las dudas y los temores.

¿Acaso debía ir para enterarse de que Lincoln ya estaba interesado en otra persona? ¿Debía rendirse, y que las cosas quedaran así? O... ¿Tenía que mostrarse osada, e intentar conquistar Lincoln con modos y maneras que jamás había utilizado antes?

Estuvo pensando mucho en ello. No era propio de ella rendirse sin luchar, así que olvidarse de Lincoln estaba fuera de consideración. Pero si sus recursos y su manera de ser no habían dado buenos resultados hasta aquel momento...

\- _Bueno, creo que la blusa rosa no bastará_ -se dijo-. _Odio admitirlo, pero voy a necesitar ayuda de Carlota_.

Así que se fue a consultar a su prima; y Carlota, por supuesto, estuvo encantada de ayudarla. Fue muy difícil que su prima accediera a hablar calmadamente y mantener el secreto, pero al final acabó haciéndolo... hasta donde fue posible. Todo mundo notó que Ronnie Anne se había depilado y hecho agujeros en las orejas para colocarse pendientes.

No fue posible detener del todo los comentarios y bromas bien intencionadas de la numerosa familia Casagrande, pero Carlota logró que los parientes se mantuvieran lo más tranquilos posible respecto al cambio de imagen de Ronnie. No quería que arruinaran un trabajo por el que había luchado durante varios años.

El día de la partida para Royal Woods, Carlota en persona se encargó de peinarla y maquillarla. Ya le había conseguido una falda, zapatos y accesorios que hicieran juego con su blusa y su cambio de imagen. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y admirados al verla. Le hicieron muchos elogios, haciendo que la pobre chica se sintiera incómoda, y menos convencida que nunca de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No puedes culparlos, Nie-nie -dijo Bobby, tomando a su hermanita por los hombros-. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevan esperando este día? Yo sé que no es tan importante para ti, pero ya que decidiste hacerlo, no puedes esperar que los demás no lo noten y digan lo que piensan. Lo importante es que tú sabes por qué, y para qué lo haces.

Bobby le guiñó un ojo, y Ronnie se ruborizó. Estaba segura de que su hermano sabía muy bien de qué se trataba todo eso, pero ya no le dijo nada más.

Cuando Carlota terminaba su labor, los nervios de Ronnie Anne se quebraron por fin. Carlota, por supuesto, estaba al tanto de su gusto por el chico peliblanco; pero fue lo suficientemente juiciosa para no señalarlo como el responsable de que su prima decidiera hacerse un cambio de imagen. El carácter explosivo de su prima podía arruinarlo todo, y de verdad le gustaba mucho cómo estaba quedando la apariencia de la pequeña Ronalda.

\- Prima... -comenzó la niña, vacilante.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú crees que... ¿Esto está bien? Es decir... El cambio de imagen, la ropa...

\- ¡Claro que sí! -respondió Carlota, entusiasmada- ¡Te ves preciosa! Ahorita que termine, podrás verte en el espejo. ¡Ni siquiera te reconocerás a ti misma!

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa -dijo Ronnie, con un gesto de temor.

Carlota se detuvo por un momento, y se colocó frente a Ronnie.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Es que... Me siento como si no fuera yo. No estoy nada segura de que esto... Me ayude.

\- Bueno, Ronnie. La apariencia es importante, y siempre ayuda. Resalta cosas de ti. Cosas que al resto de la gente le agrada ver. No es lo más importante, claro. Pero si luces bien, la gente se acercará a ti, y te será más fácil demostrarles lo que eres; más allá de cómo te ves.

\- No sé si eso será suficiente.

\- Es un buen comienzo, en todo caso. Lo otro, depende de ti.

La chica suspiró. Cada vez sentía más miedo.

Era increíble la manera en que se habían invertido los papeles. Ella, que abusó de Lincoln durante tanto tiempo, ahora se sentía insegura y hasta temerosa de verlo.

\- Es que... A Lincoln nunca le importó mi apariencia. Lo que a él le gustaba era estar conmigo, platicar, ir al arcade... divertirnos juntos. ¡Esto le parecerá tan raro!

Carlota se dio cuenta de que su pequeña prima tenía los ojos vidriosos. Así que dejó peines y maquillajes a un lado, y la abrazó.

\- Ronnie... Déjame decirte una cosa: he tratado poco a Lincoln, pero sé que es un chico maravilloso. Y créeme: el verte bonita no te va a estorbar con él de ninguna manera. A todos los chicos les gusta que las muchachas luzcan bien. Lo importante, es que haya algo más allá de esa apariencia. No tienes que dejar de hacer todas esas cosas que hacías con él. Simplemente, te verás más linda. ¡Eso es todo! Y te apuesto cualquier cosa a que Lincoln de verdad apreciará tu belleza.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y si aparte de todo, te portas un poco más... femenina, estoy segura de que Lincoln no se resistirá.

\- ¿Femenina?

\- Sí, tú sabes... Un poco coqueta, sin cambiar tu modo normal de ser. Eso te facilitará las cosas, primita.

Carlota le guiño un ojo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué manera podía ser más coqueta; pero en ese momento, le llegó la primera llamada para salir. Carlota tuvo que apresurarse, y Ronnie no pudo seguir preguntando.

* * *

Ahora, sentada junto a Lincoln en el asiento de Vanzilla, se sentía desanimada y triste.

Para ser sincera, sí notó la mirada de Lincoln cuando se saludaron, y las que le dirigía al poco tiempo de entrar en Vanzilla. Aún para ella, era claro que se había impresionado favorablemente por verla así. Pero después de eso fue como si el chico se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo. Como si hubiera dejado de interesarle. Apenas la miraba, no parecía atender lo que ella decía, y daba la impresión de que preferiría estar en algún otro lugar.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Carlota le vinieron a la mente. Aquello sobre la necesidad de ser más coqueta. Más femenina.

Ella sabía muy poco de eso. No estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Alguna vez escuchó un estúpido programa de televisión que hablaba sobre "la necesidad de cerrar el espacio con tu pareja", "tocarlo con frecuencia", y "dejar que él notara tu cuerpo". Pero no prestó atención, y no tenía verdadera idea de cómo se hacían esas cosas.

Quizá no hubiera hecho nada; pero conforme miraba a Lincoln, lo notaba cada vez más ausente. Más apartado de ella y de todos. Tenía que intentar algo, o su cita terminaría en un desastre.

Así que se fue pegando poco a poco. Empezó a tocarlo con frecuencia mientras le hablaba. Y a pesar de sentirse triste y desanimada, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír.

Lincoln pareció reaccionar, pero seguía viéndose muy preocupado y distante. Así que Ronnie se mordió discretamente los labio; y decidió que se esforzaría hasta donde pudiera y como pudiera. De momento, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que estirarse para hacerle una pregunta intrascendente a Lori; y frotar sus pequeños pechos de manera nada discreta contra el brazo de Lincoln.

Al fin, esto hizo que Lincoln reaccionara. El chico volteó a verla con un aire de asombro e incredulidad. Ronnie malinterpretó su expresión: se convenció de que aquel contacto le había gustado. Se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para sonreír, y hacerle un guiño coqueto al chico peliblanco; quien no dejaba de mirarla como si no pudiera creerlo.

\- _Bien, Lincoln_ -se dijo la chica, apenada pero decidida-. _Si eso te gustó, prepárate para más. Mucho más. No vine a Royal Woods para rendirme tan fácilmente._

Y se aferró al brazo de Lincoln, quien cada vez se sentía más nervioso y atribulado.

* * *

 **Y bien, ahora sabemos por donde va Ronnie Anne. ¿Qué irá a pasar con la cita de estos dos?**

 **Pronto lo sabremos. Por ahora, vamos con las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Cartman6x61 : Me temo que ni ese personaje podrá impedir que a Ronnie se le pegue más lo amoroso, amigo. Ya habrás visto en este capítulo. Y en el otro… bueno, mejor no me adelanto.**

 **El último videojuego "moderno" que jugué fue el viejísimo Wolfenstein 3D, amigo. Y no me lo pude acabar porque me producía terribles dolores de cabeza. Soy gamer de juegos super clásicos y bidimensionales, porque los tridimensionales me producen vértigo terrible. Ni idea del que me estás mencionando.**

 **ImperialStar : Y seguirá siendo cursi, amigo. Entiendo que este detalle puede ser molesto, porque tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne supuestamente son anticursilería; pero he intentado aclarar que la intensidad de las experiencias comunes de Lincoln y Linka los ha llevado cerca uno del otro. Hasta el grado de desarrollar la cursilería que impregna este romance.**

 **De Lofn ya he dicho demasiado. Mejor me reservo las sorpresas para cuando vuelva a aparecer.**

 **Y con Clyde, el pobre hasta el momento no sabe qué hay entre Lincoln y Linka. Por supuesto, tendrá que averiguarlo tarde o temprano.**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **Sergex : Pues sí, los problemas seguirán _in crescendo_. Pero no necesariamente serán más graves, sino de naturaleza diferente.**

 **Y con respecto a lo otro, el capítulo que sigue despejará todas las dudas, amigo.**

 **ScarSteban : Tienes razón. El cambio de Ronnie Anne es radical, pero espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado en parte sus motivos. Los profundizaremos en el siguiente. Y verás también que en el siguiente capítulo, te tuve presente mientras lo redactaba.**

 **Ay, Lofn… A partir del siguiente capítulo podrás leer entre líneas lo que está tratando de hacer por los pequeños.**

 **¿Cuánto más va a sufrir Linka? Bueno, creo que ese no es realmente el punto. Yo lo vería más bien de la siguiente manera: ¿cuándo va a recuperar la capacidad que le arrebataron para lidiar con sus problemas?**

 **Sobre lo que piensas que puede pasar, pronto tendremos oportunidad de saber si es cierto o no.**

 **Y sobre tu penúltima frase… Es que este es un amor inconcebible, amigo. Anómalo, inverosímil, que quizá nunca debió existir. Lo tienen todo en contra, y lo peor es que ni siquiera saben cuál es el obstáculo más duro para su amor. Aunque si se pusieran a pensar en ello, seguramente se darían cuenta.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por tu review, amigo. Siempre me haces el día.**

 **maestro jedi : En el siguiente capítulo lo verás, amigo. Y sí… tarde o temprano, Linka tendrá que luchar contra otras. Eso no lo dudes.**

 **Saludos y gracias, amigo.**

 **CapyChampion : ¡Bienvenido al fic, amigo! Trato de actualizar al menos una vez por semana. Cuando puedo, dos veces por semana. Pero si actualizo más de una vez, los capítulos suelen ser más cortos. En esta semana tengo la intención de actualizar dos veces.**

 **Saludo, y gracias por tu opinión sobre la historia y tu review.**

 **J0nas Nagera : No son estudios, sino trabajo amigo. Afortunadamente ya terminé de estudiar y estoy "del otro lado de la tapia" ;-)**

 **En este capítulo ya se hacen claras las intenciones y el proceso de Ronnie, pero también los sentimientos de Lincoln. En el siguiente episodio las cosas se van a poner todavía más movidas.**

 **Lo de la familia… mejor no me adelanto. Es muy, pero muy probable que lo vayan descubriendo poco a poco. Ya hemos visto de manera soterrada lo que piensa Lisa. El siguiente miembro en enterarse y su reacción, va a ser una sorpresa para muchos.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Tus reviews siempre me hacen el día.**

 **eltioRob95 : Pronto verás, amigo. No te diré qué, pero pronto verás. En el siguiente capítulo, para ser preciso.**

 **Se vienen cosas difíciles para varios personajes.**

 **Sir Crocodile222 : La idea que tienes de Lofn, es muy similar a la que me expresó alguna vez el amigo ScarSteban. De hecho, voy a hacer un spin-off dándole a Lofn ese origen, precisamente.**

 **Tu deducción sobre ella es muy buena. Ya veremos qué tan cierta resulta al final de cuentas.**

 **Linka y Ronnie definirán muchas cosas en los próximos capítulos. Me interesa rescatar un lado de Ronnie que no sé por qué razón, suele ser muy excluido por la mayoría de la gente. En el siguiente capítulo será muy evidente a qué me refiero. Y Linka va a necesitar ayuda, pero quizá su renacer esté más cerca de lo que podríamos pensar.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y gracias por tu review.**

 **T10507 : ¡Bienvenido, amigo! Claro que seguiremos. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

 **Mi agradecimiento nuevamente a todos los que leen y comentan. Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo episodio.**

 _ **Octware.**_


	21. Una cita fallida

**20.- Una cita fallida**

Tal como Lincoln lo imaginó, su cita con Ronnie Anne era un auténtico desastre.

Los niños estaban sentados en una mesa del centro comercial, jugueteando con el popote de su malteada favorita. Apenas habían dado unos sorbos a su bebida, y a cualquiera que los viera le hubiera resultado muy difícil decidir cuál de los dos se veía más infeliz. Y lo más irónico de todo, era que ninguno parecía tener un verdadero motivo para sentirse así.

El niño estaba frente a una muchachita de exótica belleza latina; vestida y maquillada del modo más favorecedor. Ronnie se había robado miradas de admiración de muchos muchachos de todas las edades, pero Lincoln ni siquiera volteaba a verla. Su mente estaba a varios kilómetros de ahí, pendiente de su verdadera amada. Pensando en cómo se sentiría, y deseando estar junto a ella para confortarla y explicarle con detalle todo aquel malhadado enredo.

Ronnie Anne no perdía de vista al muchachito peliblanco. Se sentía ignorada e infeliz: ya había agotado todos los temas, todos los sitios y todos los recursos en los que podía pensar. No había servido de nada tomarlo de la mano, pegarse a él, o tocarlo. Era como intentar seducir una estatua de mármol. Para ella era evidente que el chico no quería estar con ella, y se sorprendió mucho al notar que esa situación la estaba haciendo enojar. Si Lincoln no tenía interés por estar con ella, ¿por qué no se lo decía de una vez por todas?

Lo intentó por última vez. Le contó sus últimas aventuras que vivió con la pequeña pandilla de niños que se habían hecho amigos suyos. Obtuvo el mismo resultado. Lincoln estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera cambiaba de posición.

\- Lincoln...

\- ¿Mmhh? -musitó el muchachito, como si la voz de la muchacha le llegara desde muy lejos.

\- ¿Podrías decirme qué te pasa? Desde que nos subimos a la camioneta te he sentido muy extraño.

Lincoln la miró, y se sintió un poco intimidado. La sonrisa de Ronnie Anne había abandonado su cara. Sus labios parecían una línea recta, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: la muchacha estaba molesta.

¿Y cómo culparla? No la había tratado muy bien. Nada bien, a decir verdad.

Por supuesto, la culpa no era de ella. Era de Lori. Ella los había metido a todos en esa situación de locos.

\- _¡Pobre Ronnie!_ -pensó-. _Se arregló preciosa para venir. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer encantadora... diferente. Femenina, incluso. Seguramente eso la hace sentirse todavía peor. Casi no parece ella. ¡No se merece lo que está pasando!_

Hizo un gran esfuerzo y consiguió sonreír. Tenía que decirle algo que pareciera sincero. No quería hacerla sentir mal. Después de todo, no fue ella la que decidió mudarse y hacer que sus sentimientos se enfriaran. Era importante que hiciera un esfuerzo. Tenía que lograr que la cita funcionara y para salir del compromiso.

Se trataba de no hacer sentir mal a Ronnie Anne. Ya buscaría la manera de enfrentarse a ella y a Lori; de ponerles las cosas claras en otro momento.

\- Perdóname Ronnie. Sé que no me he portado bien contigo, pero... He tenido algunos problemas en la casa, especialmente con Lori. Si no fuera porque tú llegaste, seguro que ni siquiera hablaríamos entre nosotros.

\- ¡Oh! -exclamo la niña, y su actitud cambió-. ¿Algo grave?

\- Más o menos. Entenderás que no quiero hablar de ello -dijo Lincoln, bajando la mirada.

Ronnie lo miró, preocupada. ¡Así que eso era! Eso explicaba el silencio de Lincoln en los últimos días. _Tenía_ que ser algo grave.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Lincoln.

El chico le dedicó otra sonrisa forzada.

\- Se va a solucionar, Ronnie. Lo que pasa es que... se trata de algo tan absurdo que... No, olvídalo -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Lo que necesito es olvidar por un rato.

Lincoln se levantó intempestivamente y la tomó de la mano.

\- Vamos al arcade. Creo que moverme un rato en la Batalla de Baile me haría bien.

\- ¡Pero si acabamos de regresar de ahí! -dijo Ronnie, perpleja-. ¿Y nuestras malteadas?

\- Vamos a que nos den vasos desechables. Nos las llevaremos. ¡Ven!

\- S-sí -dijo la muchachita.

Estaba confundida, pero de todos modos se alegró. Era la primera vez en aquella cita que Lincoln mostraba entusiasmo por algo.

* * *

Gracias al gran esfuerzo de Lincoln, la cita cambió de manera radical; y Ronnie Anne comenzó a sentirse muy contenta.

El chico parecía haber recobrado sus antiguos bríos. Repasaron todos sus juegos favoritos en el arcade, y Lincoln se desempeñó tan bien como siempre. Incluso estuvo a punto a de ganarle a en el ping-pong de mesa.

Ya era necesario que la chica actuara diferente o afectara femineidad. Lincoln la trataba exactamente como siempre, y parecía pasársela tan bien como ella. Volvió a ser el chico encantador y un poco torpe que tan bien conocía. Luego fueron a terminarse sus malteadas y Ronnie tuvo oportunidad de platicarle con detalle sus propias vivencias y las cosas que le preocupaban. Lincoln se esforzaba por escuchar, aunque se distraía por momentos y tenía que pedirle a la chica que repitiera algo. Pero ella ya no le dio importancia. Se imaginaba que de vez en cuando, Lincoln se ponía a pensar en sus problemas. Era una alegría saber que podía ayudarlo a olvidar y divertirse un poco.

Ronnie se sintió tan cómoda que sus sentimientos por Lincoln afloraron otra vez. Sin proponérselo, volvió a portarse femenina e invitante. Ahora todo nacía de sus propios sentimientos hacia Lincoln, y en aquellas breves horas, comenzó a descubrir su propia manera de vivir lo femenino. Sus ilusiones renacieron, y se convirtieron en una espiral de retroalimentación positiva que iba creciendo a cada momento: entre más cómoda se sentía, más se ilusionaba y más femenina se comportaba. Su lado sensible y femenino afloraba con toda la fuerza reprimida durante años, y potenciada por sus deseos prepubescentes y la visión y la convivencia con el chico que le gustaba. Volvió a tocar las manos de Lincoln, a acercar su cabeza, y a sonreír con frecuencia.

Por supuesto, Lincoln se dio cuenta. La última parte de la cita fue una auténtica tortura para él. Tras lo vivido con Linka y habiendo observado a muchas de sus hermanas, ya no era inocente respecto a los avances femeninos. Estaba muy consciente de que Ronnie se entusiasmaba cada vez más: le estaba brotando un lado cursi que él ya había vivido con su Florecita, y no tenía deseos de compartirlo con nadie más.

Le iba a ser muy difícil aclararle las cosas a ella, a Lori y a Bobby. Pero por el bien de todos, tenía que hacerlo. Aquella cita serviría para ganar tiempo, pero tenía que elaborar algún plan. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su amor por Linka solo para darle gusto a Ronnie y a los demás, aunque los quisiera.

Pero jamás se imaginó que Ronnie Anne tuviera otros planes; y que cualquier tiempo que pudiera haber tenido para planificar, se había agotado.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto falta para regresar a... Vanzilla? -dijo Ronnie, mientras sujetaba a Lincoln por un brazo.

\- Media hora solamente -dijo Lincoln nervioso, dando una ojeada a su celular -. ¿Te parece bien que regresemos?

\- Espera un momento, Lincoln -dijo la chica sin soltar su brazo. En este momento van a prender la fuente central. ¿Me llevas a verla?

\- Sí. Claro -dijo Lincoln, maldiciendo entre dientes su mala suerte.

La fuente estaba a unos cuantos metros, y llegaron justo cuando comenzaban a encenderse los colores que la transformaban en una especie de cascada de cristal multicolor. En verdad era un hermoso espectáculo, y los niños se tomaron de la mano para disfrutarlo.

Lincoln se abstrajo por un momento, admirando las luces y los colores encendidos. Aunque Ronnie Anne seguía tomándolo de la mano, Lincoln se olvidó de ella por un instante. No le fue difícil imaginar a Linka junto a él, con su mirada de alegría y asombro al contemplar el precioso espectáculo. Cerró los ojos y pudo verla por un momento, mientras los colores de la cascada se reflejaban en su precioso cabello blanco.

Ronnie estaba feliz. La fuente era tan preciosa como la recordaba de su última visita. Ya desde aquella vez se imaginó el momento que estaba viviendo: Lincoln junto a ella, tomándola de la mano mientras contemplaban embelesados el maravilloso espectáculo de colores.

Volteó a ver a Lincoln justo en el momento en que abría los ojos y sonreía. El corazón enamorado de la niña dio un vuelco: ¡Lincoln estaba feliz y le sonreía! No soportó esa mirada ni siquiera por un instante. Enseguida bajó la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de carmín encendido.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dar el primer paso, o esperar?

Se puso nerviosa, y pensó por un momento que debía dejar a Lincoln hablar. Pero el chico no decía nada, y ya no podía soportar la tensión.

Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que arriesgarse. Dar el primer paso. Después de todo, Lincoln seguía siendo Lincoln; y él ya se había arriesgado aquella vez en el bufet francomexicano Jean-Juan. Tal vez, hasta tenía miedo de que ella lo abofeteara de nuevo.

Así que hizo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida. Respiró hondo, se puso frente a Lincoln y tomó sus manos.

Al sentir aquello, el chico peliblanco salió de su ensoñación; y se encontró con el rostro de la chica latina a menos de un metro del suyo.

\- Lincoln... Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo.

\- Y-yo también... Ronnie -dijo el chico balbuceando.

Ronnie Anne malinterpretó ese gesto, y se sintió profundamente enternecida. ¡Lincoln tenía miedo! ¡Estaba nervioso!

Tenía que acabar con el nerviosismo de los dos lo más pronto posible. Apretó sus manos entre las suyas y continuó:

\- ¿Sabes? Vivir en la ciudad sería maravilloso... si tú estuvieras mucho más cerca, Lincoln. Me da un poco de pena decirte esto, pero... Tú fuiste muy valiente aquella vez en el bufet francomexicano Jean-Juan... Así que ahora me toca a mí.

El chico tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que Ronnie estaba insinuando. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron en un ademán de sorpresa total.

\- Lincoln... Te extraño mucho... Te quiero mucho. Y como bien dijiste, las acciones dicen más que las palabras, así que...

La chica dejó de hablar. En un solo movimiento, le echó los brazos al cuello y se acercó para robar un beso de los labios entreabiertos de Lincoln.

El momento para los dos fue completamente diferente. Ronnie Anne, al probar otra vez aquellos labios tan anhelados, los sintió muy distintos a la primera vez. Una sensación suave, dulce y cálida que no pudo disfrutar con aquel primer beso intempestivo.

Aquello era tan diferente... Y no tenía ganas de romper el contacto.

Para Lincoln se sintió como una afrenta. Una violación a la pureza de los sentimientos que albergaba por Linka. Se imaginó por un momento en lo que Linka hubiera pensado si los veía, y apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de arrojar a Ronnie Anne lejos de sí. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y no para concentrarse en lo que sentía, sino para no ver el rostro de la niña junto al suyo y abstraerse de la sensación.

Al fin, Ronnie se separó, y Lincoln la escuchó suspirar. La niña se dio cuenta de que él había cerrado los ojos, y se sintió tan feliz y enternecida que lo abrazó con fuerza.

Lincoln apretó los ojos. Se sentía incómodo y mortificado. El lenguaje corporal de Ronnie Anne era más que evidente. Las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

En medio de la culpa y la incomodidad, los colores de la cascada le trajeron a la mente los singulares ojos de la doctora Olafsson; y el consejo que ella le dio aquella misma tarde:

\- _Muy pronto tendrás que enfrentar serios problemas, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es resolverlos con calma y con total sinceridad. Mentir ya no te va a ayudar, y puede resultar muy contraproducente para todos._

Eso era todo. Ya no podía seguir mintiendo. Las mentiras, fueran por buenas o por malas razones, lo habían puesto en aquella condenada situación imposible. ¡Ya no podía seguir con aquello!

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, había llegado el momento de hacer algo definitivo.

No tenía otro remedio. Estaba seguro de que no soportaría que Ronnie lo besara otra vez. Era muy consciente de que la chica lo masacraría, pero por lo menos iba a salir del problema.

La tomó por los hombros y la alejó suave, pero firmemente de su cuerpo.

\- Ronnie...

\- ¿Sí Lincoln?

La chica lo miró mientras sonreía, y el albino se sintió miserable por tener que romper esa sonrisa para siempre.

\- Perdóname... No puedo hacerlo -dijo, y volteó la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

La niña no entendió, hasta que reparó en la expresión de la cara de Lincoln. Con todo y su poca experiencia, sabía muy bien que aquel no era el rostro de un chico enamorado.

\- Lincoln... ¿qué...

La chica hizo una pausa. Él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente. Empezaba a temer lo peor, pero ya no podía hacer nada para suavizar el golpe. Nada... excepto servirle de saco de boxeo para desquitar su dolor y su coraje. La miró directamente a los ojos antes de darle la estocada final.

\- Ronnie... Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Pasaron demasiadas cosas, y yo... amo a alguien más.

Lincoln apretó los puños y se obligó a no dejar de mirar a la chica. El rostro de la muchachita cambió ante sus ojos. Se puso pálida, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, y adoptó esa expresión de dolor y rabia que ponía cada vez que él lograba lastimarla.

\- Perdóname...

El tiempo se detuvo. Lincoln se mordió los labios, y se preparó para afrontar aquel vendaval que seguramente acabaría con él.

Ronnie cerró los ojos. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor. Cada una de las palabras de Lincoln taladró su mente y se grabó en su consciencia de manera indeleble. Le costaba mucho trabajo asimilarlas. No porque no las entendiera, sino por el terrible dolor que le producía recordarlas y pensar en ellas.

Dolor, furia... Eran simples palabras. Aquello era como morirse por dentro. Quería gritar, explotar. No sabía que le dolía más: saber que Lincoln no la quería, que alguien le había ganado su corazón, o que una vez más, él le había mentido todo aquel rato.

Lo miró fijamente y amartilló la mano. Lincoln se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de pegarle, y se preparó para resistir la golpiza.

No pensaba defenderse, y ni siquiera evadir los golpes. Por más dolor que le produjera, nunca lo dañaría más de lo que él había hecho con ella.

Pero en el último momento, cuando su puño ya retrocedía, Ronnie abrió la mano, se tocó la mejilla y comenzó a sollozar.

Lincoln no esperaba esa reacción, y se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Nunca la había visto así, y no le gustaba nada que estuviera sufriendo por su culpa. ¡Maldita sea! Hubiera preferido que lo golpeara hasta mandarlo al hospital.

\- Ronnie... yo... -susurró Lincoln, y estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella.

En medio de su llanto, la niña lo escuchó. Le dirigió una mirada de odio; se limpió las lágrimas, y salió corriendo.

Lincoln ya no intentó hace nada. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y se dobló sobre sí mismo.

Nunca fue consciente de que unos ojos aviesos lo miraban con satisfacción.

\- Vaya, vaya Lincoln. Eres todo un rompecorazones. Rompiste el mío, el de Ronnie Anne... ¿Y quién sabe cuántas más? Pero... parece que la vida y esa niña tonta me dieron una nueva oportunidad. ¡Bendita sea tu hermana Luan y sus consejos sobre estar siempre alerta y con la cámara prendida!

Los ojos miraron a la pantalla del celular. No sería difícil retocar aquella foto. Los ojos de Lincoln pronto aparecerían cerrados, sus brazos en torno a la cintura de la chica, y la foto quedaría lista para mostrársela a quien más le conviniera.

* * *

 **Así dejamos por hoy a nuestros héroes. En una situación complicada y con varias interrogantes:**

 **¿Qué hará Ronnie Anne a partir de ahora? ¿Qué le dirá Lincoln a Linka sobre su cita? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Lori y Bobby cuando sepan lo que pasó? ¿Quién es el misterioso personaje que tomó la foto al final?**

 **Iremos desvelando esos misterios poco a poco. Por ahora, paso a contestar sus reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Cartman6x61 : Ya ves, no hubo necesidad de ponerse violento con Ronnie Anne. El mismo Lincoln se encargó de ella.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos el corolario de esta situación. Saludos, amigo.**

 **Sergex : Listo, ya terminó la cita; pero quedan un par de asuntitos por resolver en el siguiente capítulo. Sigue un remanso de tranquilidad y amor, y luego… más problemas. Ya habrás visto que dejé plantadas esas semillas al final de este capítulo.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Por supuesto que seguiré.**

 **msjorten : Paciencia, amigo(a). Llegará a su debido tiempo, tenlo por seguro. Eso sí: no esperes un lemon salvaje de buenas a primeras.**

 **T10507 : Como verás, si fue un broncononón, pero con poca violencia. Eso sí, esto todavía no acaba.**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **ScarSteban : Tienes razón, amigo. Jamás sales impune al rechazar a una mujer. Lo menos que te llevas es un tremendo sentimiento de pena o culpa. Claro, Lincoln tiene quien lo consuele de inmediato. Y como verás, ya empezó a hacer caso del consejo de la "doctora" Lofn.**

 **Aunque te diré, todavía falta un pequeño corolario de esta situación en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos amigo. Y como siempre, aprecio mucho tus comentarios.**

 **eliud ficcion : Creo que no entendí bien, amigo ¿Incómodo y sorprendido por lo de Ronnie Anne? Si es así, te entiendo muy bien. Pero no sé si interpreto correctamente tu comentario.**

 **Ya me dirás qué te pareció lo que acaba de ocurrir. Saludos.**

 **nightwolf132871 : ¿En serio? Quizá termine así, pero… no entre Lincoln y Ronnie.**

 **Soy malísimo para las referencias (para ponerlas o descifrarlas, a menos que provengan de la literatura), pero creo recordar un meme de Homero Simpson. Ya me dirás si me equivoco.**

 **Saludos. Bienvenida tu review, amigo.**

 **Andrew579 : ¡Jamás! Sin complicaciones, no habría historia ¿cierto? O al menos, perdería una parte del interés que pudiera despertar en quienes la siguen.**

 **No pretendo exagerar demasiado la nota. En los siguientes capítulos voy a enfatizar más el romance que el conflicto. Y luego, los tendremos más o menos a partes iguales.**

 **Gracias, amigo. Me alegra que sigas al pendiente de la historia.**

 **ImperialStar : ¡Ni digas, amigo! Ya habrás visto en este capítulo lo que tuvo que sufrir Ronnie Anne. Es una chica fuerte, pero esto es doloroso hasta para alguien como ella, aunque todavía falta un pequeño corolario en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Uff… Estás hablando de una de las canciones de mi vida. Formó parte de un colección de melodías que le regalé a mi esposa (en ese tiempo ni siquiera era mi amiga) para "romper el hielo" entre ella y yo. Ella todavía conserva ese disco tras 16 años, y la canción venía junto a rolas tan poderosas como "This ain't a love song" e "Iris".**

 **Sobre Clyde, ya se encargarán de él a su debido tiempo. Lo que no sé es si seguirá quedando del lado de los peliblancos. Ya lo veremos.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review, amigo.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Ya ves que al final no fue una tentación tan grande. Lincoln en verdad está enamorado de Linka, y por fin escuchó los consejos que se le dieron.**

 **Y bueno… Lo que le pasó aquí a Ronnie Anne, nos ha pasado a todos tantas veces. Ella es fuerte, y lo superará. Ya lo dijo Luan en algún capítulo: "esa chica vale oro".**

 **Queda un pequeño corolario de esta situación. Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Siempre al tanto de tus reviews.**

 **eltioRob95 : Bueno, pues el asunto de Ronnie y Lincoln terminó por el momento. No sé si te parezca que fue un desastre, pero hay un pequeño corolario de la situación que se verá en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Y sí, el Ronniecoln es muy bueno. Pero esto es un Linkacoln ;-)**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo.**

 **Sir Crocodile222 : No creo tardar mucho en hacer el drabble con este origen para Lofn. El origen canónico del personaje, quizá lo explique al terminar la historia. **

**Ya ves que Lincoln sí puso en práctica el consejo de Lofn, y mira cómo resultó. Claro, no había una forma fácil o suave de salir de esto. Todo fue como tuvo que ser.**

 **Es posible que el renacer de Linka no esté muy lejos. Por supuesto, tendrá que darse, porque los problemas para esos dos todavía están lejos de terminarse. Ya habrás leído el último párrafo del capítulo…**

 **Saludos, amigo. Estamos pendientes ;-)**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos los que han leído y/o revisado la historia. Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.**


	22. ¡No es culpa de Lincoln!

**21\. ¡No es culpa de Lincoln!**

\- ¡Lincoln! -gritó Lori-. Literalmente, ¿dónde han estado ustedes dos? ¿Dónde está Ronnie Anne?

Lori y Bobby voltearon hacia todos lados. No veían por ningún lado a la niña. Estaban molestos y muy preocupados.

Lincoln no les respondió de inmediato. Estaba enojado y muy triste.

Se había visto obligado a romper el corazón de Ronnie Anne. Sabía perfectamente que aquello le dolería a los dos, pero... ¿tanto?

Cuando Ronnie Anne salió corriendo, Lincoln se enfrentó al problema inmediato de superar su propio dolor y malestar. Aunque había hecho llorar a sus hermanas y sentirse mal por su culpa, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan mal al ver llorar y correr a aquella chica tan ruda y valiente. Pasó un buen tiempo intentando controlar sus propias lágrimas y desazón. El hecho de saber que había hecho lo correcto no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Tan pronto como se sintió un poco mejor, dio varias vueltas por el centro comercial para localizarla. Al final, decidió que probablemente había regresado a Vanzilla con Bobby y Lori. Si no estaba allí, podría ponerlos al tanto de la situación, para que lo ayudaran a buscarla.

Pero Bobby y Lori reaccionaron mucho peor que Ronnie Anne. Apenas les dijo parte de lo que había ocurrido, cuando Lori comenzó a vociferar y a gritar.

\- ¡¿Que tú le dijiste qué?!

\- Solo la verdad, Lori -dijo Lincoln, asustado y sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana-. Yo... Le dije que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos...

\- ¡¿Y lo hiciste después de que te besó?! ¿Qué clase de animal eres, Lincoln?

\- ¡Le rompiste el corazón mi hermanita! -terció Bobby-. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que ella quería verte?

\- Pero... yo... Hubiera sido peor sí... -balbuceó Lincoln.

\- ¡Sin peros! ¡Eso no se le hace a una chica!

\- ¡Claro que no se le hace! -dijo Bobby. Y después, miró a Lori con pena y dolor - Y por eso, tú y yo debemos terminar, Bebé... Digo, Lori.

\- ¡No! Pero... ¿Por qué? -gimió Lori, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Bobby se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¡Ya lo sabes! Nunca saldré con nadie que haya lastimado a alguien de mi familia.

\- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada, Bubuosito!

Cuando escuchó a Bobby, Lincoln sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. ¿Era en serio? ¿Realmente iban a salir con esa estupidez mientras Ronnie andaba perdida quién sabe por dónde?

\- ¡Oigan, oigan! ¿Podrían dejar eso para después? ¡Ronnie Anne está perdida! ¡Deberíamos ir a buscarla!

Lori se volvió hacia Lincoln hecha una furia.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Todo es por tu...

Hubiera seguido con su retahíla, pero una fuerte grito la interrumpió.

\- ¡Cállate tú, Lori Loud! ¡Esto no es culpa de Lincoln!

El grito intempestivo hizo que todos voltearan. En las sombras de estacionamiento, vieron acercarse la silueta menuda de Ronnie Anne.

Más que triste, la niña se veía altrerada y molesta. Se acercó hasta quedar cerca de Lori y Bobby; su semblante se relajó un poco, y su rostro adquirió una expresión de tristeza. Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados.

\- LIncoln no hizo nada malo. El solo... fue sincero con sus sentimientos...

La niña hizo una pausa. Para Bobby era evidente que se esforzaba por no llorar. Conocía muy bien a su hermanita, y sabía cuando sus emociones amenazaban con desbordarla.

\- Nie nie... Pero tú...

Ronnie Anne le dirigió una rápida mirada a Lincoln y desvió la vista inmediatamente. No pudo evitar que una lárgima rodara por su mejilla, y eso hizo que Bobby volviera a molestarse.

\- Nie nie -dijo, mientras acudía a abrazar a su hermanita-. Mira nada más... eres tan buena. Aunque yo quiera tanto a Lori... ¡No puedo permitir que nadie te lastime!

\- ¡Pero Bubuosito, yo...

\- ¡Ya cállense los dos! -gritó Ronnie Anne, desasiéndose de los brazos de su hermano.

Lincoln veía toda la escena sin dar crédito. Ya era sufiientemente raro que ella le quitara toda la responsabilidad por lo que había pasado. Pero además, verla imponerse a aquellos chicos mucho mayores que ella, era de verdad impresionante.

\- Bobby, ¡Tú no puedes protegerme de todo! Y menos de cosas como esta. Lincoln solo fue sincero con sus sentimientos. Si él no me quiere, eso no es culpa de nadie. ¿Comprendes? Me lo dijo bien, con respeto... Y mucho antes de que yo pudiera ilusionarme.

\- Nie nie... -musitó Bobby, agachándose a la altura de su hermanita y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. La miraba muy preocupado. Ronnie hacía esfuerzos evidentes por no llorar.

\- Las cosas son así, Bobby. No siempre vas a poder protegerme. Al menos, no de esto.

Tomó los hombros de su hermano y lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- Tú y Lori se aman, hermanito. No tienen por qué destruir ese amor, y menos por los problemas que podamos tener yo, o Lincoln. No sé que vaya a pasar entre Lincoln y yo, pero... él hizo bien las cosas. Era imposible que no me lastimara. El amor no se puede forzar, hermanito. Y eso también va para ti, Lori.

Lori y Bobby la miraban anonadados. Sin duda, la niña se estaba portando mucho más madura que ellos. Se volvió para mirar a Lincoln, y logró esbozar una muy leve sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Lincoln -dijo en voz baja-. No te preocupes por mí. Duele, pero... hubiera sido mucho peor, si no me lo hubieras dicho.

El chico peliblanco se sintió muy conmovido. Sus ojos se nublaron. Había conocido una faceta de Ronnie Anne que jamás hubiera sospechado.

\- _Ojalá pronto encuentres a alguien que de verdad te ame y te merezca, Ronnie._ -pensó Lincoln- _. Te lo deseo de todo corazón_.

* * *

El regreso a la casa Loud fue muy silencioso. Las cosas habían quedado aclaradas, pero cada cual llevaba a cuestas su propia tristeza; que no podía compartir con nadie más.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, los hermanos se separaron en parejas. Lori conducía con Lincoln como copiloto, y Bobby iba atrás con Ronnie Anne. Lori los llevó a casa de la persona con la que se iban a quedar, y después siguió conduciendo con Lincoln hasta llegar a su casa.

Ni siquiera en ese momento se dirigieron la palabra. No cruzaron la mirada. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que asimilar.

Solo hasta que estaban a punto de entrar, Lori se animó a preguntar.

\- Lincoln.

\- ¿Sí?

La chica cruzó los dedos y bajó la vista por un momento. Miró a Lincoln con timidez, como si quisiera disculparse. Pero no lo hizo.

\- Lo de Ronnie Anne...

Lincoln suspiró e hizo un ademán de alejamiento.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Lori. Fue algo... desagradable. Todavía me duele.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasó? Ronnie Anne es una chica maravillosa.

\- Sí que lo es, pero... Tú sabes. Por muy maravillosa que sea, no es la chica a la que quiero a mi lado.

Muy a su pesar, Lori se molestó un poco. El tono de Lincoln indicaba que no quería decirle nada más.

\- Mmhh... Solo espero que Bobby lo comprenda también- dijo, mirándolo directo a lo ojos.

En ese momento, algo se rompió. Lincoln siempre le había tenido bastante miedo a su hermana mayor. Pero en ese momento, sin saberlo, ella se estaba metiendo con lo más profundo y especial de su vida íntima. Y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía porque no era capaz de arreglar la suya propia.

\- Lori -dijo lentamente, engrosando y levantando la voz como nunca lo había hecho ante ella-. ¿No crees que debes aprender a resolver tus problemas con Bobby? ¿O siempre me vas a echar la culpa de sus peleas tontas porque no saben separar sus sentimientos de los de nuestras familias?

La muchacha se puso pálida. Una ola de furia la invadió desde el interior.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves... -empezó, pero Lincoln no la dejó terminar. El chico alzó la voz todo lo que pudo, sin gritar.

\- ¡No, Lori! ¿Cómo te atreves tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a echarnos la culpa por los problemas que no sabes resolver con tu novio? ¿Así van a ser toda su vida? ¿Que demonios van a hacer tú y Bobby cuando no encuentren nadie a quien culpar?

Lori se quedó boquiabierta, Lincoln jamás le había hablado así. Y lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de su enojo, no podía dejar de reconocer que sus palabras tenían razón.

\- ¡Dios! Cómo me gustaría que tú y Bobby tuvieran la mitad de la madurez de Ronnie Anne. Esa chica de verdad vale oro, y no se merece que tú y Bobby la tomen como excusa para sus estúpidas peleas. ¡Reacciona, Lori! ¡Madura de una vez! O algún día vas a tener los mismos problemas que estoy teniendo yo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el chico peliblanco se metió la casa; dejando a su hermana naufragar en un océano de confusiones y vergüenza.

* * *

Aquellas horas de espera fueron una tortura para Linka.

Al principio se encerró en el cuarto para llorar y lamentarse. Mil fantasías catastróficas pasaron por su mente. Aunque nunca bajó para despedir a Lincoln, no pudo contener la curiosidad y miró a Ronnie Anne a través de la ventana. Se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio, porque Lincoln siempre se refería a ella como una chica ruda y vestida a lo _tomboy_.

Pero lo que Linka vio fue a una linda muchacha morena. Menuda, pero con un cuerpo espectacular para su edad. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella se acercó a Lincoln, y casi se colgó de su brazo mientras entraban a Vanzilla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se sentó en la cama a llorar. Comenzó a temer lo peor. Se aterró ante la perspectiva de que aquella hermosa chica le robara su amor. Después de todo, ¿a quién tenía, si no era a Lincoln? Esta versión de la familia Loud ni siquiera era nada suyo. El único sostén verdadero que tenía era su Conejito.

Durante un rato se llenó de fantasías que alimentaron su angustia. Sus ojos se inflamaron de tanto llorar. Pensó en todos los momentos mágicos que había vivido al lado de su enamorado, y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco su angustia disminuía.

El chico le había dicho que la amaba. La había llenado de besos y caricias tiernas y sinceras. Para ser justa, la cara que tenía Lincoln mientras aquella chica se colgaba de su brazo no era de gusto o admiración, sino de angustia.

Se aferró a estas ideas con todas sus fuerzas. _Tenía_ que confiar en él.

Pero, por otro lado... ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer aquella muchacha para atraer a Lincoln a su lado?

Ella era mujer. Sabía muy bien lo que otras chicas eran capaces de hacer para atraer a un chico que les interesaba. Especialmente cuando tenían armas para pelear, como la tal Ronnie Anne.

Comenzaba a angustiarse de nuevo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar otra vez.

\- ¡Basta! -se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Voy a distraerme allá afuera, porque si no me voy a volver loca pensando tonterías.

Para su fortuna, en cuanto bajó por las escaleras, las chicas la acapararon. Pasó toda la tarde jugando con las gemelas, con Lily, y practicando deportes con Lynn. Con tanta actividad, no hubiera tenido problemas para mantener su mente alejada de las peocupaciones. El problema fue que todas le preguntaron por Lincoln, y parecían bastante entusiasmadas por el hecho de que tuviera una cita con Ronnie Anne.

Al final, todas las chicas se dieron por satisfechas y Linka se dio una larga ducha, mientras pensaba en todo lo que implicaba esa situación.

¿Y si Ronnie Anne conseguía que Lincoln le prestara atención? ¿Y si lograba apartarlo de su lado?

¿Tendría el valor de seguir viviendo en aquella casa? ¿Para mirar a Lincoln todos los días a través de un plato de cereal en el desayuno?

Aquello no le gustaba. Sobre todo, que las cosas se dieran de esa manera y que la familia de Lincoln estuviera de acuerdo. En su interior, iba surgiendo una nueva sensación. Un destello de su antigua resolución. La determinación que creyó perdida después de todo lo que le hizo su propia familia.

Lincoln lo era todo para ella. ¿Iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente? ¿Iba a permitir que le arrebataran a la única persona que realmente le importaba en el mundo?

Había abandonado a su familia, sus amigos y su universo. Gracias a ello, obtuvo otra vez el amor y el afecto que le arrebataron. ¿Acaso iba a perder lo que le pertenecía, sin luchar?

Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo. Tocó sus pequeños senos y sus caderas, e hizo un mohin de contrariedad. Físicamente, no podía competir con aquella chica.

Pero había otras maneras de hacerlo. Después de todo, ella convivía con Lincoln todos los días, a todas horas. Compartía muchas cosas con él. Tenían gustos prácticamente iguales, hasta con los cómics que les gustaba leer.

Era hora de recuperar poco a poco a la antigua Linka.

Claro, aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sin embargo, la muchachita tuvo una idea feliz. Tan pronto como estuvo en la habitación, se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, y fue directo a la cómoda en la que Lincoln tenía su nueva colección de cómics de Ace Savvy.

Lincoln le había autorizado a tomarlos desde el principio. Si no lo había hecho, era porque estaba con él y con el resto de la familia todo el tiempo.

Su ritual de quitarse la ropa le ayudaba a concentrarse. Tenía la idea de que, si empezaba a hacer otra vez las cosas que acostumbraba, su antigua personalidad no tardaría mucho en aflorar.

Le costó mucho trabajo. Se interrumpía con frecuencia para preguntarse dónde estaría Lincoln y en qué situación. Después de todo, si Ronnie Anne conseguía conquistarlo, no había mucho que hacer. Pero se obligó a continuar. No podía rendirse ahora, cuando por fin había logrado tomar una determinación.

Seguía entretenida con su debate mental, cuando escuchó voces que hablaban afuera de la casa. Se asomó por la ventana. No lograba ver quiénes discutían, pero reconoció las voces de Lincoln y Lori. Alcanzó a escuchar lo último que el chico decía, y su corazón dió un vuelco de felicidad.

¿Qué importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido? Era evidente que Lincoln estaba molesto con ella. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la cita había salido mal.

Escuchó el golpe de la puerta principal, y supo que Lincoln muy pronto estaría allí.

Solo por un instante, consideró la idea de esperarlo en ropa interior; pero era un truco sucio. No muy diferente al que su hermana Lori había utilizado con él. Era mejor que lo esperara como siempre, así que se apresuró a vestirse y poner en orden su cabello y la cama.

Terminó unos segundos antes de que Lincoln llegara, y permaneció sentada a la orilla del lecho. Hubiera querido esperarlo frente a la puerta, pero de pronto se sentía otra vez muy nerviosa. Su valor y resolución la abandonaron de nuevo, y podía escuchar el pesado latir de su propio corazón.

Lincoln no la hizo esperar mucho. Tocó suavemente la puerta. La niña contestó con un susurro apenas audible, y el chico entró inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto la vio, Lincoln se sintió otra vez reconfortado y en paz. El bello rostro de la niña traslucía toda su pena y preocupación. Se enterneció mucho al verla, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- Lincoln... -musitó Linka, y de pronto se vio envuelta en esos brazos cálidos y amorosos.

\- Te extrañé mucho, Florecita - dijo el niño, estrechándola con mucha fuerza.

Linka sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad. Sobre todo cuando las manos de su amado tomaron su rostro, y sus labios cubrieron los suyos.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de este relato. Como podrán ver, no hay necesidad de hacer que Ronnie Anne sea una loca yandere para darle cierto interés a una historia no Ronniecoln, ¿no les parece?**

 **Ofrezco a todos una disculpa por no responder a sus reviews en el texto en esta ocasión. Eso se debe a que las vacaciones son muy complicadas para mí. Soy hombre de familia, y mi tiempo está mucho más limitado que cuando trabajo. Asi que optaré por contestar las reviews en privado, y dejar pendientes, por el momento, a los invitados.**

 **Mil disculpas por esto. Prometo regularizar la situación a partir de agosto.**

 **Saludos a todos, y mil gracias por leer.**


	23. La magia del amor

**22\. La magia del amor**

Durante un rato, las palabras sobraron entre los dos. Había mucho que explicar, que decir y que aclarar. Pero eso no importaba en aquel momento. Desde que Lincoln se llevó a la chica de su universo, no habían estado separados durante tanto tiempo; ni en una situación tan tensa para los dos.

Las emociones los rebasaron. El alivio que sintieron al verse, la emoción de estar frente a la persona amada; y sobre todo, la manera en que reaccionaron hicieron que el mundo se desdibujara. La realidad perdió su substancia. El sufrimiento y la tristeza quedaron atrás. Lo único que existía eran su presencia, sus aromas y sus labios.

Se besaron; al inicio con ansia, después con desesperación, y al final con pasión y deseo. Descubrieron juntos la maravillosa sensación del reencuentro; la dulzura del amor tras la separación forzada. La culminación de las esperanzas y los deseos que se veían lejanos y tal vez perdidos. Ya habría tiempo después para explicaciones no solicitadas. Por ahora, les bastaba con tocar, sentir, besar. Las ansias y el instinto les hicieron descubrir sutilezas y deleites que nadie les había enseñado. Que en condiciones normales hubieran tardado años en descubrir.

Al fin se separaron, cuando las sensaciones se hicieron demasiado intensas como para que pudieran soportarlas. Ambos jadearon durante varios segundos, mirándose fijamente con una media sonrisa. Se abrazaron, y Lincoln fue el primero en hablar.

\- Ya está todo arreglado, Florecita. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada -dijo, acariciando los suaves cabellos de la muchachita.

Linka asintió y sorbió una lágrima. Se tomó unos momentos para tranquilizarse antes de hablar.

\- Lo sé, mi vida. Te escuché discutir con Lori. Pero, ¿qué pasó, corazón? -dijo, acariciándolo a su vez-. ¿Me lo vas a contar todo?

Lincoln asintió. La besó de nuevo y le contó con detalle todos los pormenores de la cita, omitiendo solamente el comportamiento atrevido de Ronnie Anne. Sintió que no era necesario atormentar a su amada con esos detalles. Por lo demás, le dijo todo, incluyendo la huida de Ronnie Anne, la escena del estacionamiento, el regreso, y su discusión con Lori.

\- Ay, Conejito... Nunca pensé que todo iba a resultar así -dijo la chica, pasándole la mano por el cabello.

\- Si, mi amor. Es que... Como te dije hace rato, mis hermanas siempre me vieron como pareja de Ronnie Anne. Tú sabes, después de todas las veces que me molestó, y las veces que salimos juntos... Y luego, Lori. ¡Demonios! Justo Ronnie tenía que resultar ser hermana de Bobby. Lori encontró el pretexto perfecto para culparme de sus problemas con su novio. ¡Ojalá haya aprendido por fin! Al menos, Ronnie me ayudó con eso; y eso tengo que reconocerlo.

\- Qué bueno, mi vida -susurró Linka, y bajó la mirada-. ¿Sabes? Yo tenía muchísimo miedo. Te dije que confiaba en ti... ¡Y sí confío, mi amor! Pero... Tú sabes. Esa niña es muy bonita, y yo...

La voz de Linka se quebró, y comenzó a llorar. Lincoln sintió una punzada de dolor al verla así. La tomó de la cabeza y la sujetó contra su pecho.

\- Ya, corazón... Ya pasó... Shhh.

El chico le dio un beso en la frente y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos. Linka lo miró, sonriendo entre las perlitas de agua que salían de sus ojos.

\- Es que... No pude evitar verla, mi amor. Me asomé por la ventana. Vi cómo se te colgó del brazo...

\- Ay, Florecita...

\- Lo sé. ¡Perdóname, mi amor! - dijo la niña, mortificada -. Nunca debí desconfiar de ti...

En ese momento, Lincoln sintió una punzada de culpa por no haberle contado a Linka del beso. Quizá no necesitaba saberlo. Pero recordó el momento junto a la fuente de la plaza, y los misteriosos ojos de la doctora Lofn. La enigmática mujer que le aconsejó que se manejará con sinceridad absoluta.

Vaciló por un momento, pero se puso a pensar en lo que Linka acababa de decirle. Se decidió. Si ella decía que confiaba en él, tenía que darle motivos. Demostrarle que jamás tendría que dudar de él.

\- Florecita...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Sabes algo? Para que jamás haya desconfianza entre nosotros, no debemos ocultarnos cosas importantes. Necesito contarte algo más, pero debes prometerme que escucharás hasta el final. ¿Lo harás?

\- Si, mi amor -dijo la niña, con una confianza que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Lincoln le contó todo el episodio del beso, sin omitir ninguno de los detalles y circunstancias. La niña lo escuchó con atención. A Lincoln le dio la impresión de que ella perdía parte de su sonrisa, pero lo escuchó hasta el final sin interrumpir.

\- Fue una sorpresa total, amor. Jamás esperé que ella hiciera eso. Ella no era romántica, y siempre me dijo que no le gustaban esas cosas. Yo me separé enseguida. Le dije que amaba a alguien y no podía corresponderle. Fue allí donde ella salió huyendo, y pasó todo lo demás que te conté.

Lincoln término. La niña bajó la mirada, y el chico tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo más grande de su vida. Sintió que cualquier cosa que dijera traería más dificultades; así que se contuvo, se conformó con estudiar las reacciones de Linka y esperar lo mejor.

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos. Se mordió los labios y suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Eso no me gusta. No me gusta nada, Lincoln.

Lincoln se sintió desesperado. Pensó que sí explicaba las cosas con detalle, Linka sería más comprensiva. Al parecer, se equivocó. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella hizo un ademán para que callara.

\- No me gusta que ella te haya echo eso. No lo sé... Siempre he pensado que robar un beso de quién no te ama es uno de los trucos más bajos y sucios que hay. ¡Los besos deben ganarse, no robarse!

La expresión de Lincoln cambió en un segundo. Casi no podía creer las palabras de Linka.

\- Entonces... -empezó el muchachito, pero su novia lo interrumpió.

\- No dudo de ti, Conejito. Escuché la discusión; vi tu cara de felicidad al verme, y la manera en que me besaste. Si te robaron un beso, no es culpa tuya. Bueno... Sí lo es, por ser tan encantador y lindo.

La niña le tocó la punta de la nariz y le tomó las manos.

\- Gracias por decirme, amor. Y me gusta la idea de que siempre seamos totalmente sinceros.

\- Gracias a ti, Florecita. Yo también quiero decirte dos cosas: primero, _tú_ eres muy hermosa. Más hermosa que Ronnie Anne, y que cualquier chica que yo haya conocido. Y segundo, a ti te amo por tu dulzura; por tu manera de ser... Por tu carácter y la confianza que nos hemos tenido; y las muchas cosas que hemos vivido juntos. Te sonará extraño, pero... Aunque llevamos una semana de conocernos, a veces siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

\- Ay, Conejito... - dijo la niña, esforzándose por no llorar otra vez.

No se dijeron nada más. Se acercaron, y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.

Esta vez, todo fue diferente. El ejercicio de sinceridad de Lincoln tuvo un efecto radical en ellos. Sin que lo percibieran, su relación dio un salto cuántico; pasó a un nivel diferente. Era como si una barrera final se derribará, como si las últimas resistencias se hubieran vencido. Se besaron con una pasión completamente impropia de su edad. El intercambio se convirtió en un frenesí que muy pronto los llevó al deseo y la excitación, como nunca antes la habían sentido en sus vidas. Sus lenguas descubrieron el dulce placer de acariciarse, y sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente sus labios.

No supieron en qué momento terminaron acostados en la cama; con la chica encima de Lincoln. En esta nueva posición, la tomó por la cintura y deslizó suavemente las manos por los costados de su cuerpo. La blusa de la niña se movió, y Lincoln sintió por primera vez la tersura de la piel de su torso. Subió, sin que sus manos encontrarán obstáculo alguno; hasta que sintió el reborde del corpiño.

Sus manos no fueron más allá, pero su boca sí. Abandonó los deliciosos labios de la chica, y fue descendiendo por el breve mentón; hasta toparse con la sensible piel de su cuello.

El roce fue mágico, electrizante para los dos. Lincoln bajó muy poco a poco, utilizando los labios con mucha suavidad. La niña emitió un prolongado gemido que enardeció todavía más la sangre hirviente del muchachito. Nunca imaginó que podría ser tan osado. Su lengua salió lentamente para acariciar y humedecer el cuello de la niña. Pronto estaba chupando y degustando suavemente de esa piel de raso, mientras Linka gemía cada vez más fuerte.

El encuentro entre los dos se convirtió en una espiral de retroalimentación positiva que los enardeció cada vez más. Lincoln recorrió todos los rincones del blanco cuello, hasta el mismo nacimiento del pecho. Las manos del chico comenzaron a buscar más arriba, más adelante, y comenzaron a meterse entre sus cuerpos. Los gemidos de la niña se convirtieron en auténticos jadeos; los pulgares de Lincoln llegaron a tocar los breves senos y los efectos pezones por encima de la tela del corpiño

Los fuertes toquidos y el grito vinieron a sobresaltarlos, a detener el arrebato amoroso de los jóvenes amantes. Linka saltó de su posición, para caer acostada justo al lado de Lincoln. El corazón de los niños latía desbocado, y escucharon la voz fuerte y grave de la chica deportista.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Linka! ¡Dice mamá que bajen a cenar!

Lincoln la maldijo en silencio. Fue Linka quién le respondió.

\- ¡Ya vamos, Lynn!

\- ¡O se apuran, o me comeré yo sola todos sus pancakes!

Luego escucharon sus pasos rápidos y fuertes descendiendo por la escalera.

El peligro había pasado... Por el momento.

Lincoln volteó a ver a su amada, temiendo una reacción desfavorable de su parte. Tal vez ella evitaría su mirada, o pondría una carita de arrepentimiento. Pero no hubo nada de eso.

Por el contrario, ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, y no se apresuró a poner en orden sus ropas. Tan solo se levantó de la cama y le tendió una mano a Lincoln.

\- Vamos, Conejito. No hay que darles motivos para que empiecen a sospechar.

Lincoln tomó la mano de la niña, quién lo levantó de un tirón. En un solo movimiento, le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.

\- ¿Lo ves, mi vida? Robarle un beso a la persona que amas no tiene nada de malo.

Lincoln se sorprendió por un momento, pero enseguida lo invadió una sensación de felicidad. Linka se separó de él, le guiño un ojo y le obsequió la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

* * *

\- Mamá, ¿dónde está Lori? -dijo Lincoln, mientras le ponía la miel de maple a sus fragantes pancakes.

\- Dijo que se sentía mal y no tenía ganas de cenar, mi cielo. Cuando terminemos, voy a subir un rato a verla.

Lincoln y Linka intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Se inquietaron un poco por lo que podía ocurrir tras esa conversación, pero no podían hacer nada. No valía la pena preocuparse por el momento.

Por debajo de la mesa, la mano de Linka acarició suavemente la rodilla del chico. Lincoln se sobresaltó, pero vio la sonrisa picaresca de la niña y se tranquilizó enseguida. Las cosas habían salido bien. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Quizá tenían que ser un poco más discretos, menos ruidosos. Tomando unas cuantas precauciones estarían bien.

Los dos se concentraron en disfrutar su cena. No se dieron cuenta que cuando Lynn terminó de comer, se quedó mirándolos fijamente desde a puerta de la cocina; bien concentrada y con una expresión muy seria.

* * *

 **¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que Linka está más avivada que Lincoln en cuestiones de amor y sexo? Sí, ¿verdad? Es una de las varias diferencias que existen entre ellos dos, por el simple hecho de ser de sexos opuestos.**

 **Es una cuestión cultural y biológica.**

 **¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Amigos varones, tenemos que comprender y aceptar el hecho de que las mujeres aprenden sobre esas cosas mucho antes que nosotros. Que la mayoría no anden alardeando de ello, es otra cosa.**

 **Ahora, paso a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Sergex. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Me temo que la ortografía seguirá siendo un poco irregular, de acuerdo con los tiempos.**

 **En fin, que ya llegarán tiempos propicios para la edición.**

 **Y sí, Ronnie y Lincoln fueron mucho más maduros. Quizá Lincon no lo sería tanto, de no ser por los consejos de Lofn.**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **bakunonosor. Creo que todos esperábamos eso. Y ojalá también ocurra alguna vez en la serie.**

 **ScarSteban. Lo del peliblanco de otra dimensión para Ronnie ni siquiera lo había considerado, amigo. Se ve interesante la idea como para un Spin-off.**

 **Lo de Lincon con Lori lo venía acariciando desde hace tiempo. Creo que casi a todos nos gustó. Al menos yo, disfruté mucho al escribirlo.**

 **Y como bien dices, no pierdas la esperanza, amigo. La noche es joven, aunque parezca que en este capítulo se las hicieron nuevamente.**

 **Muchos saludos, amigo. Nos leemos.**

 **Andrew579. Gracias, amigo. Seguimos en la trinchera a pesar de las dificultades logísticas.**

 **Nos leemos en cuanto ambos tengamos oportunidades. Saludos.**

 **Sir Crocodile222. Las nubes están negrísimas, amigo. Y algunas todavía no se ven venir. Sirva de consuelo a los aficionados a esta parejita el saber que ya no voy a meter muchas amenazas nuevas. De hecho, la obra está entrando a su último tercio o sus dos últimos quintos cuando mucho. Le preveo un máximo de entre 10 y 14 capítulos más.**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **t10507. Ya verás. Aquí se ven unos precurrentes de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo para mayores de 15 años.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que será solo para mayores de 15 años. Ya están advertidos, ¿eh? ;-)**

 **Octware.**


	24. Jugando al amor (15)

**24.- Jugando al amor (+15)**

 **Advertencia: este episodio contiene lemon ligero. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

Acostado, abrazando a su amada Linka, Lincoln Loud era presa de una tormenta mental.

Muchas emociones contradictorias se agolpaban en su mente y corazón: culpa, miedo, deseo, orgullo, asombro, relajación... Apenas podía creer lo que había sucedido. Nunca se imaginó que podría iniciar su vida sexual a tan tierna edad; cuando hacía solo una semana, su interés por el amor y la sexualidad era más bien escaso.

¡Oh, sí! Ya había visto a hurtadillas las imágenes pornográficas que algunos de sus compañeros tenían en sus celulares. Algunos ya presumían de haberlo hecho con alguna prima o compañerita. Lincoln siempre dudaba de ellos y se encogía de hombros.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que él se le iba a adelantar?

Si se atrevía, podía contar los pormenores. Pero sabía perfectamente que jamás lo haría. Por nada en el mundo hablaría de los placeres que estaba viviendo con su Florecita. Era una cuestión elemental de decencia y caballerosidad. Aquello no le interesaba a nadie, excepto a ellos dos.

Por otra parte, ¿lo que ocurrió contaba como una verdadera relación sexual? Para él lo era, aunque otros dirían que solo había llegado hasta la "tercera base". Había besado y disfrutado del hermoso cuerpo de Linka, y ahora la tenía allí, descansando entre sus brazos.

Ambos estaban vestidos, porque él insistió en que lo hicieran. Después de lo ocurrido con Lynn y Lori, era importante no llamar demasiado la atención. Sus padres y hermanas eran tolerantes con el asunto de que Lincoln durmiera con alguna de las chicas Loud. Jamás dijeron nada cuando compartió la cama con Lynn y Lucy. Pero si los encontraban a Linka y a él desnudos en la cama... Bien, era mejor no pensar en ello.

Linka dormía bien abrazada a él. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Lincoln se sintió contento y satisfecho de verla así. Su Florecita se veía muy hermosa cuando sonreía. La estrechó un poco entre sus brazos para sentirla cerca. Para convencerse de que era real.

Al sentir el contacto, la niña se acurrucó contra él sin despertar, y Lincoln pudo sentir otra vez su aroma, su suavidad, su calor... Y los recuerdos empezaron a surgir por sí solos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Su corazón se agitó, y su miembro ingobernable comenzó a ponerse erecto. No tenía mucho tiempo que había gozado, pero en verdad se sentía listo para otra ronda; a pesar de que estaba convencido de que no era el momento. Linka descansaba al fin, después de un día muy tenso lleno de llanto y emociones. No quería interrumpir su descanso con otra insinuación, aunque fuera involuntaria.

Intentó desasirse del amoroso abrazo de su chica. Fue inútil. Tan pronto como comenzó a despegarse, ella se acurrucó más cerca de él. Su brazo rodeó una porción mayor de su cuerpo. Su pierna derecha reposaba ahora sobre la suya, apenas a unos centímetros de su dura erección.

Abandonó su intento. Tuvo la seguridad de que, si Linka sentía su pene y despertaba, volverían a entregarse a la pasión. ¿Y qué sucedería esta vez? Quizá ocurriría lo que un rato antes consiguieron evitar.

Era curioso. Pensar en eso era excitante. Lo estimulaba. ¿Qué sentiría su pene dentro de la linda y rosadita vagina de la chica? ¿Sería más delicioso que el suave masaje que recibió de su mano? ¿Más intenso que aquellos delicados toques de su lengua?

Pensaba que sí. Pero la verdad era que tenía miedo.

Quizá no era para tanto. Estaba seguro de que, más pronto que después, estaría dentro del cuerpo de su Florecita. Pero para ser franco, tampoco tenía mucha prisa. Lo de hoy había sido increíble, y se sentía satisfecho por el momento.

Se acomodó para dormir. Pasó el brazo por el tibio cuerpo de su amada y cerró los ojos, solazándose con sus recuerdos.

* * *

Todo se dio muy rápido, pero sin forzarlo ni apresurarlo. Cuando acabaron de cenar, toda la familia exceptuando a Lori y Rita, se pusieron de acuerdo para ver un programa de televisión. Sin hablarlo entre ellos, los peliblancos juzgaron oportuno hacer lo mismo. Fue una buena jugada, porque lograron evitar toda clase de suspicacias. O al menos, eso pensaron.

Se retiraron y prepararon para dormir exactamente igual que los demás. Igual se despidieron de todos, pero Lincoln apagó las luces y se aseguró de dejar bien corrido el cerrojo de la puerta.

Se acostaron sin hablar, y también sin hablar se voltearon a ver. Estaban nerviosos, pero sonrientes. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir, y no tenían ninguna intención de detenerse o impedirlo.

Pronto estuvieron uno en los brazos del otro, acomodados sobre su costado. Se besaron lentamente el rostro, concentrándose en apurar con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel. Incluso aquellos besos casi inocentes tenían un sabor distinto. Era como si sus pieles vibraran, estimulando sus labios de manera desconocida. Poco a poco, las bocas viajaron para encontrarse, y los labios se rindieron en un largo beso lleno de ternura y deseo.

El beso fue creciendo en ardor, en intensidad. Los labios humedecidos se masajeaban en una danza que incrementó rápidamente el placer y la excitación. Aquellas bocas jóvenes, inexpertas casi, descubrieron la manera de tomarse, darse placer, y expresar sus más profundas emociones. Pronto entraron en juego las lenguas. Tímidamente al principio, terminaron acariciándose y enredándose con vigor y pasión. Nadie les dijo cómo. Nadie les enseñó. Solo hacían los movimientos que sentían que les proporcionarían placer, y gracias a su instinto y su voluptuosidad innata, aprendieron juntos la manera de obtener el mayor placer e intimidad.

La sensación era tan exquisita que pronto comenzaron a respirar pesado; a suspirar. Por un momento, ambos pensaron que aquello era suficiente; que no necesitaban más. Pero sus instintos vencieron a su razón, y comenzaron a tomar el control de su conducta. Los labios y la lengua de Lincoln descendieron suavemente por el cuello de la muchacha. Sus manos se llenaron con sus breves, pero ya marcadas caderas. Su pene erecto presionaba cada vez más fuerte contra su pierna.

Esta vez, la lengua de Lincoln no se detuvo en la base del cuello. La pijama de Linka tenía varios botones abiertos que descubrían más allá de la mitad de su pecho. Lincoln siguió bajando. Esperaba a cada momento encontrar el reborde del corpiño. Pero cuando llegó a los pequeños y adorables montecitos, se dio cuenta de que la chica no llevaba nada bajo la pijama.

Estaba tan sorprendido que se despegó por un momento. La posición hacía que los pequeños pechos de Linka se marcaran más, y Lincoln contempló por primera vez los pezones femeninos a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

La chica había estado disfrutando el contacto de la boca de Lincoln mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando sintió que él se separaba, los abrió y sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, mi amor. Sigue. De verdad, estoy disfrutando mucho.

Se colocó boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza en una pose de abandono total. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y Lincoln comprendió que ella hablaba en serio. En verdad podía hacer lo que quisiera.

No lo pensó no mucho, y volvió a besar el pecho de la chica. En esa posición, los senos se levantaban un poco y los pezones destacaban claramente sobre la piel, ofreciendo un hermoso y tentador espectáculo. Aún estaban poco desarrollados, pero Lincoln no sabía de esto. Se dejó llevar otra vez por su instinto, y pronto estaba besando, lamiendo y succionando suavemente esos lindos pezones rosados. La sensación del pezón en la boca era única, maravillosa. No se podía comparar a ninguna de sus experiencias previas. Estuvo largo rato disfrutando delicadamente de los lindos pezones de su amada, mientras ella gemía y suspiraba más y más pesadamente.

Los labios seguían en su placentera labor, las manos llegaron a los últimos botones de la pijama, y los abrieron con nerviosismo. No fue fácil coordinar los dos movimientos, pero al cabo lo logró. El hermoso vientre de la chica apareció también ante sus ojos.

Para ese momento, Lincoln estaba tan excitado que al fin había perdido sus escrúpulos y temores. Sus labios descendieron por la piel de ese vientre glorioso. Lincoln estaba fascinado con su aroma y suavidad. La lengua recorrió el reborde de las costillas y se sumergió en el adorable pozo del ombligo, obligando a que la chica mordiera una de sus manos para sofocar un grito de placer.

Lincoln continuo, y continuó, más abajo cada vez. La lengua se topó con la pretina de los calzoncitos de su novia. Linka estaba entregada por completo al placer, y se sentía por lo menos tan excitada como él. Así que le ayudó a quitar la última barrera de su intimidad. Levantó las caderas, y las pantaletas se deslizaron por las largas piernas de la chica, dejando su intimidad al descubierto por primera vez.

Aquello fue un descubrimiento para Lincoln. Había ayudado a cambiar el pañal de sus cuatro hermanas menores. Había visto sus pequeñas vulvas desnudas en infinidad de ocasiones, pero nunca sintió algo ni remotamente parecido a la excitación. La vulva de Linka era apenas un poco diferente. Un finísimo vello de color blanco comenzaba a cubrirla, pero a Lincoln le pareció lo más hermoso y excitante del mundo. Se acercó, y enseguida sintió el excitante aroma ligeramente almizcleño que emanaba de ella. Sin vacilar en lo más mínimo, volvió a besar el vientre de la chica y descendió poco a poco hacia la hermosa vulva que lo hechizaba.

Linka nunca había sentido algo parecido. Los labios de Lincoln parecían quemarla, tal era la intensidad de la sensación que le transmitían. Y todo fue mucho más intenso cuando los dedos de Lincoln tomaron delicadamente los labios de su vulva para separarlos y continuar con sus besos hacia el interior.

Lincoln jamás dudó. El olor y el sabor de su amada le fascinaron desde el primer momento. Así que se concentró en besar, chupar y deslizar suavemente su lengua por todos los rincones de aquella hermosa hendidura rosada. Nunca consultó un manual de sexo ni vio video alguno para aprender a hacerle sexo oral a una mujer. Dejó que su instinto y las reacciones de su chica lo guiaran. Para esos momentos, Linka ya tenía una almohada sobre su cabeza y la mordía para ahogar completamente sus gemidos y gritos de placer. La lengua de Lincoln no se cansaba de estimular todas sus partes más sensibles, y pronto comenzó a sentir un placer tan intenso, que la obligaba a sujetar la cabeza de Lincoln y arquear su cuerpo sobre la cama.

El chico se dio cuenta enseguida, y redobló sus esfuerzos para producir la explosión que anticipaba. Empezaba a sentir que los músculos de su lengua se cansaban, pero Linka terminó antes, explotando en el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Lincoln sintió que la muchachita se aflojaba de pronto, y dejaba caer la almohada a un lado. Levantó la cabeza, y la vio casi completamente desnuda, con los ojos cerrados y luchando por recuperar la respiración.

Se veía a la vez hermosa y vulnerable. El chico se acostó a su lado y le quitó unas hebras de cabello blanco que le cubrían parcialmente los ojos.

Linka se dio cuenta de que su conejito estaba a un lado de ella. Apenas esperó un momento para recuperarse un poco, y lo tomó del cuerpo para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo en la boca.

\- Ay, Conejito. Eso fue... ¡Hermoso! Me encantó lo que me hiciste, corazón. ¡Gracias!

Lincoln sonrió. Se sentía muy bien consigo mismo. Era lindo saber que aun siendo tan inexperto, podía hacer disfrutar tanto a su pareja.

Siguieron besándose. Linka recuperó rápidamente sus bríos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba encima del cuerpo del muchachito; besándolo con pasión, y decidida a regalarle el mismo placer que había recibido de él.

Cómo se concentró tanto en darle placer a Linka, la erección de Lincoln había menguado. Pero tan pronto como Linka se subió encima y comenzó a besarlo, recuperó muy rápido su rigidez. La chica sintió que el pene de Lincoln presionaba contra sus piernas, y se sintió muy estimulada. Casi llegó a desear sentirlo en contacto con su entrepierna, pero no se atrevió. Sintió que no era el momento, y se concentró solamente en besar a su amado y descender lentamente con la lengua por su cuello.

Cuando Lincoln sintió la lengua de su chica acariciar su cuello, comprendió inmediatamente por qué ella gemía y suspiraba de aquella manera. El contacto era suave, exquisito y sumamente intenso. Tanto, que le producía una fuerte sensación de incomodidad. Casi como si fuera una tortura que deseaba que terminara, pero al mismo tiempo que siguiera.

Al igual que con ocurrió con Linka, el chico perdió poco a poco las prendas que lo cubrían. Pero además, tuvo el aliciente de ver a su chica parcialmente desnuda. Linka solo conservaba puesta la parte superior de la pijama, que estaba completamente abierta y permitía una visión casi completa sus senos. Eran pequeños y poco desarrollados, pero a Lincoln le parecieron lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Linka no era tan delgada, en realidad. Conforme descendía con sus besos y lamidas, sus nalgas y caderas se levantaban, ofreciendo un espectáculo hermoso. Sin duda, su ropa ocultaban mucho de sus atributos; porque sus nalgas y caderas ya protruían agradablemente. Y esa visión, junto con las deliciosas sensaciones que ella le producía, lo mantuvieron al borde del abismo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que ella se atrevería a continuar más allá de su abdomen. Linka solo lo supo cuando vio la erección del muchacho a punto de romper su calzón.

No tenía idea de que ella fuera así. La visión estimuló su cerebro hasta un grado que no creía posible. Sus instintos se apoderaron de su actuar, y tiró hacia abajo los calzones del muchacho. Al instante asomó un pene de tamaño promedio. Su aspecto no era exactamente como ella lo esperaba, porque estaba circuncidado. Pero por alguna razón, eso le gustó. Lo tomó en su mano con algo de pudor, y se sintió fascinada por su tacto, su grosor, y el calor que transmitía a su mano.

Lincoln se sentía en el cielo. Nunca, hasta muy pocos días antes, imaginó siquiera que una linda chica tomaría su pene en sus manos, y la sensación superó todas sus expectativas. No era solamente el acto mecánico: era todo lo que lo rodeaba. El clima de excitación y sensualidad, la confianza que se había creado entre los dos; el deseo de explorar juntos sus cuerpos y demostrarse su amor en formas que los alejaban definitivamente de la infancia y la inocencia.

Linka no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el pene de Lincoln, pero su instinto la ayudó. Lo sujetó con firmeza, y comenzó a moverlo con cierta torpeza, esperando que el movimiento de sus manos lo proporcionará placer. El chico sintió placer, pero también un poco de dolor. La chica era un poco brusca en sus movimientos. Pero entonces, el propio instinto de Lincoln vino en su ayuda. Tomó suavemente la mano de Linka, y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo y el movimiento correcto.

La chica comprendió de inmediato, y tardó muy poco en darle verdadero placer a su amado. Lincoln cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar pesado, tal como ella lo hacía cuando él la estimuló con su lengua.

Eso le dio una idea. Acercó su cara al erecto pene e intentó meterlo en su boca. El aroma era intenso y el sabor también. No le convenció demasiado, y terminó por sacarlo de su boca.

Lincoln la comprendió. Ella estaba casi recién bañada, y él no.

\- No tienes por qué hacer eso, amor. Si tú quieres, en otra ocasión. Cuando yo esté bien limpio...

La muchachita sonrió. Le encantaba que su novio fuera tan caballeroso y considerado. Le dio un beso en el vientre, y le respondió.

\- Gracias, Conejito. Pero entonces, ¿Cómo te doy placer? Quiero que tú sientas lo que yo sentí, mi amor.

\- Tu manita me da mucho placer, amor. Solo... Muévela como te enseñé, ¿Sí?

La chica lo hizo así, y pronto transportó a su novio entre profundas oleadas de deleite. El chico sentía delicioso el trabajo manual que le regalaba su amada, y además se excitaba viendo su lindo cuerpecito casi desnudo.

Tuvo una idea. Extendió la mano para quitar el camisón de la pijama de los hombros de su chica. Ella comprendió, y se tomó un momento para desnudarse por completo ante los ojos de Lincoln.

Aquello incrementó el placer del muchachito mucho más de lo que él mismo pensó. Una linda mujercita desnuda manipulando su pene y mirándolo con adoración. La experiencia más dulce e intensa de su vida, que puso sus nervios a flor de piel.

Quería seguirla viendo, pero el placer se hizo tan intenso que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Linka estudiaba su rostro, sus reacciones; y encontró los movimientos adecuados para estimularlo más y más. Era un juego casi tan placentero para ella como para él. Le encantaba que su amado disfrutara, y su respiración se hizo tan pesada como la de Lincoln.

La espiral de placer creció y creció. Lincoln sabía que no podría resistir mucho más, y le sorprendía darse cuenta de que Linka parecía disfrutar también. En efecto, la chica estaba tan excitada que llegó a desear nuevamente que aquella dura barra penetrara en sus profundidades. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero en el último momento no se decidió. En lugar de ello, volvió a acercarse y, en lugar de introducir todo el pene en su boca, lo besó y pasó su pequeña lengua por la cabeza y el reborde de la corona.

El efecto de la sencilla caricia fue fulminante. Lincoln sintió una descarga eléctrica que tensó sus músculos y lo recorrió por entero. Iba a eyacular, y lo sabía. Apenas tuvo tiempo de poner sobre aviso a su novia antes de abrir las compuertas del paroxismo.

Ambos se apartaron un poco, pero eso no impidió que un poco de semen cayera cerca de la boca y los pechos de la muchachita.

La eyaculación fue abundante, y a pesar de haber sido rociada con la esencia de su novio, Linka lo contempló todo con mucha curiosidad. Miró con atención el semen que cubría el pene y el vientre de su Lincoln, y sintió el que escurría por la comisura de sus labios y entre sus pechos.

Era curioso. Hace tiempo, cuando hablaba de ello con sus amigas, siempre le pareció que aquello sería asqueroso. Pero ahora que lo hizo y lo vivió con su amado, no lo sintió así.

Era un acto de amor. Igual al que hizo Lincoln cuando se bebió sus fluidos vaginales. Nada que unos pañuelos desechables y un poco de sentido del humor no pudieran remediar.

* * *

Tras limpiarse, los pequeños amantes volvieron a vestirse y se besaron otra vez con dulzura y pasión. Solo se decían que se amaban y que habían disfrutado mucho lo que hicieron. Cualquier otra palabra estaba de más.

Mientras Linka estuvo despierta en sus brazos, el muchachito peliblanco no sintió miedo ni pudor. Pero al sentir la respiración acompañada de su chica, fue cuando surgieron las dudas y sentimientos de culpa.

Todo fue tan hermoso. ¿Pero había sido correcto?

Él la amaba, y ella a él. ¿Esa era una razón suficiente para hacer el amor?

La respuesta se la dio el rostro tranquilo y sonriente de su amada. ¡Era tan hermoso verla sonreír! Ya había llorado demasiado aquel día. Y lo mismo durante los meses anteriores, cuando su familia biológica la maltrataba.

Si su Florecita se sentía feliz amándolo y haciendo el amor con él, de seguro todo estaría bien. Tendrían que cuidarse y ser siempre sinceros y muy discretos. Pero se sentía dispuesto a pagar ese precio.

Lincoln abrazó a su amada. La pequeña suspiró al sentir que su Conejito estrechaba el contacto, y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Lincoln.

El chico la besó suavemente. Juntó la frente con la de la niña y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el primer escarceo serio de Lincoln y Linka. Y les prometo que no será el último ;-)**

 **Pasemos a las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **t10507. Gracias. el +18 llegará dentro de no mucho tiempo. Estos niños van bastante rápido.**

 **Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, amigo. Gracias por tu review.**

 **cartman6x61. Ya veremos si consigue cuidarlo. Ya neutralizaron a Ronnie y a Chandler. Pero faltan varios. Les queda trabajo a los peliblancos,**

 **bakunonosor. No amigo, claro que no llegará. Ni Linka tampoco. Más adelante podrás leerlo.**

 **Sergex. Así es, amigo. Lo de este capítulo no es lo más fuerte que ocurrirá.**

 **Muchos saludos.**

 **ScarSteban. Perdón por las interrupciones y los cliffhangers, amigo. Espero que vaya resultando evidente el por que he tomado esas decisiones sobre la trama. Ya leíste el capítulo. Espero que haya cumplido con una parte de tus expectativas.**

 **Sobre Lynn, las dudas se despejarán en el siguiente capítulo. Espero haber conseguido que sea algo emocionalmente intenso.**

 **La Dra. Olaffson reaparecerá muy pronto para ya no regresar. Seguirá siendo un personaje enigmático por un tiempo, pero al final se harán evidentes sus intenciones.**

 **Saludos, y muchas gracias como siempre, amigo.**

 **nightwolf132871. Los resultados sexuales ya están aquí. Decide tú, amigo. ¿Fue sexo o tercera base? Aunque vendrá más. Te lo garantizo.**

 **Muchos saludos, y gracias.**

 **Sir Crocodile222. Je, je. Aquí por lo menos consuman algo, como seguramente ya pudiste ver. Habrá más. Y creo que al final la historia se va a prolongar un poco más de lo que tenia en mente.**

 **Lo de Lynn se aclarará e el próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y gracias por la review.**

 **Shadow 13. Vaya amigo. Sí que eres cruel, no lo negaré. La escena que me pide es muy fuerte.**

 **Te prometo considerarla, pero es todo lo que puedo prometer por ahora. No veo una manera de ontrointro una escena asi en la trama. O quiza sí, pero casi al final de la historia.**

 **En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por tu review, amigo.**

 **A todos, muchas gracias. Especialmente a los que dejan review. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	25. Los motivos de Lynn

**24\. Los motivos de Lynn**

La mañana siguiente, Lincoln y Linka hacían todo lo posible por disimular. Pero no era nada fácil.

Ellos mismos no lo entendían bien. Habían hecho algo que, a su edad, estaba prohibido. Podrían meterse en serios problemas si los descubrían. Y no habían tomado las mejores precauciones para evitar ser descubiertos. Pero es que... ¡Se sentían tan bien y tan felices por lo que hicieron!

En primer lugar, habían defendido su amor contra intrusos muy peligrosos, y estaban comenzando a ver las ventajas de actuar con sinceridad absoluta, incluso entre ellos.

Por si eso fuera poco, estaban descubriendo maneras nuevas de hacerse felices y manifestar su amor. ¡Era tan hermoso besar y tocar el cuerpo de la persona amada! Se sentía exquisito dar placer, recibirlo; explorar rincones y delicadezas que no se compartían con nadie más...

Eran experiencias únicas, maravillosas. Y sabían que les quedaba muchísimo por explorar juntos. Supuestamente tenían que estar avergonzados y sentirse mal; como le había pasado a Lincoln en la madrugada. Pero aquella mañana, cuando despertaron uno en los brazos del otro y se dieron tantos besos tiernos y apasionados; comprendieron que la verdadera pena y la verdadera culpa, sería dejar que su amor muriera por la cobardía de no atreverse a luchar por él.

¿Por qué tendrían que sentirse mal por amar y dar placer a la persona amada? ¿Acaso había algo más bello y placentero que tocar y besar el cuerpo de tu pareja?

¡Si se sentían felices, vaya! Era hermoso compartir esa intimidad, ese deseo. Esos roces que no pensaban compartir con nadie más.

Tenían cierta consciencia de que necesitaban cuidarse. Era necesario evitar que los descubrieran, y que tenían que tomar precauciones para evitar consecuencias indeseables. Pero había varios detalles que los tranquilizaban un poco. Linka aún no empezaba con sus periodos menstruales. Y si las hermanas de Lincoln podían servir como ejemplo, pues no lo haría hasta dentro de medio año, o un año entero. La más precoz había sido Lynn, que lo había hecho a los once años y ocho meses. Y la más tardía, Luna; casi a los trece años.

Ambos sabían cuál era el siguiente paso en su relación. Lo sabían y lo deseaban. Todo era cuestión de cuándo tendrían tiempo, y cómo se as arreglarían para estar a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Los ductos de ventilación eran un problema. Las cámaras ocultas también, pero las de Luan ya habían sido eliminadas. Faltaban las de Lisa, pero no les preocupaban tanto. Ella siempre se había presentado como una aliada de los dos.

De cualquier manera, tendrían que buscar esas cámaras. Por mucho que Lisa no enseñará sus grabaciones a nadie, resultaba vergonzoso que alguien los grabará y los pudiera ver; ahora que empezaban a explorar placeres que solo pertenecían a ellos.

* * *

Los dos muchachitos estaban felices, contentos y enamorados. Y claro, en esa situación era casi imposible evitar las miradas, los besos y los roces furtivos. Por fortuna, en la mesa de los pequeños no tenían tantos problemas. El peligro mayor era Lola, que por su precocidad y el ambiente en el que se desenvolvía, estaba muy al tanto de las expresiones del amor y la sexualidad. Lisa no decía nada; y Lana y Lucy actuaban como si no percibieran nada raro. El ardor bajo la piel preadolescente era difícil de disimular, pero lo consiguieron de manera más o menos satisfactoria en el tiempo que duró la comida.

Aún sin hablarlo, ya habían decidido seguir haciendo algunas concesiones. Era importante que las hermanas Loud no comenzarán a sospechar. Por eso, ambos se seguirían prestando en lo posible a sus juegos y actividades. Y también por eso, ninguno de los dos percibió nada raro cuando Lynn invitó a Linka a una práctica de artes marciales.

\- Será cosa de una hora y media, Linka -dijo la deportista-. Y tú, Lincoln, creo que Luna necesita ayuda con las cuerdas de su guitarra, o algo así.

\- Está bien-dijo Lincoln con desconfianza-. Pero ten mucho cuidado con Linka, por favor. ¡No la vayas a lastimar, como me haces a mí!

\- ¡Oh, descuida hermanito! No le voy a hacer nada a tu... Compañera de cuarto.

Lynn le guiñó el ojo, y Lincoln sintió todavía más recelos. La deportista le dio dos golpes rápidos en el brazo, y le dijo entre risas:

\- ¡Dos por desconfiado!

Lincoln se talló el brazo, mientras Lynn tomaba de la mano a su Florecita y la llevaba al patio trasero de la casa. Le hubiera gustado espiarlas, pero no fue posible. Luna bajaba en ese momento y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

* * *

La práctica de artes marciales no fue ni remotamente parecida a lo que Linka había imaginado. Ni siquiera se parecía a lo que habían hecho el día anterior. Esta vez, Lynn se empeñó en enseñarle y hacerle practicar varias llaves y golpes que podía utilizar en cualquier situación peligrosa.

\- Este es el Kimura Lock. Es una llave mortal contra el brazo. Si la aplicas bien, no necesitas mucha fuerza para que tu oponente salga llorando o necesite un aparato ortopédico para el codo. Ahora, hazla tú. Bien... Con un poco más de fuerza. ¡Aaayy!

\- ¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Linka, soltando inmediatamente el brazo de Lynn-. No quise lastimarte.

\- Yo lo sé, no te preocupes -dijo la deportista, estirando varias veces el codo para que se le pasara el dolor-. Pero si un día necesitas aplicarla contra alguien que te ponga en peligro a ti, o a alguien que tú quieres; no seas tan piadosa y destrózale el codo. ¿De acuerdo?

Le enseñó vario tipos de golpes, patadas; llaves fáciles de aplicar y de gran efecto. Linka estaba cada vez más desconcertada. Pero todo aquello era muy interesante. Y tal vez, podría serle de utilidad en algún momento.

Si tan solo su hermano Lynn se hubiera tomado la molestia de enseñarle, en vez de lastimarla cada vez que le pedía que lo ayudara a practicar...

Sin duda, el universo de Lincoln era bastante distinto al suyo.

* * *

La práctica finalizó. Las dos chicas estaban cansadas, pero bastante satisfechas.

\- Gracias, Linka -dijo Lynn, mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro con una toalla-. Tu ayuda fue muy útil.

Linka estaba cada vez más desconcertada. La actitud tan fresca y amable de la deportista le pareció sumamente sospechosa. Algo, una especie de sexto sentido le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Quizá era mejor confrontar a Lynn, y averiguar qué se traía entre manos.

\- ¿Bromeas, Lynn? En realidad me estabas enseñando a mí. Esto fue una clase, no una práctica.

Lynn evadió su mirada, y Linka frunció el ceño. ¿Era su impresión, o la castaña se estaba poniendo un poco roja?

\- ¿De qué hablas, Linka? Claro que fue una práctica. Quizá de algunas clases dentro de poco, ¿sabes? Entre más sepas, mejor podrás ayudarme en el futuro.

Linka la seguía mirando. Su actitud, sus palabras... su voz. Ahí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. Era mejor averiguar lo que ocurría de una vez por todas.

\- Lynn... Por favor. No mientas. Pusiste mucho empeño. Me estás enseñando, y ayer no lo hiciste así. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso crees que tendré que defenderme de algo en el futuro?

\- Quizá -dijo Lynn, y su rostro adoptó una expresión seria y meditabunda.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Lynn vaciló un momento antes de responder. Miró directo a los ojos de Linka, con la misma actitud seria y concentrada que tenía cuando la vio con Lincoln en las escaleras.

\- Porque los vi, Linka. A ti, y a mi hermano.

En ese momento, Linka sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Su rostro enrojeció violentamente, y sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran.

\- Lynn, Tú... ¿Qué...

No pudo seguir hablando. Lynn la miraba fijamente, y enseguida captó la turbación de la muchachita peliblanca. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó por el brazo.

\- Ven, Linka. Vamos a donde nadie pueda escucharnos.

Linka la siguió mecánicamente. Por un momento, todo parecía irreal. Si ella y Lincoln habían sido descubiertos, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora, por dios?

* * *

Las chicas caminaron hasta un parque público cercano, completamente desierto a esas horas. No se hablaron en todo el trayecto. Lynn se veía completamente seria, y Linka estaba más espantada que nunca.

No sabía qué debía esperar. ¿Acaso Lynn iba a ajustarle las cuentas? ¿Quizá pensaba golpearla? Tal vez por eso le enseñó las llaves y los golpes, para tener la mala excusa de que la había enseñado a defenderse, y luego jurar ante cualquiera que no la había golpeado con alevosía y ventaja.

Lynn se detuvo al fin, y Linka hizo lo mismo. La muchachita peliblanca estaba aterrorizada, y enseguida intentó disculparse y aclararlo todo.

La castaña le hizo una seña para que se detuviera, y su rostro cambió. Ya no se veía tan seria. Ahora parecía... ¿preocupada?

\- Linka, yo ya sé que tú y Lincoln son novios. Han estado tan juntos y tan cercanos que incluso yo me he dado cuenta. Hasta ayer, solo eran sospechas. Pero cuando iba a avisarles sobre la cena, los escuché. El sonido de los besos es inconfundible. Y a menos que hubiera otras personas en el cuarto, tengo que entender que tú eres Florecita y que Lincoln es tu Conejito, ¿verdad?

Linka abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca. Su rostro enrojeció violentamente, y se cubrió con ambas manos. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza. Literalmente, hubiera querido que se la tragara la tierra.

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero sintió que unas manos se posaban suavemente sobre su espalda y sus brazos. Escuchó la voz de Lynn, con un tono suave y completamente distinto.

\- Linka... Eso no tiene nada de malo. Lincoln es un chico maravilloso. Mi hermanito querido es tan adorable... Y quiero decirte que tú también lo eres. ¿Sabes? Por lo menos a mí, me alegra muchísimo que los dos se hayan enamorado. Y sé que no soy la única en la familia.

Linka se descubrió la cara. No se atrevía a creer lo que escuchaba. Con mucha reticencia, volteó a mirar a la chica castaña; y se dio cuenta sorprendida de que ella le sonreía.

\- Es cierto, Linka. Creo que es muy justo que el amor por fin haya tocado a las puertas de nuestro Linky. Yo no soy quién para decírtelo, pero él ha sufrido por eso. Y a veces, nosotras hemos tenido la culpa. Le hemos dado malos consejos. Yo, y algunas hermanas más, hemos hecho la promesa de que no volveremos a meternos en la vida amorosa de Lincoln. Pero a veces es muy difícil. Tú sabes...

Lynn bajó la mirada. Por alguna razón, la muchacha se estaba poniendo muy triste.

\- Pero eso no es lo peor, ¿sabes? Yo... tengo una culpa muy grande con Lincoln. Es algo con lo que no puedo. Aunque ya pasó bastante tiempo, yo...

Lynn se interrumpió, y Linka descubrió con sorpresa que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Es sobre ese estúpido traje de ardilla. Y el asunto de la mala suerte. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No era una pregunta, pero Linka asintió de todas maneras.

\- Entre más lo pienso, menos entiendo cómo pude ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió culpar a Lincoln de todo eso, Linka? ¡Demonios, la que perdió fui yo! Creo que... se me hizo tan fácil echarle la culpa de eso, y de todo lo malo que pasó después. Le hicimos tantas cosas malas... pero eso también lo sabes.

De nuevo, Linka asintió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquello estaba todavía tan reciente: dormir afuera, la mala comida, la insolación... Los golpes y el maltrato.

\- ¿Cómo pudimos tratarlo tan mal, Linka? -se lamentó Lynn, llorando a Lágrima viva-. Ya son tantas las veces que intento disculparme con Lincoln. Pedirle que me perdone por todo, y de corazón. Pero cuando estoy a punto de decirle, me da miedo y no me atrevo. ¡Por dios, tengo tanto miedo de que me insulte y me rechace!

Linka supo lo que tenía que hacer. La criatura atormentada que estaba frente a ella no era su hermano Lynn. Era una chica que, aunque fuera tardíamente, reconocía sus errores e intentaba remediarlos de la mejor manera que sabía. Se acercó a Lynn, y la abrazó. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que ella correspondía al abrazo.

Estuvieron largo tiempo sin hablarse. Linka lloraba en silencio. Aunque Lynn no era su hermana, la peliblanca tenía el buen corazón y la capacidad de perdonar de Lincoln. Sentía el dolor de Lynn como si fuera suyo. Procuró consolarla, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor consigo misma. Era como si perdonando a la familia de Lincoln, hiciera algo por perdonar a su propia familia, aunque ellos la hubieran tratado tan mal.

\- Lynn... Déjame decirte una cosa. ¿Me escucharás?

Lynn sorbió una lágrima, y movió su cabeza.

\- Tienes razón en todo lo que piensas de tu hermano. Lincoln es el chico más valiente, noble, cariñoso y sincero que he conocido en mi vida. Me ayudó, me salvó; y ahora me da todo su amor, su cariño y su sinceridad. ¿Entiendes que yo esté enamorada de él?

\- Claro que te entiendo -respondió Lynn, enjugando sus lágrimas.

\- Tal vez sea porque es mi contraparte; porque lo amo, o porque lo entiendo de una manera especial. Pero estoy completamente segura de que él te ha perdonado, Lynn. No necesitas disculparte con Lincoln, pero si lo haces, te garantizo que te escuchará; y apreciará muchísimo que se lo digas de frente.

\- Gracias, Linka -respondió Lynn, apretando un poco más fuerte a la muchacha.

La soltó, y miró el rostro sonriente de la chica peliblanca. Era increíble el parecido entre su hermano y Linka. Sin duda era Lincoln en versión femenina, pero precisamente por eso las diferencias eran notables para quien supiera verlas. No era Lincoln vestido de niña: era Lincoln, si hubiera sido una niña. Una chica bonita y graciosa. Ese cabello blanco le quedaba genial.

No era sorprendente que Lincoln se hubiera enamorado de ella.

\- Por eso te estaba enseñando artes marciales, Linka. Lo de la pelea de Lincoln con Chandler se supo. Yo lo supe, y estuve a punto de ir a tirarle los dientes a esos imbéciles, pero me imaginé que podía meterlos en más problemas a ustedes.

\- Ay, Lynn... -dijo Linka, preocupada.

\- Veo y sé que quieres a mi hermano, Linka. Dime, ¿no te hubiera gustado poder ayudarlo a defenderse?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero me sentí tan inútil... Todo lo que hice fue gritar -dijo la chica, cruzando sus brazos y bajando la mirada.

\- Y por suerte los escucharon. Pero no siempre va a haber alguien cerca, Linka. No sé cómo lo veas tú, pero... Sí que te conviene aprender a pelear un poco, ¿no crees?

Linka sonrió tímidamente y se mordió los labios. Así que todo se trataba de eso.

\- Considéralo como... ¿Cómo le dicen? ¡Ah, sí! Una retribución. Una especie de disculpa de mi parte para ti y para Lincoln. Por todos los malos ratos que le hice pasar. Quizá, cuando sepas más, tú misma puedas enseñarle, ¿no crees?

\- Claro que sí, Lynn. No sabes cuánto te agradezco...

\- Hey, no tienes nada que agradecer, chica. Eres la novia de mi hermanito, y él es un poco flojucho. Tienes que defenderlo, querida. Así como él lo ha hecho contigo.

Linka no se contuvo y abrazó a Lynn. La chica, sorprendida, se dejó hacer y correspondió al abrazo.

\- Gracias, hermanita -dijo Linka antes de soltarla.

Lynn apenas reprimió el impulso de darle dos golpes por cursi. En vez de ello, se puso un poco seria y le dijo.

\- Nadie va a saber nada de lo suyo por lo que a mí respecta. Pero tengan mucho cuidado. No a todos les va a parecer bien que duerman en el mismo cuarto y hagan... Cosas de novios. Incluso, te voy a decir que hay por lo menos una de nosotras que empieza a presionar a nuestros padres para que te hagan tu cuarto, y te salgas de la habitación de Lincoln de una buena vez.

\- Oh, cielos... -susurró Linka, involuntariamente.

\- Así es. ¡Ah, y otra cosa! Esta te la digo yo a ti, Linka. ¡Por el amor de dios, cuídense! No sé si ya te empezó a bajar, pero cuando te ocurra; toma tus precauciones. A nadie le va a gustar que haya... digamos... un nuevo bebé en nuestra familia, que no sea hecho por papá y mamá.

\- P-pero... Nosotros no hemos... -balbuceó Linka, todavía más apenada que un rato antes.

\- Pero lo van a hacer, querida -dijo Lynn, tomándola por los hombros-. Es inevitable. Los escuché; y también a medianoche, cuando fui al baño. Tienen mucha suerte de que casi todas aquí arriba tengamos el sueño pesado. Pero si hacen un poco más de ruido, Leni y Lola podrían escucharlos perfectamente. Por mí está bien que hagan cualquier cosa que hagan, pero te insisto: no a todos les va a gustar. ¿Entendiste?

Linka asintió, y las dos regresaron a casa. En el trayecto, la chica peliblanca iba profundamente pensativa.

* * *

 **Bien, ahora sabemos el papel verdadero de Lynn. No es una enemiga más. En realidad, es una especie de aliada. ¡A que pensaron que se venían más dificultades para esos dos! ¿Verdad?**

 **Sí vendrán. Pero no por parte de Lynn ;-)**

 **Paso ahora a comentar las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **eliud ficcion. ¿Cómo que sin comentarios? ¡No le saque, hombre! :-)**

 **Sergex. ¿Surrealista? Todo este fic lo es, amigo. Si no lo fuera, no habría razón para que Lofn anduviera por aquí.**

 **Hoy mismo lo he seguido. Ya me dirás qué te parece este capítulo.**

 **cartman 6x61. Y dale con lo de la automasturbación. Pero bueno. Si lo ves así, no hay manera en que pueda convencerte, amigo.**

 **t10507. Así debería ser siempre y con todos, ¿no crees? Tengo entendido que en otras épocas y países las cosas han sido mucho más agradables en la primera vez de la gente.**

 **Gracias por tus comentarios, amigo.**

 **nightwolf132871. Tienes razón, amigo. Es sexo, sin duda. Y bueno... te podría decir mil cosas sobre los chicos de esta edad. Trabajé en un hospital regional en México, y vi cada cosa...**

 **Pero no es momento para eso. Gracias por tu review. Nos leemos.**

 **ScarSteban. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, amigo. Lo de Lincoln y Linka ya lo tenía previsto desde el principio, y es probable que no sea la última vez que los veamos haciendo de las suyas...**

 **Ahora que ya conocemos los motivos de Lynn, vienen capítulos centrados en un nuevo actor, y en otra que ya conocemos. Esto despejará algunas de las interrogantes que tienes, pero profundizará otras. Al final, acabare por aclarar todo. Pero poco a poco ;-)**

 **Gracias por tu apoyo constante, amigo. Eres hasta ahora el único que se ha mantenido de principio a fin con la historia. No tienes idea de como aprecio eso.**

 **eltioRob95. Me alegra que te haya gustado, amigo. Y dile de mi parte a tu OC que no sea aguafiestas y te deje regodearte con lo que lees.**

 **La identidad de quien tomó la foto, se revelará un poco más adelante. Estos chicos se tornarán un poco mas proactivos. Pero todavía les faltan algunos dolores de cabeza por superar.**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo. Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí.**

 **Sir Crocodile222. Tienes razón en todo, amigo. A pesar de las graves dificultades, esos dos han tenido suerte de que no los descubran. O más bien, de que no los descubra alguien que no quiera verlos juntos. Han jugado con fuego, y hasta ahora no se han quemado. La pregunta es: ¿Podrán seguir asi?**

 **Lo de Lynn, ahora ya lo sabes. Las otras interrogantes se contestarán en próximos capítulos.**

 **Y si, ese viernes fue extra intenso. Por eso, nada como un ratito de cama para calmar los nervios y traer felicidad :-)**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo, amigo. Gracias por apoyar la historia.**

 **Un abrazo a todos los que comentan y leen. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	26. La diosa y el viejo guerrero (1)

**26.- La diosa y el viejo guerrero (1)**

Albert, cariñosamente conocido como Pop-Pop, intentaba concentrarse y serenarse. Habían sido demasiadas emociones y revelaciones para un solo día, y todavía no terminaban.

El anciano combatiente era todavía muy fuerte y vigoroso. Pero tenía sus límites; y entre mayor se volvía, más consciente estaba de ellos. Le costaba más trabajo adaptarse a nuevas situaciones. Y está que tenía enfrente era demasiado nueva. Singular, en realidad.

Todo empezó aquella mañana, cuando decidió ir a casa de su hija para visitar a sus nietos. Había sido una decisión de última hora, porque su hija y sus nietos siempre estaban muy contentos de recibirlo. Avisó el día anterior de su inminente llegada, así que su familia apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y prepararse.

Cuando llegó a la casa, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida y estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso. Todas sus nietas se abalanzaron sobre él. Eso era muy normal. Pero lo que no era normal ocurrió cuando vio bajar a Lincoln por la escalera. El chico no venía solo, sino que iba junto a una graciosa niña de cabello blanco; y ambos platicaban muy animados.

Albert los vio antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta. El pobre hombre casi se desmaya cuando vio a la muchachita. En un primer momento creyó que era una amiga o la novia de Lincoln, pero cuando los llamó, y ellos voltearon a mirarlo...

Dios... Se parecían tanto como si fueran gemelos. Y eso, por supuesto, era completamente imposible. Él conocía muy bien a todos sus nietos. O... ¿acaso le habían ocultado algo?

Todos reaccionaron hasta que fue muy tarde. Linka ya se había convertido en una hermana más. Una integrante de la familia tan importante como el propio Lincoln. Así que a nadie se le ocurrió preparar a Albert para una sorpresa que estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco.

A Lincoln, Linka y Lisa les llevó un buen rato explicar las cosas de manera que Albert pudiera entenderlas. Finamente lo lograron gracias a que el hombre era una persona de mente abierta. Aunque tuvo que abandonar la escuela antes de pasar a la educación media; era muy inteligente, experimentado, y por fin tenía el tiempo para cultivarse un poco. Estaba al tanto de las extrañas teorías sobre los universos múltiples, aunque no las tomaba muy en serio.

Pero ahora tenía la evidencia allí, ante sus ojos. Los universos alternos eran reales. La existencia de Linka lo demostraba. Conocía as extraordinarias dotes intelectuales de su nieta Lisa, y sabía que era perfectamente capaz de crear una máquina para viajar de un universo a otro.

Su nieto pasó un largo rato contándole todo lo que había pasado en la última semana: su exploración del universo de Linka, y todo lo que había ocurrido allí. Como era de esperarse, Albert se sintió indignado cuando supo todo lo que la familia de la niña le había hecho.

Miró atentamente a la pequeña, y se sintió enternecido. Adoraba a su único nieto varón, pero muchas veces se había imaginado como se vería Lincoln si hubiera nacido niña. Linka era muy parecida a la imagen que se había presentado ante el ojo de su imaginación, y se sintió muy contento por verla en la realidad. La pequeña era linda y graciosa, y no pudo evitar un sentimiento de culpa cuando se imaginó que pudo haberla cargado y jugado con ella cuando era pequeña.

En todo caso, no necesitó mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que la niña no era parte de la familia. Ni siquiera pariente lejano. Era una posibilidad. Una especie de gemelita de Lincoln que estuvo desaparecida, y un buen día llegó a sus vidas.

Además, la gracia y la belleza de la niña pronto conquistaron su corazón. La pequeña se mostraba muy amable y muy feliz por poder conocerlo. Le contó que su abuela Albertha estaba también en una casa de retiro. Pero a diferencia de él, tenía una enfermedad degenerativa que iba minando su autonomía y le impedía interactuar con su familia.

\- Ya veo -dijo Albert-. Me imagino que ella no estaba al tanto de... de lo que tu familia te hizo, ¿verdad?

La niña bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. El anciano acarició sus cabellos blancos y le habló con dulzura.

\- Ya verás que todo mejorará, pequeña. Estas cosas suceden por algo. Estoy seguro de que te esperan cosas maravillosas en este mundo.

Al escuchar a Pop-Pop, Lincoln y Linka se ruborizaron un poco y evitaron mirarse. El hombre lo notó enseguida, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios inoportunos.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, Lincoln le pidió como favor especial que los llevar a él y a Linka a visitar el asilo. Tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle las vistas de la campiña que lo rodeaba. Tanto Albert como el resto de la familia accedieron. Rita decidió llevarlos, e iría para recogerlos al anochecer.

Los "gemelitos" fueron una sensación en el asilo. Se parecían tanto, que generaron un gran debate entre los ancianos. Discutieron por un buen rato a cuál se le veía mejor su cabello blanco y cuál de ellos se parecía más a Albert. Pero al margen de aquellas discusiones bizantinas, los trataron muy bien y platicaron con ellos por un buen rato. Solo los amigos más suspicaces le dijeron en secreto a Albert que cuando los niños se fueran, él tendría que explicarles de dónde había salido esa nietecita "oculta", de la que nunca les había hablado.

Una hora y media antes de terminar la visita, Lincoln y Linka aprovecharon la plática de los ancianos para decirle a Albert que deseaban hacer un recorrido por los alrededores. El buen señor se ofreció a acompañarlos, pero los chicos alegaron que no era necesario que interrumpieran su conversación. Después de todo, Lincoln conocía bien la campiña, y podría mostrarle a Linka todo lo bonito e interesante.

Albert les dio su permiso y los chicos se fueron. Iban caminando uno muy cerca del otro, y en un momento dado se tomaron las manos. Algunos ancianos emitieron una risita, y una de las señoras más añosas y suspicaces comentó en voz alta:

\- Esos muchachitos parecen novios, y no hermanos.

El comentario hizo reír a casi todos, pero nadie se lo tomó verdaderamente en serio.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Alguien te busca! -gritó la enfermera Sue. Como de costumbre, no parecía muy contenta. Pero desde el _affaire_ que tuvo con Albert y el resto de los ancianos, se había vuelto más tolerante. Aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Albert se apresuró, preguntándose quién podría ser. Cuando era alguien de su familia, Sue los mencionaba con su nombre completo. Rita nunca se adelantaba, así que no era posible que ya hubiera venido por los niños. Se imaginó que podía ser alguno de sus viejos amigos Marines, pero Sue difícilmente los hubiera dejado entrar. Además, ellos casi nunca iban al asilo sin anunciarse.

Se topó con Sue en el pasillo. La rotunda y malhumorada mujer no se detuvo, pero le hizo una seña significativa para advertirle que el visitante estaba en su cuarto. Eso hizo que Albert se extrañara más. Sue por ningún motivo permitía que los visitantes entraran solos a las habitaciones. Por si fuera poco, había algo extraño en la expresión de la enfermera. De alguna manera parecía intimidada o asustada.

Cuando entró en su habitación, Albert comprendió por qué.

Frente a él, estaba una mujer de verdad extraordinaria. Por un momento se quedó sin habla. Iba vestida con gran elegancia y discreción, pero los amplios pantalones y el traje sastre no podían ocultar las voluptuosas formas de su cuerpo. Su cara era un poema de belleza incomparable. Pero lo más extraordinario de todo eran sus ojos.

La mujer sonrió cuando lo vio llegar.

\- ¿Señor Albert? Mucho gusto en conocerlo. Soy la doctora Lofn Olafsson.

Se acercó y le tendió la mano para saludarlo, pero al ver la cara de asombro del anciano, se detuvo y esperó a que reaccionara sin perder su sonrisa.

Albert estaba en una especie de shock. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, procesando una serie de pensamientos caóticos sin conexión alguna entre sí.

En su vida como Marine, había viajado por la mayoría de los países del mundo. Había conocido y gozado con incontables mujeres, y muchas de ellas eran muy hermosas. Pero estaba seguro de que ninguna podía compararse con la que tenía frente a él. El cabello, la piel blanca, y el apellido le decían que había nacido en alguno de los países escandinavos. Suecia, más probablemente. Pero jamás había visto a alguien con heterocromía en sus viajes por aquella parte del mundo. Seguramente, esa condición era tan poco común allá como en Norteamérica.

Olafsson, Olafsson... Estaba seguro de que conocía a alguien con ese apellido. Pero no pudo precisar a quién.

Para su fortuna, sus pensamientos y su entrenamiento mental como soldado de élite le ayudaron a serenarse. Consiguió que la mano no le temblara cuando se la ofreció a la mujer.

\- Me llamo Albert. Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Olafsson. ¿Quiere sentarse?

\- Estoy bien así, señor. No se preocupe. Seguramente se preguntará qué estoy haciendo por aquí, y qué motivos puedo tener para buscarlo.

\- Efectivamente.

Lofn lo miraba directo a los ojos, sin perder su sonrisa. En un momento dado, Albert sintió como si esos ojos proyectaran energía. Como si escudriñaran sus pensamientos más profundos. Pero esta vez, ya no estaba desprevenido y sostuvo firmemente la mirada.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó. Parecía muy contenta con lo que había ocurrido.

\- Está usted hecho de una fibra extremadamente dura, Albert. Son muy pocos los que pueden resistir mi mirada.

Ante esto, todos los sentidos del viejo guerrero se pusieron en guardia. Instintivamente, se preparó para enfrentarse con cualquier amenaza, aunque allí parecía no existir ninguna.

\- Lo entrenaron para resistir la tortura, ¿verdad? -continuó la mujer-. Debe ser sin duda un Marine de élite especial, como para que le hayan brindado la oportunidad de recibir el entrenamiento más difícil de todos.

\- Señorita Olafsson -dijo Albert, en tono casi amenazador -. Dígame y no me mienta. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Trabaja para el gobierno?

\- En cierto modo, sí -contestó Lofn, sin perder la sonrisa -. Pero no se preocupe. Nadie lo está amenazando, señor. El truco mental que utilicé con usted es, digamos... Una técnica de rutina para mí. Me ayuda a comprobar que estoy hablando con la persona correcta, y me alegra mucho darme cuenta de que he acertado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué lo dice?

En realidad, no le interesaban demasiado las respuestas de la mujer. Solo estaba ganando tiempo para identificar sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero ella le dio en la cabeza como nadie más lo había hecho en su vida.

\- Porque toda su vida ha sido un guerrero, Albert. Es usted un hombre sensible y muy cariñoso, pero también un gran guerrero que nunca dejará de serlo. La edad no le ha quitado ni un ápice de su valor y suspicacia.

Esas palabras debieron inquietar aún más al anciano, pero le trajeron varios recuerdos a la mente. Recuerdos que hubiera preferido perder o enterrar para siempre.

\- ¿Gran guerrero? La guerra no engrandece a nadie, señorita.

\- Todo depende de la clase de guerrero que haya sido en esa guerra, señor. Y sin duda usted siempre se condujo con honor y misericordia... Aunque haya tenido que matar a muchos enemigos.

Albert sacudió la cabeza. Estaba empezando a cansarse de aquello. La mujer no le había hecho ninguna amenaza; no lo había ofendido de ninguna manera. Pero su actitud... todo lo que sabía... Sin duda era un personaje muy peligroso.

\- Muy bien, "doctora" Olafsson. Vamos a quitarnos las máscaras, ¿quiere? Aquí pasa algo sumamente extraño. Parece saber de mi vida y mis acciones mucho más que yo mismo; y esas son cosas que hoy en día no le interesan a nadie, ¿sabe? Estoy licenciado de la Armada y jubilado. Vivo en este asilo porque cuidan mi salud y puedo estar cerca de amigos a los que quiero mucho. Estoy cerca de mi familia, y podemos visitarnos cuando queramos. ¡Vivo una vida tranquila y pacífica! ¡No le debo nada a nadie! Usted no trabaja para el gobierno, ¿verdad? ¿Qué rayos quiere de mí?

Lofn extendió las manos con las palmas abiertas frente a Albert, y volvió a sonreír.

\- ¡Por favor, señor Albert! Le garantizo que no quiero molestarlo ni hacerle daño. Usted es un militar de élite, y yo soy una mujer indefensa. ¿De verdad cree que estoy tratando de intimidarlo?

\- Es usted la persona más intimidante que haya visto en mi vida -dijo el hombre, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos.

Lofn se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba presto para saltarle encima a la menor provocación.

Excelente. Estaba más que satisfecha. El viejo guerrero estaba allí, tan poderoso y preparado como siempre. La edad no le había robado nada de su vitalidad.

* * *

 **Después del pequeño hiatus, les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia. Será una de las últimas apariciones de la doctora Lofn en este relato, y nada menos que enfrentando al patriarca de la familia: el poderoso Albert.**

 **Algo que me llamó mucho la atención es lo poco dispuestos que están algunos a perdonar a Lynn jr., ni siquiera cuando tiene buenas intenciones. Y veo que a muchos les resulta complicado creer que pueda tener miedo de enfrentar algo relacionado con sus errores y sentimientos más profundos. Pero bueno.**

 **Paso a responder las review del último episodio:**

 **Sergex. Fuiste una de las excepciones con respecto a lo de Lynn, lo cual me parece excelente. Quise romper con el estereotipo de que Lynn es una tarada sin sentimientos, sin capacidad de aprender de sus errores y sin disposición alguna para remediarlos. Pero veo que algunos quedaron tan resentidos con ella, que no quieren darle posibilidad alguna de que se redima. Ni siquiera en un fanfic.**

 **Estoy de acuerdo contigo: toda la serie es bastante surrealista. Me pregunto cuántos de sus personajes son posibles en la realidad, tal como se muestran allí.**

 **Aquí seguimos, amigo. Por más que a veces me tarde un poco.**

 **t10507. Gracias, amigo. Qué bueno que te convenció el pequeño arco de Lynn. Muchos saludos.**

 **Reila Vann. Thanks a lot!**

 **Shadow 13. Pues sí. Quise rescatar de algún modo la faceta humana de Lynn. La verdad, el inefable episodio NSL y "Lynner Takes All", me parecen lo más estúpido y OOC que han hecho sobre Lynn en la propia serie.**

 **Ya veremos respecto a tu sugerencia sobre las hermanas. Lo malo es que no la puedo aceptar de todo, porque entraría en franca contradicción con el rumbo que ya tengo trazado para el final del fic.**

 **Lo de León... Espera lo inesperado, amigo. Muchos saludos.**

 **eliud ficción. Claro que seguiremos, amigo. Aunque a veces me tome tiempo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Sir Crocodile222. Te diré, amigo: tus sospechas van por buen camino. Comprenderás que por ahora no deseo ser más específico :-)**

 **Ya veremos más sobre los devaneos amorosos de esos dos. Quizá consideren tomar en serio los consejos, pero ya veremos si se les dan las cosas.**

 **Es bueno romper los estereotipos de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Ya estaba harto de la Lynn estúpida e irracional. Por eso decidí darle ese giro a lo escrito. Especialmente por dos cosas: a pesar de NSL, siempre ha sido evidente que Lynn quiere mucho a Lincoln (a su manera, claro), y también a su manera, desea que llegue a tener pareja y a ser feliz.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Siempre es un gusto tenerte a bordo.**

 **eltioRob95. Bueno, amigo. Tristemente, mi experiencia como profesional de la salud me ha mostrado que hay niñas d años que ovulan. Lo que en verdad protege un poco a estos dos, es que Linka todavía no haya manifestado su ciclo menstrual.**

 **Lo que me dices sobre la posible rivalidad de Linka con alguna de las hermanas Loud y el hecho de que ella ya ha sufrido bastante me puso a pensar mucho. En buena medida, es gracias a tu comentario que decidí escribir el arco argumental de los siguientes dos capítulos; y también me has hecho pensar en una de las posibles resoluciones de esta historia.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y muchas gracias por compartir tus ideas.**

 **Saludos a todos. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**


	27. La diosa y el viejo guerrero (2)

**27.- La diosa y el viejo guerrero (2)**

Sin perder su sonrisa, Lofn miró hacia la cama y habló en el tono más tranquilo posible.

\- Señor Albert, ¿puedo aceptar su oferta de hace un rato? ¿Me permite sentarme?

El viejo soldado quedó momentáneamente descolocado. De alguna manera, esperaba que aquella extraña mujer continuara la confrontación. Pero ahora rehuía su mirada y su tono de voz se hizo más agudo. Al notar que la amenaza disminuía, Albert recordó sus modales; y por un momento se sintió mal por levantarle la voz a una mujer que no lo había agredido directamente.

\- Oh... Sí. Por supuesto. Adelante.

Lofn se sentó en una silla, y Albert hizo lo propio en la orilla de su cama. Todavía estaba plenamente alerta, pero ya se sentía mucho más dispuesto a escuchar que agredir.

La mujer volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero su expresión había cambiado. Su sonrisa perdió completamente el aire irónico y burlón que tuvo momentos antes. Cuando comenzó a hablar, lo hizo en un tono mesurado y prudente.

\- Muy bien, señor Albert. Permítame enmendar un poco la mala impresión que le causé. En realidad, no vine a incomodarlo y mucho menos a agredirlo. Como bien dijo, sé muchas cosas sobre usted, pero es exclusivamente por situaciones relacionadas con mi trabajo. En realidad, si no fuera por mis obligaciones, difícilmente me hubiera interesado en alguien como usted.

Al escuchar eso, Albert no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido.

\- Bueno, perdón por ser tan poco interesante en estos tiempos -comentó el hombre.

Lofn sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- ¡Por favor, Albert! No me malinterprete. Sé que ha tenido una vida muy activa e interesante. Está usted en plena forma y sigue siendo un hombre muy atractivo. Se lo digo sin ningún ánimo de burlarme: es lo que creo de verdad.

Albert intentó no pensar en las implicaciones de lo que la hermosa mujer le había dicho.

\- ¿Qué desea de mí, señorita Olafsson? Perdone usted, pero dudo mucho que haya venido solo para decirme estas cosas.

\- Bien. Entonces, le diré sin ninguna clase de rodeos que necesito su ayuda.

Albert la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿De un viejo Marine jubilado, como yo?

\- Del mejor de todos, señor. No existe en el mundo alguien más indicado para ayudarme con esto.

El hombre la miró fijamente. La sonrisa de Lofn seguía siendo relajada y comedida. O estaba hablando en serio, o era la mejor actriz que conoció en su vida.

Se arrellanó en el colchón. Tenía que reconocerlo: esa mujer estaba estimulando mucho su curiosidad.

\- Dígame de que se trata, y le diré si puedo ayudarla, o no.

\- De su familia, ni más ni menos -dijo Lofn, sin perder la expresión.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Albert, saltando de su cama.

Lofn extendió las manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento.

\- Albert, ¡tranquilícese, por favor! Crea en mi palabra: nadie lo está amenazando, ni a usted ni a su familia. El asunto que me trae aquí es de la más grave urgencia. Si yo quisiera atentar contra ustedes, no vendría a hablar con el más fuerte, peligroso y preparado de todos los miembros de la familia, ¿no cree?

El hombre respiró profundamente para serenarse. No podía negar que las palabras de la doctora tenían sentido.

\- De acuerdo. Continúe.

\- Mire, para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, puede usted considerarme como una trabajadora social de alto nivel. De muy alto nivel. De hecho, soy la jefa de mi departamento. Tengo plenos poderes y autoridad para actuar como mejor convenga, y solo tomo los casos más difíciles de mi ámbito de competencia, ¿me explico?

Albert seguía dudando. ¿Aquella mujer era una burócrata de tan alto nivel? ¿De esos que padecían hemorroides por estar todos los días sentados y tomando decisiones basados en la última versión de los manuales y reglamentos?

Así se lo dijo a Lofn. Esperaba que la mujer se ofendiera y le revelara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero solo emitió una risita.

\- Lo entiendo muy bien, Albert. Pero dígame y sea sincero. ¿Usted cree que el gobierno de su país de verdad se interesa por la seguridad de sus ciudadanos?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó Albert, con orgullo-. ¡Si no fuera así, los Marines no existiríamos!

\- Bien. Me alegra que lo crea de corazón, porque es cierto. Pero mire usted, Albert: hay miles de problemas que no pueden ser resueltos con las armas, ¿comprende? Situaciones que competen a la vida de las personas y la estabilidad de las familias. ¡Las familias son la base de la sociedad, señor! Alguien tiene que cuidarlas y ayudarlas a resolver sus problemas, aunque parezca que son asuntos privados que no competen a nadie más.

Albert se quedó pensativo. Una vez más, lo que la doctora le decía tenía sentido.

\- Entonces, usted es...

\- La jefa de mi departamento y una agente de campo. La que toma los casos más difíciles. Soy igual que usted, Albert: la mejor en lo que hago.

\- Ya le dije que yo estoy jubilado -respondió Albert, sintiéndose orgulloso a su pesar-. Y nunca fui el mejor en lo mío.

\- ¡Albert, vamos! Quitémonos las máscaras, como usted dijo hace rato. ¡Es usted el mejor; siempre fue el mejor, y lo sabe bien! Olvídese de la modestia y hablemos con sinceridad total, ¿quiere?

El hombre respiró profundo y se rio por lo bajo. Esa mujer era un auténtico demonio. Nada perdía con escucharla hasta el final.

\- Está bien, doctora Olafsson...

\- Dígame Lofn, por favor -interrumpió ella.

\- Está bien, Lofn. Dígame de qué se trata.

\- Escúcheme con atención, por favor. Como entenderá, mi trabajo me liga directamente al Sistema Educativo Nacional y Estatal. Allí detecto una gran parte de los casos de mi interés. Ahora bien, su familia está bajo supervisión desde hace tiempo por las particularidades que presenta. Su nieta Lola Loud estudia en casa por largas temporadas, y es sumamente exitosa. Su nieta Lisa... ya no se diga. Es nuestra Premio Nobel Junior más joven de la historia. Un verdadero orgullo nacional. Estamos al tanto de todas sus investigaciones individuales y con la NASA. Y ahora, tenemos conocimiento de una nueva integrante con una historia verdaderamente singular y llena de contradicciones: Linka Loud.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Albert se temió lo peor. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su voluntad para no perder el control.

\- Usted quiere decir...

\- Sí, Albert. Investigué todo sobre ella. Su caso solo puede ser calificado como singular: no hay otro como él, tan lleno de falacias y contradicciones. Estudié a fondo todo el entramado de circunstancias y acciones de la familia, y solo hay una conclusión posible: ella no pertenece a nuestro universo. Su nieto Lincoln Loud la trajo a nuestra realidad para salvarla de algún peligro en su propia realidad, ¿no es cierto?

Albert saltó de su cama como un resorte. Era suficiente, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más. Con los puños crispados, comenzó a avanzar hacia aquella mujer. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan enojado.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Espera que me trague todo su cuento? ¡Usted no tiene nada que ver con el gobierno o con la educación! ¡Es una maldita extorsionadora mentirosa!

\- Albert, contrólese por favor...

\- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Saque su bonito trasero de este lugar, si no quiere que se lo hunda a patadas!

El hombre estaba fuera de sí. Nunca había golpeado o amenazado así a una mujer. Pero su enojo crecía a cada segundo, y ya no se sentía seguro de poder controlarse. Al ver que ella no se movía, la tomó por los hombros y pretendió empujarla fuera del cuarto.

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

Lofn se puso entonces completamente seria, y le dirigió una mirada helada.

\- Albert, voy a decírselo solo una vez: ¡Suélteme!

La determinación y firmeza de la mujer hicieron que Albert vacilara un segundo, pero no fue suficiente para apaciguarle.

\- ¡Le dije que se largue, maldita sea! ¡Nunca le he pegado a una mujer, pero le juro que...

\- Tampoco lo va a hacer ahora -interrumpió Lofn, sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Qué cree que pensaría Mei Ling de lo que está usted haciendo?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Albert se quedó paralizado. Una ola de recuerdos lo golpeó con la intensidad de un tsunami surasiático; y por primera vez en muchísimos años, se sintió en peligro de desmayarse. Soltó los hombros de Lofn, y súbitamente se sintió enfermo.

El viejo guerrero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo brutal por reprimir la tristeza y el remordimiento. Lo que había pasado con su primer amor todavía lo llenaba de una pena y un dolor, que ni siquiera la existencia sus once nietos y su hija Rita conseguían aminorar.

Lofn lo miraba atentamente. No le agradaba en absoluto lo que le había hecho a aquel hombre excepcional, pero no tenía alternativas más rápidas. El tiempo apremiaba; no podía perderlo discutiendo, y un shock psicológico lo volvería mucho más receptivo a lo que tenía que decirle. Ya habría tiempo para recompensarlo por todo, y ayudarle a recuperar lo que había perdido hacía casi 50 años.

\- C-cómo sabe usted... de.

\- ¿De Mei Ling? Eso no importa ahora, Albert. Le juro que yo nunca se la hubiera mencionado, pero usted me dejó sin alternativas. Necesito que me escuche sin molestarse, señor. Tiene que ayudarme a resolver los problemas que produce la existencia de Linka en su familia.

Con todo y su malestar, Albert volteó a ver a la mujer. Su expresión había cambiado por completo. Se veía genuinamente preocupada.

No supo si fue la expresión de aquel hermoso rostro, pero tuvo una sensación familiar. Un pálpito extraño y totalmente instintivo. Una sensación que conocía muy bien de sus situaciones de guerra y lucha, y que siempre había contribuido a mantener su integridad y su vida.

Era algo demasiado primitivo, demasiado intenso como para que lo desobedeciera. Siempre se había dejado llevar por esa sensación, y jamás tuvo que arrepentirse por ello. Esta vez, la sensación era más intensa que nunca. Le avisaba que aquella mujer extraña y peligrosa no era una verdadera enemiga. Al contrario. A pesar de su estilo directo y devastador, supo que ella estaba de verdad preocupada por su familia, y por el destino de la encantadora niña cuya existencia ignoraba tan solo unas horas antes.

El hombre dio varias inspiraciones profundas. Hizo una seña a Lofn para que esperara, y ella asintió levemente.

\- Muy bien, Lofn -dijo Albert, al cabo de un par de minutos-. Vamos a suponer que le creo todo. Vamos a pensar que usted no ha hecho nada ilegal, y que no está amenazando ni amenazará a mi familia de ninguna manera. Vamos a pensar también que no quiere hacerle nada malo a esa pobre pequeñita que ya ha sufrido demasiado. Dice que quiere mi ayuda. Bueno. Si me explica con cuidado lo que ocurre y me demuestra lo que está diciendo, yo intentaré mantener el control y la ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¿Está bien?

\- He estado intentando explicarle todo este rato -dijo Lofn, secamente-. Pero vamos a dejar eso. Mire: como bien dice usted, Linka es una víctima. Una pequeñita hermosa que jamás debió sufrir tanto a manos de su familia. Su nieto fue muy valiente al rescatarla, pero no midió bien las consecuencias de traerla a este universo. Esos chiquitos ya están teniendo problemas con sus amigos por la relación que han empezado a construir, y muy pronto la familia completa se verá involucrada. Los problemas de los que le hablo no llegarán de afuera, Albert: los va a generar la propia familia. Y las consecuencias para Lincoln y Linka pueden ser devastadoras.

Albert hacía un gran esfuerzo por comprender. No es que no entendiera las palabras y las explicaciones. Simplemente, había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello.

\- Lo dice como si ellos dos estuvieran muy enamorados -dijo Albert.

Lofn abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Quiere decir que no se ha dado cuenta? -preguntó con auténtica sorpresa.

Ahora era Albert quien se sentía confundido. Cierto. Ya los había visto mirarse, acercarse y tomarse de la mano. Pero...

La mirada del buen hombre fue suficiente para Lofn. Había llegado el momento. Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos.

\- Albert, acompáñeme, por favor. Tengo que mostrarle algo -dijo, mientras encaminaba sus pasos afuera de la habitación.

El viejo guerrero tardó un momento en seguirla. Ella tuvo que detenerse para esperarlo y arengarlo.

\- ¡Vamos, Albert! Es necesario que vea esto. Aquí comprobará la veracidad de todo lo que le digo. Solo le pido que no hable. Manténgase detrás de mí, y mire en la dirección que le voy a señalar, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre hizo un gesto de aquiescencia, y salieron del asilo.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Lofn guio a Albert a través de la campiña. Él estaba cada vez más intrigado. Iban en dirección de un macizo de árboles frondosos a través del cual no se veía paso alguno.

Con gestos Lofn volvió a recomendarle silencio absoluto. Caminaron sigilosamente, y se escondieron tras un árbol grueso. La mujer acercó la boca hasta el oído de Albert y le dijo suavemente:

\- Con mucho cuidado, vea en dirección de las nueve en punto.

Albert hizo caso a la indicación, y se quedó petrificado.

Creyéndose al amparo de cualquier mirada indiscreta, Lincoln y Linka estaban acostados en la hierba. Aún desde esa distancia y sin sus lentes, Albert se dio cuenta de que ambos se besaban apasionadamente, y que los primeros botones de la blusa de la muchachita estaban abiertos.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por el retraso en la publicación. Han sido tiempos un poco movidos para mí. Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Y sin más, paso a contestar las reviews.**

 **RCurrent. Gracias por leer de vez en cuando, amigo. Y por tus comentarios generales a la historia.**

 **Se que NSL ya tiene hasta la coronilla a más de uno. Pero siempre es posible hacer interpretaciones nuevas de temas gastados, ¿no lo crees?**

 **Y no. Me temo que Linka jamás regresará a su universo. Por lo menos no en el transcurso de esta historia. Muchos saludos.**

 **Shadow 13. Creo que el asunto de Lynn te parece forzado porque estás acostumbrado a verla así en los fics. Pero te recuerdo que en la serie canónica, en el episodio que siguió a NSL, todos parecían haberse olvidado de lo que le hicieron a Lincoln. Por consiguiente, nada me impide hacer una Lynn más razonable que el estándar que ha manejado el fandom hasta ahora. ¿No lo crees?**

 **La "doctora" aún tiene una o dos palabritas que decir en el resto de la trama. Me alegra que mi OC te resulte interesante.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **Sergex. Así es. Ya habrás visto hoy que Pop-Pop no es completamente inmune a la doctora. Lo mejor de todo, es que va a empezar a confirmar sus palabras.**

 **Más sobre esto en el siguiente episodio. Saludos.**

 **ScarSteban. No te preocupes, amigo. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Y aunque un poco tarde, sigues llevando un record perfecto :-)**

 **Pues sí. Lofn vs Pop-pop. Y la doctora posee armas que incluso son letales para el gran guerrero. Pero como ya habrás visto aquí, a pesar de la pelea que se organizó, tiene un propósito bien definido en beneficio de los dos tortolitos. De hecho, la naturaleza exacta de Lofn se insinuará en el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Vienen tiempos movidos para todos los protagonistas. Las cosas se aproximan al clímax de la crisis, y es dudoso que Lofn siga estando allí para importunarlos... O ayudarlos. Como podrás ver, ahora Pop-Pop ya sabe hasta donde ha llegado la relación de los dos chiquillos.**

 **Siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios, amigo. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **eltioRob95. En este capítulo y el siguiente se aclarará todo, amigo. Ya lo verás. Se vienen varios acontecimientos y decisiones en cascada.**

 **t10507. ¡Je, je! Ya te has dado cuenta de que sí. Afortunadamente, el viejo Albert está en muy buena forma. Resistirá, te lo aseguro.**

 **Muchos saludos, amigo.**

 **Sir Crocodile222.** **El estereotipo de Lynn tenía que caer en esta historia, amigo. Y también estoy hasta la coronilla de la Lynn irreflexiva e irracional _ad infinitum_. Lynn no es una desgraciada todo el tiempo, y eso hasta Chris Savino lo sabe.**

 **Y ya ves qué rápido Puso Lofn a Pop-Pop al tanto la relación de sus dos nietecitos. Incluso a él pudo apretarle las tuercas. En los siguientes dos capítulos conoceremos mucho más sobre la naturaleza definitiva de Lofn, y las decisiones de Pop-Pop.**

 **Nos acercamos a un clímax en la historia, amigo Pronto veremos como otro personaje entra al ruedo, y trae consigo consecuencias muy complicadas para todos los personajes principales.**

 **Un gusto saludarte como siempre, amigo. Y como siempre, quedo agradecido con tu review.**

 **Gracias a todos los comentaristas y lectores de esta historia. Espero no tardar mucho para publicar el siguiente capítulo.**


	28. Valhalla

**27\. Valhalla**

Al ver aquella escena, Albert se quedó asombrado y después alarmado. Las cosas entre esos dos ya habían llegado demasiado lejos.

No era tanto que lo desaprobara, porque él había sido igual de precoz. Pero, ¿acaso no tenían conciencia del sitio en el que estaban? Si alguien los veía, podían meterse en problemas muy serios.

Lofn se dio cuenta de sus intenciones inmediatamente. Puso una mano en su hombro. Albert volteó para mirarla, y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, Albert -susurró-. No pasa nada.

\- Pero... -empezó a decir el anciano. Ella lo interrumpió de nuevo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Todo estará bien, Albert. ¡Mire!

El anciano volteó, y vio que Lincoln ayudaba a la muchachita a levantarse. Ella se volteó para abotonar su blusa, y aún a lo lejos se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Vamos Albert -dijo Lofn, señalando hacia el asilo-. Usted conoce todas las técnicas del sigilo. Regresemos a su cuarto sin que nos descubran.

* * *

De regreso a su cuarto, Albert se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Trataba de asimilar lo que había visto, pero Lofn no le dio tregua.

\- Ahora sabe lo que ocurre, Albert. A eso me refría. Esos dos pequeñitos juegan al amor, y no tienen idea de los problemas en los que se están metiendo.

El anciano asintió. ¡Vaya que él lo sabía! No tenía que esforzarse para recordar sus primeros escarceos amorosos, y los terribles sustos que se llevó en más de una ocasión.

\- Entonces, la situación es la siguiente Albert: Lincoln se trajo de otro universo a una niña de la que se enamoró. Ella está por lo menos tan enamorada como él. Ya vio hasta dónde han llegado las cosas entre ellos. Es una situación... Peculiar, por decir lo menos. A usted, que es un hombre muy experimentado, le puso los cabellos de punta. ¿Qué se puede esperar de los padres y las hermanas de Lincoln? ¿Cómo cree usted que van a ver esa relación, y el punto hasta el que han llegado los pequeñitos? Por si eso fuera poco, ¿Cree usted que se va a detener allí? Ya descubrieron el placer de besar y tocar el cuerpo de la persona amada. Usted lo sabe tan bien como yo: una vez que se ha empezado con eso, no es posible parar.

Albert no contestó inmediatamente. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones y recuerdos muy difíciles de detener.

Su rica y extensa vida amorosa le había enseñado muchísimas cosas. Entre ellas, que las familias no acostumbraban ver muy bien una relación tan apasionada entre chicos tan jóvenes. Había otros países y culturas en los que esa situación era común y aceptada. Pero no en los Estados Unidos. Y ciertamente, no en la familia de su hija y de su yerno.

Eran demasiadas cosas en qué pensar.

Él en realidad, no tenía muchos problemas con la situación de los chicos. Después de todo, cuando ocurrió lo de Mei Ling, ellos tenían la edad de Lincoln y Linka. Vivieron hermosos momentos, perdieron la virginidad el uno con el otro, y aparentemente se amaban mucho. Pero al final, las cosas no habían salido nada bien; y el anciano tuvo que soportar aquel dolor y fracaso durante cincuenta años.

No quería lo mismo para su querido nieto. Ni para la hermosa pequeñita que ya estaba conquistado su corazón.

El hombre suspiró y se sumió en profundas reflexiones. Lofn no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero tampoco le habló ni interrumpió sus meditaciones. Tan solo esperaba, y así permaneció hasta que él habló de nuevo.

\- Lofn... Usted sabe de Mei Ling. No sé hasta dónde llega su conocimiento, pero no dudo que sepa todo lo que ocurrió, y cómo ocurrió. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

La hermosa mujer asintió con gravedad.

\- Bueno. No pretendo que me diga cómo lo averiguó. Después de todo, eso es pasado, aunque todavía me duela... ¡Y más de lo que creía!

Lofn volvió a asentir. Veía la manera en que el viejo Marine se mesaba los cabellos y lidiaba con su tremendo debate interno; pero no intervino para nada. Había que dejarlo fluir.

\- Lofn... Dígame si me equivoco. ¿Usted vino a mí, porque cree que yo puedo intervenir en esto de alguna manera, cierto? Cree que yo puedo ayudarlos a todos, quiero decir.

Lofn sonrió ampliamente, pero Albert no se veía tan satisfecho. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

\- ¿Sabe, Lofn? Que dios me perdone, porque me dio una esposa con la que tuve dos hijos y unos nietos de los que estoy muy orgulloso. Tengo muchas cosas que agradecer a la vida, al amor y a dios, si es que realmente existe. Pero lo que me pasó con Mei Ling... ¡Ahhh! Ha sido tan difícil de superar. Fue la primera vez que me enamoré, y... creo que tal vez ha sido la única. No puedo decir que no quisiera a la madre de mis hijos, pero...

\- Entiendo. No se preocupe -dijo Lofn, al ver que en anciano se detenía.

\- Tuve peleas terribles con mi familia. Me volví rebelde, porque no me apoyaron. Cuando entré al Cuerpo de Marines, prácticamente fui desterrado de la familia. Pero yo me aferré porque quería hacerlos sufrir. Vengarme de alguna manera y olvidar. ¡Cielos, cuando entré en mi primer combate, casi deseaba que los Vietcong acabaran con mi vida!

Se pasaron las manos por la cara y sus ojos se humedecieron. Lofn lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar también. Le dolía todo lo que aquel hombre excepcional había tenido que sufrir, y la parte que ella tuvo que ver con eso.

\- Sobreviví, y luego me arrojé a los brazos de muchas, muchas mujeres. Trataba de olvidar el sabor de sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras de amor... ¡Pero nada! Cuando al final me casé, pensé que mi esposa por fin me estaba haciendo olvidarla, pero...

\- Sí.

\- No me quejo ni me arrepiento. Se lo juro. Tuve dos hijos y unos nietos maravillosos. ¡Estoy orgulloso de todos! Las niñas son todas adorables y talentosas. Y Lincoln... ¿Qué le puedo decir? Nadie se da cuenta de lo que vale ese niño. Mantiene el equilibrio de una familia caótica, vive su propia vida, y todavía se da tiempo para rescatar a una niña abusada por su familia. ¡Y en un universo diferente! Ese niño es más fuerte y valiente de lo que todos creen. ¡De lo que él mismo sabe!

\- Lo sé, Albert. Lo sé tan bien como usted -asintió la mujer.

\- Entonces, entenderá que no quiero que Lincoln pase por lo mismo. ¿Sabe lo que van a hacer sus padres cuando se enteren de que tienen a la... amante de su hijo viviendo bajo su propio techo? Lynn no lo va a comprender. Rita tampoco. Y aunque pudieran... Sé muy bien que algunas de mis nietas no lo van a aceptar. Lori para empezar, pero me temo que no va a ser la única. ¡Podrían hacerle la vida imposible a esa niña! ¡La van a hacer sufrir de nuevo!

Lofn asintió nuevamente y se levantó de su silla. Se acercó a Albert y le puso la mano sobre la espalda.

\- Ahora lo entiende, Albert. No esperaba menos de usted. Ha leído perfectamente la situación, y ahora comprenderá por qué he buscado su ayuda.

A pesar de su mal estado emocional, Albert la miró, sorprendido.

\- ¿Ayudar? ¿En esta situación?

\- Exactamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. La mente de Albert trabajaba a toda velocidad.

\- Pero... ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Solo soy un anciano jubilado que vive en una casa de retiro. Ya ni siquiera trato de dar opiniones en la familia. ¿A quién puede importarle lo que yo tenga que decir?

Lofn tomó el rostro del anciano entre sus manos, y él se sintió como si fuera acariciado por un edredón de seda. Las manos de la mujer eran cálidas y suaves como nunca lo había sentido.

\- Albert, vine a verlo porque usted es la única persona que de verdad puede hacer esto. Le aseguro que tiene usted más autoridad moral de la que cree. Y aunque no la tuviera, es usted un guerrero; un luchador. Estaría usted peleando por la felicidad de dos niños que de verdad se lo merecen. De dos niños que podrían sufrir tanto como usted sufrió alguna vez.

El tono de voz de Lofn se iba haciendo vehemente. Y muy a su pesar, la actitud de Albert empezaba a cambiar.

\- Le repito que ya estoy jubilado...

\- ¡Tonterías, Albert! -dijo Lofn mientras se agachaba para mirarlo directamente a los ojos-. Se ha jubilado porque usted quiso, pero ha nacido con un alma de guerrero. Eso, en un hombre como usted, no se puede extinguir. Es imposible de apagar. En primer lugar, ¡usted no tiene nada que hacer en un lugar como este! Yo sé que aquí tiene amigos y compañía. Y en buena parte, eso le ayuda a lidiar con el único temor verdadero que ha tenido en su vida: el miedo a quedarse solo.

La diosa tomó las manos del hombre, y poco a poco, de manera casi imperceptible, se fue operando un cambio en ella. Comenzó a irradiar una luz cálida, y su voz se dulcificó hasta tomar un tono calmado y casi hipnótico.

\- Todavía tienes una batalla que librar, mi guerrero. Ya no se trata de tu país. Se trata de la felicidad de tu familia, y de la tuya propia también.

Albert notó todos los cambios que ocurrían en aquella mujer, pero curiosamente no se alarmó ni se asustó. Era como si el aura que irradiaba atravesara su piel y sus huesos, llenando su mente y su corazón con una paz que no había conocido en muchos años.

Nunca supo qué lo llevó a cambiar su actitud con Lofn. Cómo logró por fin asimilar sus palabras y sus propósitos. Era una fuerza más grande que él mismo, pero que no provenía de ella. Más bien, fue como si ella solamente la ayudara a salir a esa fuerza de su propio ser.

\- Señora... ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Quiero ayudar a mis niños y a mi familia! Pero, ¿cómo puedo librar esa batalla? Soy un anciano. Un guerrero quizá, pero ya estoy viejo.

Lofn le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Todo viejo guerrero tiene siempre una última batalla que librar. No dudes de ti. Solo recuerda dos cosas: debes pensar muy bien antes de actuar, y en esta ocasión, tus armas no será pistolas o fusiles. Tus armas serán el amor, la comprensión, la autoridad y el deseo de ayudar.

Albert dudaba todavía, pero ya no se sentía desamparado. Estaba experimentando algo que no podía describir con palabras. Su mente empezaba a trabajar y a ponerse clara. Lo mismo que al entrar en los muchos combates que había sostenido a lo largo de los años.

Esta vez, se dirigió a Lofn en un tono respetuoso. Comprendía muy bien que estaba frente a algo mucho más grande que él mismo, e intuía que sería inútil preguntare sobre su naturaleza. En lugar de eso, intentó obtener un consejo, una sugerencia más.

\- Entiendo, señora. Pero me gustaría saber qué puedo hacer. ¿Podría darme alguna pista de cómo debo intervenir?

Lofn sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres un luchador y un hombre sabio, mi guerrero. No te preocupes. Tú sabrás qué hacer. Solo ten presente el motivo por el que peleas, ¿de acuerdo?

Albert asintió. La mano de Lofn se posó sobre su cabeza y bajó para cubrir sus ojos. Un instante después, sintió el calor y la suavidad de unos labios sobre los suyos.

El contacto duró solo un instante, pero para Albert fue como si el tiempo se congelara. El beso de una mujer tan indescriptiblemente hermosa normalmente lo hubiera excitado. Pero en ese beso no existía deseo, ni pasión. Era un beso de amor, nada diferente de los inocentes besos en la boca que las madres daban a sus niños.

Lofn se alejó, y Albert tuvo la impresión de que flotaba en el aire.

\- Adiós, mi noble guerrero. Libra esta batalla sin temor, y te aseguro que tus sacrificios no quedarán sin recompensa. No solo salvarás a tu familia, sino que obtendrás algo que has anhelando por muchos años. Tu valor y sacrificio no quedarán sin recompensa esta vez. Yo te lo aseguro.

Por primera vez en años, el viejo guerrero se sintió completamente embargado por la emoción. Dos surcos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿La volveré a ver, mi señora? -dijo el hombre, plenamente consciente de ante quién estaba. Nunca supo cómo, ni de dónde le había llegado aquella intuición, pero no importaba. Sabía que no estaba equivocado, y su alma se llenó a la vez de orgullo y felicidad.

\- Claro que me verás -respondió la diosa-. Pero pasará mucho, mucho tiempo. La llama de tu vitalidad está demasiado lejos de extinguirse, mi valiente y joven guerrero.

Albert se sintió de pronto muy cansado. Le pareció que sus ojos se cerraban. De una manera inexplicable, se sintió otra vez como un niño pequeño cuya madre lo llevaba a dormir. Lo siguiente que supo, es que reposaba sobre su cama y su consciencia se perdía.

\- ¿Dónde, mi señora? ¿Dónde te veré?

\- En el lugar al que van los guerreros más nobles y valientes, querido. Es sitio al que siempre has pertenecido sin saberlo, desde que naciste.

El hombre sonrió mientras se deslizaba poco a poco por la espiral del sueño y el descanso. Todavía fue capaz de hacer una última pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?

La diosa sonrió, puso una de sus hermosas manos sobre la frente del hombre y le susurró al oído:

\- Valhalla.

Albert se durmió por fin, y fue así como lo encontraron Lincoln y Linka minutos después; cuando regresaron a la habitación.

* * *

 **A todos los seguidores de esta historia les ofrezco disculpas por el hiatus. Tengo mis razones para ello, pero espero poder publicar con mayor regularidad en el futuro (aunque no puedo prometerlo).**

 **Pues bien, ya conocemos la verdadera naturaleza de Lofn. Se trata de una _Asynjur_ , y posiblemente no la volveremos a ver, hasta el final de este relato. Su trabajo ha pasado a otras manos; y conoceremos el trasfondo completo de su trabajo precisamente hasta el final.**

 **Agradezco a todos sus lecturas, y ahora pasaré a contestar las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **T10507. Así es: aguantó. Precisamente por eso lo escogió Lofn ara sus designios. Veremos en un tiempo el papel que desempeñará Albert en el resto de la historia. Saludos.**

 **eltioRob95. Bueno, ahora ya conoces los designios de Lofn. Ellos estaban ahí visitando al abuelo. Y por supuesto, dando un paseo por los alrededores para tomar el aire fresco ;-)**

 **Bueno… estos dos ya harán el amor de nuevo, pero no será ahora. Como ya viste, hasta ellos entendieron que se arriesgaban sin necesidad.**

 **Sergex. Me pregunto qué impresión te dejó este capítulo, amigo. Tú has sido uno de los más críticos hacia los detalles de esta historia.**

 **En parte por ello siempre aprecio tus reviews. Saludos.**

 **ScarSteban. Bueno, amigo. Ahora ya sabes exactamente lo que es Lofn. Una _Asynjur_ con una misión muy específica. ¿Sorprendido?**

 **Sobre Mei Ling y su relación con Albert, sabremos mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Me imagino que el capítulo de hoy contesta tus dudas acerca de Lofn. Como comprenderás, es un personaje difícil. Pero su misión está bien clara, y puede valerse de medios indirectos para obtener sus fines… Al menos, en esta historia.**

 **Siempre es un gusto leer y responder tus reviews, amigo. Muchos saludos.**

 **Sir Crocodile222. Así es. Lofn es una criatura muy especial que siempre encuentra la manera de conseguir su objetivo. Y a partir de ahora, su causa pasa a manos de Albert.**

 **Precisamente por esto, ya no la volveremos a ver hasta el final de la historia… SI acaso.**

 **Albert es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. De lo que él mismo sabe o recuerda, amigo. Ya lo verás, junto con todos los lectores de esta historia.**

 **Muchos saludos.**

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por continuar con esta historia.**


	29. Planes y decisiones

**28\. Planes y decisiones**

 _El muchachito de cabello blanco esperaba nervioso, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Se había puesto sus mejores ropas, y a fuerza de gel y cepillo logró dominar sus rebeldes mechones. Tenía que estar lo mas presentable que pudiera para impresionar a la hermosa niña oriental que le había robado el corazón._

 _Mei Ling llegó puntual a la cita. Albert sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar todos sus problemas y dificultades, ya hubiera salido corriendo de allí._

 _Ademas, eso era lo que más deseaba. Aquel hermoso día de primavera, la bella muchachita estaba radiante._

 _Se saludaron tímidamente, y antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa, Albert le entregó el ramo de flores._

 _\- ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias, Albert! ¡Son preciosas!_

 _La niña contempló las flores por un momento, y aspiró profundamente su aroma. Luego, por encima del ramo, miró fijamente al guapo muchachito peliblanco que se había robado su corazón. El rubor no tardó en colorear hermosamente sus mejillas._

 _El chico le tendió la mano. La reacción de la muchachita lo había hecho recuperar su confianza._

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos, Mei?_

 _\- A donde tú quieras, Albert -dijo ella. Desviaba la vista, pero tomó la mano que el jovencito le ofrecía_.

 _Pronto estuvieron en la cima de un risco, al borde de la playa de aquel puerto de Nueva Inglaterra. La refrescante brisa marina alejaba el calor y jugaba con los cabellos de los niños._

 _\- Cuando sea grande, me gustaría hacerme a la mar -dijo Albert-. Quiero conocer el mundo. Explorar_...

 _\- ¿Y me llevarías contigo? -preguntó tímidamente la muchacha, con ese acento oriental que tanto lo fascinaba._

 _\- Por supuesto. Eres lo único hermoso que he encontrado en este maldito lugar._

 _La chiquilla emitió una risita. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Albert era su naturalidad. Su fuerza vital. El muchachito hacía un enorme esfuerzo por hablar correctamente enfrente de ella, pero no podía evitar que se le escaparan palabrotas en los momentos menos pensados. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado ella tener ese valor, esa ingenuidad sin afectaciones!_

 _\- ¿De verdad lo harías, amor?_

 _\- Claro que sí, hermosa. Jamás me iría a ningún lado sin ti. ¡Te quiero tanto!_

 _Con temor, pero también con deseo, Albert extendió una mano y tomó la de la muchachita. Ella no solo no la retiró, sino que se pegó a él y recargo la cabeza en su hombro._

* * *

 _Escondidos en una caverna, Albert y Mei Ling se abrazaban y besaban desesperadamente. Tenían casi una semana sin verse. La muchacha tenía terminantemente prohibido reunirse con él. Le era cada vez más difícil evadir la férrea vigilancia de sus padres y de los sirvientes._

 _\- Debo estar en casa dentro de dos horas, amor -dijo, en el intervalo entre dos besos apasionados-. Mi padre estará de regreso mucho antes de lo previsto._

 _Albert reprimió una blasfemia. En verdad, estaba cansado de los desplantes y groserías del padre de Mei Ling. Aquel patán orgulloso al que no le importaba el amor, y solo valoraba el dinero y la posición social. Lo odiaba todavía más, porque estaba seguro de que le había puesto una mano encima a su hija. No lo convencía la historia de que la herida en el labio de su amada era producto de una caída._

 _En todo caso, era preferible no perder el tiempo con sus odios. Mei Ling estaba con él porque lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Fue la propia muchacha quién soltó su cabello, los botones de su ropa y los cierres de su sostén._

 _\- Solo un poco más, mi vida -susurró Albert, llenándose los brazos con aquel cuerpo menudo tan deseado y tan amado-. Reuniré dinero suficiente, y después..._

 _La muchacha puso un dedo sobre sus labios y lo miró anhelante._

 _\- Sé que lo harás, mi amor. Pero ahora, solo bésame... Bésame y hazme tuya... Lo he deseado desde el último día que nos vimos..._

 _Albert asintió, y bajó la cabeza para besar el cuello y los senos de la muchacha._

* * *

 _El maldito cobarde de su suegro siempre lo subestimó y lo menosprecio. Por eso, solo mandó a tres golpeadores para que se hicieran cargo de él. Nunca supo, ni le interesó saber que Albert era un extraordinario luchador. Le dio a los tres esbirros la peor golpiza de toda su vida, y luego corrió inmediatamente al muelle para arrebatarles a Mei Ling. Tenían que largarse para siempre de ese apestoso lugar. Si era necesario, le arrancaría la cabeza a los padres de la joven. Les quitaría para siempre aquella primorosa joya que no se merecían._

 _Sin embargo, los golpeadores lograron cumplir parte de su propósito. Lo retrasaron lo suficiente para que no pudiera llegar a tiempo. Se quedó a la orilla del muelle, viendo cómo se alejaban en una embarcación con motor. Al verlo, su novia se puso a gritar, voltendo en todas direcciones; mientras que el padre lo miraba con una mueca de burla y menosprecio._

 _Desesperado, Albert se arrojó al mar. Nadó y nadó tras el yate hasta dónde sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Pero la embarcación le ganó terreno, y se perdió de vista para siempre._

 _Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en una pequeña lancha. Por un verdadero milagro, unos pescadores lo vieron flotando en el agua y lo salvaron. Albert se los agradeció para no hacerlos sentir mal. Pero el hubiera preferido mil veces morir ahogado aquel mismo día._

* * *

 _E_ l anciano se despertó sobresaltado y muy agitado. Tardó algunos segundos en ubicarse.

Por un momento, no supo dónde estaba. Tuvo que mirar sus manos fuertes, pero ya con arrugas; para convencerse de que estaba en la mullida cama del asílo Canyon Sunset.

Hacía años que no tenía aquella pesadilla. La rememoración de lo que había ocurrido. La última vez que vio a la mujer de su vida.

Todavía bajo el efecto emocional del sueño, comenzó a recordar el día anterior. Su visita a casa de su hija, sus nietos, la pequeña Linka Loud, y la misteriosa mujer que lo había visitado y sabía tantas cosas sobre su familia y él mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Todo parecía tan irreal! Tenía la impresión de que, antes de caer dormido, percibió que aquella mujer no era lo que aparentaba. En realidad era algo muy extraño. Algo así como... Como una diosa, o algo parecido.

Necesitaba un café. O por lo menos, un baño. Tenía que despejar las telarañas de su mente. Lo que pasó era tan surrealista, que solo podía ser producto de su imaginación.

Se levantó despacio y fue a encender su pequeño televisor. De acuerdo con el reloj de la emisora, ya era de día. Pero las actividades del asilo todavía no empezaban. Incluso la enfermera Sue debía estar durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Cuando regresó a la cama, se dio cuenta de la nota doblada que estaba recargada en el buró. Reconoció al punto la letra clara y mediana de su único nieto varón:

 _Abuelo:_

 _Ayer que regresamos de nuestro paseo, Linka y yo te encontramos dormido. No quisimos despertarte._

 _Sabemos que ayer fue un día difícil para ti, por todo lo que te contamos. De seguro estabas muy cansado._

 _Mamá pasará por nosotros en unos minutos. Te llamaremos mañana a mediodía para verificar que todo esté bien._

 _¡Te quiero mucho!_

 _Lincoln._

 _P.D.- ¡Linka dice que le caíste muy bien!_

Albert acabó de leer la carta y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama. Hizo algunas respiraciones profundas, y su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente otra vez.

Entonces, todo había sido real. Todo lo que ocurrió ayer había pasado de verdad; y eso incluía la visita de la "doctora" Lofn, y el espectáculo que ella le mostró en aquel claro del jardín.

Se olvidó de su propia angustia, de la desazón que le produjo su sueño; y comenzó a pensar en la situación de aquellos dos preciosos jovencitos.

Para un viejo lobo como él, la cosa estaba perfectamente clara: la relación de Lincoln y Linka iba por lo menos al mismo nivel que la de él con Mei Ling, cuando tenían esa edad. También le quedaba muy claro que no era simple pasión. Simples ganas de "remojar la brocha", como a él le gustaba decir. Entre esos niños había algo profundo. Un amor cimentado en las experiencias y las terribles vivencias que habían compartido en aquellos días. El sentimiento era muy profundo. Tanto, que les daba la suficiente confianza como para animarse a ir más allá de los besos y las simples muestras de cariño.

Los pequeños estaban jugado con fuego. Eso era indudable. Estaban en una situación peligrosa de la que eran muy poco conscientes.

¿Qué debía hacer él, ahora que lo sabía?

Recordó sus rostros. ¡Se veían tan felices! El cuerpo de los dos estaba totalmente abierto. Era claro que ambos se querían, se tenían confianza y se deseaban. La niña no solo tenía su blusa parcialmente desabotonada, sino que parecía incitar a Lincoln a explorar allí; en esos rincones privados a los que solo se solía llegar cuando las parejas tenían emociones muy intensas entre ellos.

Tampoco era simple excitación. Era mucho más que simple calentura. Ambos caminaban tan juntos y eran tan cariñosos, que todos en el asilo notaron rápidamente lo que pasaba entre ellos.

No era tan sencillo tomar una decisión. A él le habían arrebatado el amor y la felicidad en sus años juveniles. ¿Quién era él para hacerle lo mismo a su nieto al que amaba tanto? ¿Quién era él para quitarle a esa linda niña la posibilidad de ser feliz que su propia familia le negó? Sin duda, Lofn había sido muy sabia cuando le impidió que interviniera en lo que estaban haciendo los pequeños.

Por otra parte, tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. La situación no le espantaba, pues el tenía casi la misma edad cuando inició la etapa más tórrida de su romance con Mei Ling. Pero, ¡por dios, las situaciones eran completamente diferentes! Incluso a esa edad, él ya era casi un hombrecito independiente. Trabajaba. Tenía un carácter mucho más decidido, y su familia en realidad ya no influía en sus decisiones. Además, en aquel pueblucho apestoso donde vivía, prácticamente no había ley. O por lo menos, la ley no intervenía en asuntos familiares. Ahora, parecía que las leyes estaban en todas partes; especialmente cuando se trataba de la "protección y el interés superior del menor", significase lo que significase eso.

Además, conocía a su familia mucho mejor de lo que ellos mismos sospechaban. Rita y Lynn eran padres bastante permisivos. Incluso muchas veces, más de lo prudente. Pero tenían sus límites. No iban a consentir que la novia de Lincoln viviera con ellos, y que se acostara con él a tan temprana edad.

Todo estaba claro, excepto lo que él podía hacer para ayudar. Cerró los ojos y se devanó los sesos pensando en las alternativas, las situaciones, las posibles soluciones. Era importante que no cometieran con ellos los mismos errores que cometieron con él: los lastimaría de por vida. Especialmente a la pequeña Linka.

Pensó y descartó muchas posibles alternativas. Nada parecía correcto. Nada parecía funcionar... ¡Nada!

Cuando más desesperado se sentía, volvió la mirada hacia la carta de su nieto y se percató de algo. Una cosa que no percibió mientras la leía. El papel tenía grabado algún símbolo muy extraño. Volvió a mirar la hoja y lo vio. Era una especie de ideograma sencillo, similar a la letra L; un poco estilizada y vuelta al revés.

Era indudable que no formaba parte del papel, porque desprendía tonos iridiscentes. Quizá tenía cinco centímetros de alto, pero era mucho más grande que todo lo escrito.

¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera visto? Sus tonalidades multicolores eran tan hermosas...

En ese momento recordó, y casi saltó del colchón: ¡Fridrik! ¡Fridrik Olafsson!

¡Por eso el nombre de la doctora se le hizo familiar! Tenía el mismo apellido que un viejo amigo suyo, al que no había visto desde hacía muchísimos años. El abogado islandés al que conoció en Reykjavik. El mismo que le enseño a mover las piezas de ajedrez, y le habló del significado místico de las runas.

Hacía muchos años que Albert no pensaba en él. Pero nunca había olvidado las runas. Sabía de cuál de esos símbolos mágicos se trataba.

El viejo guerrero quedó maravillado. Las iridiscencias de la runa brillaban cada vez más. Eran atrapantes, absorbentes; y por alguna razón lo ayudaron a tranquilizarse y a pensar.

De pronto, la runa dejó de brillar y desapareció del papel; pero aquello ya no importaba. Albert se sentía mucho mejor. Tan lleno de potencia y vitalidad como en sus mejores años.

Poco a poco logró forjar un plan. Tomó sus decisiones y se sintió invadido por una gran tranquilidad. Lofn tenía razón: era un viejo guerrero que solo por decisión propia se había retirado. Aún tenía una última batalla que ganar, ¡y a fe suya que la ganaría! No le iba a fallar su nieto, ni a su nueva nietecita. Se levantó, y fue hasta su cajón privado para extraer una vieja agenda gastada y polvorienta.

Tenía que hacer un par de llamadas; y luego, esperar...

Y vigilar.

* * *

Lola Loud estaba muy molesta.

Su hermano y Linka habían salido otra vez, quién sabe a donde. Iban tomados de la mano. Ya siquiera se molestaban en disimular. Era obvio lo que esos dos estaban haciendo... Lo que esa mosca muerta estaba haciendo. Pretendía arrebatares a Lincoln; llevárselo lejos, y tenerlo para ella sola.

Al principio, la muchachita peliblanca parecía genial, porque se comportaba como una versión femenina de Lincoln. Jugaba con todas ellas, acudía a sus fiestas de té, y aparentemente era servicial y divertida. Era como si ella y Lincoln fueran gemelos, igual que ella y Lana.

Pero con el transcurrir de los días se fue alejando. Y lo que era peor: se llevaba a Lincoln consigo. Su hermano ahora siempre se iba tras de ella; y de pronto, ya no tenía tiempo para jugar a nada ni ayudar a nadie.

Y lo que era peor: de nada servían sus amenazas. La mayor parte de las hermanas estaban del lado de ellos, y también sus padres. Todos les decían que tenía que ser paciente. Después de todo, Lincoln y Linka eran de la misma edad. Compartían muchísimas vivencias, y tenían prácticamente los mismos gustos. Era natural que quisieran pasar mucho tiempo juntos: tenían millones de cosas en común.

Incluso Lisa se había atrevido a sermonearla; y lo hizo en presencia del resto de la familia.

\- Déjalos tranquilos, Lola -había dicho la pequeña genio-. Quienes estudiamos científicamente estas cosas somos conscientes de que la sabiduría popular está tristemente errada en estos casos. Las parejas de amigos quizá se atraigan por sus diferencias, pero lo que las mantiene unidas son sus similitudes. ¿Y quieres dos individuos más similares que Linka y Lincoln? Ni siquiera tú y Lana. Es mejor que te tranquilices y los dejes en paz. ¿De acuerdo?

Lynn, Lana y Luna estuvieron de acuerdo enseguida, y con ellas el resto de la familia. Solamente Lori hizo una mueca, pero no se atrevió a comentar nada. Había recibido una fuerte reprimenda cuando la familia se enteró del _affaire_ de la cita forzada entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

Lola quedó muy, pero muy frustrada. El detalle era que nadie parecía darse cuenta de que ella se estaba robando a Lincoln. Esos dos iba mucho más allá de la amistad. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de las miradas, los tocamientos, las veces que se tomaban de las manos cuando creían que nadie los veía... Y por supuesto, los besos en la boca. Alguna vez se dejaron llevar tanto, que se besaron en el jardín, justo cuando ella se asomaba por la ventana.

Aquello era demasiado. Furiosa, se lo comentó a Lisa y Lynn, pero ninguna de ellas le hizo caso. Lynn incluso le dijo que si eso fuera cierto, no era algo que le incumbiera; a ninguna de las dos. Lincoln tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Por mucho que le doliera, Lola tuvo que reconocer que Lynn tenía algo de razón. Su hermano tenía derecho a tener novia. Pero... ¿En su propia casa? ¿Dentro de su propio cuarto? ¿Con una intrusa?

Ya estaba bien al tanto de lo que los chicos y las chicas podían hacer juntos cuando se quedaban solos. Era un mundo distante del suyo, asqueroso y fascinador a la vez. Y sí, cualquiera de los dos tenía derecho a hacer esas cosas con quien quisiera, pero...

¡No en su casa! ¡No en el cuarto de Lincoln! ¡No con _su_ Lincoln!

Así que optó por una estrategia indirecta. Comenzó a presionar a su madre y a sugerirle de mil maneras que Linka debía tener su propio cuarto. Que no era correcto que una señorita compartiera la habitación con un muchacho. Después de todo, a ninguna de ellas le permitieron compartir la habitación con Lincoln de manera permanente.

En esos momentos, parecía que su madre le hacía caso. Le insistía en que hablaría con su padre y llamaría a los contratistas para que construyeran el cuarto de Linka junto a la cochera. Pero siempre se le olvidaba. Siempre parecía haber algo más importante que hacer.

Pero el colmo, lo que no podía soportar de ninguna manera, era lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Tuvo que levantarse durante la noche para ir al baño. Al regresar a su cuarto, escuchó murmullos y risitas apagadas en el cuarto de Lincoln. Una serie de gemidos, y algo muy parecido a los suspiros de placer que emitían las actrices de las películas de media noche que sus padres veían a veces, cuando creían que todos estaban dormidos.

Alarmada, intentó abrir la puerta; pero fue imposible. El cerrojo estaba corrido, y no tenía manera de saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando allí.

Pensó en gritar y llamar la atención de todos, pero se imaginó que las hermanas que apoyaban a la parejita se pondrían en contra de ella. Eso les darían tiempo suficiente a Lincoln y Linka para salir bien librados de esa. Después de todo, Lincoln era el hombre del plan.

No, esa no era la solución. Estuvo todo el día pensando, y al final dio con una idea genial.

Ella también podía planear.

Necesitaba una cómplice. Alguien que se hubiera mostrado neutral. Una persona que no pudiera ser sospechosa de dolo, o de mala intención. Y que, sin saberlo, pudiera ayudarla a conseguir pruebas. Y ya sabía exactamente a quién recurrir.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación que Luan compartía con Luna. La voz chillona de la comediante le indicó que pasara.

Lola la encontró en su asiento favorito, frente a la computadora; revisando los últimos videos que su cámara había captado. No se veía a Luna por ninguna parte.

La pequeña reina de belleza sonrió con satisfacción, y entró.

* * *

 **Bien, las cartas estan echadas. Albert ya está bien al tanto de lo que debe hacer, y tomará las medidas oportunas para ello. Lo que hará en concreto, lo sabremos a su debido tiempo.**

 **Una disculpa por los retrasos. Tengo un motivo podeoso para ir retrasando la publicación de esta historia. No tiene nada que ver con la inspiración. Si todo sale como lo espero, se los diré en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Esta vez, tampoco pude responder las reviews en el texto. Sin embargo, las estoy respondiendo por mensaje privado a quienes me las han hecho. Espero poder normalizar está situación en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos a todos, y hasta la próxima.**


	30. Intento fallido

**29\. Intento fallido.**

Lincoln estaba extremadamente nervioso. Se sentía torpe y fuera de lugar como nunca antes. Sin embargo, no podía echarse para atrás. Tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal, y de decepcionar a su Florecita.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera se sentía excitado. Tenía demasiado miedo para eso. Ni siquiera lo estimulaba el hecho de ver a su novia en esos diminutos shorts y con su torso cubierto solo por el sostén deportivo. Su miembro viril había perdido toda rigidez, y ni siquiera los besos y la cercanía de su amada eran capaces de revitalizarlo.

En realidad, no era para menos. Querían que su primera vez, su primer encuentro sexual, fuera algo memorable para los dos. La culminación del amor que se tenían, y el inicio de un nuevo tipo de intimidad. Se habían decidido a llegar hasta el final, y aparentemente lo tenían todo cubierto y bajo control. Lo que nunca imaginaron fue que la presión de los preparativos, la anticipación, y la tensión del momento serían demasiado para ellos.

Era increíble la gran cantidad de pequeños obstáculos que se tenían que vencer para hacer el amor en la casa Loud. Por supuesto, el lugar no era suficientemente privado. Lynn ya se los había demostrado. Para colmo, estaba el problema de conseguir todo lo necesario: un horario apropiado en el que no hubiera nadie, tiempo suficiente, higiene adecuada... Y algo de responsabilidad.

Ya hacía días que lo estaban planeando. Por fin había llegado el momento de la unión total, la ocasión en la que se entregarían todo lo que tenían para darse. Después de la noche en que tuvieron sexo oral, y de la vez en que casi les gana la pasión en los jardines del asilo Sunset Canyon; no tuvieron más alternativa que hablar abiertamente de ello.

Las cosas iban _in crescendo_ , sin que ellos lo pudieran evitar. Ya hacía tiempo que habían superado las barreras del miedo y el pudor. Su necesidad crecía cada día, con cada hora y cada minuto de convivencia. Estaban seguros de que no había dos almas más afines que ellos; porque se necesitaban y querían estar juntos todo el tiempo. Se habían aislado de sus compañeros de escuela, de la familia, y aprovechaban cada momento que creían estar a solas para besarse y acariciarse a placer. Las noches se convirtieron en el espacio para sus juegos más intensos. Una semana después de comenzar a tocar y besar sus cuerpos, todavía no se animaban a la entrega total. Pero no porque no quisieran, sino porque tenían miedo de ser descubiertos.

Sin embargo, conforme crecía su amor e intimidad, esas barreras fueron quedando del lado. Así que decidieron planificarlo y quedaron de acuerdo para un día y una hora en la que sabían muy bien que no habría nadie más en la casa, ni siquiera en los ductos de ventilación. Poco a poco, se fueron disponiendo y consiguiendo todas las pequeñas cosas necesarias. Linka fue quien tuvo la idea de comprar la ropa breve y sexy que llevaba puesta en ese momento. Algo discreto y bonito, nada parecido a las prendas de lencería que habían visto alguna vez en Internet. Entró sola a la tienda de artículos para dama y no le fue difícil convencer a la dependienta de que quería conseguir algo para regalar a una de sus hermanas. En realidad, eran prendas de ejercicio: un short muy corto que apenas cubría su trasero, y un sostén deportivo a juego. Incluso Lynn las hubiera podido usar para entrenar.

Lincoln lo tuvo bastante más difícil para conseguir los preservativos y el lubricante. Tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pero al fin dio con un plan inteligente y sencillo. Era algo tonto en apariencia, pero en la práctica resultó suficientemente efectivo: Lincoln llevaba una bolsa de papel a la farmacia con una nota adentro. En la nota decía que le vendieran unos preservativos a su hijo sin que él se enterara de lo que estaba comprando. Los encargados de las farmacias de la ciudad no eran particularmente escrupulosos, así que se tragaron fácilmente el cuento. Total: mientras les pagaran, por ellos no había problema.

* * *

El día señalado, cuando todas las condiciones necesarias estaban cubiertas, se sentían tan nerviosos como nunca antes. En los días anteriores habían hablado bastante de lo que ocurriría. Aparentemente no había motivo, pero esa mañana, sus nervios se dispararon. Permanecieron muy silenciosos en el desayuno y el trayecto a la escuela. Ni siquiera se dieron la mano, como acostumbraban. Cualquiera que los conociera bien y supiera cómo se llevaban, hubiera deducido que estaban peleados o disgustados.

Nada de eso ocurría. Simplemente, tenían miedo. Mientras veían el momento lejano, no tuvieron nada que temer. Seguían comiéndose a besos, acariciándose todo su cuerpo con o sin ropa, y teniendo sesiones de sexo oral. Lincoln descubrió con agrado que el sabor de su Florecita le gustaba cada vez más. Y tras una escrupulosa sesión de higiene, Linka ya no tuvo mayores reparos en acariciar la virilidad de Lincoln con sus labios y su lengua.

Eran muestras de amor. Deliciosas y placenteras muestras de amor. Era lógico y hasta cierto punto natural que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso.

Pero tras haberlo planeado tanto; tras haberse preparado para ello, las cosas no estaban funcionando. Los chicos del plan no tenían idea de que algunas cosas eran demasiado emocionales como para ser planeadas a la perfección.

En verdad, daban pena. Aquel día estuvieron separados en la escuela, y apenas se atrevían a mirarse. Solamente en el receso procuraron estar juntos, e intentaron tranquilizarse hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Pero sus momentos de silencio eran mucho más prolongados que sus tímidos intentos por platicar. Se limitaron a estar casi todo el tiempo uno al lado del otro, comiendo su almuerzo, y apartando la vista cuando el otro lo veía.

A la salida, se sentían todavía más nerviosos. EL trayecto a la casa les pareció eterno; su nerviosismo había llegado a extremos casi intolerables.

Más de una vez, pensaron en que sería bueno detener todo. Olvidar el asunto por la paz, y hacerlo hasta que de verdad estuvieran preparados. Pero los dos sentían que, después de hablarlo tanto, y con tanto entusiasmo, sería una decepción para el otro. No querían… no se atrevían a decepcionar a su pareja. Así que decidieron lidiar como pudieran contra su nerviosismo, y llevar a cabo sus planes. Después de todo, tenían tiempo: iban a estar solos durante por lo menos cinco horas.

Era muy difícil que se les presentara una oportunidad tan buena en el corto plazo.

* * *

El plan falló. Las cosas no resultaron bien aquel día.

Ya en la casa, estaban tan nerviosos y apurados que ni siquiera quisieron comer. Su plan estaba tan detallado, que ya habían acordado previamente quién entraría primero al cuarto de baño.

Lincoln fue primero, y se dio una ducha a conciencia. No quiso pensar en ello, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba ansioso, ni estimulado. Se distrajo tanto con sus temores, que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Al terminar, salió vestido con su camiseta y pantaloncillos deportivos. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Linka a la cara, cuando se cruzaron a la salida de la habitación.

Linka tardó bastante más. Tuvo muchos momentos de pánico y vacilación. Apenas podía concentrarse en lavar y preparar adecuadamente su cuerpo, porque tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar. En aquellos días había leído mucho sobre la pérdida de la virginidad y la primera relación sexual. Había mucha información contradictoria, y terminó frustrada y confundida con la mayor parte de lo que leía. Algunas mujeres decían que la rotura del himen les había dolido mucho, y otras que no les había dolido nada. Otras disfrutaron mucho, y otras dijeron que fue una de las experiencias más desagradables de su vida. No tenía una verdadera guía, y por supuesto, no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar con nadie.

Tenía miedo por lo que ocurriría, por todo lo que iba a sentir. Por cómo se sentiría una vez que todo hubiera terminado.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, se sintió de pronto muy insegura respecto a su cuerpo. Sus senos pequeños apenas brotaban. De pronto, le parecía que sus caderas y cintura carecían de atractivo. Tenía miedo de verse ridícula con la ropa deportiva tan entallada que había comprado.

Para tranquilizarse, se decía a sí misma que Lincoln la amaba; que ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces, y que la vista de su cuerpo siempre lo había estimulado. Además, la ropa deportiva que se había comprado resaltaba bastante bien sus breves formas. Le favorecía de verdad. Y por si no fuera suficiente, ella de verdad amaba a su Conejito. ¡Había sido siempre tan bueno y lindo con ella! ¿Qué importaba si perdía la virginidad con él? Ella no deseaba a nadie más en su vida.

Todo iba a estar bien. ¡Claro que sí! Después de que se entregaran el uno al otro, quedarían unidos para siempre.

Pensando en eso, se sintió un poco más animada y menos insegura. Terminó de prepararse. Se secó muy bien, se vistió con su ropa deportiva, y utilizó la secadora de cabello para alisar su hermosa melena blanca. En verdad, si no fuera porque llevaba sandalias de baño y ni una sola gota de maquillaje, cualquiera hubiera dicho que se disponía a salir de la casa.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, la asaltaron de nuevo las dudas. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa. ¡Tenía tanto miedo! El trayecto a la habitación se le hizo eterno y efímero a la vez. Quería, y a la vez no quería llegar. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Después de todo, nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una mojigata o prejuiciosa. Las veces que llegó a pensar en su primera vez, concluyó que si encontraba al chico adecuado, no tendría problema en entregarle su virginidad.

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Lincoln era un chico maravilloso, atento y cariñoso. La había salvado sin vacilar del maltrato en que vivía. No la iba a lastimar. No la iba a criticar. ¡Claro que no! ¡Él jamás haría eso! Lincoln era el chico adecuado. Lo sabía. ¡Lo sentía! ¿Qué de malo podía tener que se entregara a él?

Nada; no había una razón objetiva. Era su falta de experiencia la que la traicionaba, lo que hacía saltar sus nervios.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y se encontró con que Lincoln estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Sentado en el borde de la cama, y con la mirada clavada en la pared.

* * *

Al escucharla entrar, Lincoln volvió la cabeza; y Linka se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso y atemorizado como ella.

\- Florecita… Yo… -balbuceó el chico

Quizá en ese momento debieron ser más sinceros. Habar abiertamente de sus temores. Pero en lugar de ello, ambos trataron de ocultar el miedo y el nerviosismo que sentían. No querían decepcionarse por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Sí? –musitó ella.

Lincoln se incorporó para ir a su encuentro. Antes de que Linka llegara, estaba muy decidido a decirle que se detuvieran. Todo ese rato estuvo pensando; nervioso, y con el corazón en un puño. ¡Tenía tanto miedo! No quería fallar y decepcionar a su amada. Quería cubrirla de besos, de caricias y de amor. Pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que con tanto nerviosismo, haría las cosas mal. Quizá ni siquiera podría tener una erección.

Era mejor detenerlo todo. Ya habría otros momentos. Otras oportunidades…

Cuando Linka entró, perdió su determinación. Ya tenía preparado lo que le iba a decir. Se volteó para mirarla, y su decisión lo abandonó del todo. La bella niña venía ya lista, vestida con su hermosa ropa deportiva. Su cabello suelto estaba peinado y seco. Sin duda alguna, se veía preciosa.

Pero ni siquiera tanta belleza logró estimular al chico. Lo único que logró, fue perder su determinación de detenerlo todo. Linka estaba lista, lo esperaba; y la expresión de su rostro demostraba a las claras que estaba luchando contra el nerviosismo. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, y se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada.

\- Tú… Luces preciosa, mi amor –dijo en voz baja.

Linka sonrió. Esa sola frase logró inyectarle una pequeña dosis de valor. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, y le dijo suavemente.

\- Gracias, amor. Tú… también luces muy guapo.

Lincoln sintió un poco de pena, pero las palabras de Linka también hicieron su efecto en él. La preciosa niña que había entrado a su cuarto seguía siendo su Florecita. La chica tierna y cariñosa de la que estaba profundamente enamorado.

Se abrazaron, reteniéndose durante un buen rato. El tibio contacto de sus cuerpos los llenó de ternura y les infundió seguridad. Lincoln fue el que empezó acariciando las mejillas de la chica. Linka sonrió y cerró los ojos, procurando disfrutar el suave contacto; intentando dejarse llevar por la sensación. Después, sintió que los labios de Lincoln comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, su frente y sus párpados. El exquisito contacto fue alejando sus temores, y muy pronto sintió la suficiente confianza para echarle los brazos al cuello, y buscar los labios de su amado con los suyos.

Poco a poco, Lincoln también se dejó llevar. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar, y el chico muy pronto sintió que se erizaba al contacto de la suave piel que el conjunto de Linka dejaba al descubierto. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la cintura y las caderas de la niña, en un movimiento que ya era muy familiar y placentero para ambos.

Todo parecía ir bien. Los besos y las caricias se hicieron firmes e intensos. Pronto, las manos bajaron más allá de la cintura y, sin mediar más prisas y temores, las cosas fueron cada vez más rápido. Ella lo ayudó a despojarse de la camisa y el resto de la ropa, y Luego Lincoln hizo lo propio. No era nada raro. Estaban haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

Los labios y lenguas comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos desnudos. El aroma de las pieles, la textura y la suavidad les enardecieron los sentidos. Si hubieran seguido de la misma manera en que solían hacerlo, probablemente lo hubieran logrado. Las caricias de sus lenguas en sus sexos pudieron prepararlos por completo para el acto sexual, y quizá hubieran facilitado la penetración.

Pero se precipitaron. En algún momento, sin sentirse del todo preparados, les ganó la ansiedad y pretendieron consumar la penetración. Lincoln ya tenía una buena erección, y se tomó un momento para decirle a Linka que ya estaba listo. Ella, sin estar del todo convencida, se acostó sobre la cama separando las piernas; y Lincoln se subió sobre ella para intentar el acoplamiento.

No tenían idea de que, para unos primerizos como ellos, incluso encontrar el sitio apropiado podía ser un problema. Lincoln se acomodó mientras la chica lo abrazaba. Tanteó y empujó con su pene durante un buen rato, sin ubicar bien la entrada. Todo se sentía igual: cálido, húmedo y sellado. Linka pretendió ayudarlo atrayéndolo hacia ella y levantando un poco sus caderas; pero ni siquiera así pudieron consumar la penetración.

Lo hubieran intentado un poco más, pero en ese momento, Lincoln recordó que no tenían protección. Linka murmuró que no importaba; que lo siguieran intentando de aquella manera, pero Lincoln ya no fue capaz de concentrarse. Tenía miedo de lograrlo, penetrar a Linka y eyacular dentro de ella; con la previsible consecuencia de un embarazo no deseado. De poco sirvió que supiera que la chica aún no había reglado y que difícilmente podría embarazarse. El temor y el nerviosismo hicieron su parte perversa, y Lincoln pronto perdió la erección.

Linka se dio cuenta, y se sintió sorprendida y mortificada. Tenía la vaga consciencia de haber hecho algo mal, sobre todo porque Lincoln se veía triste y decepcionado. Por desgracia, su inexperiencia les pasó factura y ambos dijeron lo primero que les vino a la mente.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- N-No lo sé –balbuceó el chico-. De pronto… Se me bajó. Me puse nervioso, y yo…

No pudo decir más. La cara de tristeza de la niña era más que elocuente. Sus ojos brillaban, y parecía a punto de llorar.

\- Soy yo, ¿verdad? No lo hice bien. O… ¿Será que no te excito lo suficiente?

Aquello fue como una bomba para Lincoln. Nunca en su vida había tenido una sensación de fracaso tan apabullante. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue deslizarse hacia la cama, y darle la espalda a la chica.

\- Lincoln… amor… No me hagas esto, mi vida. ¡Mírame, por favor!

La voz de la chica era tan lastimera que Lincoln no tuvo más remedio que voltear. Ella lloraba, y se veía tan pequeña e indefensa…

Olvidándose de su dolor y frustración, Lincoln se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos. Por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada; hasta que el chico reunió el valor suficiente para hablar:

\- Florecita… Te juro que yo sí quería. ¡Te quiero tanto! Y tú me viste. ¡Claro que quería hacerlo! Pero me puse muy nervioso...

Linka intentó sonreír. Le dio un beso.

\- Lo sé. ¡Perdóname por lo que te dije, Conejito! Es que… No sé. Todo iba tan bien, y de pronto…

No dijeron nada más. Se abrazaron por un largo rato, y se limitaron a sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos, dándose de vez en cuando algún beso o una caricia delicada.

* * *

Para su fortuna, fueron lo suficientemente sensatos para no intentar repetirlo aquella vez. Por acuerdo tácito, se vistieron; bajaron a comer, y decidieron salir un rato para despejarse y permitir que el aire fresco se llevara su frustración y sus preocupaciones.

Se amaban demasiado como para permitir que la frustrante experiencia los marcara. Muy pronto, decidieron irse al centro comercial. Tomaron un helado y entraron a ver una divertida película cómica. Se rieron durante toda la proyección; salieron del cine contentos, tomados de la mano, y se fueron a cenar juntos.

Aquella noche, ya relajados, se dieron nuevamente una medida generosa de placer, pero ya no volvieron a intentar la penetración. Aquello llegaría en su momento, cuando fuera adecuado. Si algo aprendieron aquel día, fue que algunas cosas no era conveniente forzarlas.

Y el momento indicado se presentaría a su debido tiempo. Sin planearlo, y cuando ambos se sintieran mucho más relajados.

* * *

 **Amigos lectores, mil disculpas por la prolongada ausencia de esta historia. Ahora si puedo asegurarles que, a partir de este capítulo, la periodicidad será mucho más regular. Ya resolví los problemas de continuidad que me impedían progresar más rápido con la historia.**

 **Este capítulo estaba planeado desde tiempo antes. Espero que no muchos se sientan aludidos por las desventuras eróticas de nuestros amigos peliblancos ;-)**

 **Sin más preámbulo, paso a responder a las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **t10507. Oh, sí. Pronto serán evidentes los alcances tanto de la "Amenaza rosa", como de Pop-Pop.**

 **Me imagino que el tráfico ya se ha normalizado un poco. ¡Suerte por los caminos, amigo! Siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews ;-)**

 **eliud ficción. Sé que me tardé, amigo. Y mil disculpas por ello. A partir de ahora, los capítulos se sucederán con mucha mayor rapidez. De verdad.**

 **Sergex. Lo de Lola… Bueno, ya lo veremos. Tiene mucha razón en lo que temes, amigo. Nunca hay que subestimar a la "Amenaza rosa".**

 **Lo de Albert va a ser de ahora en adelante una parte importante de la historia. Harás bien en no perderle la pista.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por la review.**

 **ScarSteban. Esta subtrama de Albert va a tener mucha importancia en lo que sigue. Y sobre Lola… Bueno, solo recuerda que TODAS sus rivales le tienen miedo. Incluso Lindsay Sweetwater accedió a hablar con Lincoln solamente en secreto.**

 **Estamos muy cerca de que todo haga crisis. Este capítulo fue solamente un remanso. Las cosas se van a poner muy movidas en unos pocos capítulos. Prepárate para ver un poco de todo.**

 **Siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews, amigo. Muchos saludos.**

 **Andrew579. No sé si esto cuenta como lemon, amigo. Pero ahí lo tienes ;-)**

 **Saludos.**

 **7 siniestro. Los conozco. Aunque yo desarrollé la idea mucho antes de ver esos comics. En realidad, la idea vino a mí ya desde hace bastantes meses, tras leer un fanfic Lincoln x Linka que no estaba hecho de manera especialmente brillante…**

 **eltioRob95. La Amenaza rosa es una maldita. Ya lo sabes, amigo, y ya te estoy revelando demasiado.**

 **Pero… No descartes a Paige tan rápido. Muy pronto volveremos a saber de ella.**

 **Sir Crocodile222. Lofn es una criatura muy especial, amigo. Ya sabremos un poco más de ella en el epílogo de esta historia. No te sorprendas de sus alcances, y jamás la subestimes.**

 **Ya verás. El viejo guerrero tiene varias cartas para jugar. Bien lo dice el dicho: "Todo viejo guerrero tiene una última batalla que librar".**

 **Tienes razón en todo lo que dices de los señores Loud. Sus debilidades les van a jugar en contra en esta historia. Pero hay más… Un oscuro pasado creado específicamente para esta historia. Sé que lo encontrarás interesante.**

 **Siempre un gusto leerte, amigo. Y gracias por la review.**


	31. Estrechando el cerco

**30\. Estrechando el cerco**

Clyde estaba muy molesto y decepcionado.

Desde hacía varias semanas, las cosas con Lincoln ya no eran iguales. Su amigo de tantos años ya no lo buscaba para nada en los descansos. Ni a él, ni tampoco al resto de su grupo de amigos. Ahora, Lincoln y Linka desaparecían siempre. No era posible dar con ellos en todo el tiempo que duraba el receso.

No solo eso: casi no contestaba a las llamadas por el walkie-talkie. las pocas veces que lo hacía, siempre cortaba con el pretexto de tener algo qué hacer. Ya no se conectaba a los videojuegos, y las conversaciones sobre Ace Savyy parecían ya no interesarle.

Sí. El amigo Lincoln había cambiado demasiado. Se había vuelto raro. Muy raro.

Lo peor de todo, era que no le había ayudado absolutamente nada en sus avances con Linka. La niña seguía siendo muy cordial con él; pero siempre se mostraba distante y apenas le hacía caso. Al contrario: solamente parecía tener ojos para Lincoln. En realidad, si no fuera porque Lincoln le insistió en que no había nada entre ellos dos, él hubiera jurado que estaban en plan de novios. Fueran primos, o no.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Si ellos dos no tenían nada que ver, ¿por qué Lincoln se comportaba así con él? Desde que le confesó sus sentimientos por Linka, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado entre ellos.

Claro, Lincoln le había dicho que su prima en esos tiempos no estaba para situaciones amorosas de ningún tipo. Le insinuó que había vivido experiencias terribles provocadas por su propia familia. Pero la actitud de la niña ya no era propia de quien tenía un trauma. Se comportaba muy desenvuelta y menos reservada; aunque el 99 por ciento de su atención se la prestara solamente a Lincoln.

Las cosas se habían vuelto tan confusas, que más de una vez estuvo tentado a seguirlos para descubrir la naturaleza exacta de su relación. Si no lo hacía, era porque a pesar de todo Lincoln seguía siendo su mejor amigo. No podía traicionar su confianza de aquella manera; aunque se comportara como si ya no pudiera contarlo entre sus amistades.

Por otra parte, sí que tenía un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera descubrir. ¿Y si Lincoln y Linka estaban de noviazgo, en secreto?

Al pensar en ello, Clyde sacudía la cabeza. Aquello no era posible. ¡Lincoln no le mentiría! Y menos en algo tan delicado e importante. Después de todo, ¿acaso las relaciones entre primos distantes no eran legales? Lincoln sabía que podía confiar plenamente en su discreción. Ya le había ayudado con sus asuntos amorosos muchísimas veces.

Pero entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué las cosas no mejoraban con el transcurrir de los días? Y lo peor del caso era que comenzaba a obsesionarse con Linka; de una manera parecida a la que le había ocurrido con Lori. Lo malo para él, era que a Linka a veía todos los días en la escuela; y seguramente la seguiría viendo en el futuro cercano.

Aquello era muy poco saludable. En muchas ocasiones, apenas podía vencer la tentación de telefonearle a la Dra. Lopez. Su obsesión por Linka, el abandono de su mejor amigo y el comportamiento de esos dos le estaba carcomiendo la mente.

Muchas veces se preguntaba qué tenía que hacer. Seguir sobrellevando la situación hasta que no pudiera más, o hacer algo definitivo. Algo que le aclarara el panorama de una vez por todas. pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Era bueno siguiendo planes, pero no para elaborarlos. Ese era justo el tipo de situación en la que pediría la ayuda de Lincoln... Solo que en esta ocasión, él era parte de su problema.

Por mucho que le costara, tendría que hacerlo por sí mismo. ¡Y rápido! Porque cada vez se sentía más obsesionado e incómodo. Todas las fotos de Lori en su habitación ya habían sido sustituidas por otras que le había tomado furtivamente a Linka.

Al final, en su desesperación, concibió la idea de preguntarle a ella personalmente. Quizá podría hacerlo de una manera tranquila y poco comprometedora. Algo así como esperar un momento oportuno en el que la encontrara sola, y preguntarle si no quería salir con él a tomar algo.

Así. Tan sencillo y respetuoso. Aunque Lincoln se enterara, seguramente no se iba a molestar. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía de malo pedirle una cita a la niña que le gustaba?

Después de todo, en caso de que le dijera que no, siempre podría tomar más sesiones de terapia. Quizá hasta podría conservar su amistad con Lincoln. Solo esperaba que, en cuanto la tuviera cerca y a solas, no empezara a sangrarle la nariz.

* * *

Lincoln y Linka yacían uno en brazos del otro, intentando asimilar la intensa experiencia que acababan de vivir.

Sabían que corrieron peligro. Sabían que se expusieron a ser descubiertos por la familia; pero se sentían tan contentos y felices, que pensaban que todos los riesgos valieron la pena.

Linka se sentía a la vez vulnerable, y protegida en los brazos de su amado Conejito. Por insistencia de él, se habían puesto la ropa inmediatamente después de terminar su apasionado acto amoroso. Algo que habían hecho con más impulsividad y pasión, que con amor... Por lo menos al principio, cuando sintieron que los nervios les estaban arruinando el momento otra vez.

Aunque no lo supieran, habían actuado a la perfección después de su primer y fallido intento. Su salida para divertirse los puso en contacto de inmediato con todo lo bueno de su relación, y los predispuso para estar mucho más tranquilos desde aquella misma noche. La sensación de fracaso se desvaneció muy pronto de sus corazones; y aunque ya no intentaron nada, pudieron dormir tranquilos en un abrazo casto, pero cargado de sentimiento.

Simplemente, se querían demasiado como para que lo ocurrido disminuyera el amor y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. No tardaron mucho en volver a tocarse con ansias; con pasión y placer. No lo dijeron explícitamente, paro los dos decidieron hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva. Volvieron a sus juegos, a las sesiones de sexo oral, y aprendieron muy bien a utilizar sus manos y sus bocas para darse placer el uno al otro. Llevarían las cosas con calma, y si en algún momento surgía algo más, lo harían.

Y aquella noche sucedió por fin. Se excitaron y emocionaron tanto, que sus cuerpos comenzaron a tomar el control de sus acciones. Sus juegos de besos y caricias se hicieron tan intensos que las ropas desaparecieron por completo. Linka se sentía completamente preparada, y Lincoln estaba debidamente dispuesto para que ambos conocieran el placer de la entrega total. Sin pensarlo, de manera totalmente espontanea, Linka se subió encima de él; y fue ella quien se guio a sí misma y a Lincoln, para obtener la consumación que tanto anhelaban.

No fue sencillo, pero todo se dio de manera bastante natural. El deseo de ambos era demasiado intenso. Linka descendió lentamente, y Lincoln la ayudó tomándola con firmeza por las caderas. La humedad fue suficiente para que la punta encontrara la abertura entre los pétalos semiabiertos y se topara con la delicada barrera que lo cerraba. Linka descendió un poco más y hubo dolor, pero lograron ahogar sus gritos con el dorso de sus manos.

La barrera no era demasiado fuerte, y muy pronto cedió a los esfuerzos combinados de los muchachitos peliblancos. EL impulso fue suficiente para que Linka terminara sentada sobre las caderas del chico, completamente empalada por primera vez en su vida.

La sensación era muy intensa, placentera y dolorosa a la vez. Linka cerraba los ojos y se sentía algo dolorida. Lincoln, en cambio, tenía una sensación tan intensa y desconocida como placentera. De alguna manera, comprendió que él y su amada se habían hecho uno, y sintió tal oleada de pasión, que la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo para besarla en la boca.

Linka se dejó llevar por el anhelante beso de su amado, y muy pronto se olvidó casi por completo de su dolor. Pronto, los labios del chico descendieron por su cuello y se apoderaron de los breves pechos de la muchachita, haciendo que su vagina se contrajera de manera suave, pero bien perceptible. Ambos se vieron de nuevo inflamados por el deseo, y sus cuerpos ansiosos no tardaron en reaccionar. Linka comenzó a moverse con suavidad. Los labios y las manos de su amado la estimulaban delicadamente, y poco a poco el placer del suave masaje que se proporcionaban le ganó terreno al dolor.

Besos, abrazos, caricias y movimiento. Todo al mismo tiempo. Sensaciones inefables que aumentaban el placer del descubrimiento mutuo. Ambos se sumergieron en el abismo del placer conforme se iban los últimos vestigios de dolor. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que aquello se sentiría tan increíble, y tuvieron que besarse con rabia para mitigar los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar por su garganta.

El placer fue tan intenso que no lograron durar mucho. Llegaron a la culminación, y de nuevo tuvieron necesidad de ahogar sus gritos juntando fuertemente sus labios trémulos. La exquisita culminación, el placer mutuo de dar y recibir fue demasiado intenso para ellos. Linka cayó desmadejada sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln; y mientras los dos intentaban recuperar el aliento, se abrazaron y sintieron el latido de sus corazones.

No se separaron de inmediato, porque estaban demasiado emocionados. Ambos imaginaban ese momento desde que se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Desde que se besaron, desde que jugaron al amor por primera vez. Ahora que había ocurrido, les costaba trabajo asimilar la experiencia. ¡Era tan diferente a lo que habían imaginado! No tanto por lo que habían sentido, ni por lo que implicaba lo que habían hecho; sino porque se dieron cuenta de que habían creado un vínculo entre los dos. Algo permanente e inquebrantable. Su primera vez, ese momento mágico de tránsito al placer, les pertenecía a ellos y a nadie más.

A partir de ese momento, Conejito y Florecita eran el uno de la otra... Para siempre.

Pasara lo que pasara, nadie podría romper jamás ese vínculo entre los dos. Eso estaba escrito desde el día en que se conocieron. Desde el día en que Conejito salvó a Florecita del dolor, el maltrato y la miseria. Desde que ella se puso en sus manos para iniciar una vida completamente diferente.

Tras descansar un momento se asearon un poco, pusieron en orden sus ropas, y se quedaron uno en brazos del otro; besándose, acariciándose y susurrando tiernas palabras de amor y devoción. Era tanta la dulzura y suavidad con la que se trataban, que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a inflamarse sus deseos y sus pasiones. Los ligeros besos en la frente y los labios se hicieron más intensos y apasionados; los llevaron a una nueva explosión de pasión y deseo, y sus ropas no tardaron en volver a deslizarse por sus cuerpos.

Los jóvenes amantes cayeron por segunda vez en la vorágine de la pasión. El ligero dolor que sentían quedaba sobradamente compensado por el placer, la unión y la felicidad que sentían. Ahora que el miedo de la primera vez había desaparecido, ambos gozaron mucho más.

Tras el segundo acto de amor, ambos agotaron completamente sus energías. Se quedaron dormidos y abrazados, y no fue hasta varias horas después que despertaron y pusieron un poco de orden en sus ropas.

Luego, volvieron a descansar completamente felices y satisfechos. Durmieron plácidamente, sin imaginar las nubes de tormenta que se comenzaban a cernirse en torno a ellos.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿ya está todo listo, Luan? -preguntó la pequeña princesa, intentando controlar su impaciencia.

\- Sí. Mañana mismo instalaré las cámaras. Tendré un descanso de tres horas, y podre venir a la casa y hacer la instalación.

\- ¡Perfecto! Con un poco de suerte, mañana mismo saldrá una grabación de lo más interesante para ti, Luan.

\- Lo que no entiendo muy bien, es lo que ganas tú con todo esto, Lola. Aunque Lincoln y Linka digan chistes tan buenos mientras duermen; eso me serviría a mí, pero jamás a ti. ¿Puedes explicarme de una vez por qué me indujiste a colocar otra vez las cámaras en la habitación de Lincoln?

\- Digamos... Que me gusta hacerle favores a mis hermanitas mayores -dijo Lola, intentando ocultar la mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- Sí, claro -dijo Luan, mirándola con suspicacia-. ¡Vamos, Lola! No recuerdo que hayas hecho nada bueno por nosotras sin un... incentivo de por medio. Si no me lo dices, puede ser que todavía me niegue a poner las cámaras, ¿sabes? Lo he estado pensando desde hace unos días, y ya no estoy muy convencida de todo esto.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! -exclamó Lola, poniéndose roja de furia.

\- ¡Ajá! -exclamó Luan, triunfante-. Entonces, no es que me quieras ayudar, hermanita princesita. Algo te traes, ¿verdad? No tengo idea de por qué, pero quieres espiar a Lincoln y Linka, ¿cierto?

Lola se quedó momentáneamente cortada. Por un momento, no supo que decir; y Luan aprovechó para presionarla un poco más.

\- Déjate de juegos, Lola. No sé qué quieres descubrir exactamente, pero puedo imaginarlo. ¿No has pensado en que Lincoln y Linka tienen derecho a vivir su intimidad en paz? ¿A que nadie los moleste?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Luan? -estalló Lola-. Lo dices como si estuvieran casados. ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Y qué tal si están haciendo cosas... indebidas?

Aquello sonó muy extraño para Luan. Por increíble que pareciera, nunca había pensado en eso. pero ahora que lo hacía...

\- Mmm... Así que de eso se trataba. Quieres descubrir si esos dos hacen algo que están demasiado jóvenes para hacer -dijo Luan, meditabunda.

\- ¿De verdad, nunca se te había ocurrido? ¡Los he escuchado, Luan! ¡A mitad de la noche y cuando voy al baño!

Luan se quedó de una pieza. Ella no tenía idea de lo que Lola decía, porque ella no solía interrumpir su descanso nocturno con necesidades fisiológicas.

\- Vamos... No puedes estar segura -dijo la comediante, dubitativa.

\- Luan... Me imagino entonces que estaban platicando mientras gemían, gritaban, y pedían más, y más, y más.

Luan se puso roja ante lo gráfico de la descripción de su hermanita. Dios... ¿qué cosas estaba aprendiendo Lola en el ambiente de los concursos de belleza?

\- Lola... Bueno. Vamos a pensar que te creo. Dime, ¿acaso eso es algo que nos importe? Lincoln tiene derecho a su propia felicidad, ¿no crees? Y la pequeña Linka ha sufrido demasiado. ¿No se merece también recibir un poco de... amor?

Luan estuvo a punto de reírse, pero la situación era demasiado seria. Lola la miraba como si quisiera matarla.

\- ¡Oh, sí! -dijo Lola, sarcástica-. Va a recibir tanto amor, que lo devolverá todo llorando dentro de nueve meses, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que pasaría? ¿Crees que mamá y papá estarían contentos teniendo en la casa a un bebé que no es suyo? ¿Crees que querrían que Linka se quedara aquí, sabiendo que arruinó la vida de su hijo?

Por primera vez, Luan se puso a considerar seriamente la situación. En realidad, a ella también le parecía que la relación de esos dos avanzaba muy rápido. Todavía no podía creer que sus padres no hubieran tomado cartas en el asunto para separarlos un poco, y evitar que se metieran en problemas. Era más evidente que habían cruzado la primera base desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte, también entendía muy bien que toda la familia le debía mucho a Lincoln, sobre todo a partir del lamentable asunto de la mala suerte. Quizá sus padres pensaban que no debían meterse con ellos por todo lo que habían hecho. Pero... ¿estaba bien que repararan un acto de negligencia con otro mayor?

Aunque Lola estuviera exagerando, no era bueno ni prudente que esos dos compartieran la habitación por mucho más tiempo. Tarde o temprano, podía pasar algo que los fastidiaría a todos. A veces era difícil y pesado cuidar a sus hermanitas cuando eran bebés. ¿Cómo se las arreglarían Lincoln y Linka con un bebé en brazos?

Claro, ahora Lincoln tenía dinero. Pero eran unos niños. ¡Unos niños! No era bueno para que pasaran por algo tan delicado como un embarazo. ¡Y más, a la edad de Linka!

Luan se pasó la mano por el rostro y apoyó la barbilla entre sus brazos.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ceder a las peticiones de Lola para descubrir lo que esos dos estuvieran haciendo? ¿O negarse de plano, quedarse con la duda, y dejar que Lola recurriera a alguna hermana más paranoica, decidida y resentida?

No tenía tiempo para decidir. Lola no había dicho nada más, pero la presionaba con su mirada. Se notaba claramente que tenía muchas ganas de seguir insistiendo.

Así que tomó una decisión. No le gustaba, pero quizá era el camino menos malo de todos.

\- Te diré lo que haremos, Lola: voy a instalar las cámaras y las mantendré solo por dos días. Solamente dos días, ¿entiendes? Si no descubro nada comprometedor, las quitaré. Borraré las memorias, y jamás los volverás a molestar. ¿Está claro? Pero si encuentro algo... Yo seré la que decida lo que se hace. Estás de acuerdo, ¿no?

Por el tono de Luan, Lola supo inmediatamente que lo último que dijo no era una pregunta. Pero estrechó la mano de su hermana mayor y se mostró de acuerdo.

Estaba segura de que, a más tardar la siguiente noche, la cámara registraría algo comprometedor. Y si eso ocurría... Que dios ayudara a la zorra de Linka. A pesar de lo que prometió a Luan, ella misma se encargaría de ajustar las cuentas.

* * *

 **Bueno, bien dicen que la realidad suele despedazar las buenas intenciones. O como decía alguien a quien ya no recuerdo: "¿Quieres hacer reír a dios? Cuéntale tus planes".**

 **Estuve lejos de la plataforma varias semanas por cuestiones de todo tipo. Mejor ya no prometo nada, y actualizaré cada vez que pueda.**

 **Paso a responder a las review del capítulo anterior:**

 **El Solitario. Me temo que no conozco ese episodio, amigo. No podría decirte :-(**

 **Sergex. Llevan su tiempo y tienen su tiempo, amigo. Sin duda. Aún no les había llegado a estos dos. Pero ya ves que al final pudieron hacerlo.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **Guest. ¡Vaya, amigo "el único sano que hay por aquí"! Me imagino que estarás recordando el sabor de tu propia lengua al morderla, porque por más que digas estar sano, estoy seguro de que leerás este capítulo (y esta respuesta, ¡no faltaba más!).**

 **Mira, te podría decir varias cosas. Pero me temo que todo será inútil, porque los razonamientos no podrán entrar en tu estrecha, limitada y patética mentecita. Tan solo te voy a regalar una frase célebre de John Wolgang Goethe, impropiamente atribuida a Cervantes:**

 **"El perro quisiera acompañarnos desde el establo. El eco de sus ladridos demuestra que cabalgamos".**

 **Dedicada a ti y a todos los que piensan como tú, muchachito.**

 **EltioRob95. Me temo que el baile no llegará, amigo. La razón la conoceremos en unos cuantos capítulos.**

 **Y bueno, la primera vez suele ser difícil para muchos. Especialmente cuando ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia. El estrés es el enemigo número uno del placer, incluido el placer sexual. Esos dos tuvieron que aprenderlo por las malas.**

 **De Paige y Chandler… Ya verás.**

 **Sobre el sujeto de abajo… Mira, se nota que el tipo tiene problemas. Muchos, en realidad. Cuatro de esos problemas son muy importantes, y condicionan todos los otros que tiene: 1) Solo cree lo que su mentecita estrecha puede concebir. En el hospital yo veía todos los días niñitas de 10 años embarazadas; 2) nadie le enseño a distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad; 3) Tiene rasgos paranoides, y 4) tiene un acusado trastorno antisocial, con nulo control de impulsos. Por eso se siente en derecho de escupirle a la gente lo primero que llega a su afectado cerebrito. Seguramente le estalló la cabeza cuando leyó el episodio (las dos).**

 **Ese tipo de personas, si no fueran insultantes, serían risibles y dignas de lástima. ¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera sabe escribir?**

 **Pero bueno, basta de esto. Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo.**

 **t10507. Este capítulo también es bastante relax, pero aquí mismo comienzan las nubes. Prepárate amigo, que ya se viene la tempestad.**

 **Saludos, y que todo ande bien por los caminos amigo.**

 **Linkassault. ¡Claro que sé quién eres, amigo! El nombre del perfil es el mismo que el de tu perfil Devintart.**

 **Este capítulo también tiene un pequeño extra con relación al que está publicado allá. En efecto, el exceso de planeación puede arruinarlo todo por el estrés que produce. No es lo ideal, pero entre doncellos prístinos como estos, a veces es mejor dejar que las cosas tengan cierta espontaneidad. Lo malo es que demasiada espontaneidad, puede traer consecuencias indeseables a los 9 meses :-S**

 **Nos estaremos viendo también por aquí, amigo. Gracias por tu review.**

 **J0nasNagera. Gracias amigo. Aunque lo escribí en breve, aquí se puede ver la consumación definitiva del acto :-)**

 **Nos vemos tanto por allá como por acá. ¡Saludos!**

 **Andrew579. Servido, amigo. Perdón por la tardanza. ¡Gracias por tu review!**


	32. El preludio

**31\. El preludio**

Aquél fue un día terrible para Lincoln y Linka. Tanto, que seguramente los dos lo hubieran recordado por mucho tiempo; de no ser porque muy pronto tuvieron que enfrentar situaciones todavía más difíciles y amenazantes.

Era viernes, y ambos habían hecho planes muy agradables para ese fin de semana. Tenían el propósito de terminar rápidamente sus tareas escolares, hacer paseos largos, citas prolongadas y alejadas de miradas indiscretas. Y en las noches, si las circunstancias lo permitían, continuarían aprendiendo juntos y disfrutando de las mieles de su incipiente relación íntima.

Pero las cosas no resultaron así. Ni mucho menos.

Para empezar, durante el desayuno, su madre les dio una noticia que cayó como bomba en la familia: ¡El abuelo Pop-Pop iba a abandonar el Asilo Sunset Canyon!

Tras el anuncio, se escuchó el ruido de varias cucharas cayendo sobre el plato de cereal. Nadie lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Si el abuelo parecía tan feliz entre todos sus nuevos y viejos amigos!

Rita se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, niños. En un rato voy a ir a verlo para que me cuente más -Rita sacudió la cabeza y agregó-. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¡Una cosa así, tan repentina!

\- P-pero... Literalmente, ¿en dónde va a vivir ahora? -preguntó Lori, preocupada.

\- ¿Quién va a cocinar para él? ¿Quién se encargará de su ropa? - preguntó Leni.

Después fue imposible comprender nada de lo que se decía, porque todos empezaron a preguntar y comentar al mismo tiempo. Al final, Rita tuvo que poner orden y repetir que no sabía nada.

\- Ya les dije, niños. Voy a ir, y hablaré con él sobre este asunto. Hasta que sepa algo más, estoy tan confundida y preocupada como ustedes.

Lincoln y Linka intercambiaron una mirada significativa. El chico aprovechó que sus hermanas habían callado para preguntar:

\- Mamá, ¿y dónde se va a quedar el abuelo en estos días?

\- Contrató una pensión en la afueras de la ciudad, corazón. Es allí donde voy a verlo, tan pronto como ustedes se hayan ido a la escuela.

Los niños asintieron. Lynn Sr. se acercó a su esposa y le comentó en voz baja.

\- Te dije que esto podía pasar, mi amor. Albert todavía tiene demasiada vitalidad. Era obvio que se aburriría sin poder gozar completamente de su independencia.

Lincoln alcanzó escuchar, y de nuevo se volvió para mirar a Linka. La niña hizo un gesto de asentimiento sin palabras.

Si todo ocurría como ellos esperaban, al día siguiente irían a hacerle una visita al abuelo.

* * *

\- ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que serías tan impuntual, Chandler -dijo la chica de cabello naranja, mirando al castaño con una mueca de fastidio y los brazos cruzados.

Por supuesto, a Chandler ni siquiera se le ocurrió ofrecer una disculpa. La miró con una mueca cínica, y le habló en un tono completamente despreocupado.

\- Pero ya llegué, ¿no? Ahora, es mejor que me digas para qué me quieres, porque tengo que entrar a clases.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Quieres hacerme creer que estás ansioso por eso, idiota? ¿Desde cuándo te importan a ti las clases? -dijo ella, con una mueca de desprecio.

\- ¡Hey! No te pases de la raya, ¿quieres? -dijo Chandler, abandonando por fin su eterna expresión de suficiencia-. Bastante tengo con soportar la escuela para tener que soportarte a ti también. Sabes perfectamente que no voy por gusto. Un reporte más, y la voy a pasar mal en serio.

\- ¡Oh, pobre de ti! -dijo la muchacha, con fingida conmiseración-. Si hubieras sido menos estúpido e impulsivo, hubieras evitado fácilmente esa situación, ¿no crees? Pero tenías que hacerlo todo justo a la salida de la escuela. El sitio exacto en el que era más fácil descubrirte.

\- Bueno... ¡Ya! -espetó Chandler, impaciente-. O me dices que rayos te traes, o me largo de aquí.

\- En realidad es muy simple, primito -dijo la chica, ignorando el exabrupto-. Te ofrezco un trato, y la posibilidad de desquitarte de alguien.

\- Aja. ¿De quién y de qué se trata? -dijo el muchacho, repentinamente interesado.

\- De dos ratoncitos blancos con un apellido muy ruidoso.

La expresión de Chandler cambió. Hizo el ademán de irse.

\- No me interesa -dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces, vas a permitir que Lincoln Loud se salga con la suya? ¡No puedo creer que te haya anulado así de fácil!

\- Cállate Paige -dijo entre dientes, con una mirada amenazadora.

\- Chandler, Chandler... Primito querido. Vamos a quitarnos las máscaras, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que ya no estés interesado en esa mocosa. Quizá nunca te interesó, pero la viste como una muy buena oportunidad de fastidiar a Lincoln, ¿cierto? Yo sí que tengo interés por Lincoln, pero él ya no me hace caso. Hay un estorbo que se me interpone. Y tú sabes perfectamente lo que yo hago con las estúpidas que se meten en mi camino, ¿verdad?

Chandler observó el rostro demudado de su prima, y tuvo un estremecimiento de temor. Paige era de las poquísimas personas que de verdad le daba miedo. Tenía una personalidad muy especial. Demasiado, en realidad. Siempre había pensado que estaba loca: su actitud rayaba en la esquizofrenia. Cuando estabas en su gracia, era la mujer más tierna, alegre y cariñosa del mundo. Por eso había sido tan precoz, y duro de novia más de dos años con un chiquillo todavía más inocente que Lincoln Loud.

Pero cuando alguien la engañaba, la contrariaba o se interponía en su camino... Que dios lo ayudara. Se volvía una verdadera arpía sumamente peligrosa. Y era especialmente cruel y despiadada con las mujeres.

\- ¿No te parece muy peligroso? Es su prima, después de todo...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que también eres de los idiotas que se tragan ese cuento! ¡No son primos, no pueden ser primos! Quién sabe cómo es posible que se parezcan tanto, pero puedo asegurarte que no lo son. O por lo menos, no se tratan como si lo fueran.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos. No entendía bien lo que Paige quería decir, y no estaba muy seguro de querer entender.

\- Como sea. Ella jamás se va a separar de él. ¡Viven en la misma casa!

\- ¡Ya lo sé, idiota! Eso déjamelo a mí. Ya tengo bien pensado lo que voy a hacer. Lo único que necesito de ti, es que me recomiendes a tus dos amigos. Esos gorilas que solo sirven para golpear gente. Necesito que ellos se hagan cargo de Lincoln mientras yo trabajo con esa tarada.

Muy a su pesar, Chandler se sintió muy interesado. Después de todo, era una magnífica oportunidad para fastidiar a Larry. Ya que los tres estaban bajo amenaza, no podía contar con sus amigos para eso, pero...

\- Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Mis amigos están amenazados con sanciones. Pero creo que no tengo ningún problema para conseguir a alguien más. Alguien que puede mantener a Larry bien ocupado, y ponerlo quietecito mientras tú haces lo que tengas que hacer.

Paige miró al rostro de su primo. Conocía perfectamente esa cara de satisfacción malsana que se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¡Perfecto! Sabía que podía contar contigo. Parece que nos divertiremos bastante, ¿verdad?

\- Y que lo digas... Solo lamento tener que ser un espectador lejano de todo esto -finalizó Chandler.

\- Una sola cosa. En caso de que sea necesario poner quieto a Lincoln, dile a tu... amigo que no exagere mucho. Quiero que esté aunque sea un poco presentable cuando yo llegue muy preocupada para ayudarlo. ¿Está claro?

\- Eres una perra -dijo Chandler, dando un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro de su prima.

\- Lo sé, primito. Lo sé -respondió ella, devolviendo el golpe con el doble de fuerza.

* * *

\- Demonios... ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? -dijo Lincoln molesto, ante la mirada atónita de Linka.

\- Oh... Esto... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó... Linky?

Lincoln la miró, tratando de suavizar su expresión. En la escuela procuraban no utilizar sus apodos cariñosos, para evitar el máximo de suspicacias.

\- Es Clyde, mi vida. Me llamó aparte para pedirme un favor. Algo que ya me había pedido antes, en realidad.

Linka enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata? No recuerdo que me lo hayas comentado.

Lincoln le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. Se sentía un poco apenado.

\- Perdón. Debí decirte, es cierto. Pero no lo hice porque ese mismo día tuvimos que enfrentar muchas cosas; y luego, ya no tuve cabeza para pensarlo. Fue el día de la entrevista con la doctora Lofn, el intento de cita aquel, la pelea con Lori, y luego... Tú sabes.

La muchachita no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y un leve rubor en su rostro.

\- Entiendo. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Se trata de que Clyde quiere que lo ayude a conseguir una cita... Contigo -dijo Lincoln, intentando conservar la calma.

Linka abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que...

\- Si. Me temo que Clyde siente algo por ti, linda -dijo Lincoln, consternado.

Linka se pasó la mano por la cara. Por supuesto, entendió inmediatamente lo que eso significaba. No era algo agradable de pensar.

No por Clyde en sí mismo. Le parecía que el mejor amigo de Lincoln era un buen chico, amable y atento. Le caía bastante bien, en realidad. Mucho mejor que Claire, su contraparte en el universo del que procedía. Pero nunca sospechó que ella podía despertar algún interés amoroso en él.

Se sintió mal con la situación. En realidad, aquello era una tragedia. Era evidente que ella por ningún motivo iba a corresponder a las intenciones de Clyde. Pero ocurriera lo que ocurriera, aquello podía suponer el fin de la amistad entre Clyde y Lincoln.

Le pidió detalles a Lincoln sobre todo lo que le había dicho, tanto la primera vez como esta. Él le contó rápidamente, y ella se esforzó por comprender y reflexionar. Cuando Lincoln terminó, Linka estaba profundamente pensativa.

\- Está vez, fue mucho más directo -terminó de explicar Lincoln-. Me dijo que quería una respuesta directa. O le ayudó, o le doy una buena razón para no ayudarle; porque siente que ya no me estoy comportando como un verdadero amigo.

Linka se frotó la barbilla y asintió.

\- Bueno... Entiendo que estés molesto, corazón. Pero trata de verlo desde su punto de vista. Eres su mejor amigo. Le aseguraste que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Ahora yo parezco estar mucho mejor, y tú te niegas a ayudarlo. Dime, ¿qué crees que pueda pensar él sobre esa situación?

Lincoln se sintió apenado. Puesto así, no había duda de que Clyde tenía razón.

\- Ay... Me temo que tienes razón -dijo, un poco ruborizado. Luego suspiró, y se cubrió la cara con las manos-. Supongo que ahora tengo que decirle toda la verdad. ¡Rayos, cuando le confiese todo, me va a odiar!

Linka lo abrazó, y estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero logró contenerse en el último momento. Era una situación delicada. ¿Acaso ella no podía ayudar de alguna manera?

Justo en ese momento, le vino un chispazo de su antiguo dinamismo. La mujer del plan por fin estaba concibiendo un nuevo plan.

\- Linky... Deja que yo me encargue de esto, ¿sí? Ya sé exactamente cómo debo manejar las cosas con Clyde.

Lincoln la miró, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, linda?

\- Ya lo verás -dijo la chica, sonriendo-. Simplemente le diré lo que debimos decirle desde el principio. Ya sé cómo voy a manejarlo, confía en mí. Solo dile que debe encontrarme a la salida de la escuela.

Lincoln asintió, pero ya no se quedó tranquilo. Sin saber por qué, presintió que aquel día sería largo y muy difícil.

* * *

 **Se acerca uno de los momentos críticos de la historia. Los capítulos que siguen van a ser bastante moviditos, y tendremos algo de acción por aquí ;-)**

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Sergex. Bien veo que a todo mundo le preocupa lo que pueda hacer la pequeña Lola.**

 **Créeme: todavía no la hemos visto hacer casi nada. Muchos saludos, amigo.**

 **Marati2011. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, amiga. Por ahora, solo te diré que haces muy bien en preocuparte. Con los antecedentes que tenemos en la serie, debemos entender que "la Amenaza Rosa" es capaz de cualquier cosa.**

 **El tioRob95. Me hiciste reír con lo de "pinche enana nalgona". Es una buena manera de describir a esta chamaca cabr**a. Lo bueno que tiene es que nos da amplias oportunidades argumentales de meter conflicto en las historias.**

 **Y sí. Pronto veremos lo que ocurre con Luan y con ella. Gracias por tu review, amigo.**

 **t10507. No sabía que la frase la decían en "Amores Perros", amigo. La verdad es que no soy un buen cinéfilo, aunque de vez en cuando sí me disfruto una buena película.**

 **Nunca subestimes a la "Amenaza Rosa", amigo. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Si Lincoln y Linka hubieran tenido eso en cuenta, se hubieran evitado muchísimos de los problemas que se les vienen encima.**

 **¡Saludos desde mi tierra: Xalapa, Veracruz!**

 **J0nas Nagera. Gracias, amigo. Tienes toda la razón: demasiada planeación produce estrés, y el estrés es el enemigo número uno de la pasión.**

 **Esa Amenaza Rosa nos trae locos, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué diría el amigo Julex93 si leyera esto :-)**

 **Saludos, amigo. Nos vemos por acá también.**

 **Czar Josep. Tendrás que esperar bastante antes de saber lo que ocurrió con los Loud de la dimensión de Linka, amigo. Algo diremos de ellos antes de terminar esta historia.**

 **Muchos saludos, y gracias por tu review.**


	33. Días de combate

**32\. Días de combate**

Clyde estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. A momentos, pensó que no podría resistir la presión. Su sueño más preciado, y a la vez su temor más profundo estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.

Linka se había acercado al final del receso para decirle que quería hablar con él a la salida. En aquel momento, apenas pudo contenerse para evitar comportarse de nuevo como un robot sobrecargado. Pero ahora era peor: sentía que su nariz estaba a punto de sangrar. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que Leni y Lincoln lo hubieran preparado para ese momento! Pero era inútil desear lo imposible. Linka debía estar por llegar.

Todavía no se explicaba cómo es que ella había accedido a acercase para hablarle. El mérito era de Lincoln, por supuesto. Fue él quien explicó a Linka la situación, y por eso ella fue a buscarlo. Así se lo dijo Linka, cuando llegó a buscarlo:

\- Hola, Clyde. Lincoln me comentó algo, y me dijo que querías verme ¿Te parece bien que hablemos a la salida?

\- S-sí. C-laro -tartamudeó él, casi sin poder contener el impulso de echarse a correr.

\- Bien. Entonces, te veré cerca del gimnasio. Al pie del árbol grande que está del lado izquierdo, ¿de acuerdo?

Así quedaron. Clyde se quedó paralizado mientras la contemplaba alejarse.

Y allí estaba ahora, recordando la manera en que el viento jugaba con los hermosos cabellos blancos de la niña. Solazándose con sus pensamientos. Ansioso y temeroso por verla llegar.

\- _No sangres, nariz. ¡Por favor, no sangres! -_ suplicó.

En clases, apenas pudo concentrarse. Se pasó todo el tiempo abstraído, imaginando todo lo que quería decirle a Linka. Pensando en lo que podría hacer para convencerla de salir con él.

Repasó mil veces lo que le diría. Lo que había planificado con tanto cuidado.

Suspiró. Él no era nada bueno para esas cosas. ¡Cómo echaba de menos la ayuda de su mejor amigo! El hombre del plan. El confidente con el que siempre podía contar... hasta hace muy poco.

Pensó en Lincoln, y se sintió un tanto preocupado. No solo lo extrañaba, sino que tenía la fuerte sensación de que él no estaba cómodo con la situación. Un rato antes, cuando le reclamó su falta de ayuda, se veía muy serio y molesto. En cierto modo era comprensible: Clyde estaba tan desesperado, que le habló en un tono que jamás había utilizado con él. Pero, ¡por dios, ya no podía hacer otra cosa! Estaba tan afectado, que sus padres ya sospechaban lo que le ocurría.

Al final, tuvo que confesarse con la Dra. López; y ella le aconsejó confrontar a Lincoln. Pedirle explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo que también le dijo que se condujera con tacto y cuidado, y eso fue exactamente lo que no hizo.

Comenzó a sentirse mal. ¿Qué es lo que iba a ocurrir, por dios? ¿Qué estaba pasando con esa situación?

¿Por qué no podía tener una oportunidad con la chica que le gustaba, y la vez conservar a su mejor amigo?

Pensaba profundamente en ello; y poco a poco, una idea se fue abriendo camino por su mente. Estaba a punto darse cuenta, pero una voz dulce y clara lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola, Clyde.

El chico tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de su vida para no huir. Para que no le sangrara la nariz, y para no comportarse como un idiota. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cubrirse de un rubor tan intenso, que era perfectamente visible sobre su piel oscura.

* * *

Linka caminaba tranquila y decidida. Por primera vez desde hacía muchas semanas sentía que era la persona que fue, antes del maldito asunto del traje de ardilla.

Sabía que la situación era delicada; pero aun así, experimentaba una agradable sensación de bienestar. Era bueno recuperar el control; la capacidad de manejar las situaciones. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que enfrentaba una situación de ese tipo.

A diferencia de Lincoln, ella ya se había visto en la situación de rechazar a alguien que la pretendía. Más de una vez, en realidad. Casi siempre eran chicos un poco mayores que ella, y hasta ese momento siempre fue capaz de manejarlos.

Gracias a su experiencia previa, no tuvo muchas dificultades para idear una manera de manejar la situación. Claro que aquí era diferente; se trataba de mantener un lazo, así que era necesario proceder con amabilidad y delicadeza. Tenía que cuidar cada palabra. Si todo salía bien, quizá Lincoln pudiera conservar esa amistad de tantos años.

Lo divisó desde lejos, y solo en ese momento sintió un poco de temor. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, ya se había tranquilizado. No era momento de dudas ni vacilaciones.

\- Hola, Clyde.

El chico volteó hacia ella, y se veía más rojo que un jitomate. Linka sonreía ligeramente. Su rostro mostraba una estudiada expresión de tranquilidad.

-H-hola... L-Linka -balbuceó el muchachito.

Linka se dio cuenta inmediatamente de cómo se sentía. Era necesario ayudarlo para que no colapsara. Tenía que darle confianza, y ayudarlo a tomar las riendas de la situación.

\- Lincoln me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Quieres que hablemos aquí, o en otro lugar?

\- Oh... Aquí está muy bien. Es solo que yo... No...

El chico comenzó a hiperventilar. Estaba a punto de extraer una bolsa de papel. Linka sonrió, se acercó a él y lo tomó con suavidad por un hombro.

\- Tranquilo, Clyde. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Relájate... respira. No pasa nada, ¿ves? Recuerda que somos amigos.

Clyde la miró a la cara. La sonrisa de la chica era fascinante, pero lo era todavía más su amabilidad. Ninguna chica lo había tratado así en su vida. Ni siquiera Haiku o Penélope.

El muchachito fue controlando su respiración, mientras Linka lo alentaba con sus palabras en todo momento. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sintiera relativamente cómodo.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Sí... Creo que ya va pasando, Linka. Muchas gracias.

Pasaron todavía unos segundos antes de que Clyde se sintiera bien como para hablar. El problema era que no se atrevía. Linka lo miraba a los ojos, y eso lo intimidaba por completo.

\- Linka... Yo... Yo... -comenzó a decir, y se detuvo.

No podía. ¡Sentía tanto miedo!

¿Y si Linka se enojaba? ¿Y si se burlaba de él? ¿Y si iba, le decía todo a Lincoln, y él también se enojaba?

No sabía si podría soportar aquello. No le agradaba ninguna las posibilidades. ¡Pero diablos, tenía que arriesgarse! ¿Acaso la había hecho ir para nada?

Linka se percató inmediatamente de la situación, y decidió que era momento de ayudarlo. Le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros, y le hablo en un tono de voz suave; perfectamente modulado.

\- Clyde... Veo que tienes miedo, y no hay ningún motivo para eso. Puedes decirme lo que tú quieras. Te aseguro que yo no me molestaré. Solo... decídete y hazlo. No te preocupes por nada.

La chica lo soltó, se apartó un poco, y cruzó las manos detrás de su cuerpo. Una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Clyde la miró, y se sintió más enamorado que nunca. Linka no solo era bella: era la chica más dulce y amable que había conocido.

Tenía que darse valor. Corresponder a la confianza que le estaba dando. Por una vez en su vida, tenía que ser hombre y arriesgarse.

\- Linka... -comenzó, y se aclaró la garganta-. Le dije a Lincoln que quería verte porque... Tengo algo que decirte. Que pedirte, en realidad.

La chica lo miró sin cambiar de expresión. Por un momento, tuvo la intención de volver a acercarse a él y tocarlo para darle ánimos. Pero optó por quedarse donde estaba: no era necesario agravar la herida que Clyde estaba a punto de sufrir.

\- Claro -dijo ella, sin perder su ligera sonrisa-. Adelante.

Clyde apretó los puños, respiró hondo y habló por fin.

\- Linka... Es que... ¿Sabes? Tú me agradas mucho. Desde que te vi por primera vez... Y quisiera saber si...

Hasta allí le alcanzó el valor. Su garganta quedó cerrada. Tuvo que apartar la vista de la chica y sintió tanta presión en su nariz, que se imaginó que la sangre brotaría de un momento a otro.

La niña peliblanca supo que ese era el momento. Tenía que intervenir: era injusto dejarle toda la carga a Clyde. El pobre chico ya había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande, y estaba bien que ella le ayudara un poco a sobrellevar la situación.

\- Quieres saber si yo puedo salir contigo, ¿verdad?

Clyde volteó para verla. Ella no había cambiado su expresión. En sus ojos solo se leía algo parecido a la comprensión…. O la lástima.

\- Sí.

Linka tomo aire, y Clyde vio el momento en que abrió la boca para hablar. Esperaba que le dijera cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera... excepto lo que dijo finalmente.

\- Clyde... ¿Tú sabes qué parentesco tengo con Lincoln?

El chico quedó muy sorprendido con la pregunta. ¡Parecía tan fuera de contexto! Pero así y todo logró responder.

\- Son primos, ¿no?

Linka negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Clyde. No somos primos. Ni hermanos. No estamos emparentados de ninguna manera.

Clyde sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. Por un momento, creyó que estaba imaginando todo. Las palabras de Linka no tenían ningún sentido.

No supo qué decir, y Linka se aprovechó de eso para continuar.

\- Conoces bien a Lisa, ¿verdad? La genio. La hermanita de Lincoln.

El chico tardó un momento en encontrar su voz. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Linka comenzaron a encender una luz en su cerebro.

\- Sí, claro. Pero ella, ¿Qué...

\- Estoy aquí gracias a uno de sus experimentos más exitosos, Clyde. Yo quizá ni siquiera tendría que estar viva. Si lo estoy, es gracias a ella y a Lincoln.

* * *

A Linka le tomó casi media hora convencer a Clyde de lo que era, del porque estaba allí, y de cuál era la relación exacta que tenía con Lincoln.

Aunque Clyde creía conocer muy bien los alcances y capacidades de Lisa Loud, le fue muy difícil creer que pudiera convencer a Lincoln del estrambótico trato que lo llevó al universo de Linka. De igual manera, apenas pudo creer el salvajismo y la falta humanidad con la que fue tratada por su propia familia. La chica le enseñó sus cicatrices de los brazos y la cara para convencerlo.

\- Por eso estoy aquí, Clyde -concluyó la muchacha con los ojos humedecidos-. Lincoln me rescató y me trajo hasta aquí. ¿Comprendes ahora lo que pasa entre nosotros? Supongo que ninguno de los dos nos imaginamos que esto podía pasar. Yo, simplemente… me enamoré de él. Y él de mí. Técnicamente no hacemos nada malo, porque no somos parientes. Nunca debimos conocernos, en realidad. Fue algo que se dio de la manera más rara. El encuentro, el amor... Es algo... Inconcebible, ¿verdad?

Clyde escuchaba sin mirar a la chica, intentando asimilar todo lo que ella decía. ¡Era tan difícil de creer! Pero las pruebas estaban ante él. Conocía a Lisa, sabía de lo que era capaz. Y también sabía lo que podía hacer su amigo cuando era necesario. ¡Era el hombre del plan! Clyde siempre estuvo orgulloso de poder considerar su amigo a alguien como Lincoln, y aunque fuera doloroso para él, también lo estaba ahora. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mal que la estaría pasando la familia de Linka gracias al elaborado plan que su amigo había concebido y ejecutado.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Linka revivió todo mientras hablaba, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla. La secó con el dorso de su mano.

\- Perdóname, Clyde. Creo que ahora entiendes por qué no puedo salir contigo, ¿verdad? Lincoln lo es todo para mí. Sé que él me quiere, y también te quiere mucho a ti. Nunca imaginó que las cosas pudieran resultar de esta manera. Estoy seguro que nunca pensó que todo esto podría dañarte.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Con todo y su dolor, Clyde comprendió. ¡Cielos, cómo había luchado su amigo por conseguir el amor de Linka! Era de verdad admirable. Pero había una cosa que no lo dejaba satisfecho. Un último reproche que Clyde tenía para hacerle.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me explicó? Eso sí que no lo entiendo... ¡Se supone que somos amigos, Linka!

La chica lo miró fijamente. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Yo te conté todo y te enseñé las pruebas, Clyde. Y aun así, me costó trabajo convencerte.

Clyde suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, yo... ¡Cielos! Creo que tienes razón.

\- Lincoln pensó lo mismo. Todos acordamos decir que Lincoln y yo éramos primos. En realidad no te mintió. Solamente, siguió con unos acuerdos que hicimos entre todos, sin medir bien las posibles consecuencias.

El chico asintió y volvió a suspirar.

\- Caray... No sé qué decirte, Linka. De verdad me gustas. Incluso, me hiciste olvidar a alguien que ocupó mi miente durante mucho tiempo...

Linka sonrió. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Clyde.

\- Clyde... Eres un chico maravilloso. Un gran amigo y un excelente confidente. Tal vez no esté bien que yo te lo diga, pero... Estoy seguro de que algún día, una buena chica se va a dar cuenta de todo eso. Las niñas de mi edad solemos ser bastante tontas. No sabemos ver, ni valorar. Nos fijamos demasiado en la apariencia, y por eso nos rompen el corazón tantas veces...

Hizo una pequeña pausa. Clyde la miraba con intensidad.

\- Quizá tengas que esperar un tiempo. Pero ella llegará a ti, Clyde. Estoy completamente segura. Nunca dejes que estos golpes destrocen tu corazón.

El chico sintió que sus ojos se nublaban. Ninguna mujer había dicho antes cosas tan hermosas de su persona.

\- Gracias, Linka -dijo simplemente.

La niña puso las manos sobre sus hombros y, un instante después, se unieron en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Linka por fin caminaba al encuentro de su amado. La plática con Clyde había sido intensa y agotadora. Estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con Lincoln, y caminar con él a casa para comentarle todo y descansar un poco. Se lo merecían; el asunto con Clyde estaba arreglado por fin.

Nunca supo de donde salió aquella chica pelirroja. Todavía no localizaba a Lincoln, cuando aquella chica la abordó sin ningún tipo de ceremonia y se puso frente a ella para bloquearle el paso.

\- Tú eres Linka, ¿verdad? - le dijo con voz helada.

\- Sí -respondió la muchachita, un poco sorprendida por la actitud de aquella chica-. Y tú eres...

Ni siquiera se dignó contestar. Con movimientos lentos y deliberados, extrajo su celular y lo puso frente a los ojos de Linka.

\- Mira esto.

Linka observó la imagen, y sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando reconoció a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne, bien abrazados; y compartiendo un apasionado beso.

* * *

\- _N-No... Esto... ¡Esto no puede ser!_ -pensó Linka, contemplando la fotografía.

Aquello no se parecía a lo que Lincoln le contó. Él le habló de un beso forzado, robado. Casi una afrenta. Pero el lenguaje corporal de esa foto era muy diferente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, y sus brazos la rodeaban un poquito más abajo de...

No pudo seguir viendo, porque en ese momento, Paige le quitó el celular.

La chica pelirroja la miró. Linka estaba estupefacta, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes.

Paige sonrió. Podía sentir el dolor y la confusión de la muchachita peliblanca. Saborearlos, como si fueran mermelada. Unos segundos más, y tendría a esa estúpida justo donde la quería.

Desde que estaba en aquel universo, Linka no había sentido tanto dolor. La incertidumbre que experimentó durante la cita de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne no tenía comparación alguna. Había visto la evidencia. ¡La foto estaba frente sus ojos! Lincoln le había mentido, y realmente se la había pasado muy bien con aquella...

\- No. ¡No! -dijo en voz alta, sin poder evitarlo.

Paige apenas podía disimular su sonrisa. ¡Iba a ser tan fácil acabar con ella!

Linka estuvo a punto de dejar caer una lágrima. Si se reprimió, fue solo porque un instinto primario le ordenó hacerlo. No podía, ni debía ponerse en manos de otra persona así de fácil. ¡Ya no!

Sin embargo, solamente lo logró a medias; porque enseguida volteó a mirar a la chica y a buscar la imagen del celular con la mirada.

\- Si quieres volver a ver esto y enterarte de los detalles, será mejor que vengas conmigo. Tú sola, y ahora mismo.

Linka se reprimió para no secarse la lágrima que estaba a punto de aflorar por sus ojos.

\- E-está bien -susurró-. Solo déjame avisar...

\- ¡Ahora! -rugió Paige, adoptando de inmediato una expresión belicosa.

Linka comenzó a caminar tras la chica. Salieron de la escuela, y pasaron por calles en las que nunca había estado.

* * *

Lincoln estaba nervioso.

Desde que Linka se fue con Clyde, un mal presentimiento hacía que sintiera un desagradable vacío en su estómago. No era porque tuviese desconfianza de Linka o de Clyde. Era otra cosa. Algo como una premonición de peligro. Le había ocurrido otras veces, y sabía muy bien que era prudente hacerle caso a esa sensación.

El problema era que esta vez, no podía hacerlo. Le prometió a Linka que se mantendría completamente al margen y fuera de la vista de ella y Clyde. Era indispensable que él no pudiera verlo, o se pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Pero era tan difícil... La espera y el nerviosismo lo hacían sentirse mal.

Ya había pasado más de media hora. Lincoln cavilaba sobre si era mejor que rompiera su promesa y se acercara un poco. Después de todo, él era bastante bueno en cuestiones de sigilo, Si se lo proponía, ni Clyde ni Linka lo detectarían.

El problema es que ese era un acto de traición. Era romper la confianza que él y Linka habían establecido entre ellos. La sinceridad con la que juraron conducirse siempre. Así que se sentó a esperar. Pasaron quizá cinco minutos antes de que sintiera el sonido de pasos que se acercaban.

Se puso muy contento. Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Linka quien venía a verlo. Era Clyde, que se acercaba hacia él con paso cansino. El chico se veía un poco alicaído, pero su semblante estaba relajado. Esto desconcertó un poco a Lincoln, quien se levantó rápidamente. Clyde le dirigió la mirada.

Al peliblanco le costó un poco de trabajo sostener la suya, porque se sentía muy apenado con él. No le hubiera sorprendido verlo enojarse y recriminarle, pero no hizo nada de eso. Solamente se detuvo cerca de él, y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

Estuvieron sin hablar unos momentos. Lincoln no sabía muy bien qué podía decirle. Solo podía pensar en disculparse y darle detalles sobre lo que Linka le había comentado.

\- Clyde... - comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por la mano en alto de su amigo.

\- No te preocupes, Lincoln. No hay nada que explicar. Ya todo está arreglado; no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Lincoln se sintió un poco sorprendido. No se atrevía a imaginarse que en verdad todo había salido bien.

\- Linka me lo explicó todo -continuó Clyde-. Incluyendo las razones por las cuales no me lo contaste desde un principio.

El chico moreno exhaló un suspiro y continuó.

\- ¿Sabes, amigo? En cierto modo estoy contento. Linka es una chica de verdad increíble, y tú también lo eres. Era lógico que ustedes dos terminaran enamorándose.

Lincoln sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la nariz. ¡No podía dejar las cosas así! El semblante de Clyde se veía cada vez más entristecido.

\- Clyde... Yo...

\- No hace falta, Lincoln. De verdad -volvió a interrumpir Clyde-. Lo comprendo todo, pero te confieso que no me fue tan sencillo de creer. Linka me habló de su familia, sus hermanos... De todo lo que le pasó en su propia dimensión, y la manera en que la salvaste. Me dijo sobre el plan que hiciste para que su familia pagara por lo que hizo... No conozco todos los detalles, pero el corazón me dice que la están pasando muy mal. Mucho peor de lo que ella sufrió cuando estaba a su merced.

Lincoln suspiró. Seguía sintiéndose mal por Clyde, pero a la vez, era como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima.

\- Gracias Clyde -dijo por fin -. Sé que debí actuar de otra manera contigo. Tenerte más confianza...

\- Hubiera sido bueno -reconoció Clyde, rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes? Si tú me lo hubieras contado a mí, sinceramente no sé si te hubiera creído. Hay cosas que son... Inconcebibles, Sí, creo que esa es la palabra. Esto ha sido tan extraño para nosotros como lo fue para ti. Sé que te lastimé. Te tuve muchos días en incertidumbre, y... Lo siento amigo. De verdad.

Conforme hablaba los ojos de Lincoln se humedecían. Clyde no dijo nada. Tan solo se acercó a Lincoln y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Se despidieron pronto. Lincoln debía ir en busca de Linka; Clyde lo sabía, y se separaron con la promesa de platicar mucho más sobre el asunto en algún otro momento.

\- Linka me dijo que te encontraría al pie del roble, afuera de la escuela -dijo Clyde, antes de que se separaran-, Es posible que la encuentres con compañía, porque Paige iba caminando directo hacia ella después de que nos despedimos.

Al escuchar eso, la mente de Lincoln encendió todas las alarmas.

¡Así que eso era!

\- Diablos. ¡Diablos! -exclamó Lincoln, antes de echarse a correr. Todavía recordaba su breve conversación con Paige en el comedor, y la velada amenaza que le dirigió a Linka.

Desde ese día, había escuchado cosas sobre ella. Cosas feas, y en verdad desagradables. Había estado muy tranquila desde entonces, pero eso no significaba nada. En cualquier momento podía tomar la oportunidad y fastidiar a Linka de alguna manera.

Pensando en ello, aceleró el paso. Aunque estaban en un lugar muy público, no le agradaba la idea de que Linka estuviera a solas con esa chica. Por lo menos, podría amenazarla o insultarla; y Linka ya había sido demasiado intimidada por su propia familia. Como mínimo, le haría pasar un muy mal rato, y arruinaría el buen humor que necesitaban para sus planes de la tarde.

Cuando estaba por llegar, se percató de que no había nadie bajo el roble. De hecho, ya quedaban muy pocos estudiantes afuera de la escuela. Volteó hacia todos lados, pero no logró divisarla. Ni a ella, ni a Paige.

Ni siquiera había alguien conocido a quien pudiera preguntarle.

Se arriesgó de todas formas. Afortunadamente, la tercera persona a la que le preguntó por una niña de cabello blanco pudo decirle que la había visto hacía unos cinco minutos, alejándose por la calle de la izquierda.

Eso hizo que Lincoln se pusiera todavía más nervioso y alterado. Era la zona de los terrenos baldíos. Un lugar poco poblado en el que habitaban las personas más conflictivas de Royal Woods. La presencia policíaca en aquel sitio era constante, pero bastaba con entrar a las calles de terracería que existían entre los lotes para alejarse de las zonas que los policías solían patrullar.

Apenas se despidió de su informante y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. No había mejor lugar en todo Royal Woods para que Paige le tendiera una celada a su adorable Florecita.

Corrió a lo largo de la calle principal durante unos cinco bloques, antes de llegar a la zona de baldíos. A partir de allí, se desorientó. Nunca había tenido motivos para andar por ese lugar, así que no conocía las calles, ni la gente, ni los baldíos. Los recorrió con la mirada, buscando el menor indicio; pero hacía días que no llovía. No había pisadas recientes en el barro. No se divisaba por ningún lado a una niña con el cabello blanco. No había ningún indicio de nada.

Se sentía desesperado y cansado. Ya no sabía por dónde buscar; pero por fortuna, logró ver un camino más pequeño que hacía un recodo y aparentaba pasar detrás de un terreno con pocas casas, bastante distantes entre sí.

Haciendo caso a su instinto, Lincoln se metió por allí. Caminó unos doscientos metros hasta quedar fuera de la vista de la calle principal; y justo detrás de una mampara publicitaria derruida, lo interceptó un chico enorme. Todavía más grande y brutal que los chicos con máscaras de bebés que casi arruinaron su Halloween, un año antes.

El individuo se plantó frente a él. Probablemente en otras circunstancias, Lincoln hubiera salido corriendo en dirección contraria. Pero ahora no. Tenía prisa, y estaba desesperado.

\- Con permiso -dijo, e intentó rodearlo.

Fue mala idea. El sujeto se colocó de nuevo frente a él. Lincoln se estrelló, y recibió un violento empujón que lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre el pavimento sucio.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota? -dijo aquel tipo, con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

\- Oye. ¿Hasta dónde piensas llevarme?

\- Tranquila, güerita. Ya casi llegamos. Podrás volver a ver la foto, y responderé a todas tus preguntas.

Linka se sentía a la vez inquieta y enojada. La caminata le había aclarado la mente. La extraña situación la hizo comprender que probablemente aquello fuera un montaje. Para empezar, recordaba a la chica pelirroja. Fue la que insistió en hablar con Lincoln en los primeros días en que la llevó a la escuela. En segundo lugar, Lincoln jamás le había mentido en nada. Ni en el más mínimo detalle. ¿Por qué habría de mentirle con lo de Ronnie Anne si desde aquel día no se había separado de ella, excepto en los ratos en que Lynn insistía en entrenarla en artes marciales? Además, la llevaba a una zona de Royal Woods que no le agradaba. También en su universo tenía muy mala reputación; y ya se habían alejado bastante de la calle principal.

Así que al fin perdió la paciencia y el interés. Se detuvo en seco, y se dio la vuelta sin avisar. Ya se echaba a andar de nuevo para la escuela, cuando escuchó que Paige hecha una furia le gritaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Oye, tarada! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- ¡Eso lo serás tú! -contestó Linka, molestándose a su vez-. Ya me cansé de tu juego estúpido. Yo me regreso para la escuela.

Paige sintió que se ponía colorada. Una estela de furia subía desde su estómago. Aquello no estaba saliendo como lo planeó.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Tanta confianza le tienes? ¿Qué no te acabo de demostrar que te pone los cuernos con una latina imbécil?

Linka se detuvo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba enojando.

\- ¡Él no me pone los cuernos! -estalló-. ¡Yo confío en él! ¡Yo...

Se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Diablos! ¡Había puesto su secreto en manos de una arpía!

Y Paige, por supuesto, se percató enseguida. Su enojo se transformó en una profunda satisfacción.

\- Vaya, vaya -dijo, con un calculado tono de comprensión -. Así que en verdad no eres prima de Lincoln, ¿verdad? Hay algo más entre ustedes. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y me lo acabas de confirmar!

Linka se mordió los labios. Había dado un terrible traspié, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero en vez de dejarse llevar por el miedo o la desesperación, le ocurrió una cosa que ella misma no pudo prever.

Había estado demasiado tiempo sometida, disminuida y amedrentada. Ya la habían golpeado y humillado suficiente. ¡Ella no era así! ¡Era la mujer del plan!

Maldita sea, ¡tenía que tomar el control!

\- ¡Sí! ¿Y qué? ¿A ti qué rayos te importa? Si Lincoln y yo tenemos poco o mucho que ver, es cosa que no le importa a nadie. ¡Y menos a una arpía como tú!

Paige volvió a explotar de rabia. Extrajo su celular, se plantó enfrente de Linka y se lo puso frente a los ojos.

\- ¿Ya te olvidaste de esto, idiota? ¡Mira bien a tu Lincoln!

Con reticencia, Linka volvió a ver la foto. No quería, pero era mejor que se fijara bien y saliera de dudas. S estado mental le ayudó a descubrir la falsificación.

\- Tu eres la idiota, niña. Confieso que hace rato me sorprendiste con la guardia baja, pero ahora veo bien que esto es una burda falsificación. ¡Mira los brazos de Lincoln! Ningún codo se dobla así, ¿sabes? El tirante de la bolsa de Ronnie, o como se llame, pasa por delante del brazo. Le faltan dos dedos a la mano de Lincoln... ¡Mi hermano Lexx hace mejores falsificaciones! ¡Toma tu celular y mételo por donde te quepa!

Le aventó el celular y comenzó a alejarse. Aquello fue demasiado para Paige. Se arrancó con todas sus fuerzas y empujó violentamente a Linka. La niña cayó de bruces sobre la tierra, y Paige aprovechó para montarse sobre ella y tirar de sus cabellos con fuerza.

\- ¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Te haré tragar tierra, mocosa idiota! ¡Te voy a matar! ¿Oíste? ¡Te voy a matar!

* * *

Linka sintió como si le arrancaran el cuero cabelludo. Paige la jalaba con tanta fuerza, que le levantaba la cabeza del piso. El dolor era indescriptible, y fue peor cuando comenzó a darle golpes de puño en la cabeza y la cara.

Gritó, y aquello puso a su enemiga todavía más frenética.

\- ¡Grita todo lo que quieras, perra! ¡Nadie te va a escuchar! ¡Cuando termine contigo, ni Lincoln ni nadie te van a poder reconocer!

Paige estaba tan furiosa que lanzaba espumarajos por la boca. La insultaba con palabrotas atroces, que Linka no le había escuchado a nadie más.

Si aquello hubiera ocurrido unas semanas antes, Linka solo se hubiera cubierto la cabeza y soportado la golpiza como mejor pudiera, hasta que su enemiga se cansara de maltratarla. Así había sido siempre. Así había hecho ella cuando sus hermanos la castigaban. El miedo y el dolor la desactivaban por completo; a veces, hasta el grado de hacerla suplicar.

Pero esta vez, tuvo una sensación distinta. Fue un sentimiento mucho más terrible que el miedo y el dolor:

Furia.

Maldita sea. ¿Acaso siempre iba a ser una víctima? ¿Esa era su recompensa por tantos meses de sufrimiento, y por haber encontrado el amor de su vida?

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y el entrenamiento que Lynn le había proporcionado hizo el resto. Sacudió violentamente su cuerpo, haciendo que Paige casi perdiera el equilibrio sobre ella. Uno de sus brazos quedó muy cerca de su cabeza, y Linka se lo mordió con fuerza.

Al sentir el contacto de los dientes, Paige gritó de dolor. Se inclinó hacia atrás, y a Linka le fue fácil levantar las caderas, derribarla, y rodar para incorporarse rápidamente.

Paige quedó por un momento sentada y doliéndose del brazo. Los dientes de Linka se habían marcado profundamente en su carne. Por supuesto, el dolor no hizo más que avivar su ira. Se volvió hacia Linka, y se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba de pie.

\- ¡Maldita perra! ¡Te voy a tumbar todos los dientes por lo que me hiciste!

Se abalanzó contra ella, pero Linka ya la esperaba. Tal como le habían enseñado, esperó a estuviera a la distancia justa para meterle zancadilla. Paige rodó unos metros y se levantó con dificultad, lastimada y confusa.

Nadie le había hecho eso. Nadie se había defendido de sus ataques en esa forma.

Con todo, era suficiente mente pertinaz como para intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez no fue tan desmañada, y se acercó solo a la distancia justa para lanzar un golpe de puño directo a la cara de Linka. Pero ella la había visto venir, y aprovechó el impulso para tomar su brazo y proyectarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

Paige se golpeó tan fuerte que perdió el aliento. Se quedó resollando por unos segundos, aturdida y adolorida. La caída había sido tan dura, que por un momento Linka llegó a temer que se hubiera lastimado de verdad. Pero la pelirroja empezó a moverse, y Linka se dio cuenta de que al menos, no tenía algo grave.

\- Bueno, creo que eso debería ser suficiente -dijo Linka, sin ningún interés en continuar la lucha-. Ya viste que no estoy indefensa. ¡Ya no! Si vuelves a atacarme a mí, o si le haces algo a Lincoln, sus amigos o nuestra familia; tendrás mucho más de esto. ¡Ya te lo advertí!

La misma Linka se sorprendió por utilizar palabras tan jactanciosas. Nunca sospechó que el poder utilizar lo que aprendió de Lynn la hiciera sentir tan bien. ¡Tenía que aprender más! Así nadie volvería a ser una amenaza para ella, o para Lincoln.

Por desgracia, la euforia hizo que se descuidara y le diera la espalda a Paige antes de lo prudente. La chica pelirroja estaba adolorida, se sentía lastimada... Pero eso la hizo ponerse todavía más furiosa y vengativa. ¡Aquello no se iba a quedar así!

Volteó hacia un lado, y se encontró una roca de buen tamaño. La idea le vino a la mente de inmediato. Con gran esfuerzo se incorporó, tomó la roca, y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabeza de Linka.

Sintió una profunda satisfacción cuando la vio caer y gritar.

* * *

Lincoln estaba muerto de miedo. En otras circunstancias, hubiera corrido a toda velocidad. Pero presentía que pasaba algo muy malo con Linka, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando escuchó el grito.

Esa era Linka, sin lugar a dudas.

Así que se levantó del piso, y se enfrentó de nuevo al orangután que estaba frente a él.

\- Oye amigo, escúchame... Necesito pasar. Hay una persona que está allá, y tengo que ayudarla.

\- Pues... Si quieres pasar, tendrás que pagar peaje, amiguito -dio aquel individuo, totalmente regocijado con la situación.

\- Oh, cielos. Pues me temo que no tengo dinero, amigo. Pero... ¡Ay!

\- ¿Y quién habló de dinero, estúpido? ¡Lo que quiero es sangre! -dijo, mientras levantaba a Lincoln en vilo y lo dejaba caer.

El impacto contra el piso dejó a Lincoln lastimado y sin aliento. Había caído sobre el costado, y sintió claramente que su brazo y su cadera izquierda se lastimaron. El dolor fue tan intenso, que temió haberse roto algo. Pero afortunadamente, cuando el dolor cedió un poco, pudo moverse de nuevo con normalidad.

En cierto modo era desconcertante. Si aquel individuo quería lastimarlo, ¿por qué no lo golpeó mientras estaba en el piso? ¿Por qué se estaba controlando?

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más en ello. Escuchó otro grito, y el sonido de un llanto desgarrador. Esto acabó por alterarlo. Se dirigió otra vez a aquel individuo, pretendiendo hacer que entendiera.

\- ¡Maldita sea, déjame pasar! ¿No oyes esos gritos? ¡Debo ayudarla!

\- Me dijeron que no podías pasar por aquí. Y no vas a pasar, mocoso.

Aquello fue demasiado para Lincoln. Sin hacer caso a la prudencia o a su instinto de conservación, decidió arrojarse contra aquel individuo, buscando abrirse paso como fuera. Pero el tipo lo vio venir; lo dejó acercarse a la distancia justa y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

Lincoln salió proyectado hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas sobre el piso. El golpe le sacó todo el aire y comenzó a boquear, tratando de llenar sus pulmones.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! -le espetó su atacante- Me dijeron que tenías que quedar presentable, ¡Pero no me dijeron que no podía romperte las costillas! ¡Y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer, idiota!

Y comenzó a tundirlo con fuertes patadas. Lincoln apenas sí podía resguardar sus partes más frágiles. Pronto ya no supo que era peor: no poder respirar, o el tremendo dolor que los recios puntapiés le producían.

* * *

Linka no sintió inmediatamente el dolor del golpe. Todo lo que supo fue que un objeto impactó en su cabeza, y casi la hizo perder el conocimiento. Todo su mundo se borró, y lo siguiente que percibió era que estaba de nuevo tendida en el piso, recibiendo fuertes patadas en el cuerpo y en la cabeza.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita! Nadie me pone una mano encima, ¿Me oíste? ¡Nadie!

Linka gritaba por el dolor de la herida en la cabeza y en todos los sitios donde la alcanzaron los puntapiés. Sin embargo, ni siquiera en ese momento olvidó lo que había aprendido con Lynn. Parte de su consciencia se daba cuenta de que estaba a merced de una loca muy peligrosa; y si no hacía algo para defenderse, podía terminar lastimada de por vida. Así que comenzó a manotear con desesperación, tratando de sujetar las piernas que la golpeaban.

Paige se dio cuenta, e intentó evadir las manos de Linka mientras la seguía tundiendo. Pronto se desesperó, porque la defensa de Linka ya no le permitía golpear a pleno. En un acto de insania, saltó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando caer con todo su peso sobre el pecho de la niña peliblanca. Pero Linka se dio cuenta y, haciendo acopio de voluntad, giró para evitar el castigo. Paige trastrabilló, y cayó casi acostada justo al lado de Linka.

La chica actuó sin pensar, casi por instinto. Su cuerpo recordó el candado mortal contra el brazo que Lynn le enseñó en su primera clase. Fue como si la escuchara hablar en su oído:

\- _Si algún día necesitas aplicarla contra alguien que te ponga en peligro a ti, o a alguien que tú quieres; no seas tan piadosa y destrózale el codo._

Parte de ella comprendió que la demencia de Paige le impediría detenerse. La única manera de que ya no la acosara era dejarla incapacitada. Así que engarzó el cuerpo de Paige con las piernas; tomó su brazo, lo sujetó bien firme, y lo dobló hacia adentro con todas sus fuerzas.

Pronto sintió el chasquido de los ligamentos que cedían; la dislocación del codo, y al final, el tremendo alarido de dolor de la muchacha. Solo la soltó hasta que estuvo segura de que su rival quedaría en la indefensión más desesperante y absoluta.

Paige se retorcía por el suelo, intentando sujetarse el codo. ¡Nunca soñó que fuera posible sentir tanto dolor! Perdió todo interés en Linka, en la pelea, y en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con su codo inutilizado.

Linka se levantó, dejando a Paige retorciéndose en el piso. La cabeza le dolía, sintió la sangre en su cabello, y tenía heridas en la boca y golpes por todo el cuerpo. La sensación física era muy parecida a la que tenía después de las golpizas que le propinaba su propia familia. Pero anímicamente, todo era distinto. Se sentía bien; incluso un poco orgullosa.

Nunca se imaginó que podría lastimar así a otra persona. Paige no dejaba de gritar y sujetarse el codo inutilizado, pero Linka no sintió el menor impulso por ayudarla. Lo que le había hecho, se lo merecía. ¡Allá ella, y que se las arreglara sola!

Se alejó caminando a prisa. Las sensaciones de la pelea le impedían sentirse mareada. Sabía que no le sería fácil explicarle lo ocurrido a Lincoln, ni a su familia. Sin embargo, comprendió muy rápido que lo mejor era decires la verdad tal cual. Seguramente, La familia de Paige se presentaría muy pronto a reclamarles lo ocurrido.

Cuando dobló un recodo, divisó a un chico muy grande que perseguía y estaba a punto de alcanzar a otro mucho más pequeño y débil. El cabello blanco y la vestimenta no le dejaron lugar a dudas sobre quién era.

\- ¡Linka! -gritó el chico, justo antes de que el otro lo alcanzara y lo derribara.

* * *

Cuando empezaba a darse por vencido y a pensar solamente en acomodarse de la mejor manera para recibir los golpes, Lincoln volvió a escuchar otro alarido de dolor. No estaba seguro de si era Linka la que gritaba, pero aquello avivó los restos del instinto de lucha que le quedaban. Si Linka estaba sufriendo, él tenía que ir a ayudarla.

El único problema, era que un orangután dos veces más grande que él lo golpeaba sin misericordia.

Al final, abrumado por el dolor, la desesperación y una nueva serie de gritos incesantes; Lincoln se arrojó rodando contra las piernas de su rival. Para su suerte, logró hacer impacto pleno. El sujeto no esperaba un ataque de este tipo. Cayó de espaldas con tanta fuerza, que por unos instantes no pudo moverse.

Lincoln estaba tan adolorido que también tardó un poco en levantarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; pero los gritos seguían siendo tan apremiantes, que comenzó a correr al sitio de donde provenían. Por desgracia, su enemigo también se levantó; más furioso que nunca, y comenzó a correr tras de él.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Deja de correr, o te irá peor!

El individuo corría más rápido que Lincoln y comenzó a ganar distancia. Tampoco es que a Lincoln le importara demasiado: estaba más preocupado por los gritos que por la posibilidad de que le dieran caza.

Al doblar el recodo, divisó a Linka caminando a paso apresurado. Incluso a la distancia pudo ver las heridas en su boca, pero respiró aliviado cuando fue evidente que no era ella la que gritaba.

Por un momento se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y de su dolor. Aceleró el paso para ir al encuentro de su amada. Gritó su nombre justo antes de sentir que unas manos lo sujetaban, un momento antes de que Linka intentara advertirle:

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Cuidado!

El jalón lo hizo perder el equilibrio; y luego, el impacto con el suelo lo aturdió. Su verdugo volvió a atacarlo e insultarlo con furia redoblada.

Linka comenzó a correr en el mismo momento en que Lincoln era sujetado y derribado. Su enojo y angustia se hicieron extremos cuando vio que aquel individuo comenzaba a golpearlo sin misericordia. Se arrojó contra él sin pensarlo. Sabía que sus golpes no serían suficientes para lastimarlo, así que lo sujetó por el cuello y le aplicó un candado con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

El sujeto sintió el ataque de Linka y los delgados brazos que rodeaban su cuello. En esa posición, incluso la fuerza de Linka era suficiente para cortarle la respiración, y hacer que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos. Desesperado, intentó sujetarla con sus brazos; pero Linka se aferró, y por un momento parecía que podría ponerlo fuera de combate. Pero el tipo logró arrojar su puño hacia atrás, y hacer impacto pleno con la nariz de Linka.

La niña sintió el fuerte golpe. Su visión se cegó con un montón de luces; y luego, el dolor y la caída estuvieron a punto de hacerla perder la conciencia.

* * *

Lincoln sintió la andanada de golpes. Se cubrió como mejor pudo, y los golpes pararon de repente. Luego escuchó que el individuo vociferaba y se sacudía. Casi no pudo creerlo cuando vio a su pequeña Linka colgada de su cuello, y sujetándolo con una de las llaves favoritas de Lynn. Se estaba incorporando para ayudarla, cuando vio que el asqueroso sujeto la golpeaba en la nariz y la derribaba.

Si en algún momento de su vida Lincoln conoció la furia, fue ese. Sin esperar a que terminara de voltear, se lanzó con un golpe que hizo contacto pleno con el ojo de aquel individuo. Luego, le propinó una patada en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas. El tipo cayó entre alaridos de dolor, sin poder siquiera meterlas manos para amortiguar el golpe.

Lincoln lo vio caer, y supo que estaría tendido por un buen rato. Se desentendió de él y fue directamente a ayudar a su Florecita. La niña lloraba y se sujetaba la nariz. La sangre le había manchado la blusa y las manos.

El chico peliblanco casi quiso ponerse a llorar también, pero con eso no le ayudaría en nada. Linka necesitaba asistencia profesional, y rápido. Por aquel lugar no pasaban taxis. Trataba de ayudarla para que se incorporara, cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor, unas llantas que rechinaban al detenerse y la recia voz de un hombre que gritaba con tono perentorio.

\- ¡Policía de Royal Woods! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

A pesar de sus temores, Lincoln se sintió más tranquilo. El oficial reparó inmediatamente en la sangre que corría por el rostro de Linka, y se aprestó inmediatamente para ayudarla. Pasara lo que pasara, su Florecita recibiría la atención médica que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la acción. Ahora tendremos un pequeño periodo de remanso, y luego… comenzamos con los verdaderos problemas.**

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Marati2011. Ya ves que tenías razón, amiga. Paige sí que era alguien de temer. Sabemos muy poco sobre ella en la serie, por eso decidí darle esta interpretación. Quizá sepamos un poquito más de ella después, pero por ahora quedó bien anulada.**

 **Linkassault. Me alegra que andes por aquí, amigo. Hace días que no te veo por ningún lado. Solo espero que no haya más problemas como los que me comentaste en la review pasada.**

 **Aquí seguiremos, amigo. Sobre todo ahora que 20yy se decidió a dejarme subir: "Riverworld" a esta plataforma ;-)**

 **Czar Josep. Como te mencioné antes amigo, ya supimos algo sobre el castigo que recibieron los hermanos de Linka en el capítulo 8.**

 **Es posible que, antes de terminar esta historia, sepamos un poco más sobre ellos.**

 **Sergex. Espérate tantito, amigo. Aún con los problemas que les dio en este capítulo, Paige no pasa de ser un problema menor.**

 **Falta lo más duro e intenso de esta historia. Te lo garantizo.**

 **eltioRob95. Sin duda ya ves que no fue bueno. Paige les dio muchos problemas.**

 **Pero… Ella es solo una pieza menor en este juego. El ataque principal está por venir. Solo espera un poco y lo verás B-)**

 **t10507. Espero que te haya gustado esto. Todavía nos falta lo más fuerte.**

 **¿Escuela en línea? Excelente. ¡Dale duro! Y desestrésate un poco leyendo fics. ¡Saludos desde el Golfo de México, amigo!**


	34. El ojo del huracán

**33\. El ojo del huracán**

\- Ay, Conejito… Te juro que quisiera llenarte de besos. Hacer el amor, incluso; pero... Tengo miedo de que nos lastimemos, corazón.

Lincoln asintió. Después del día espantoso que habían pasado, todo lo que quería era unos momentos a solas con su Florecita. Le hubiera encantado comérsela a besos, pero Lisa fue muy enfática cuando les entregó los analgésicos.

\- Son analgésicos muy, muy potentes. Les van a quitar casi todo el dolor. Ustedes van a sentir que están bien, pero en realidad no lo están. No hagan movimientos bruscos, porque pueden lastimarse más. Sobre todo, tienen que cuidar la herida de Linka en la nariz, ¿entendieron?

Linka tenía lastimaduras de consideración. La más importante era la de su nariz. Su tabique nasal requirió alineación, y estuvo cerca de fracturarse. Afortunadamente, con una férula fue suficiente. La herida de la cabeza era considerable, pero pudo ser cerrada con vendoletes, sin necesidad de suturarla. El labio superior se partió en dos lugares, y tenía varios golpes y cardenales en el tórax y los costados.

Lincoln salió un poco mejor librado. Al menos, no tenía ninguna herida abierta; pero quedó con un hematoma y moretones en las costillas, en los brazos, las piernas y la cadera izquierda.

A los dos los atendieron rápidamente en el hospital local y, cuando al fin regresaron a casa, Lisa los revisó y les dio pomadas y analgésicos. Les aseguró que los moretones y las heridas desaparecerían en una semana.

\- Lo sé, Florecita. - respondió Lincoln-. Yo tampoco quiero que nos lastimemos más. Solo te pregunto, ¿puedo besar tu cara?

\- Claro que sí, mi vida -contestó la niña con una media sonrisa.

Lincoln se acercó, y la besó suavemente en los sitios de su cara que no estaban lastimados. Linka tuvo cierto temor al principio, pero enseguida comenzó a disfrutar del suave contacto de los labios de su amado sobre su piel. Era el contacto más dulce que había recibido aquel día.

\- Linky... Ahh... -suspiró la niña.

\- ¿Te duele, corazón? -se detuvo Lincoln, preocupado.

\- No. Sigue, mi amor. No te detengas...

Lincoln entendió y siguió besando a su amada, solazando sus labios con el exquisito tacto de su sedosa piel.

Besos y caricias. Eso era lo que necesitaban después de recibir tantos golpes y sufrir tantas angustias.

* * *

Los policías que los encontraron los trataron con respeto y delicadeza. Posiblemente no los hubieran tratado tan bien, si no fuera porque los encontraron heridos. Al menos eso pensaron ellos cuando vieron que levantaban a su atacante sin mayores consideraciones, sin esperar a que se repusiera del todo. Lo esposaron y lo metieron a la patrulla, sin contemplación alguna.

Uno de los policías, el de mayor edad, revisó la herida de Linka; mientras el otro llamaba al hospital. Cuando lograron controlar la hemorragia, los llevaron de inmediato. Solamente les preguntaron por los nombres, la dirección y el teléfono de sus padres; y no los importunaron en ninguna otra forma. Ya no supieron lo que ocurrió con Paige.

Rita llegó mientras recibían atención médica. Ella los abrazó, los besó, y les pidió explicaciones. Todo pudo haber quedado allí, pero como estaba involucrada una persona que tenía antecedentes penales, los policías insistieron en llevar a los niños a la comisaría para tomarles declaración.

Hasta ese momento todo fue relativamente sencillo; pero las cosas se complicaron cuando el padre de Paige se presentó en la delegación para poner una querella contra quien resultara responsable por las heridas que sufrió su hija. Llegó vociferando y gritando que su hijita había sido atacada por un par de vándalos, y en ese momento estaba siendo sometida a una cirugía para intentar salvarle el brazo.

Eso puso muy nerviosos a Lincoln y Linka. Los policías notaron su inquietud, y los instaron a que hablasen. Pero Rita intervino, y dijo que los niños no harán más declaraciones si no era en presencia de su abogado. Así que lo llamó, y el interrogatorio tuvo que ser suspendido hasta que el abogado se presentara.

Fueron horas tensas y angustiantes para los dos. Estaban cansados, asustados y muy adoloridos, pues ni el paracetamol ni el diclofenaco fueron suficientes para aliviar sus dolores. Rita, prudentemente, evitó preguntarles nada enfrente de los policías. Se limitó a acariciarlos, confortarlos y sujetarles las manos.

Cuando el abogado llegó, insistió en invocar la Quinta Enmienda de la Constitución, y en tener una charla privada con los chicos. Ya ahí, los niños tuvieron que explicar detalladamente todo lo que ocurrió, la manera en que se vieron obligados a defenderse de sus agresores, y lo que Linka le había hecho al brazo de Paige.

El abogado y Rita escucharon con atención, completamente estupefactos. A los dos les costó mucho trabajo concebir, o siquiera imaginarse lo que ocurrió. Tras una breve consulta a sus bases de datos, el litigante decidió que los niños no tenían por qué declarar sobre el asunto, y diseñó una estrategia legal para protegerlos en caso de que hubiese una querella contra ellos.

Al fin, después de casi seis horas, Lincoln y Linka pudieron regresar a casa; y obtener el confort y descanso que tanto necesitaban.

* * *

Los muchachitos continuaron amándose con cuidado. Se besaron con precaución en los rostros febriles, y sus respiraciones se agitaron.

Pronto, sus cuerpos clamaron por mayor cercanía; por tener un contacto mucho más estrecho. Se abrazaron con mucho cuidado, evitando tocar las zonas lastimadas de sus cuerpos. Pronto quedaron frente a frente, estrechándose en un cálido abrazo. Linka extendió su mano y acarició con cuidado los blancos cabellos del muchachito, mientras él deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de la niña.

Lincoln la contempló con admiración y preocupación a la vez. Era espantoso volver a verla tan herida, con esa horrible férula en su nariz. Y tendría que llevarla puesta por lo menos durante una semana.

\- ¿Te sientes bien mi vida? -dijo en un susurro-. ¿No te duele?

Linka sonrió. Se veía encantadora aun con el aparatoso vendaje.

\- No, Conejito. Los analgésicos de Lisa funcionan muy bien. Me muevo lentamente porque quiero quitarme esta cosa tan pronto como pueda. No tengo ganas de lastimarme más.

Lincoln la miró con mayor ternura, si cabe.

\- Ay, corazón... y te lastimaron por mi culpa...

Ella no lo dejó terminar la frase. Le tomó el rostro con las dos manos e hizo que la mirara.

\- ¡Shhh! ¡Ni se te ocurra repetir eso, mi vida! Lo volvería a hacer mil veces, si fuera necesario. ¡No iba a dejar que ese maldito troglodita te siguiera lastimando!

\- Gracias -dijo Lincoln, apenado-. Eso fue genial. Por un momento me pareció como si estuvieras dispuesta a matarlo...

\- Estaba dispuesta a matarlo -dijo ella, mirándolo con completa seriedad-. ¡Nadie va a lastimar a mi Conejito y quedar impune!

Lincoln estaba sorprendido por el cambio tan radical que Linka había experimentado. No parecía quedar casi nada de la niña que fue víctima casi fatal de los maltratos de su propia familia. Estaba al tanto de que Lynn le enseñaba artes marciales para practicarlas con ella, pero nunca imaginó que hubiera aprendido tanto.

\- Estuviste increíble, mi vida... ¡Increíble! Lynn de verdad te ha enseñado muy bien.

\- Sí... -dijo ella, y se detuvo-. Pero, si te digo la verdad, nunca esperé que tuviera que meterme en una pelea real. Tampoco me imaginé que podría hacerlo. Vamos, ¡si me daban tanto miedo estas cosas! Tú sabes, amor; con todo lo que me hicieron...

Linka se estremeció en los brazos del chico. Él percibió su nerviosismo, y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

\- No sé. No estoy segura de qué me pasó. Cuando Paige me atacó, hubo un momento en que sentí mucho dolor y miedo. Fue la misma sensación que tenía cuando alguno de mis hermanos me pegaba. Pero también me enojé mucho, y gracias a eso pude utilizar todo lo que Lynn me enseñó. Fue como sí... Como si mi cuerpo y mi mente protestaran. No estaba dispuesta a que me siguieran maltratando. ¡Ya no! Sobre todo después de que tú me rescataste, Conejito. Después de que me enseñaste y me has dado tantas cosas buenas...

Lincoln sonrió, y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. ¡Estaba tan conmovido!

\- No había manera de que no lo hiciera, Florecita. ¡Eres maravillosa!

Linka sonrió, y le dio un beso suave en la punta de la nariz.

\- Sí. Eso sentí cuando vi que te estaban golpeando, corazón. ¿Cómo no ayudarte? ¡Te amo tanto! Si se meten contigo, se meten conmigo también.

\- Lo sé, pero... Bueno, esto es un poco vergonzoso para mí.

Lincoln bajó la mirada y se puso un poco rojo. La niña se sintió un poco desconcertada por esa reacción.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, corazón?

\- Quiero decir que no pude hacer nada por defenderme. Y por culpa de eso, tú tienes esa herida en la nariz, mi amor.

Lincoln se sintió todavía peor. Era cierto. Su novia tuvo que defenderlo de la agresión. ¿Acaso no era él quien la había rescatado y quien tenía la obligación de protegerla? ¡Y qué bien lo había hecho, vaya!

Aquello no era bueno para él. No ayudaba en nada a su autoestima.

\- Mi amor, no tienes que sentirte así. Ya era hora de que yo hiciera algo por mí... Por nosotros. ¿No crees?

El chico ya no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con cara de perrito regañado. Linka se sintió tan conmovida, que por un momento olvidó sus precauciones. Lo atrajo contra su rostro, y se las arregló para besarlo en los labios.

\- Mi vida... Te entiendo. Pero no quiero que te preocupes, ni te avergüences más. En vez de eso, ¿por qué no le decimos a Lynn que nos entrene a los dos? Te aseguro que ella estará encantada de tener dos _sparrings_ para sus prácticas.

LIncoln sonrió, y había un dejo de ironía en su sonrisa. Aquello era asombroso; irónico. Se había pasado toda su vida rehuyendo los entrenamientos brutales de su hermana, aceptando practicar a regañadientes. Y ahora, se sentía casi como si fuera a suplicarle que lo hiciera partícipe de sus exhibiciones de salvajismo.

Pero claro, jamás antes tuvo alguien a quien amar y proteger.

\- Sé cómo te sientes y lo que estás pensando, amor -dijo Linka-. Pero no pasa nada. Te aseguro que Lynn lo entenderá; estará encantada y no te dirá nada desagradable cuando se lo pidamos. ¿Ya se te olvidó su cara cuando nos vio, y cuando escuchó todo lo que nos pasó?

Lincoln suspiró. Era imposible olvidarlo. Su hermana se puso de todos colores cuando los vio llegar en ese estado, y su primera reacción fue salir a buscar de inmediato a quien se había atrevido a lastimar a sus hermanitos. Pero la detuvieron, y le contaron el relato detallado de todo lo que ocurrió. Al final, una sonrisa de orgullo le iluminaba el rostro.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico, Linka! -gritó, y apenas se contuvo para no hacerle el abrazo del oso-. Saliste lastimada; pero, ¿te imaginas lo que pudo pasarles si no hubieras aprendido aunque sea un poco de defensa personal? ¡Tenemos que enseñarte más, porque esos dos trogloditas no son los únicos que te vas a encontrar en la vida!

Por una vez, prácticamente toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo. Algunos, como Lynn sr. y Lola, tuvieron sus reservas. Sin embargo Rita, con todo y haber perdido la mayor parte del día, estuvo de acuerdo con lo que hizo Linka. Preveían que podía venir una tormenta legal, si los padres de Paige la acusaban formalmente. Pero gracias al consejo del abogado, estaría listos para enfrentar esa eventualidad.

Todavía en ese momento, Lincoln pensaba que quizá no era la mejor idea. Pero ahora que estaba acostado con su Florecita y mucho más tranquilo, tenía que concederle la razón. Más valía estar preparados para cualquier cosa que el futuro trajera consigo.

Era una verdadera lástima que tanto él como su amada hubieran tenido que salir heridos para que lo entendiera.

\- Me parece bien, corazón. En cuanto nos repongamos, lo haremos. Estaré encantado de practicar contigo para defendernos el uno al otro.

Linka sonrió, y comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente hacia el de Lincoln.

La vio acercarse, y decidió que las palabras estaban de más. Capturó el labio inferior de Linka entre los suyos, y comenzó a acariciarlo y succionarlo con mucha delicadeza. Linka pasó su lengüecita humedecida por los labios del muchacho, y se deleitaron en un tierno y apasionado intercambio de caricias con las partes sanas de sus bocas.

Muy pronto el contacto de sus lenguas sustituyó por completo al de sus labios. Las dos se movían con agilidad, haciéndose caricias que en otras circunstancias difícilmente se hubieran animado a experimentar.

Aquello fue casi una sorpresa, un descubrimiento maravilloso para los dos. ¡Había tantas maneras de demostrarse su amor y deseo! Lo único que necesitaban, era dejar a un lado sus inhibiciones y animarse a experimentar juntos. Después de todo, se amaban y confiaban el uno en el otro. Y ahora, con mayor razón.

No hablaron más. No se pusieron de acuerdo, porque no hubo necesidad. Sus lenguas y sus manos estaban perfectamente sanas; y pronto descendieron por los cuellos, por los pechos, y por todos aquellos lugares a los que eran capaces de llegar. Una caricia, un apretón en alguna parte del cuerpo fue más que suficiente para inflamar sus pasiones. Muy pronto idearon la forma de consumar aquello que habían estado deseando desde la mañana.

Eran afines, afines por completo. Dos almas gemelas que no tenían por qué haberse conocido. Dos criaturas destinadas a nunca encontrarse; a vivir vidas paralelas sin que sus realidades se tocaran jamás. Pero ahora que lo habían hecho, era imposible saciarse de esa felicidad. No importaba su estado físico. No importaba nada más. Sus manos supieron dónde buscar, Encontraron fácilmente dónde explorar y estimular. Sitios firmes y húmedos a los que nadie más tendría acceso mientras estuvieran vivos.

Y al final, la gloria de la humedad; las caricias y la exquisita culminación. Deseada y merecida después de las vivencias de uno de los peores días de su vida.

* * *

El asunto causó gran sensación en la primaria de Royal Woods, pero tuvo menos repercusiones de las que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

El lunes siguiente, Lincoln y Linka fueron llamados a las oficinas del director. El buen señor les explicó que, debido a que todo había ocurrido afuera de la escuela, ellos no podían ni tenían intenciones de tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin embargo, esperaba que entendieran que las autoridades escolares no deseaban que promovieran desorden o pelea alguna en la escuela; pues de lo contrario serían sancionados con rigor. Lincoln y Linka se fueron, pero no sin antes decirle al director que consideraban injusto ser puestos en observación especial, solo porque se defendieron como pudieron del ataque de dos personas muy peligrosas

Aquél día, todos los observaban como si fueran fenómenos de circo. La maestra Johnson les preguntó si realmente estaban a en condiciones de tomar clases, y Lincoln le entregó la prescripción médica. El facultativo aseveraba que podían participa con normalidad en todas las actividades académicas, excepto en aquellas que implicaran alguna clase de esfuerzo físico.

Durante el receso sus verdaderos amigos se acercaron, ansiosos por saber los detalles de lo que había pasado. Los niños se mostraron precavidos y no revelaron demasiado. Recordaban perfectamente los consejos del abogado, y no dijeron nada sobre las heridas de Paige y la manera en que Linka se defendió de ella.

De cualquier modo no hizo falta. Todos eran unánimes al reconocer que Paige recibió su merecido. Las historias de sus perversidades eran un secreto a voces entre los alumnos. Y si bien antes no hablaban mucho de ello por temor a represalias, ahora lo hicieron hasta que se cansaron. La conclusión final de todos fue que padecía algún tipo de locura. Por supuesto, contribuyó mucho el hecho de que ella no se presentara a la escuela aquel día, ni nunca más.

La querella de los padres de Paige tampoco prosperó. Ni siquiera hizo falta que Lincoln y Linka se presentaran en el juzgado para hacer algún tipo de declaración. Cuando los padres de Paige se enfrentaron al abogado de la familia Loud, bastó con que él les hiciera notar la pésima reputación que tenía su hija. Les recordó las querellas que pudieron presentar contra ella los padres de otros niños a los que había lastimado, la ausencia de testigos reales y las evidencias indirectas y circunstanciales de que se había aliado con un individuo que tenía antecedentes penales, y que estaba a punto de ser sometido a proceso por reincidencia.

Tenían todas las de perder, y ellos lo sabían muy bien. De manera que decidieron sacar a su hija de la primaria de Royal Woods y trasladarla a Hazeltucky, para que no fuera tan sencillo rastrear sus antecedentes.

Con el transcurso de los días, las aguas se fueron calmando. Lincoln y Linka se convirtieron casi en las celebridades en la escuela. Pero como ellos no hacían uso de su popularidad y preferían convivir y permanecer juntos todo el tiempo, las aguas terminaron por regresar a su cauce. Siguieron frecuentando a todos sus amigos, haciendo tareas y trabajos, y conviviendo más que nunca.

Una semana después del incidente retiraron la férula de la nariz de Linka. El médico comprobó que todo estaba muy bien. La niña ya no sentía nada de dolor, y ambos dejaron por completo los analgésicos. Casi todos sus moretones habían desaparecido, y podían hacer cualquier tipo de actividad física sin limitaciones. Incluso empezaban a planear cómo iban a coordinarse con Lynn para tener sus prácticas de artes marciales.

Por supuesto, incluso en esos días, no detuvieron sus actividades amorosas. Solamente tenían más cuidado al hacerlas, y no podían permitirse consumar el acto. Tan pronto como se retiraron todos los vendajes, se sintieron libres nuevamente para darse placer a manos llenas. Sus noches volvieron a ser apasionadas, y procuraban aprovechar cualquier espacio de tiempo para entregarse al amor.

A pesar de su desenfreno amoroso, pronto se hicieron bien conscientes de que no podrían seguir amándose sin limitaciones todo el tiempo. Linka crecería y maduraría; pronto tendría las condiciones biológicas para ser madre. De hecho, ambos tenían la impresión de que su cuerpo había madurado y se había redondeado en aquellas pocas semanas. Seguramente, su primer periodo ya estaba cerca; y eso quería decir que tenían que ser responsables y cuidarse.

Con la estrategia simple que Lincoln había urdido, ya no les fue difícil hacerse de preservativos. Luego, todo fue cuestión de acostumbrarse. No fue sencillo al principio, pero el saber que se estaban cuidando aumentaba mucho el placer y la sensación. Un poco de responsabilidad los hacía sentirse seguros y protegidos. Tampoco les fue difícil idear una estrategia apropiada para deshacerse de las "evidencias".

Y así, tras un par de semanas y media, todo parecía estar completamente olvidado. Las nubes de tormenta habían desaparecido, y por fin estaban viviendo su pequeño idilio tal y como lo soñaban.

O al menos, eso creían.

* * *

\- Tía Mei, ¿ya estás lista? ¿Ya terminaste de empacar?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa tímida, afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

La muchacha suspiró y contempló a su tía. Conocía esa mirada: no estaba contenta con el viaje. Pero las dos se habían quedado prácticamente solas en el mundo. Y ahora, le había surgido aquella magnífica oportunidad de trabajo. Era una oferta que no se podía rechazar, y a pesar de que le costó muchísimo trabajo, logró convencer a su tía de que partiera con ella. No la iba a dejar sola en Shanghái por nada del mundo.

La joven se acercó y abrazó a su tía. Le dio un beso en la frente y contempló ese rostro delgado; con algunas arrugas, pero todavía lozano y muy hermoso. Su porte y dignidad habían permanecido intactos desde siempre. Bien arreglada, la tía Mei Ling podía aparentar fácilmente veinte años menos.

\- Tía... Yo sé que no quieres ir. Pero ya no queda nadie. No tuviste hijos, mi hermano vive al otro lado del mundo con su esposa y sus hijos. No tienes nada acá. ¡Nunca lo tuviste en realidad! ¿Por qué aferrarte a esta tierra? Sabes que no puedes engañarme. No puedes decirme que has sido muy feliz aquí.

La mujer bajó la cabeza. Su sobrina era la única persona en el mundo que la conocía de verdad. Habían sido íntimas durante toda la infancia y la adolescencia de la muchacha. Solo ella estaba bien al tanto de toda la historia de su vida.

\- Myrna. Puede ser que no haya sido feliz; pero he vivido en esta tierra y en esta casa desde hace 38 años. Es un lugar lleno de recuerdos. De vivencias. No puedes pedirme que lo abandone todo así de contenta y satisfecha.

Myrna se acercó a su tía y la miró a los ojos. Otra vez, Mei Ling desvió la mirada. La joven, criada a los modos y usanzas occidentales, era sumamente enérgica y perspicaz.

\- ¡Vamos, tía! Como si no me conocieras. ¿De verdad crees que yo te creo? Llegaste a este país contra tu voluntad, aceptaste un matrimonio arreglado con un buen hombre al que jamás amaste. No tuviste hijos. Mi abuelo, gracias a dios, ya está muerto...

\- ¡Myrna! -interrumpió Mei Ling, un poco escandalizada por el tono vehemente de su sobrina.

\- ¡Ay, sí, tía! ¡Vamos a hablar claro de una buena vez! -exclamó la muchacha-. El abuelo fue un desgraciado al que solo le interesaban el dinero y la posición. Por eso papá lo mandó al demonio en cuanto llegaron aquí. ¡Bueno estuvo que muriera de cáncer de colon! O qué, ¿ya se te olvidó lo que pretendió hacerle a papá? ¿O lo que te hizo a ti y a Albert?

Mei Ling suspiró. Aquello todavía le dolía. Mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Mucho más de lo que le demostró a su esposo, mientras estuvo vivo.

La joven miró a su tía, y se dio cuenta de que había encajado el golpe. Conocía sus emociones como ninguna persona. La tomó de las manos y le habló con vehemencia

\- Tía... Perdóname, por favor. No quise lastimarte... ¡En serio! Pero me gustaría que te dieras esta oportunidad. Este sitio está lleno de recuerdos tristes y de decepciones. Esta casa tiene fantasmas y desgracias. ¿Por qué no los dejas atrás? Todavía vas a vivir muchos años. ¿Por qué no buscar la tranquilidad en otro lado? Tú misma me has dicho muchas veces que te gustaba mucho Estados Unidos.

\- Me encantaba, cariño. En especial, porque...

La mujer se interrumpió y se cubrió los ojos con la mano. En parte, porque comenzó a evocar recuerdos muy dulces; y en parte por la vergüenza que esos mismos recuerdos le producían.

Myrna no tuvo necesidad de que le explicara nada. Volvió a abrazar a su tía, y ella comenzó a llorar. Estuvieron abrazadas durante un rato, hasta que la anciana se tranquilizó.

\- Es por eso, ¿verdad tía? No has dejado de pensarlo. Ni a los sitios en donde viviste, ni tampoco a él.

\- No, cariño. Qué dios me perdone, pero no he dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día. Ni siquiera en los años que viví con tu tío.

Mei Ling había tenido 43 años para arrepentirse de su cobardía. Aun recordaba cuando Albert se arrojó al mar, en un intento desesperado por alcanzar la embarcación. Ella miró la cara de satisfacción malsana de su padre, y sintió asco y desprecio por él. Luego, se puso a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de una lancha, algún tipo de embarcación, o hasta un salvavidas que le permitiera escapar de sus padres.

No encontró ninguna, y Albert no tardó mucho en perderse de vista. Ella se echó a llorar, mientras su madre la abrazaba y la conminaba a calmarse para no encender la ira de su padre.

Desde ese día se reprochó su cobardía, su falta de determinación. ¡Debió arrojarse al agua en ese momento! Era cierto que apenas sabía nadar; que lo más probable era que se ahogara. Pero, ¿no hubiera sido eso preferible a lo que sucedió después? Las miles de noches de llanto inconsolable, los reproches internos, la tiranía de su padre que alcanzó su punto culminante con aquel matrimonio arreglado y nunca consentido.

Cierto, su vida había tenido momentos dulces. SU esposo resultó ser un buen hombre al que no le importó que ella ya no fuera virgen. Le tuvo infinita paciencia, hasta que ella por fin se sintió lista para consumar el matrimonio. También aceptó que él era el responsable de la esterilidad que les impidió tener hijos, y se mostró solícito y amable con ella durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con vida.

Su sobrina vino a ocupar el vacío que le produjo la falta de hijos. Pero nada de ello bastó para hacerla olvidar a Albert. Muchas, muchas noches se soñó junto a él. Su verdadero amado. Con su cuerpo portentoso, sus suaves cabellos blancos; su fuerza de carácter, y su ternura y pasión desbordantes.

¡Se había preguntado mil veces lo que sería de él! Estaba casi segura de que había muerto. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que no había dejado de nadar; aunque supiera que sería imposible alcanzarlos. De seguro nadó hasta que le fallaron las fuerzas, y su vida se extinguió entre las aguas del mar.

Pero, ¿Y si no hubiera muerto? ¿Y si hubiera sobrevivido por algún milagro?

¿Cómo sería ahora, después de 43 años de vida? ¿Podría haber cumplido su sueño de ser marinero?

No lo sabía. Pero sí que estaba segura de una cosa: si su amado Albert vivía todavía, seguramente tenía esposa e hijos. Era demasiado guapo; demasiado apasionado, fuerte, y lleno de vitalidad. Seguramente había hecho muy feliz a otra mujer. O a otras mujeres, tal vez. Seguramente era un abuelo todavía vigoroso; pero también dulce, cariñoso. Lleno de preciosos nietos, y quizá hasta de bisnietos...

La voz de su sobrina la sacó de sus pensamientos. La muchacha empezó a hablar y se detuvo unos momentos, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- Tía... Yo lo sé. Ya no hemos platicado, y no te diré nada más. Solo quiero que recuerdes que vamos a Detroit, en Michigan. Muy lejos del sitio donde estuvieron juntos. No te preocupes ni tengas miedo. Las probabilidades de que lo encuentres...

\- ... Si es que todavía está vivo...

\- ... Son casi inexistentes.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé, y no sé si eso me alivia, o me da terror.

La joven estrechó el abrazo, besó a su abuela y le dijo con optimismo.

\- Detroit es una ciudad muy grande, que está en pleno proceso de reconstrucción. En muchos sentidos, se parece a Shanghái. No sé por qué, tía. Pero estoy segura de que allá te sentirás como en casa. Incluso sabes hablar inglés, no te será tan difícil hacer amistades.

La anciana sonrió, y acarició la mejilla de su sobrina.

\- Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? -dijo la muchacha, contenta de ver al fin una sonrisa en aquel rostro tan amado.

\- Sí, corazón. Ya me siento mejor.

\- Ven, tía. Terminaremos de hacer tus maletas y las mandaremos al aeropuerto. Solo tenemos dos días para terminar de arreglar todo, y volar hacia una nueva vida.

Mei Ling volvió a sonreír, y comenzó a doblar la ropa que le quedaba.

* * *

\- ¡Maldita puta! ¡Entonces, eso es lo que ella ha estado haciendo con nuestro hermano! ¿Ya viste, Luan? ¡¿Ya te diste cuenta?!

Luan escondía la cabeza entre las manos. Su rostro y sus brazos estaban completamente rojos. Se sentía tan afectada que apenas pudo responder asintiendo.

Lola tomó su tiara, y la arrojó contra el piso con tal violencia que se partió en pedazos.

\- ¡Ggrrr! ¡Ya verá esa prostituta! ¡Yo me voy a encargar de ella! ¡Yo misma lo voy a hacer!

La pequeña princesa volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla. Allí estaban los dos, comiéndose a besos y llenándose el cuerpo de caricias. Su desnudez y sus movimientos no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Lola se puso roja. Estaba tan iracunda que se sentía a punto del colapso.

Luan levantó la mirada. Se llenó de vergüenza cuando vio que su hermana no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla. Debió haber pensado en eso mucho antes.

\- ¡Deja de ver eso! -gritó, y apagó el monitor de la computadora-. No se supone que debas ver esas cosas, Lola. Ni siquiera yo debería verlas -concluyó en voz muy baja.

\- Esto lo tienen que saber mamá y papá. ¡Y esa maldita puta debe de largarse de aquí!

\- ¡Lola! -gritó Luan, escandalizada por el lenguaje de su hermana menor-. ¿Qué modales son esos, señorita? ¿Eso es lo que aprendes en los concursos de belleza?

\- ¡No me fastidies, Luan! ¿O qué? ¿Mes vas a negar que esa tal Linka es una cualquiera?

Luan suspiró de contrariedad. No podía negar que Lola tenía bastante razón esta vez.

Lola supo interpretar el silencio de Luan.

\- Bueno, tú y yo lo sabemos. ¡Es hora de que lo sepa toda la familia! ¡Tan pronto como llegue mamá, vamos a decirle todo y a enseñarle el video!

Luan reaccionó de inmediato.

\- ¡No, señorita! Tú te vas a calmar, y yo voy a decidir lo que tenemos que hacer. Ese era el trato, ¿recuerdas? Los videos son míos, y yo decido lo que haremos con ellos. ¿O qué, quieres que castiguen a Lincoln también?

\- A lo mejor se lo merece, ¿no? Por ir a revolcarse con una...

\- ¡Alto ahí, jovencita! -dijo Luan, notando que comenzaba a alterarse de verdad-. Dije que yo lo voy a manejar, y no se dirá una sola palabra sobre este asunto hasta que lo hayamos pensado muy bien. ¿Entendiste?

Lola apretó los labios y los puños. Parecía decidida a seguir discutiendo; pero súbitamente pareció calmarse y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así lo espero. Ahora, vete a tu cuarto y trata de tranquilizarte. Mamá no debe tardar en llegar.

La pequeña princesa salió y se metió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con seguro, fue hasta un costado de su ropero, y extrajo una memoria USB que estaba conectada a un cable que bajaba por el ducto de ventilación. Luego, fue por la flamante tablet que ganó en su último concurso de belleza. Con rabia contenida la encendió, y en menos de un minuto estaba viendo el video en el que aquella advenediza y su hermano tenían intimidad.

\- _Ya verás, maldita puerca_ -pensó, mientras sentía hervir su sangre-. M _uy pronto saldrás para siempre de esta casa. ¡Ya lo verás!_

* * *

 **Dicen que después de la tempestad viene la calma. Eso tuvimos en el capítulo de hoy. Lo que no se suele decir, es que después de la calma suele venir una tormenta peor…**

 **La "Amenaza Rosa" acaba de descubrir sus cartas. Prepárense: hasta ahora, no ha ocurrido nada verdaderamente grave contra nuestra hermosa pareja de enamorados. Lo peor, lo más duro está por venir.**

 **Paso a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Sergex. Ni te apenes, amigo. Claro que no tuvieron madre. **

**Linka se recuperará, y luego… un nuevo problema, mucho peor que los anteriores. Ya no estamos muy lejos del final de esta historia.**

 **Czar Joseph. Adelante, amigo. De hecho, tengo en proyecto la secuela, y allí sabríamos más sobre ellos.**

 **Andrew579. ¿Qué no saben? Dile eso al asaltante que cometió mi hermana, hace unos años.**

 **No estoy seguro de si vendrán más escenas explícitas. Lo que si vendrá, es un conflicto de proporciones épicas. A partir del siguiente capítulo sabrás lo que quiero decir.**

 **Espero que te estés acomodando rápido a la vida en tu nuevo país. Saludos, y nos leemos por acá.**

 **t10507. Qué bien que te prepares, amigo. Uno nunca sabe lo que le puede deparar el futuro. En este momento de mi vida, digamos que mi preparación formal ya terminó cuando obtuve el grado de Doctor. Ahora me toca a mí producir nuevo conocimiento. Pero siempre hay manera de aprender más.**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ahora tuvimos un breve remanso antes de que empiece la verdadera tempestad.**

 **¡Saludos, y suerte por el camino!**

 **eltioRob95. Y bien loca. Ya verás cómo termina esa mujercita.**

 **Pues sí, Linka debió hacerles eso a sus hermanos. Pero para su desgracia, en ese momento no sabía de artes marciales. Eso sí, en la cárcel te aseguro que los están haciendo pagar por cada cosa que le hicieron. Ya verás más en el epílogo de esta historia.**

 **Por ahora, muy pronto tendremos el inicio del verdadero conflicto. Espero que te agrade.**

 **Linkassault. Y vaya que viene candela pura. La parte más dura de esta historia.**

 **Yo ni sé cómo falsificar fotos. Dicen que se aprende más o menos rápido. Pero como no he tenido esa necesidad, pues hasta ahora no lo he hecho. De todos modos, si llego a necesitar hacerlo, ya sé de qué herramientas me puedo valer ;-)**

 **Nos vemos por aquí y allá, amigo. Muchos saludos.**

 **Marati2011. Así mismo lo creo yo también, pero… Tendrán que ser mucho más valientes para afrontar lo que sigue. Este capítulo es solamente un pequeño descanso. Está a punto de caerles la verdadera tempestad.**


	35. Borrasca

**34\. Borrasca**

Y bien, mis niños: ¿Tienen algo que decirme?- dijo Albert, mientras los miraba fijamente.

Los niños peliblancos retrocedieron por el susto. Pop-Pop había ido a la cocina por unos refrescos, y ellos decidieron aprovechar para darse un apasionado beso en los labios. Como solía ocurrirles, la pasión pudo más que la prudencia. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, y el abuelo los sorprendió bien abrazados y con sus bocas unidas.

Albert no esperó respuesta. Se apartó y, con toda calma, colocó la bandeja con los vasos en la mesa de centro. Los niños estaban pálidos y paralizados, ni siquiera podían hablar. Pero Albert parecía haber perdido el interés en ellos. Dispuso todo en la mesa de centro, y solo se volvió para mirarlos cuando terminó.

Los muchachitos no sabían qué hacer. De la palidez, pasaron al rojo vivo. No se atrevían a levantar las miradas, ni siquiera para verse el uno al otro. A cada momento esperaban un reproche, una invitación a que se explicaran; pero no ocurrió nada de eso. El silencio total reinaba en la sala de la pequeña pero cómoda casa de las afueras de Royal Woods.

Unos momentos después, ya no aguantaron tanta presión. Levantaron la mirada a donde estaba Albert, y su sorpresa casi sobrepuso a su miedo. ¡El bondadoso anciano sonreía!

Bueno... No era una sonrisa franca; pero sus labios estaban agradablemente alargados, y su rostro parecía sereno y comprensivo. De alguna manera, les devolvió cierta tranquilidad.

\- Err... Abuelo, yo... Es decir, nosotros... -balbuceó Lincoln.

\- Bueno... la verdad yo también... -terció Linka; pero los dos muchachitos se quedaron enseguida sin saber qué decir.

El viejo guerrero decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente. Era tiempo de hablar seriamente con los dos. Tenía que ser comprensivo y precavido: ellos necesitaban saber que podían confiar en él.

\- Ustedes dos se quieren, mis niños. Yo lo sé. Aunque no lo supiera desde antes, me hubiese dado cuenta desde que llegaron. ¿No vieron que venían tomados de las manos cuando yo salí a abrirles la puerta?

\- Dios mío... -murmuró Linka, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo. Pero las palabras de su abuelo le saltaron a la conciencia.

\- Espera, abuelo. Dices que lo sabías desde antes. ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que lo sé desde que fueron a verme al asilo -sentenció Albert.

\- P-pero... ¿cómo? -preguntó Lincoln, cada vez más asustado.

Ese era el momento decisivo. Albert supo que ese era el momento en que debía luchar para ganarse la confianza de los niños.

\- Lincoln... Linka... ¿Alguna vez escucharon aquella frase que dice que el amor está tan orgulloso de sí mismo que quiere que todo el mundo lo vea? ¿Mhh? ¿Que es imposible ocultarlo, porque se empeña en salir y mostrarse a como de lugar?

\- N-no... -susurró Lincoln, arrastrando la voz.

\- Bueno, pues ustedes dos fueron tan obvios, tan poco discretos, que casi todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que había algo muy especial entre ustedes. Solamente Ethan y Rosen no lo percibieron al principio... Y los dos están ciegos desde hace años.

De nuevo, los dos se quedaron en silencio y jugando con sus dedos. No sabían qué decir. Se sentían demasiado avergonzados.

\- Miren, mis niños: les voy a ser completamente sincero. Yo no creo que estén haciendo nada malo, ¿saben? Después de todo, ¿quién puede decir o decidir en qué momento de la vida le llegará el verdadero amor? Yo recuerdo perfectamente mi niñez y ni adolescencia; y mi joven corazón de aquel entonces sentía el amor con la misma intensidad que en mi vida adulta. Se siente igual, se sufre igual. La emoción de ver a la persona amada es exactamente la misma, y el alma se desgarra igual si llegas a perder ese amor...

El abuelo se detuvo un momento. Ya desde sus primeras palabras, los dos levantaron la vista con asombro; intentando asimilar lo que aquel hombre tan querido y admirado les decía. Su rostro y su porte eran elocuentes. Por un momento, su mirada se perdió en la lejanía; y la sombra de tristeza y añoranza que nubló su rostro casi se podía sentir.

Albert se sobrepuso. Respiró hondo, volteó a ver a los niños, y les habló con su voz más suave y calmada.

\- Linka... Lincoln... ¿Me permiten que les cuente una pequeña historia? ¿Quieren saber por qué puedo entenderlos?

No vacilaron un solo instante. Ambos asintieron a la vez. Aunque eran fuertes y valientes, los dos anhelaban algo de comprensión verdadera, no solo resignación o aquiescencia. Nunca lo comentaron, no intercambiaron ninguna mirada para ponerse de acuerdo. Solamente abrieron sus corazones y se dispusieron a escuchar.

\- Mis niños, yo conocí al amor de mi vida a los doce años de edad...

El abuelo habló sin pausas durante un buen rato. Lincoln y Linka escucharon ávidos, sorprendidos y enternecidos la maravillosa y terrible historia del romance entre Albert y Mei Ling. Albert se explayó contando casi todo. Solamente omitió por delicadeza sus encuentros íntimos; pero les dejó perfectamente claro que su pasión era tan desbordante que sí tuvieron encuentros íntimos, y a una edad mucho menor de lo que permitían las leyes, la moral y las buenas costumbres.

Les narró con todo detalle la manera en que se encontraron por primera vez, las primeras veces que se hablaron y cómo prepararon sus primeras citas. Lo rápido que progresó la confianza y la intimidad. Linka suspiró cuando Albert les contó sobre su primer beso, y ambos se estremecieron cuando supieron de la férrea oposición que enfrentaron de los padres de Mei Ling.

Albert les habló de los planes que habían hecho para el futuro. Se sintieron tan identificados, que sus manos se entrelazaron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Y lloraron sin control cuando escucharon la manera en que el padre de Mei Ling los separó al fin, y la forma en que Albert luchó hasta sus últimas fuerzas para que no lo apartaran de su amada.

Cuando terminó, los ojos del anciano estaban enrojecidos; Lincoln y Linka lloraban abrazados.

\- Abuelo... Yo... ¡Dios mío, no sé qué decir! -balbuceó Lincoln, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro-. Yo... No sabía...

\- No, hijito. Es algo que no le había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera tu madre lo sabe.

Linka no pudo contenerse y corrió para abrazar al anciano. Durante todo el relato, pensó que quizá su abuela Albertha había vivido algo similar en su propio universo. Cuando pensó en eso mucho tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que aquel fue el primer momento en que comenzó a resquebrajarse el caparazón con el que se cubrió para no añorar las cosas buenas que tuvo que dejar al seguir a Lincoln.

Muy pronto, Lincoln acudió también al lado del abuelo, y él los abrazó a los dos. Fue un momento extraordinario para los pequeños. No alcanzaban a decírselo ni a sí mismos, pero se sintieron profundamente aliviados al darse cuenta de que un adulto consciente y responsable era capaz de comprender lo que sentían.

\- Les diré una cosa, mis niños: La edad y las experiencias me han ayudado a reponerme de todo eso. ¡Demonios, si no fuera por todo lo que pasé, ustedes dos no estarían ahora conmigo! Pero es cierto que estoy vivo solo de milagro. Y mi pobre Mei... ¡Solo el cielo sabe lo que fue de ella!

\- Ay, abuelo... - dijo Linka, abrazando al robusto anciano con mayor fuerza.

Los ánimos de los tres se fueron calmando poco a poco. Y tal como Albert lo previó, los niños muy pronto se abrieron completamente con él. Le confiaron su mutuo amor, su deseo de estar juntos y tener una vida en común a futuro.

\- Lo sé, mis niños -asintió Albert-. Pero tenemos que ser realistas los tres y hablar un poco sobre esto. Sé que me creen cuando les digo que yo quiero que vivan ese amor. Quiero que ustedes sí lo puedan consumar y sacar adelante; pero su situación y la que yo viví con Mei Ling son muy diferentes. No se trata de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, ni de la sinceridad del amor que se tienen: eso es evidente para cualquiera que los mire sin prejuicios; pero ustedes viven una realidad y unos tiempos muy distintos.

Los niños asintieron, y Albert los miró de nuevo con seriedad.

\- Hay situaciones legales. El mundo ahora está mucho más consciente de la protección a los menores. Ya es mucho más difícil que ustedes dos puedan hacer lo que quieran. Además, está la otra parte, que quizá ninguno de ustedes haya notado. MI esposa, la madre de Rita, era una mujer un tanto... Bueno, digamos que era demasiado devota y puritana. Fue criada en una moral católica muy férrea, y mucho me temo que crió a Rita de la misma manera. Yo siempre estuve en el mar, así que no pude influir tanto en la manera de pensar de mi hija. En parte por eso tuvo tantos hijos, pero también por eso su insistencia en cuidar a las mayores, y hablarles tantas veces de que deben llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, y esas cosas. ¿Has escuchado a tu madre hablar de eso, Lincoln?

\- Sí. Por desgracia -reconoció el chico, haciendo una mueca.

\- Bueno, pues si ustedes no son discretos y cuidadosos en todo momento, pueden tener gravísimos problemas cuando Rita se entere. Además, esto es un secreto y debe quedar solo entre nosotros: tengo la sospecha de que ocurrió algo con Rita al principio de la adolescencia. No sé qué. Por un lado, puede ser muy puritana e intolerante. Pero por otro, ha hecho once hijos con su esposo... Ya se imaginan a qué me refiero.

Los dos peliblancos hicieron una mueca, pero asintieron. Después de todo, ¿acaso no hacían ellos lo mismo?

\- Tienen que ser discretos; hasta con sus hermanas, Lincoln. Y con Lynn también. Él, y algunas de ellas podrían ser tan intolerantes como Rita ¡Quién sabe cuántas de ellas ! Si mi hija sabe lo que está pasando entre ustedes de la manera equivocada, mucho me temo que no lo tomará nada bien.

* * *

\- Mami -dijo Lola, afectando un tono de voz a la vez tierno y zalamero-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Rita estaba a punto de decirle a su hija que estaba ocupada. Pero la niña tenía tal expresión de ternura y preocupación, que Rita se derritió.

¿Qué mas daba? Le dedicaría unos cuantos minutos, y luego podría continuar con sus quehaceres. Extendió una mano para acariciar el rostro de su pequeña princesa, y le sonrió.

\- Dime, tesoro.

\- Hay algunas cosa que no entiendo y me preocupan mucho. ¿Podemos hablar un momento en mi habitación? Lana no está allí. Anda de nuevo en el patio jugando con Brincos.

De nuevo, Rita estuvo a punto de protestar. ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan importante como para que Lola quisiera hablarla en su cuarto? Allí estaban tan discretas y a salvo como en cualquier otro lugar de la casa.

Lola se anticipó a sus palabras.

\- Es que necesito mostrarte algo, mami. Una especie de regalo que me hicieron, pero no comprendo muy bien lo que representa.

Esto despertó por fin la curiosidad de Rita. Por un momento, imaginó las peores cosas que podrían pasarle por la mente; pero procuró tranquilizarse. Después de todo, Lola solamente tenía seis años.

Aunque por otra parte, en los concursos de belleza...

No, mejor no pensar en eso. Tomó la mano de la niña y se dejó guiar a su habitación.

\- Mami... -comenzó Lola, después de cerrar la puerta con seguro-. Hay algunas cosas de la relación entre chicos y chicas que no entiendo. Son cosas que... Bueno. Se ven muy extrañas. Y no sé... No parecen ser muy buenas.

Rita se puso de todos los colores. No necesitaba que Lola le dijera más. Enseguida sintió que la cólera comenzaba a bajar desde su cabeza hasta los últimos rincones de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Lola! ¿Te refieres a...? ¡¿Cómo te pusiste a ver esas cosas?! -gritó Rita, avanzando hacia la niña con un gesto de amenaza.

\- ¡No, mamá! ¡Te juro que yo no vi nada! -dijo Lola retrocediendo, aparentemente aterrorizada-. Es que... Luan me mandó un video gracioso que filmo en la casa, y... Creo que se confundió...

\- ¡¿Qué?! -interrumpió Rita- ¡¿Que Luan está filmando videos en la casa otra vez?!

\- Me temo que sí, mamí -dijo Lola, agachando la cabeza -. Pero filmó algo muy raro. Algo que no es muy gracioso, y lo estaban haciendo Lincoln y Linka.

Rita se puso aún más iracunda, si cabe.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Enséñame ese vídeo ahora mismo!

Temblando de miedo, Lola encendió su _tablet_ y se la pasó a su madre. Ya tenía preparado de antemano el video y el programa de reproducción, así que Rita solo tuvo que tocar la pantalla para contemplar las tórridas imágenes protagonizadas por los dos muchachitos peliblancos.

El video no duraba más de un minuto, pero era elocuente y explícito. Rita se puso de todos colores y comenzó a hiperventilar. Se sentía iracunda, avergonzada, y muy mortificada. Su hijo, un tierno bebé hasta hace algunos años, estaba protagonizando una escena digna de una fuerte película pornográfica.

Súbitamente, tuvo ganas de vomitar. Aventó la _tablet_ a la cama de Lola y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Lagrimas de ira y vergüenza comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

\- _No..._ -pensó-. _Mi bebé no... ¡Es un niño, maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que..._

En ese momento, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron. Reflexionó por un momento, y se puso todavía más furiosa que antes.

\- _¡Claro! Lincoln nunca fue así, hasta que esa... Esa..._

Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar la palabra en su mente. Por un momento, pensó que sangraría por la nariz. Sus oídos empezaron a zumbar y se volvió hacia Lola, quien todavía la miraba con expresión de terror.

Rita tomó a su hija por los hombros y la sacudió.

\- ¿Dices que Luan te mandó el video?

\- S-si mamí...

Cerró los ojos y soltó a la niña. Se pasó la mano por la cara y salió a trancos de la habitación.

\- ¡Luan! ¡Luan Loud!

Sus gritos comenzaron a resonar inmediatamente por el pasillo. La pequeña princesa cambió su rostro de temor por otro de profunda y malsana satisfacción.

* * *

\- ¡Eres una maldita, Lola! -gritó Luan, cuando se la topó por el pasillo-. ¡Te dije que yo decidiría lo que íbamos a hacer con el video!

Lola la miró directamente a los ojos. Obsequió a su hermana con una sonrisa despectiva y llena de dientes.

\- Y yo, te dije que me iba a hacer cargo yo misma. ¿Recuerdas?

Luan estaba furiosa. Su madre le había dado tal cachetada, que todavía tenía marcados los dedos en la mejilla. Tomó a la pequeña princesa por los hombros y parecía decidida a golpearla.

\- ¡Te voy a...

\- ¡Alto ahí, comediante de pacotilla! Si me tocas aunque sea un solo cabello, le diré a mamá y ella se hará cargo de ti. ¡Métete a tu habitación, o le diré a mamá que estabas en el pasillo escuchando!

Luan rechinó los dientes y azotó la puerta de su habitación. Sentía tanta culpa y rabia que se arrojó a su cama; se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y empezó a llorar.

\- _Maldita sea. ¿Cómo me preste al juego de esa maldita mocosa enferma?_

Lo de Lincoln y Linka era muy serio. Grave incluso. Pero aún así, no esperó una reacción tan terrible y desproporcionada por parte de su madre. Cuando vio los videos, amenazó con sacar a Linka de la casa para siempre. Nunca la había visto tan enojada. Los tímidos intentos que hizo por defender a la parejita, fueron recompensados con una cachetada que hizo que sus brackets se enterraran en la parte interna de sus mejillas.

No había nada qué hacer. Solo llorar, orar y esperar. ¡Ojalá que Lincoln y Linka pudieran perdonar su estupidez algún día!

Rita mandó a todas a su habitación, excepto a Lori. Si Leni hubiera tenido un poco más de juicio e inteligencia, también la hubiera involucrado a ella. Todos los mayores de la casa tenían que saber lo que estaba pasando con la linda parejita.

\- Mamá, ¿qué pasa? -dijo Lori-. ¡Nunca te había visto tan enojada!

Rita iba a responder, pero oyó algunos débiles cuchicheos en lo alto de la escalera. Subió de inmediato, y pudo escuchar que varias puertas se cerraban.

\- ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar algún ruido, todas quedarán castigadas hasta el siguiente año! ¡¿Está claro?! -gritó a voz en cuello.

Lori la miró bajar. Su madre casi nunca le había producido tanto miedo.

\- Pronto lo sabrás, Lori. Necesitaremos toda tu ayuda. ¡Lo que vamos a hablar con tu padre no debe salir de esta casa! ¿Está claro?

La mayor de las hermanas Loud se limitó a asentir. No comprendía absolutamente nada.

Pero una vez que llegó su padre y les mostró el video en la _tablet_ de Lola, comprendió inmediatamente; y se comprometió a apoyar a sus padres en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

Lincoln abrió la puerta de la casa. Dejó pasar a Linka, y ambos se sorprendieron al toparse de frente con sus padres y Lori. Tenían una cara de enojo como jamás antes les había visto.

Estaban tranquilos y relajados. No imaginaban la tempestad que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ellos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentían que no tenían nada que temer. Su abuelo les dio muchos consejos con el mismo tono comedido y cuidadoso que estuvo empleando todo el rato. Linka a veces se sentía apenada, pero no incómoda. Al final, Lincoln tuvo la impresión de que su amada estaba empezando a crear un vínculo muy fuerte con el abuelo. Tan fuerte como el que él mismo tenía; y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción.

El era el amor y el confidente de Linka, pero a la chica le haría mucho bien tener en su vida a un adulto confiable, comprensivo y experimentado. Después de todo, ella también necesitaba...

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado bruscamente por el grito desaforado de su madre.

\- ¡Por fin llegan ustedes dos! ¿Acaso estuvieron tanto tiempo con el abuelo? ¿Por qué rayos se tardaron tanto?

Los dos peliblancos se sintieron muy sorprendidos por las rudas palabras de Rita.

\- mamá... ¿Qué... -balbuceó Lincoln, pero su madre le cortó la plática gritando nuevamente.

\- ¡Silencio, jovencito! Siéntense en el sillón. ¡Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con ustedes dos!

* * *

Acostada boca abajo en la cama de Leni, Linka daba rienda suelta a su llanto.

Se sentía tan culpable y avergonzada...

Sí; sabía y era consciente de que Lincoln era tan responsable como ella por todo lo que sus padres le habían echado en cara. Pero no era eso lo que su corazón le decía. En el fondo sentía que, una vez más, ella era la verdadera culpable de todo. El elemento corruptor que se metió en la vida de Lincoln, y estaba echando a perder su relación con su familia.

Una vez más se había metido en un problema enorme. La felicidad parecía escaparse de sus manos. No podía estar tranquila ni a salvo en ningún lado.

Tal vez, después de todo, sus hermanos tenían razón: era un imán para la mala suerte. Llevaba la desgracia a donde quiera iba. La gente a la que amaba sufría y acababa apartándose de ella; fuera por voluntad, o por la fuerza. ¿Acaso eso no era mala suerte? Ella era la que traía la desgracia y la mala suerte a la vida de los demás. Todo lo que le había ocurrido lo confirmaba.

Lincoln había corrido muchísimos riesgos por ella. La rescató. La protegió, hasta donde le fue posible; ¿y cuál había sido su recompensa? Regaños, golpes y humillaciones.

Tal vez los padres de Lincoln tenían razón: él estaría mucho mejor sin ella. ¡Ojalá nunca la hubiera rescatado! Al menos él estaría tranquilo, a salvo y con su familia. Sin importar lo que pasara con ella.

* * *

A un lado de la cama, un ángel rubio y de ojos azules miraba a la pequeña Linka con pena y preocupación. Podía sentir la tristeza de la niña; su desesperación y sus dudas. Y eso le partía el corazón.

Tomó uno de sus pañuelos de seda bordada y caminó lentamente hacia ella. En la otra cama, Lori estaba recostada y con los brazos cruzados. Miraba de vez en cuando a Leni y a la muchachita peliblanca. El enojo y desprecio que sentía por ella eran más que elocuentes.

\- Leni. ¿Qué haces? -espetó-. ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella!

Leni le devolvió la mirada. Sus bellos ojos azules reflejaban pesar y molestia.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Solo le voy a ofrecer un pañuelo. ¡No es un monstruo, Lori! ¡Es una niña!

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de... De lo que hizo? -replicó Lori con impaciencia. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que Linka la estuviera escuchando.

\- Yo solo puedo ver que ella ama a Lincoln, Lori. ¡Es una buena niña! Quizá cometió un error junto con nuestro hermanito, pero... Eso no quita todo lo bueno y lindo que ha hecho por nosotras.

Lori se dio la vuelta y apretó los dientes.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Muy en el fondo, Lori sabía que Leni tenía razón. Hasta hace muy poco, ella estaba tan encantada con Linka como las demás. Era tan atenta y servicial como Lincoln, y tenía un carácter muy parecido. Incluso, se podía decir que era mucho menos rezongona.

Después de todo lo que Lincoln había hecho por ella, era lógico que se enamoraran. Pero, ¡vaya que ese amor le había traído problemas en su relación con Bobby! Las cosas se habían arreglado hacía muy poco tiempo; y ahora que sabía lo de Linka y Lincoln, no podía evitar echarle a ella a culpa de todos sus problemas amorosos. Después de todo, ella había enamorado a Lincoln. Por ella Lincol había rechazado a Ronnie Anne e incomodado a Bobby.

Por su parte, Leni se acercó a Linka y le ofreció su pañuelo con una sonrisa. La niña lo tomó, y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

La muchacha entendía muy poco sobre la razón de tanto alboroto. Sí: sabía que Lincoln y Linka estaban "haciendo bebés", cuando aún eran muy jóvenes para ello. ¡Cielos, si ella ni siquiera había pensado en eso! Pero, ¿esa era una razón para gritarles, insultarlos y castigarlos de aquella manera? Para ser franca, pensaba que todos los adultos de la familia estaban exagerando mucho. Después de todo, ¿quién los educó? ¿Quien se tomó la molestia cuidarlos y de hablarles sobre eso?

Miró a Linka, y sintió una enorme oleada de ternura y preocupación. Siempre que veía a Linka, no podía evitar pensar también en su hermanito querido. En lo que hubiera ocurrido si él también hubiera sido niña. ¡La de cosas y situaciones que hubieran podido compartir!

Adoraba a Linky tanto como la que más, pero Linka era alguien especial. Muy especial. Para ella, la niña era una especie de regalo de la vida. Era su amado hermanito en versión femenina, ¡y lo mejor era que ahora los tenía a los dos! ¿Qué más daba la manera en que había llegado a sus vidas? Ella, por lo menos, estaba encantada de que Linka viviera con ellos y se quisiera tanto con su hermanito. Eran hermanos y a la vez no lo eran. Parecidos, pero muy diferentes a la vez.

Pero su mamá hablaba de separarlos. Eso significaba que quería deshacerse de Linka. ¿Quizá querría darla en adopción?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Dios! Eso sería terrible para los dos. ¡Para todos! Mejor ni pensar en ello. Ojala que todos se calmaran aquella noche, y pensaran mejor las cosas al día siguiente.

Se arrodilló junto a Linka y le habló en voz muy baja.

\- Linka...

La niña peliblanca volteó. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

\- Ánimo, hermanita. No te desesperes. Mi hermanito te quiere mucho. Mucho. Y yo también, Linka.

Linka comenzó a llorar con más fuerza todavía. Leni la abrazó, y la pequeña se dejó hacer. ¡Era tan lindo que alguien la tratara bien en aquella casa! La hacía sentir menos culpable. Menos desesperada.

Leni acarició suavemente los cabellos blancos de la muchachita, en un intento de que se relajara. ¡Le recordaba tanto a su querido hermanito!

No. ¡Ella no debía irse! Seguramente había soluciones. Tenía que haber algo que se pudiera hacer.

Una idea vino a su mente. Parecía algo muy bueno y lógico, pero la desechó enseguida. Ni pensar en contar algo así: todo el mundo pensaría que se había vuelto loca. Después de todo, ella era la tonta de la familia. Nadie tomaría en serio una sugerencia venida de ella.

Se sentía mal por ser tan inútil. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de consolar a Linka, y cederle su cama para que intentara descansar. ¡Ojalá eso le sirviera de algo!

* * *

\- No la quiero aquí, Lynn -dijo Rita, mesándose los cabellos-. ¡No la quiero! ¡No quiero que Lincoln cometa el mismo error que...

Súbitamente, la mujer calló. Incluso ahora, tras 31 años de vida, era incómodo y doloroso recordarlo.

Sin embargo, Lynn entendió su insinuación y comprendió la molestia de su esposa. De poco servía que él le hubiese demostrado que ese desliz de su adolescencia no le importaba en absoluto. Ella se seguía culpando por lo que pasó; a ella y a su madre. Y se había jurado mil veces que no consentiría que le ocurriera lo mismo a sus hijos.

\- Rita, a mí tampoco me gusta pero... ¿comprendes lo que esto significa, corazón? Lincoln rescató a esa niña de una familia abusiva. De unos malditos que la culparon de...

Lynn también calló, y Rita no dijo nada al respecto. Los dos sabían muy bien que hicieron casi lo mismo con Lincoln. Era un trauma familiar que todavía no superaban, y habían hecho el acuerdo tácito de no volver a mencionarlo jamás.

\- La pobre niña ya no tiene familia, ni nada -prosiguió Lynn-. Solamente a Lincoln. ¡Y a nosotros, porque aceptamos que se quedara!

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? -dijo Rita, desesperada- ¡Recuerdo cada palabra, Lynn! Y bueno... la verdad es que me pareció tan graciosa y encantadora... Algo así como la gemelita perdida de Lincoln. Pero, ¡ya viste hasta que extremo han llegado, por dios! No van a dejar de hacer... de hacer eso. ¡No se van a detener, Lynn! ¿Te gustaría tener a la amante de tu hijo en tu propia casa, cuando todavía no tienen doce años? ¿Te gustaría ver a Lincoln con un bebé antes de cumplir los trece? ¡Van a arruinar su vida! ¿Y te imaginas el ejemplo para nuestras hijas? Yo si tengo miedo de que Lola o Luna lleguen a decirnos algún día: "si Lincoln puede hacerlo, ¿porqué nosotras no?".

Lynn se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sin duda, su mujer tenía razón pero... No le gustaba nada la idea de dejar a esa pobre niña desprotegida. ¡Ya había cometido demasiados errores en su vida, maldición!

\- Maldita sea -murmuró el "patriarca" de los Loud -. Me pregunto si pudimos haberlo evitado. ¡Debimos hacerle caso a Lola cuando pudimos!

Rita suspiró, contrariada.

\- Eso ya no importa, Lynn. Lo importante es lo que debemos hacer para arreglar esto. Francamente, yo no veo otra opción. Debemos darla en adopción. Seguro que Lisa puede ayudarnos a hacer la documentación necesaria.

Lynn negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella no nos ayudará. Lisa los apoya, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Bueno, pues el abogado nos ayudará! -dijo Rita, exasperada-. ¡Le pagaremos para que sen encargue de los trámites y la documentación! No podemos depender de Lisa para todo. ¡Bastante mal hacemos en confiarle el pago de las facturas!

\- Está bien, amor. Entiendo. Pero... ¿Has pensado en lo que Lincoln dirá al respecto? Nuestro hijo es muy voluntarioso. Y ahora tiene dinero. Sin duda, él...

\- ¡Lincoln tiene once años, Lynn! -interrumpió la mujer -. ¡Es nuestro hijo menor de edad, y no puede emanciparse solo porque él lo quiera! Creo que ya hemos abdicado de nuestras responsabilidades como padres durante mucho tiempo. ¡Y allí están las consecuencias!

Lynn bajó la cabeza y asintió. No se sentía bien con esas decisiones. No le agradaba la idea de dejar a Linka en manos de extraños, pero...

Sin duda, Rita tenía mucha razón. Quizá ni siquiera debieron dejar que Linka se quedara en la casa, en primer lugar.

* * *

Lincoln estaba furioso.

Encerrado en su habitación, había pasado un buen rato entregado a la desesperación y la tristeza; pero ya estaba superando ese sentimiento. En su lugar, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. En todo lo que él, y sobre todo Linka había pasado. Y entremás lo pensaba, la tristeza iba dejando paso a la rabia y la frustración.

Después de todo, ¿qué habían hecho ellos de malo?

¿Amarse? ¿Manifestar el gran amor que se tenían de manera física?

¡Caramba! ¿Qué de malo podía tener eso? ¡Incluso el abuelo les dijo que él lo había echo con su primera novia!

La verdad era que Lincoln tenía una vaga idea de las implicaciones éticas, morales y judiciales que tenía el hecho de hacer el amor a su edad. Creía saber que las leyes lo prohibían, y algo sabia ya sobre los riesgos de embarazo y enfermedad. Pero no lo estaban haciendo de manera irresponsable. ¡Se estaban cuidando, y se iban a seguir cuidando, maldición!

Los dos eran muy conscientes de que querían estar juntos. ¡Pero querían hacer mil cosas antes de comprometerse en serio! El asunto de cuidarse no era opcional, lo iban a hacer de cualquier manera.

Pero no les dieron tiempo de explicar nada.

El ataque de su padres los tomó por sorpresa. Fueron muy directos al preguntarles sobre lo que hacían en aquel cuarto cuando se quedaban solos. Linka, por supuesto, se quedó callada y roja por la vergüenza. Él intentó balbucir una explicación, pero su madre lo interrumpió y le dijo que sabían muy bien que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Eso hizo que Lincoln se molestara y tratara de negarlo. Pero Rita lo jalo de la oreja, le puso una _tablet_ frente a las narices y lo hizo ver un video donde el y Linka estaban dándose una dosis más que generosa de placer.

Quedó tan anonadado y avergonzado, que ni siquiera sintió el dolor del tirón de orejas. Se quedó petrificado e indefenso. No supo qué decir, y su madre aprovechó para desquitar su coraje y decirles muchas cosas hirientes e injustas.

\- ¿Para eso la trajiste, Lincoln? ¿Para tener una mujercita en casa y divertirte con ella cuando les diera la gana? ¡Pues óyeme bien, Lincoln Loud! No voy a consentir eso, ¿Entiendes? ¡Eres un niño, ella también; y ustedes no están para esas cosas! ¡Yo pensé que estaba protegiendo a una niña maltratada que se quedó sin hogar, no que estabas metiendo en esta casa a una concubina para ti!

Aquello hizo gemir a Linka, quien se tapó los ojos con las manos y se derrumbó en el suelo. Lincoln quiso consolarla, pero Rita lo atajó con sus gritos.

\- ¡Quédate allí mismo, Lincoln Loud! ¡Ustedes dos no se van a acercar a un metro de distancia mientras estén en mi casa!

Esto hizo que Lincoln reaccionara por fin, y le contestó a su madre levantando la voz.

\- ¡Pensé que esta también era mi casa!

\- ¡Lincoln! -terció Lynn-. ¡Te prohíbo que le hables así a tu madre!

\- ¡Pues no se está comportando como mi madre! ¡Parece que fuera mi enemiga, porque nos está tratando como si fuéramos criminales...

Rita se acercó a Lincoln. Sus labios estaban blancos por la ira. Se inclinó hacia Lincoln y cruzó su rostro con una fuerte cachetada.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues voy a empezar a comportarme como tu madre, muchachito! ¡Como debí haberlo hecho siempre! ¡Lori!

\- Sí, mamá -contestó la muchacha, mirando fijamente a su hermano y tratando de no translucir su desazón interna. Su madre nunca les había puesto una mano encima, y aunque quizá Lincoln se lo mereciera por su insolencia, no era agradable ver cómo le pegaban a su hermanito. Por más que estuviera resentida con él.

\- Llévate a Linka a tu cuarto. Que duerma allí. Yo me voy a llevar a Lincoln al suyo; y mañana les diremos a los dos lo que vamos a hacer para resolver este asunto.

\- Sí, mamá -repitió Lori, y se acercó a Linka. La niña se levantó del piso y caminó con mansedumbre hacia el cuarto de Lori. No dijo nada. No quería complicar la situación más de lo que ya estaba. Lori no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento.

Lincoln se frotaba la mejilla, ahí donde su madre lo había golpeado. No dijo nada; pero estaba tan triste que le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

\- ¡No me mires así, jovencito! Ahora te vas a dormir, y mañana arreglaremos este problema. Tienes prohibido acercarte al cuarto de Lori y Leni, ¿entendiste? Si lo haces, vas a descubrir qué tan madre puedo ser en realidad. ¡¿Oíste bien?!

Lincoln siguió sin decir nada. Caminó hasta la habitación escoltado por su madre. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se tendió en la cama y comenzó a llorar por la vergüenza y la frustración que sentía. Más que nada le preocupaba Linka. No estaba seguro de que fuera a ser muy bien tratada por su madre o por Lori. Solo lo consolaba el hecho de que Leni estuviera también en la habitación. Quizá no era muy brillante, pero tenía un gran corazón. Confiaba en que su hermana impediría que le hicieran demasiado daño a su Florecita.

Cerró los ojos. ¡Otra vez le había fallado a Linka! ¡No pudo protegerla cuando más lo necesitaba!

O... ¿Quizá sí?

Poco a poco, entre las sombras de su desesperación y su enojo, Lincoln empezó a concebir un plan. Todavía tenía un par de cartas que jugar. Tenía que volver a hablar con sus padres. Era necesario decirle las cosas como eran, y hacer que los escucharan.

Y si lo obligaban, no dudaría en atacarlos. Los expondría a sus más grandes culpas, y a las deudas que tenían con él. Solo tenía que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 **Nos acercamos al clímax definitivo de esta historia. ¿Funcionará el plan de Lincoln? ¿Será suficiente para modificar una decisión que parece irrevocable? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el futuro de nuestros queridos amigos peliblancos?**

 **Paso a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Marati2011. En efecto, amiga. Creo que tus apreciaciones son justas. Por supuesto, comprenderás que no puedo decirte nada más en este momento. Espero que la lectura haya sido de tu agrado.**

t10507 **. Gracias por tu comentario, amigo. En efecto, ya ves lo difíciles que se han puesto las cosas. Y todavía no llega el clímax, amigo. Muchos saludos.**

 **Sergex. Bueno, amigo... Ya me dirás ahora que tan bien siguen las cosas. De verdad que Lola creó un completo desaguisado :-(**

 **Guest. "El cuerdo duda de su cordura, mientras que el loco está completamente seguro de ella".**

 **Esta frase te queda perfecta, amigo. Buena suerte. De verdad que la necesitaras ;-)**

 **Linkassault. Así es. Aquí el primer episodio de la guerra. Faltan los otros, y su destino final.**

 **Y claro, a veces no viene mal una pequeña ayuda. Muchos saludos, amigo. Espero que tus cosas marchen muy bien por allá :-D**


	36. Un error no remedia otro error

**36\. Un error no remedia otro error**

Rita no esperaba ver a su hijo tan temprano.

Después de que dejó a Lincoln en su habitación, fue al cuarto de Lori y Leni; y les dijo claramente que Linka no podía abandonar la habitación mas que para ir al baño, y para desayunar al día siguiente. Y en ese caso, tenía que estar vigilada por alguna de ellas. También le pidió a Leni que le preparara algo de comer a Lincoln y a Linka; pero aunque ambos le recibieron la bandeja con alimentos, rechazaron probar bocado en toda la noche.

También ordenó a sus otras hijas que cenaran y se fueran inmediatamente a sus habitaciones. Tenían prohibido preguntar cualquier cosa sobre lo que escucharon. Todas obedecieron sin chistar, pues nunca habían visto a Rita tan enojada.

Fue a ver a Lisa para pedirle que revisara las heridas en la mejilla de Luan, pero la comediante rechazó cualquier tipo de atención. Se quedó llorando en su habitación, mientras Luna intentaba consolarla.

Lisa intentó razonar con Rita. Quiso hacerle ver que existían opciones para que no hubiese problemas en caso de que Lincoln y Linka tuvieran intercurso sexual; pero Rita perdió los estribos. La mujer apenas pudo contenerse. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que fue gracias a sus experimentos que se encontraban en esa condenada situación. En lugar de ello, prefirió hacerla callar, y la hizo encerrarse en su habitación. La deportista también trató de razonar con su madre, y fue tratada de la misma manera.

No le gustaba dejar a sus hijas en la incertidumbre; pero estaba muy tensa, y no sabía muy bien cómo manejar esa situación. Sin embargo, la plática con su marido y las pocas horas que pudo dormir le aclararon por completo la mente.

Simplemente, no podía permitir que su hijo cometiera el mismo error que ella. No dejaría que su único hijo arruinara su vida, o viviera con los remordimientos que ella no había logrado enterrar en los 30 años anteriores.

Ya tenía decidido lo que iba a hacer, y empezaría aquella misma mañana.

Sería duro. Muy doloroso. Quizá su hijo la odiaría de por vida, pero era por su bien. Seguramente iba a pasar mucho tiempo, pero tal vez llegaría un día en que su hijo comprendería por qué hizo lo que iba a hacer, y se lo agradecería.

Y en cuanto a Linka... Bueno, la cosa ya no estaba en sus manos. Quizá podían intervenir para asegurarse de que quedara en las manos de una buena familia. Pero no estaba segura de que pudieran hacer nada más ella.

Lo sentía. Lo sentía de verdad. Pero antes que todo, estaba el bienestar de sus hijos.

Solo necesitaba que Lincoln y Linka no se hablaran a solas. Conocía a su hijo, y sabía de sobra su capacidad para hacer audaces planes y conseguir sus propósitos. Pero esta vez no le valdría de nada: ella se iba a encargar de vigilarlo durante todo el día.

Así que aquella mañana, mientras preparaba el desayuno, se sentía ya relativamente tranquila. La llegada de Lincoln la sorprendió mucho, pero no la perturbó. Había tomado sus decisiones, y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Lincoln se apareció mucho antes de que acabara de cocinar. El chico aprovechó que sus hermanas estaban ocupadas en su arreglo personal, y se asomó a la cocina. Gracias a dios, Rita estaba sola.

\- Madre -dijo con voz firme.

Rita casi dejó caer la sartén. Al principio desconoció la voz de su hijo, pues nunca le había escuchado hablar con ese tono de voz tan grave. Tampoco solía llamarla así.

Volteó cundo se hubo recuperado un poco de la sorpresa. Sabía de sobra lo que Lincoln quería hablar con ella, y ya estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Hacía un rato que tenía definida su estrategia y estaba decidida a no ceder, pasara lo que pasara.

Se volvió Lentamente. Lincoln esperaba verla todavía enojada, pero se descolocó cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su madre reflejaba tristeza.

\- Hijo... Mi amor... Perdóname, mi vida- dijo Rita, con suavidad.

Esto desconcertó a Lincoln casi por completo. Llegó pensando que se encontraría a su madre convertida en un energúmeno, furiosa todavía por lo que había ocurrido ayer. Estaba listo para discutir a grito pelado. Para amenazar, luchar o huir si era preciso. Pero en lugar de eso, la nueva actitud de su madre lo puso a la defensiva.

Para terminar de dificultarle las cosas, Rita dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó lentamente a él. Llevaba las manos delante de su cuerpo, perfectamente visibles. No había nada amenazante en sus gestos y su voz. Adelantó lentamente su mano y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo.

\- Corazón... Espero que me perdones. Nunca debí ponerte la mano encima. Yo... Comprendo que te hayas enojado tanto. Yo misma estaba enojada. Pero ya no lo estoy, mi vida. De verdad que no.

Rita se veía tan sincera en sus palabras y sus gestos que, por un momento, Lincoln tuvo un atisbo de esperanza. ¿Acaso eso significaba que su madre aprobaba su relación con Linka?

\- Mamá... Yo... Perdóname tú también, mamá -dijo el chico, sujetando la mano que lo acariciaba. No debí gritarte. Es solo que yo pensaba... No lo sé.

Rita sonrió. Tomo el rostro de su hijo con las manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Después lo abrazó y lo estrechó con fuerza.

\- Hijo... Quiero que no te preocupes y que comprendas. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, mi vida. Siempre, siempre querré lo mejor para ti. Por eso, necesito que me perdones y que podamos comenzar de nuevo. ¿Está bien? Yo... Necesito ser una verdadera madre para ti, mi amor. Igual que para tus hermanas. Debo comportarme como una verdadera madre, y tomar las decisiones correctas para que ustedes estén bien.

Lincoln no supo por qué, pero el tono de voz y las palabras de su madre comenzaron a ponerlo muy nervioso. Ella jamás se había comportado así. Y lo que más lo perturbaba, era que jamás le había hablado así.

Rita se separó de su hijo y lo tomó por el hombro mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Lincoln la miraba como a una extraña, a la que veía por primera vez.

\- Por eso, debemos tomar las decisiones correctas para ustedes. ¿Entiendes? También para LInka. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que ella quede protegida y segura. Con personas que la amen y la cuiden...

Lincoln sintió como si una losa hubiera caído sobre su cabeza. La pareció que su madre seguía moviendo sus labios, pero ya no podía escuchar lo que decía. Su cerebro se negaba a creer, o siquiera a entender lo que le estaban diciendo. Cuando recuperó el control de sí mismo, solamente atinó a preguntar:

\- Mamá... ¿qué estás diciendo? Parece como sí... Como si quisieras... deshacerte de Linka...

La mujer puso una expresión todavía más triste.

\- No quisiera, mi amor. Sé que Linka es una buena niña, pero no puede quedarse con nosotros. No sería algo sano. Ni para ella, ni para ti.

Lincoln gimió, y sintió que las lágrimas e agolpaban en sus ojos. La angustia cerró su garganta, y casi fue incapaz de hablar.

\- Pero... pero... Mamá... -alcanzó a balbucir.

Rita se acercó de nuevo a su hijo y lo abrazó. El niño estaba tan afectado que ni siquiera pudo corresponder.

\- Hijo, perdóname. No podemos tener a Linka con nosotros. Sé que te parecerá raro, pero a mí también me duele. Mucho más de lo que puedes creer.

Esto hizo que Lincoln recuperara sus bríos. Se apartó de su madre decidido a dar la palea. Pero se quedó petrificado de nuevo cuando vio que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

\- ¿Crees que no lo entiendo, mi amor? ¿Crees que no sé cuánto te duele? -dijo, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano - ¡Hijo, yo también he cometido muchos errores en mi vida! ¡Y no solo con ustedes, sino cuando era muy joven! Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie... Ni a Lori siquiera pero... Ustedes deberían tener otro hermano. Mucho mayor que cualquiera de ustedes.

Aquél fue el segundo golpe que recibió Lincoln, mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Todo su ser se negaba a creerlo. ¿Su madre había tenido un hijo antes que ellos? ¿Se había embarazado en su adolescencia?

La miró como si fuera la primera vez. ¿De verdad aquella mujer era su madre? No podía ser cierto, ¡de ninguna manera! Su madre era una mujer cariñosa, algo negligente y muy despreocupada. Si hubieran tenido otro hermano, seguramente lo sabrían. Ella nunca se los hubiera ocultado… ¿O sí?

\- Me imagino lo que piensas, amor. Ahora no es momento para contarte todo, pero... Lo que te quiero decir es que yo se mucho sobre los grandes errores que podemos cometer en la adolescencia. Lo sé porque los viví. ¡Los cometí! Y no quiero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo.

Rita intentaba mantener su voz firme, pero su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Lincoln se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando.

\- Es por eso, mi amor. Perdóname... No puedo... No voy a permitir que esto te pase a ti, o a tus hermanas.

Lincoln estaba completamente desarmado. Había llegado dispuesto para una pelea épica, terrible. Pero en cambio, se sentía sin fuerzas. Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos y sensaciones contradictorias a las que no podía poner orden ni sentido. Casi sin convicción, ensayó su última resistencia.

\- Mamá... Si te pasaron todas esas cosas, deberías entender. ¡Yo amo a Linka! ¡La amo, así como tú amas a papá! ¡Como tú nos amas a nosotros! Y ella ya no tiene a nadie. ¡A nadie! ¿Te parece justo que le demos la espalda? ¿Que la dejemos sola, y en manos de quién sabe quiénes? ¿Recuerdas lo que me pasó cuando tuve puesto... aquel traje?

Rita cerró los ojos y absorbió el golpe lo mejor que pudo. No es que no lo esperara. Conocía a su hijo, y sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz. Sabía que él la atacaría con lo que tuviera a su alcance. Así que apretó los puños y los dientes mientras el continuaba, alzando la voz a cada momento.

\- ¡Me sentí indefenso, abandonado por mi propia familia! Nunca entendí bien cómo llegamos a esa situación. ¿Fue tan malo que quisiera un poco de tiempo para mí solo? ¡Y luego esa maldita superstición! ¡Estuve durmiendo en el patio! ¡Vendieron mis cosas! Me sentí como... ¡Como una basura! ¡Un trapo viejo del que se querían deshacer a como diera lugar! A Linka le pasó lo mismo, ¡y mucho peor! ¿Le van hacer lo mismo a ella? ¿Me vas a hacer lo mismo... otra vez?

Por un solo momento, Rita estuvo a punto de ceder. Todo lo que su hijo le decía era cierto, y ella o sabía perfectamente. ¡Cielos, había sido una madre horrible y descuidada! ¡Había dañado tanto a Lincoln con aquella estupidez! Y aun así... Aun así...

Se agacho para quedar justo al nivel del rostro de su hijo. Le tomó las manos y las apretó entre las suyas.

\- MI amor, ¡yo sé todo eso! ¡Hemos sido unos padres horribles y descuidados! ¡No hay un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que te hice, pero... debes saber una cosa, mi vida.

Rita hizo una pausa y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

\- Un error no remedia otro error, corazón. He cometido muchos errores terribles, pero no los voy a remediar permitiendo que cohabites cuando no tienes la edad para hacerlo. Sé lo que puede pasar cuando cohabitas si tener la edad y el criterio para eso, créeme. Sería otro error por mi parte permitir que Linka y tú continúen en esta situación. Perdóname hijito, pero no lo voy a hacer.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lincoln se sintió completamente indefenso. Se había quedado sin recursos; sin ideas. No sabía qué otra cosa podía decir. Así que cerró los ojos, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

Rita lo abrazó muy fuerte. Permaneció unos instantes sujetándolo, y luego le dijo con suavidad.

\- Corazón. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti... Para todos. Acompáñame hoy a mi trabajo, cariño. Dejemos a Linka en la escuela, y tú y yo vamos a hablar. Y si se te ocurre alguna otra idea, yo estaré muy feliz por escucharla.

Lincoln no pudo decir nada, y Rita continuó abrazándolo hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para continuar con su rutina diaria. Nunca se percataron de que tres personitas ansiosas y anonadadas habían visto y escuchado casi todo lo que dijeron.

* * *

 **Y bien, amigos. Díganme la verdad. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una pelea épica de Lincoln y Linka contra los padres de él? ¿La destrucción total de la familia Loud? ¿Una huida hacia rumbo desconocido con el millón de dólares de Lincoln?**

 **¿En serio?**

 **Eso _sí_ hubiera sido muy cliché, ¿no les parece?**

 **Sí, he seguido y escrito clichés en otros relatos. Pero esta vez, quise utilizar recursos menos explotados. Quise darle un toque diferente al final de la historia.**

 **¿De veras, de veras nunca han sentido que hay algo raro con los señores Loud?**

 **Pues yo sí. Por eso me inventé este embarazo de Rita durante la adolescencia. Si ahora la situación de Rita con Lincoln les recuerda un poco a la de otra mamá famosa de alguna serie televisiva, ¡Bingo!**

 **Paso a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Marati2011. Comparto tu modo de pensar y tú sentir, amiga. Por desgracia, Lori se deja llevar por todo lo que ocurrió con Bobby y Ronnie Anne. Aqui tomé ventaja de su personalidad tan reactiva para contribuir a dificultarle las cosas a nuestros héroes.**

 **RCurrent. Gracias amigo. Ahora me veras solo por aqui. Confio en que está.plataforma no caiga en santurronerías, porque pienso explayarme bastante por estos laresí.**

 **Saludos, y suerte con tus propios proyectos.**

 **Sergex. Ya ves que no se quedo de brazos cruzados, pero... Rita tampoco.**

 **Ya estamos entrando al clímax de la historia, amigo. Muy pronto estaremos allí. Saludos.**

 **eltioRob95. Lo sé, amigo. Pero esto todavía no acaba.**

 **Claro, habia mejores maneras de hacer entrar en razón a los chicos. Pero en los próximos capítulos te quedará más claro el modo de actuar de Rita. Y mucho, mucho después, el de Lola.**

 **La tension sigue, y seguirá un poco más.**

 **Linkassault. En efecto, son los capítulos más duros. Y sonara feo e ilógico, pero quiza Lola les ayudo un poco a no cometer una terrible metidota de para. Claro que para eso los está haciendo revolcarse de dolor. Ese es problema.**

 **Nos vemos por aqui, amigo. Saludos.**

 **cartman6x61. Te vas demasiado por la violencia ultraterrena, amigo. Esta no es una obra de ese tipo.**

 **Precisamente por eso decidí retirar a Lofn de la historia.**

 **t10507. Gracias amigo. Y como puedes ver, las cosas se pusieron todavia peor :-(**

 **Ya ni siquiera fue una reprimenda. Rita mostró una habilidad insospechada para manipular los sentimientos de su hijo.**

 **Estsmos por llegar al clímax definitivo. Los próximos capítulos serán decisivos.**

 **Muchos saludos, amigo. Que los caminos sean benévolos en esta época de calor.**


	37. Proponiendo una solución

**37\. Proponiendo una solución**

Linka fingió que caminaba en dirección a la entrada. Esperó hasta que Vanzilla desapareció, e inmediatamente dio la vuelta para perderse en uno de los callejones cercanos. Por suerte, la entrada de la escuela no era muy bien vigilada. Fue sencillo evitar que la vieran, a pesar del llamativo aspecto de su cabello.

Cuando estuvo bien oculta, dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Apenas podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Cielos, ¿es que acaso no iba a encontrar el amor y la tranquilidad en ningún lugar? ¿Por qué siempre le parecía que la felicidad estaba un paso por delante de ella?

Se sentía como esos burros que caminan con la zanahoria colgada frente a sus ojos. Siempre en pos de algo que está fuera de su alcance.

Sabía lo que iban a hacer con ella. Escucho casi toda la conversación entre Lincoln y su madre, y ya estaba al tanto de que Rita no la quería en su casa. La señora estaba decidida a deshacerse de ella. La daría en adopción para mantener su casa sana y libre de malas influencias para sus hijos.

La muchachita se sentía a la vez triste y enojada. Por dios, ¿qué había hecho ella de malo? ¿Amar al chico que la trató bien y la rescató? ¿Dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, sus necesidades y entregarse a él con su ser entero?

Claro. Conocía muy bien todo lo que la gente y las leyes decían: "No deberías pensar en esas cosas", "No tienes edad para eso", "Las niñas buenas y sanas ni siquiera piensan en eso"...

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Cómo se había enamorado hasta el punto de entregarlo todo al chico que amaba?

Pero lo más duro; lo más difícil de todo, es que Lincoln le correspondía. ¡Él también se había entregado a ella! La amaba, la cuidaba, y la trataba cada día con más ternura y delicadeza. Le demostraba su amor y preocupación en todas las formas posibles.

¿De verdad eso estaba prohibido para chicos como ellos? Entonces, ¿por qué lo sentían en sus cuerpos y sus corazones? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de pasar tiempo juntos, de divertirse cada minuto y de amarse físicamente?

Entonces, ¿eran unos perversos? ¿Habían nacido malvados y con un alma negra y corrupta?

Esos pensamientos hicieron que Linka se enojara. El dolor y la desesperación que sentía en un principio se alejaron, y su mente se llenó de un coro de protestas y maldiciones.

El viaje rumbo a la escuela fue completamente silencioso. Al menos, Rita tuvo la delicadeza de permitir que se sentaran juntos en los asientos traseros de Vanzilla. Lincoln y ella no se hablaban y apenas se miraban; pero sus manos se buscaron y acabaron por entrelazarse. Permanecieron así durante todo el trayecto.

En los primeros momentos, antes de que partieran a la escuela, Linka se dejó llevar por la culpa y la desesperación. Por los mismos pensamientos oscuros y derrotistas que la asaltaron durante toda la noche. Otra vez atraía la mala suerte sobre los que amaba. Una vez más, pagaba las consecuencias por desear algo para ella. ¡Parecía que estuviera maldita desde que nació! Apoyando a un montón de hermanos egoístas; a unos padres negligentes, y con el mínimo de tiempo para ella misma. ¿Y qué recibió a cambio? Maltratos, golpes y palizas que estuvieron cerca de dañarla permanentemente.

Ahora, en ese universo diferente, se repetía lo mismo. Otra vez tener y perder. Conseguir al chico más maravilloso, enamorarse de él, ser correspondida; y perderlo todo por entregarlo todo.

Era horrible. ¿De qué servía estar viva, si había nacido para sufrir? Y lo peor, ¿para qué amar, si atraía la desgracia sobre todos los que amaba?

Por eso, ya desde antes de meterse a Vanzilla, había pensado en no entrar a la escuela y huir. Irse a donde fuera, sin importar lo que pudiera pasarle. Quizá terminaría muerta, arrojada a la vera de un camino. Quizá se vería obligada a hacer cosas indecentes e inmundas para sobrevivir. Pero ya no le importaba nada. No quería ir a un orfanatorio, pasar por mil pruebas, y volver a sufrir lo mismo de siempre.

Pero al entrar a Vanzilla y ver de nuevo a su Conejito, todo cambió. Sus pensamientos derrotistas se esfumaron, y se dejó envolver por la mirada de preocupación y tristeza de su amado. El encuentro de sus manos fue algo instintivo. La búsqueda del consuelo en donde sabía que podía encontrarlo. ¡Cómo le hubiera encantado que él la abrazara y le llenara de nuevo los labios de besos! Pero no se atrevían a hacerlo enfrente de Rita. Y pronto ya no podrían hacerlo más.

Cuando se bajó de Vanzilla y vio que su amado se alejaba, se decidió por completo. Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, decidió que no se iba a rendir. Que las cosas no iban a terminar así, sin que ella luchara. La fuga de la escuela fue su primer paso. Su llanto y los pensamientos derrotistas que la invadieron al ocultarse fueron pasando. Las lágrimas parecían llevarse poco a poco los últimos vestigios de su miedo; y la rabia terminó por darle los bríos que creyó haber perdido.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué iba a ceder su felicidad sin luchar? Huida, resignación, muerte... ¡Eso era de cobardes! Ya había sido cobarde muchas veces, ¡Pero demonios, ya estaba harta!

¿Por qué se tenía que resignar? ¿Solo porque tenía once años y estaba completamente sola en el mundo?

En ese momento, Linka experimentó una sensación que nunca había tenido antes; ni en su universo, ni tampoco en ese. No fue un pensamiento verdadero, sino algo mucho más profundo: una especie de premonición, o quizá más bien una intuición.

¿Así que estaba sola en el mundo? Aparte de Lincoln, ¿no había otra persona seria y responsable en la que pudiera confiar?

Pues sí. Sí que había alguien. ¡Estaba segura! Pudo sentirlo mientras lo estuvo abrazando.

La bella niña sonrió, y sintió que su corazón se vigorizaba y se llenaba de esperanza. Salió del callejón y se encaminó hacia las afueras de Royal Woods. Quizá era demasiado temprano, pero tenía la sensación de que no debía perder ni un segundo.

* * *

Albert nunca esperó ver a alguna de sus nietas a esa hora de la mañana.

Bueno, para ser justos, no se trataba de su nieta. La hermosa niña peliblanca que le visitaba no era su nieta de sangre. Pero en las dos únicas veces que había convivido con ella, ya había conquistado el corazón del viejo guerrero. Le guardaba un cariño muy especial, no solo por las horribles tribulaciones a las que había sobrevivido; sino también por su candor, su empatía y el valor que había demostrado a pesar de tantas pruebas y malos tratos.

Linka se merecía todo lo mejor de la vida. Le alegraba mucho que estuviera tomada de la mano de su nieto, y se negara a soltarlo.

Sin embargo, desde que abrió la puerta y la vio, supo que las cosas se habían puesto muy mal para ambos. La niña tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se veía pálida, y desencajada. No tuvo que explicar nada para que el viejo guerrero supiera que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Todo lo que platicó con los niños el día anterior no eran más que los preliminares. La verdadera lucha acababa de empezar.

La hizo pasar. La niña se sentó frente a él, y antes de que pudiera explicarle nada, se puso a llorar. Albert supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer: se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y la confortó hasta que se tranquilizó.

Linka se sintió en confianza. Su intuición y sus sensaciones le avisaron que estaba ante un verdadero amigo y guardián. Si existía una persona aparte de Lincoln que podía ayudarla y cuidar de ella, ese era el abuelo Albert.

Gracias a esa confianza que le inspiró, Linka pudo contarle todo con detalle. No solo lo que ocurrió en la casa de Lincoln; también le dio detalles truculentos y espantosos sobre lo que padeció en su propia realidad, con su propia familia. Albert ya sabía a grandes rasgos todo lo que Linka padeció; pero esta vez, la niña le reveló todos los detalles y el proceso. Le contó el modo en que los hermanos que buscaban ayudarla fueron anulados y reprendidos, y los planes que Lincoln concibió y ejecutó para liberarla por siempre de su martirio.

Albert escuchó con cuidado, casi sin preguntar. No decía nada, pero se sentía cada vez más furioso y escandalizado por todo lo que le habían hecho a la muchachita. ¡Por dios, qué cobardes! Si los hubiera tenido enfrente, les hubiera roto los huesos a todos, uno por uno. Sin importar que fueran sus nietos, o sus propios hijos.

 _"Yo te di la vida, y ahora yo te la quito"._

¿De quién era esa frase? ¿De Tarás Bulba? Bueno, no importaba. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Es lo que hubiese hecho, si fuese padre y abuelo de aquellos engendros.

También se sentía orgulloso de su nieto; y por supuesto, de Linka. ¡Qué niña! ¡Vaya valor y voluntad de vivir! El hecho de que fuera a verlo en busca de ayuda, solo era una demostración de su fuerza y su deseo de luchar. Entendía muy bien que había batallas que no podía ganar sola. Buscar ayuda en esas situaciones no era una muestra de cobardía o debilidad: era una muestra de sabiduría.

En el transcurso de la conversación, Linka terminó acurrucada con él. Albert la abrazó, la contempló, y su corazón le dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

Su última batalla. La misión que la diosa del amor le encomendó unos días antes. Linka y Lincoln no sufrirían lo que le había ocurrido a él.

Colocó la mano sobre los cabellos de la niña y le habló con suavidad.

\- ¿Sabes, pequeña? La vida suele ser injusta. Te da con una mano lo que te quita con otra. Se las arregla para destruir tu mente y tu espíritu. A veces, sin que puedas hacer nada para remediar las cosas.

Linka cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Pero veces, nosotros somos los que estamos ciegos, y perdemos oportunidades de recibir la ayuda que tanto necesitamos. Lo que le pasó a mi hija... Bueno, sabes que yo ya lo sospechaba; pero no lo sabía de verdad. Yo pasaba hasta diez meses por año alejado de mi casa. ¡Diez meses por año! ¿Te imaginas lo que era eso? Gran parte de ese tiempo lo pasaba arriesgando mi vida. Fui al frente de batalla muchas veces, y cuando regresaba; lo único que quería era abrazar a mi esposa y a mi hija. ¿Te imaginas?

\- Sí -contestó Linka en un suspiro.

\- Pero ahora veo que eso fue demasiado para Rita. Creo que no fui el mejor de los padres, ¿sabes? Estuve demasiado tiempo alejado de ella. Tuvo que crecer sin mí, en las manos de una madre que le dio más disciplina que cariño. Pero Rita... Bueno, ella siempre fue voluntariosa. Supe que tuvo un novio a los doce años, pero nunca supe a ciencia cierta hasta dónde habían llegado las cosas. Ella y su madre se dieron muy buena maña para ocultarme todo.

Albert sintió que se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Linka se apartó un poco para ver el rostro atribulado del anciano.

\- ¡Mi pobre hija! Sabe muy bien que cometió un error. Ahora veo que nunca se recuperó del todo. Y ahora entiendo también por qué ella y su madre no volvieron a llevarse bien. Debió ser tan duro... Y claro, tiene miedo de que alguno de sus hijos cometa los mismos errores que ella.

Linka asintió. Visto así, no había duda de que Albert tenía razón.

\- Bueno, puesto que ahora lo comprendemos, sabemos que mi hija no va a cambiar de manera de pensar. Por lo que me dices, mi yerno está de acuerdo con ella; así que él no va a interferir para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

\- Entonces... No hay esperanza, ¿verdad? -dijo Linka en un gemido.

Albert pasó una mano por la mejilla de la niña, y le sonrió ligeramente.

\- La hay, pero antes necesitamos estar seguros de una cosa, princesa. ¿Porque quieres estar con Lincoln? ¿Es agradecimiento, o...

Dejó la frase inconclusa de manera intencional, esperando que sus palabras hicieran el efecto que estaba buscando. Linka suspiró, y su rostro adoptó una expresión de incredulidad. ¡No era posible que Albert estuviera hablando en serio! Comenzó a habar fuerte, de manera precipitada; aumentando el tono y la vehemencia de su voz con cada frase que pronunciaba.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¡Claro que sí lo adoro! Mira, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero... Bueno, las mujeres siempre hablamos de esto con quien podemos, ¿entiendes? Las tías, las abuelas, otras amigas... Podría darle mil razones por las que amo a Lincoln, pero ¿qué importa eso? ¡Eso no se dice, eso se siente! Ya no puedo... No quiero imaginarme mi vida sin él. ¡Por dios, si nos hemos entregado todo! ¡Si vine contigo, es porque tengo la esperanza de que me ayudes! ¡No quiero separarme de él, abuelo! ¡No quiero!

Albert sonrió. Ya sabía todo lo que le hacía falta.

\- Me dijiste abuelo...

La niña lo miró, sin entender. Tardó unos segundos en captar; pero cuando lo hizo, se puso roja e hizo por separarse de Albert.

\- Oh... Perdón... Es que, yo... -balbuceó la niña-. Eehh... ¿Está mal que lo haya hecho?

Albert sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Linka sonrió aliviada, y continuó hablando en un susurro.

\- Es que... ¿Cómo te lo explico? Contigo me siento a salvo. En confianza. Es un poco como estar con Lincoln, pero diferente... Usted es... Tú eres como el padre o el abuelo que me hubiera gustado tener.

Albert sonrió aún más ampliamente, y abrazó a la niña. Ella, feliz y reconfortada, se dejó hacer y correspondió con la misma fuerza.

\- Entonces, esto significa que existe una solución -dijo Albert-. Tenemos que platicar un poco sobre esto, Princesa. Y cuando lo tengamos todo muy claro, podremos proponérselo a Lincoln y sus padres. ¿De acuerdo?

Linka asintió. Supo de inmediato de lo que se trataba, y no podía sentirse más feliz.

* * *

\- Papá, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? -dijo Rita, después de escuchar todo lo que Albert tenía que decir-. ¿No crees que eso pueda ser demasiado pesado para ti?

\- En absoluto -respondió firmemente el viejo guerrero-. Te enseñé los resultados de todo mi chequeo. Gozo de cabal salud física y mental, y te aseguro que duraré en buena forma por lo menos otros veinte años.

Rita miró a su padre, y después a Lincoln y Linka. Aquello no acababa de gustarle, pero tal vez; solo tal vez era una buena solución.

Por lo menos, era una alternativa. Fue muy poco lo que pudo hablar con Lincoln. Además de los pacientes programados, tuvo que atender tres emergencias dentales. Apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para echar un ojo de vez en cuando a su hijo, quien casi no se movía del asiento en el que se sentó cuando llegaron.

Cuando lo vio, a Rita se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba verlo así. ¡Había cometido tantos errores con él, y lo había hecho sufrir demasiado por sus tonterías y su cortedad de miras!

Pero no podía ceder en aquello, ¿verdad? Las consecuencias de un embarazo no deseado eran desastrosas. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

Fueron horas muy duras para los dos. Le era muy difícil concentrarse en sus pacientes, y estuvo a punto de lastimar a uno de ellos. Pero logró terminar su trabajo, recogió a su hijo, y trató de abrir la conversación con él. Estaba pensando en la mejor manera de hacerlo, cuando su celular registró una llamada.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó ansiosamente.

\- No, hija. Pero necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

Rita se puso de acuerdo con su padre y colgó. Lincoln la miró con interés, pero ni siquiera ahora quiso hablar con su madre.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar. Para su sorpresa, Linka y Lynn ya estaban allí. Albert le dijo que él mismo lo había llamado, porque era un asunto que le incumbía tanto como a ella.

Albert no perdió tiempo. Le comentó a su hija que, a grandes rasgos, estaba al tanto de toda la situación. Le dijo las claras que sabía todo lo que había pasado, y que tenía intenciones de hacerse cargo de Linka.

Aquello no fue una verdadera sorpresa para Rita. Conocía a su padre. Cuando él terminó de hablar, se quedó profundamente pensativa.

El que sí se puso muy contento fue Lincoln. Cuando escuchó la propuesta de su abuelo, se puso feliz, y abrazó a Linka sin importarle que sus padres lo estuvieran viendo.

Rita y Lynn no estaban muy a gusto con la espontánea manifestación de cariño de los pequeños. Pero enfrente de Albert, no se decidían a amonestarlos por eso. Fue el mismo Albert quien los tranquilizó. No era conveniente encender los ánimos de esos dos adultos recalcitrantes.

Rita se tomó su tiempo. Consideró con cuidado todos los aspectos en los que pudo pensar, y solo había algo que no le agradaba. Una sola cosa, pero demasiado perturbadora.

\- No lo sé, papá -dijo al fin-. Esto no acaba de convencerme.

Albert suspiró. Era hora de utilizar la artillería pesada.

\- Niños, ¿podrían salir un momento? Necesito hablar con Rita en privado. Me gustaría que salieras tú también, Lynn.

Lynn abrió la boca. Parecía tener algo que decir al respecto. Pero consultó a su esposa con la mirada, y ella hizo un gesto de aquiescencia.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: el clímax de esta historia.**

 **Linkassault. Bueno, sé que hay mucho de lo que mencionas amigo. Así que pensé: ¿por qué no darle un giro diferente a las cosas? Algo un poco más parecido a cómo pueden solucionarse estas situaciones difíciles en el mundo real.**

 **En efecto, falta muy poco para el final. Apenas unos capítulos mas… Y veremos qué ocurre.**

 **Muchos saludos. Suerte con tus proyectos artísticos y la escritura. De verdad, lo haces bastante bien :-)**

 **t10507. Así es: de verdad está decidida. Y como podrás ver, se le da el juego psicológico. Por el momento, logró contener los ímpetus del "Hombre del Plan".**

 **Sin embargo, aún no está todo dicho. Por el contenido de este capítulo, seguro que ya te figuras por dónde van los tiros. Espera un poco y lo verás.**

 **Muchos saludos, y gracias por tu apoyo de siempre, amigo :-)**

 **Marati2011. Tienes toda la razón. Y es cierto que nadie nos enseña a ser papás, pero… ¡Caray! A los señores Loud se les escapan cosas de sentido común, por lo comodinos y flojos que son tantas veces..**

 **Quise exacerbar esta característica suya en esta historia (no más que en algunos capítulos de la serie, en realidad), y allí están las consecuencias.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios, amiga.**

 **NICKMANIA 23. Dos palabras para resumir la impresión que me hizo tu profundo comentario en el capítulo 28, amigo:**

 ** _Estuvo patético._**

 **Cero razonamiento. Cero originalidad. Pura bilis amarilla.**

 **No hay duda: en el fondo, todos los haters son el mismo.**

 **Buena suerte con tu vida real, campeón ;-)**

 **Eddy X. Gracias por decírmelo, amigo. Intenté que fuera emocional y más o menos realista. Me alegra mucho saber que te conmovió.**

 **cartman6x61. Está bien. Lo creo. Sin embargo, elegí otra manera de proceder, amigo. Muy pronto lo verás.**

 **Sergex.** **Bueno, creo que en este capítulo ya avizoras la manera en que se darán las cosas, amigo. Lo de Rita lo tenia ya previsto desde hacia tiempo.**

 **Se vienen las partes finales de esta historia. No nos falta mucho para terminar. Saludos.**


	38. Llegarán lluvias suaves

**38\. "Llegarán lluvias suaves..."**

\- Vamos, niños -dijo Lynn, tomándolos por los hombros-. Rita y su padre necesitan hablar a solas.

Los niños dirigieron una mirada rápida hacia el abuelo, y el buen señor les guiñó un ojo. Esperó unos segundos después de que salieron y se arrellanó en su asiento. Después adoptó una actitud solemne, mirando directo a los ojos de su hija.

\- Mira hija. Técnicamente, no puedes evitar que yo me lleve a Linka. La niña no existe en este universo. Legalmente, no es una persona; nadie puede demostrar su existencia. Y esos papeles falsos que le sacaron no soportarían el escrutinio de la ley. En cambio, los análisis y pruebas físicas que te mostré son concluyentes. Nadie me puede declarar incapaz para cuidar una criatura. Y por si eso fuera poco, tengo un par de amigos en los Altos Mandos de la Amada que me deben favores. Ellos estarán encantados de ayudarme, o de ser mis testigos en lo que necesite.

Rita suspiró, pero decidió no interrumpir a su padre.

\- Además, ¿por qué hacer esto más traumático y doloroso? La niña merece una oportunidad, hija. No hay motivo para que hagamos una pelea y rompamos los lazos que tenemos. Sé que no fui el mejor de los padres para ti. Sé que estuve lejos mucho tiempo, pero... Esta vez, será diferente. Tengo todo mi tiempo, mi salud, y mis energías para sacar adelante a esa niña. Ahora que ya estoy viejo, creo que puedo ser un mejor padre. Entiendo muchas cosas que antes no podía.

La mujer miró a su padre, y volvió a tener aquellos sentimientos encontrados que la habían acosado durante toda su vida. Lo amaba mucho. Pero también estaba resentida con él

\- Papá -dijo lentamente-. Sé que te puedes hacer cargo de Linka. Sé que estás saludable y lúcido, y que lo seguirás estando durante muchos años, pero... No es eso lo que me preocupa. También sé que no puedo impedir que te la lleves y que cualquier batalla legal sobre esto no tiene ningún sentido. Son otras cosas, papá. Me dan miedo otras cosas, que son mucho más difíciles y crueles de decir.

Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Rita se fueron llenando de lágrimas. Aquello comenzaba a lastimarla demasiado. Los fantasmas y las culpas de su pasado regresaban otra vez; con mayor fuerza nunca. Su corazón se desgarraba una vez más

\- Yo... La verdad es que no quiero a esa niña cerca de mi hijo. ¡No la quiero! Ella puede perjudicar a mi niño. ¡Podría hacerle mucho daño!

Albert abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No podía creer que su hija estuviera hablando en serio.

\- Rita -dijo entre dientes-. ¿Te das cuenta de la aberración que estás diciendo? ¡Es una pequeñita de once años, muy tierna y cariñosa; y tú hablas de ella como si fuera una mujer fatal! ¡Lincoln la rescató de ser abusada y maltratada! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que ella puede ser peligrosa para tu hijo?

\- ¡Pues precisamente por eso, papá! -estalló la mujer- ¡Porque es tierna, cariñosa, y Lincoln está embobado por ella! ¿Ya sabes lo que hicieron? ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

Albert suspiró. ¡Así que era eso! Tuvo que haberlo imaginado.

\- No hace falta, Rita. Lo supe ayer, cuando hablé con ellos. No me lo dijeron claramente, pero no había manera de que lo ocultaran.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Y debo suponer que tú lo apruebas! -dijo Rita, exasperada.

\- ¡Claro que no, Rita; pero tenemos que ser realistas! Supongo que ya estás al tanto de todo lo que han vivido juntos y de todo lo que le hicieron a Linka. Esos dos han creado un lazo muy fuerte, y bueno... Aunque no estén en edad de hacerlo, tiene cierta lógica que hayan acabado... intimando, digamos.

Rita se mesó los cabellos de pura frustración. No podía entender que su padre los apoyara. ¡Aquello no estaba bien! ¡No estaba bien, por dios!

\- Papá, ¡Escúchate, por favor! ¡Esos dos se van a fastidiar la vida! ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si ella se embaraza? ¡No quiero eso para mi hijo! ¡No quiero que él cometa los mismos errores que yo!

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Rita se quedó callada y sintió que su rostro enrojecía. La furia y la desesperación a hicieron revelar un secreto que había mantenido casi oculto durante 31 años. Miró brevemente a su padre, y se dio cuenta de que Albert la veía sorprendido, pero no asombrado.

Por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. A Rita le estaba costando mucho trabajo asimilar su desliz, pero Albert no se aprovechó inmediatamente de la ventaja que le daba la situación.

\- Rita... ¿Entonces... Tú...

El hombre dejó la frase deliberadamente inconclusa. El rostro de Rita se descompuso, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que pudiera controlarlas. Se llevó las manos al rostro, y por unos momentos no pudo confrontar a su padre. Volvió a ser una adolescente llena de temor y vergüenza.

\- Sí, papá... Yo -dijo a media voz, y se tomó unos instantes para reponerse lo suficiente-. A mí me pasó.

Albert apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Rita había perdido cualquier ventaja que pudiera tener en la discusión, y ambos lo sabían. Por eso, prefirió dejar que ella mostrara sus últimas armas de una vez.

\- Entenderás que no quiero que le pase lo mismo a mi Lincoln. ¡Es un niño, papá! ¡Él no debe sufrir esas cosas! No quiero que cometa los mismos errores que... Que yo.

El anciano guerrero asintió sin decir nada. Esperó unos segundos, y dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

\- Bueno. Y supongo que piensas que lo mejor será apartarlo para siempre de ella. Crees que es una buena idea separarlos por la fuerza, dejar que lloren por su amor perdido, y que Lincoln te culpe por eso todo el tiempo que te quede de vida.

\- ¡Son niños, papá! ¿Qué pueden saber ellos del amor?

Albert sonrió. De algún modo, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Era como si la idea le hubiera llegado de fuera. Como si alguien la hubiera plantado en su mente.

\- Hija. Sé que no he sido el mejor de los padres -dijo con calma-. Sé que no estuve allí cuando me necesitaste, y que preferí dedicarme a servir a mi país, antes que a mi familia. Pero a pesar de eso, creo que te conozco un poco, mi amor. Te vi del brazo de tu marido cuando te casaste. Te vi recibir a tus niños, arrullarlos... atenderlos. Sé que sabes amar, y sé que siempre lo has sabido. Así que dime, ¿acaso no amabas al muchacho?

Rita se quedó sin habla. Un tropel de imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. Eran recuerdos y nostalgias que creyó superadas mucho tiempo atrás. Incluso recordó las duras palabras de su madre, y las utilizó para responder a su padre de la misma forma.

\- ¡Fue un error! ¡Fue algo que nunca debí hacer!

\- No te pregunté eso, hija -continuó Albert, con el mismo tono calmado-. Lo que te pregunté es: ¿Tú amabas a ese muchacho?

Rita abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Sentía que se ahogaba. El dolor, la añoranza y la desesperación la acometieron a la vez. Por un instante volvió a tener trece años, y a experimentar lo que sintió cuando su madre la llevó con aquel médico asesino...

\- Papá... yo... no... -comenzó, pero no pudo continuar.

Albert sintió pena y malestar por su hija. No le gustaba nada remover esos recuerdos tan dolorosos en ella. Pero por más que le doliera, sintió que era el momento y no podía claudicar. Tenía que romper por completo con su última resistencia. Rita y también él, tenían que entender.

\- Lo amabas, ¿verdad? Tanto como has llegado a amar a tu marido y a tus hijos...

Eso fue todo lo que Rita pudo resistir. Todo su rostro se contrajo en un rictus de dolor, y comenzó a llorar. Un llanto intenso y cruel, causado por el dolor que había reprimido durante tantos años.

* * *

Albert acudió presto al lado de su hija, y ella se refugió de inmediato en sus brazos. La mujer lloró como una niña en brazos de su padre; mientras el viejo guerreo acariciaba su cabello y la consolaba. Por momentos, el hombre sintió cómo su propio llanto afloraba.

\- Hubo algo más, ¿verdad amor? -dijo Albert, cuando ella se hubo calmado un poco-. Algo que solo tú y tu madre supieron...

\- Papá... -musitó ella.

\- Está bien, mi amor. No me digas más. Yo ya lo he adivinado.

Rita se apartó de su padre, se secó las lágrimas, y procuró sobreponerse un poco antes de hablar.

\- No papá. Creo que... Hice muy mal al no decirte, pero... Pero mamá... Ella me dijo que si tú sabías... Me correrías de la casa. Me dijo que... ¡Qué me ibas a dejar de querer!

Las últimas palabras de Rita salieron arrastradas, ahogadas las lágrimas y el dolor. Albert frunció el ceño, y sintió aflorar un llanto de pura rabia y frustración. Nunca había amado realmente a su mujer, pero esto era...

Su mirada volvió a caer en su hija, así que aspiró hondo y procuró serenarse. Lo que hubiera pasado, ya no importaba. Su exmujer estaba muerta: era su hija la que sufría. La tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y besó sus cabellos dorados.

\- Mi amor... Tengo que decirte algo: yo jamás hubiera hecho eso. ¡Yo te adoro, y te adoraba también en aquellos años! Si tú me hubieras dicho lo que pasó, francamente no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado. Pero puedes estar segura de una cosa...

Tomó el rostro de su hija por las mejillas y limpió le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

\- Nunca, nunca te hubiera sacado de nuestra casa. ¡Y nunca te hubiera dejado de amar! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas misiones peligrosas afronté en esos años, mi amor? Muchísimas. ¿Y sabes qué era lo que me daba la fuerza y la presencia de ánimo para regresar vivo? ¡Eras tú mi, Solecito! Siempre pensaba en que me tenía que cuidar, porque ansiaba regresar a tu lado. Porque quería estar contigo, y seguir enseñándote cosas. ¿Recuerdas cuando piloteamos el avión fumigador? ¿Y el tanque de guerra?

Rita se olvidó por un momento de su tristeza, y pudo sonreír un poco. Comenzó a sentirse menos triste, menos dolida. Hacía muchos años que su padre no la llamaba Solecito.

\- Claro que sí -respondió.

\- ¿Y recuerdas cuando leíamos poesía juntos? ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra poesía favorita?

\- Sí, papí -dijo ella, y colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

El viejo guerrero comenzó a recitar con voz suave y calmada. Después del primer verso, la voz de su hija se unió a la de él:

 _Llegarán lluvias suaves y el olor a tierra mojada,  
y golondrinas revoloteando con su brillante sonido.  
Y ranas en los estanques, cantando en la noche,  
y ciruelos silvestres de trémula blancura._

 _Los petirrojos vestirán su plumoso fuego,  
silbando caprichosos sobre el cercado.  
Y nadie sabrá de la guerra, nadie  
se preocupará cuando llegue a su fin._

 _A nadie le importaría, ni al pájaro ni al árbol,  
si toda la humanidad pereciera.  
Y la propia primavera, cuando despertara al alba;  
apenas sabría de nuestra partida._

Terminaron de recitar. Rita sonreía, y musitó débilmente:

\- Sara Teasdale.

\- Sí, mi amor. ¿Te confieso una cosa? Me tomó toda mi vida entender el significado de este poema. Yo pensaba que hablaba del fin del mundo, pero conforme me hago más viejo y veo más cerca mi final, me doy cuenta en verdad habla del fin de la vida. ¿Qué somos, Rita? Una estrella fugaz. Un suspiro. Polvo en la inmensidad de un universo frío e insensible. He visto tantas cosas terribles en mi vida que, ahora que soy un viejo, dudo mucho de que realmente exista un dios.

Rita suspiró. Normalmente, se hubiera opuesto a esa idea con todo vigor. Pero no en ese momento. No después de recordar tanto dolor e injusticias. Aún le dolía no haber podido abrazar jamás a ese pequeño, que permaneció unos pocos meses en su vientre adolescente.

\- Entonces, si pensamos que no hay un dios, ¿qué nos queda en esta vida, mi amor? Nada. Solo el amor que hemos dado, y lo que han producido nuestras obras. ¿Cómo recuerdas a tu madre después de aquello, Solecito? ¿Te parece justo lo que te hizo?

La mujer cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Se quedó callada. Aún ahora, le era muy difícil decir exactamente lo que pensaba de su madre.

\- Yo sé de eso, mi amor. ¡Vaya que sé de eso! ¿Me permites que te cuente una historia? ¿Quieres saber por qué puedo entender todo lo que tú sientes? ¿Quieres saber por qué te hubiera comprendido en ese entonces?

Rita afirmó con la cabeza, y Albert le contó brevemente la historia de él y Mei Ling. La mujer escuchó todo, enmudecida por la sorpresa. Cuando su padre acabó, todavía pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera hablar.

\- ¡Papá! Pero... ¡Esto es... Tan cruel, tan injusto! Pobre de Mei Ling... ¡Y pobre de ti, papá! ¡Te hicieron exactamente lo mismo que a mí!

\- Así es, mi amor. Mucho antes de conocer a tu madre, hubo una mujer a la que le entregué mi ser entero. Y hasta antes de que tú nacieras, fue la única mujer a la que amé de verdad. Tienes razón, mi amor: nos hicieron lo mismo a los dos. Yo llevo en mi alma el mismo peso que tú. Así que ahora te pregunto. ¿Hemos de hacerle lo mismo a Lincoln y a Linka? ¿Ellos deben sufrir lo mismo que nosotros?

Rita miró el rostro atribulado de su padre, y tuvo que bajar la mirada. No dijo nada, pero Albert insistió.

\- ¿Te parece justo que ellos sufran lo mismo que nosotros, Solecito? ¿Debemos darles el mismo dolor que nos ha desgarrado durante toda nuestra vida, y confiar en que lo van a superar? ¿Te parece justo?

La mujer suspiró. La respuesta era obvia.

\- No. No es justo, papá. Tanto dolor puede hacer que... Tengo que confesarte algo: yo intenté... terminar con mi vida -dijo Rita, avergonzada.

Albert asintió.

\- Yo también, corazón. No lo hice por mi propia mano pero, ¡tomé tantos riesgos estúpidos en los años siguientes! Solo dejé de hacerlo cuando supe que tu madre estaba embarazada.

Rita afirmó en silencio, y durante un par de minutos, no se escuchó nada más en aquella habitación.

\- Está bien, papá. Pero entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Dejarlos vivir juntos? ¿Ayudar a Lincoln a que invierta bien su dinero, y que puedan vivir de ello? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

\- No, mi amor. Siguen siendo niños, y necesitan educación. ¿Por qué no dejarlos tener un noviazgo normal? Sabemos que son muy precoces, pero es nuestro deber educarlos para que se cuiden y controlen sus ansias hasta una edad más apropiada. Lincoln es tu hijo0 y de Lynn. No rehúyan educarlo para que ejerza responsablemente su sexualidad. Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso. Y en cuanto a Linka... Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo también con ella. Después de todo, ya estoy viejo y no soy su padre. Es posible que a mí me haga más caso.

\- Sí... -dijo Rita, pensativa-. Cada uno viviendo en su casa con sus padres o su tutor. Pueden salir juntos los fines de semana, y verse en la escuela como todos los niños normales...

\- Podría funcionar, hija. ¿No crees? Pero tenemos que ponernos en nuestro papel, y fajarnos los pantalones cuando sea necesario. Lynn y tú ya no pueden rehuir su responsabilidad.

Albert dijo eso último con toda seriedad, y Rita enrojeció como un tomate. Ni hablar. Ella y su marido tenían que hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Era hora de que se comportaran como verdaderos adultos

\- Sí. Supongo que podemos hacerlo -concluyó Rita.

\- Así me gusta. De todos modos, recuerda que yo siempre podré echarles una mano con eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Rita afirmó con la cabeza. Albert rodeó los hombros de su hija, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

 **Como verán amigos, casi hemos terminado. La situación de Lincoln y Linka va a cambiar para bien. Tenemos algunos cabos sueltos que anudar; como el arreglo final de las familias, la situación de Lincoln y Linka con Luan y Lola, la situación del abuelo, y otras cosas más.**

 **Dos capítulos más y un epílogo. Es todo lo que necesitaremos.**

 **Paso ahora a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Linkassault. Gracias, amigo. Viniendo de alguien que lo hace tan bien como tú, es un gran halago :-D**

 **Por supuesto, una vez que acabe la historia tengo planes para lo que sigue. Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Por los asuntos que van a quedar pendientes aquí. Claro que eso va a depender de una cosa: el público por aquí es mucho más exigente. Así que voy a sondear a ver si la idea de algo más podría tener buena acogida por aquí.**

 **Muchos saludos amigo. Y muy buena suerte con todos tus proyectos.**

 **Sergex. Espero que el clímax de la historia te haya convencido, amigo. Y bien lo adivinaste, el experimentado pop-Pop tenía un as bajo la manga.**

 **Falta, por supuesto, atarlo todo para tener una perspectiva coherente del final. Espero que los capítulos que faltan te resulten convincentes. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante.**

 **Jacobs-Snipper. No amigo. No me parece exagerado, en lo absoluto. Pero… Comprendo muy bien tu punto de vista, e incluso podría decirte que simpatizo con él, en cierto modo.**

 **No sé qué edad tengas, ni de qué nivel socioeconómico provengas. Pero yo te puedo decir, por mi trabajo, que muchos preadolescentes que han vivido situaciones de abuso y desamparo aprendido como Linka reaccionan con esas expresiones, y peor. Consulta solamente cómo han aumentado las tasas de depresión y suicidio en población preadolescente en Latinoamérica, y verás una prueba de lo que te digo.**

 **Muchos preadolescentes sobredramatizan, y no son capaces de ver las soluciones a sus problemas. Hay muchos contextos sociales en los que las respuestas y las expresiones de Linka no son nada exageradas. Claro, si tú ya eres mayor; o si tienes esa edad, pero has tenido una vida relativamente estable, con intereses en muchas cosas, es comprensible que sus reacciones te parezcan exageradas... Y aun así, tienes que concederle a Linka el mérito de que logró vencer sus pensamientos derrotistas y entró en acción.**

 **Lo que sí tengo que decirte, es que verás más cosas como estas en mis escritos. Yo hago relatos sobre gente normal en situaciones extremas e insólitas, o sobre gente con problemas y en situaciones de desventaja. Por eso escribo así, y seguiré escribiendo así.**

 **Por supuesto, seguir leyendo lo que hago es una decisión enteramente tuya, amigo**

 **Muchos saludos.**

 **Marati2011. Pues... Digamos que la cosa fue parecida a lo que sufrió Lincoln en el infame episodio NSL.**

 **De hecho sabremos un poco de eso en el epílogo de esta historia. Ya nos falta muy poco para terminar, amiga.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **t10507. Gracias por tu apoyo constante, amigo** **. Espero que el clímax te haya resultado convincente.**

 **Es cierto: son decisiones que los adultos debieron haber tomado muchísimo tiempo antes, pero... basta con ver dos capítulos de la serie para darnos cuenta de lo negligentes que son como Rita y Lynn como padres. Hizo falta que ocurriera lo que ocurrió para que lograran reaccionar.**

 **Faltan los cabos que he dejado sueltos a lo largo de la historia. Dos capítulos más, y el epílogo.**

 **Que los caminos te traten bien, amigo. ¿Alguna vez has bajado acá, por la zona del Golfo?**


	39. Amores, resentimientos

**39\. Amores, resentimientos**

A partir del día en que Rita y Albert hablaron con el corazón en la mano, la vida de los chicos peliblancos dio un giro radical. Un cambio completo y definitivo.

Les costó trabajo adaptarse a no pasar juntos cada momento del día. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo beneficiosa que era su nueva situación; y de lo justos que fueron sus padres y su abuelo al permitirles tener una vida normal. Sin compromisos para los que todavía no estaban preparados, ni moral, ni psicológicamente.

Después de que terminaron de hablar, Rita y Albert llamaron a los niños y a Lynn. Juntos acordaron que Linka se iría a vivir con el abuelo y seguiría acudiendo a la escuela. Además, tan pronto como terminara su tarea o los quehaceres de fin de semana en la casa, Lincoln estaba autorizado para pasar la tarde al lado de Linka. Pero siempre bajo la vigilancia de un miembro mayor de la familia. Las hermanas mayores no contaban. Si se comportaban bien, eso podía flexibilizarse con el tiempo.

Y claro, pasara lo que pasara y bajo cualquier circunstancia, tenían prohibido dormir solos y juntos. O podían hacer eso en casa de nadie, ni siquiera durante una pillamada.

Al principio, los niños sintieron que las condiciones impuestas eran demasiado duras. Pero como vieron que el abuelo estaba de acuerdo, no pudieron poner más objeciones. En compensación, Rita y Lynn llamaron a sus hijas; y les dejaron muy claro que ya no podían abusar impunemente de la amabilidad y la disposición de Lincoln para ayudarlas. A partir de aquella fecha, cada una debía ser más independiente y resolver sus propios problemas. Si querían o necesitaban la ayuda de Lincoln, tenían que pedírsela con al menos una semana de anticipación; a menos que se tratase de una emergencia. Y si Lincoln así lo quería, podía solicitar que Linka estuviera presente mientras las ayudaba. Ellas tendrían que aceptar o conformarse con nada.

Ellos pidieron solamente la oportunidad de pasar una última noche juntos. Les fue concedida, a condición de que dejaran la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln completamente abierta, durante toda la noche. Así lo hicieron, y permanecieron toda la noche en un abrazo casto, con las piyamas bien puestas. Estuvieron hablando de lo que les esperaba, y de cómo iba a acomodarse a la nueva situación.

* * *

Sin embargo, casi desde el principio se dieron cuenta de las ventajas del arreglo. En la práctica, pasaban casi todo el día juntos, como antes de que todo ocurriera. Estaban juntos en la escuela toda la mañana, de lunes a viernes. Hacían la tarea juntos casi siempre, y en ocasiones con otros niños. Luego, pasaban la tarde leyendo, jugando videojuegos, viendo sus programas favoritos, y de vez en cuando se daban maña para leer sus cómics en ropa interior. Al caer la noche regresaban a sus casas, convivían un rato con la familia y Lincoln ayudaba a sus hermanas antes de irse a su cuarto y pasar un gran rato chateando con Linka, antes que el sueño los venciera.

Los fines de semana tenían todavía más oportunidades para estar juntos. El arreglo inicial era que irían a las citas acompañados por alguien, pero este arreglo pronto se perdió. Comenzaron a salir solos, y de vez en cuando se las arreglaban para encontrar un lugar bien apartado y darse más de una medida generosa de pasión; siempre extremando sus precauciones.

Las familias se también se adaptaron sorprendentemente rápido. Las hermanas Loud dejaron de ver con malos ojos la relación de los chicos peliblancos, y se resignaron a ser más independientes para sus cosas.

Otra actividad a la que Lincoln y Linka se aficionaron mucho fue platicar con el abuelo. Linka y Albert se entendieron enseguida, y a ambos les resultó muy fácil acomodar sus vidas y sus quehaceres para que las cosas funcionaran bien en su pequeña casa. Linka disponía de su propio cuarto y de total privacidad, pero gran parte del tiempo que no estaba con Lincoln lo ocupaba para charlar con el abuelo. El hombre tenía mil experiencias que contar, y sabía hacerlo bastante bien. Así que Linka lo escuchaba embelesada, y bien pronto tuvo la idea de escribir una recopilación de esas historias, condimentadas con un poco de ficción.

Lincoln también tenía una magnífica relación con Albert, y disfrutaba escuchando sus historias y vivencias. Pero además, tuvieron una sorpresa inesperada cuando supieron que él había sido instructor de artes marciales, y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la Armada. Linka no pudo evitar contarle el encuentro que tuvo con Paige y su resultado. El viejo guerrero le explicó con gran detalle lo que debía hacer en situaciones así, y cómo debió manejar a su enemiga desde el principio.

Los chicos quedaron muy interesados. Tanto, que muy pronto estuvieron aprendiendo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el abuelo. Albert era un instructor exigente y minucioso, mucho más de lo que Lynn había sido con Linka. Así que los chicos recibieron una instrucción en combate verdaderamente privilegiada. Y cuando eventualmente se vieron envueltos en una pelea contra algún abusador, le dieron una dura lección tan duro, que les hizo alcanzar fama en toda la escuela. Desde ese día, nadie fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse con ellos.

Las nubes que oscurecían sus vidas por fin se habían despejado. Ambos estaban demasiado identificados, eran demasiado afines como para pensar en estar con otras personas. Así que su relación era bastante parecida a un noviazgo juvenil con derecho ocasional a roce erótico. Una situación cómoda y segura, en la que la familia por fin había dejado de molestarlos.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba una cosa pendiente. Toda la situación se gestó porque alguien los había filmado y atentado contra su intimidad. Eso hizo que, de una manera inconsciente, se alejaran cada vez más de la familia de Lincoln. Solo convivían un poco más con Lisa, Lynn, Leni y Lana; las hermanas que los habían aceptado desde el principio.

El resto de las hermanas se acostumbró poco a poco, y fueron aceptando calladamente la nueva situación. Pero había alguien que se sentía culpable y dolida. Llegado el momento, ya no pudo soportar que su hermano y Linka apenas le dirigieran la palabra.

* * *

\- Dime, Luan. ¿Para qué querías verme?

Al ver entrar a Lincoln, la comediante se levantó de su asiento favorito y fue a jalar a Lincoln del marco de la puerta. Lo hizo con tanta brusquedad, que el chico peliblanco casi se fue de bruces contra el piso.

\- ¡Oye, Luan! ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo molesto.

\- ¿Lola te vio entrar? –preguntó ella a su vez.

\- Eh... No. Creo que no –respondió Lincoln, un tanto extrañado.

Luan dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero su semblante cambió de inmediato, y adoptó una expresión grave y triste. Tardó varios segundos en hablar de nuevo.

\- Bien. Es importante que ella no nos vea. –la chica se detuvo. Se miró las manos, y apenas levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada expectante de su hermano-. Lincoln... tengo algo que decirte. Es sobre... Bueno. Lo que ocurrió hace unos meses entre tú y Linka.

Lincoln se quedó callado y expectante. Casi ninguna de sus hermanas, excepto Lisa y Leni, había hablado con ellos sobre eso. Leni solo les había dicho en su estilo simple que los amaba y los consideraba una hermosa pareja; pero que tenían que creer unos años para comprometerse y casarse. Lisa, contra su costumbre, fue mucho más explícita. Les confesó que se sentía muy mal por no haberlos podido ayudar en su batalla contra los adultos; pero los dotó con otro tipo de ayudas: les dio algunas regalías adicionales por la patente del superpegamento, y pretendió dotarlos con un poderoso anticonceptivo por si algún día se les ocurría tener relaciones sexuales sin protección.

Pero Luan... ¿Qué podía decirle ella? Hasta donde sabía, ella no tenía nada que ver con aquel asunto, ¿o sí?

A Luan le costó mucho trabajo continuar. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, y estuvo a punto de tomar al señor Cocos.

\- Ay, Lincoln... Esto es tan difícil... -musitó, y volvió a callar.

Pero había dicho suficiente. Lincoln dedujo inmediatamente de qué se trataba aquello. Su semblante se ensombreció, y le dijo a Luan sin ningún tipo de cortapisas:

\- A ver, Luan. Deja que yo te lo diga. Tú fuiste la que nos filmaste a mí y a Linka teniendo... haciendo el amor. ¿Cierto?

Luan se tapó el rostro con las manos y apenas pudo hacer un ademán de asentimiento.

\- Debí saberlo –dijo Lincoln, cerrando los ojos-. ¡Demonios, Luan! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Su duro tono de voz hizo que Luan se atreviera a mirarlo. Se veía tan molesto que le inspiraba miedo. Por un momento se sintió bloqueada, y no supo qué más decirle.

\- Gracias por decirme, Luan. Pero no pretenderás que me quede contento y tranquilo, ¿verdad? Linka y yo pasamos por demasiadas cosas. ¡Nos merecíamos vivir nuestro amor en paz! Ya empezábamos a ser responsables. Nos cuidábamos. Pero parece que lo único que te importó fueron tus bromas tontas, tus ridículos videos sin gracia, y luego lo que te parece bien y lo que ves mal, ¿me equivoco? ¿Qué fue, Luan? ¿Por qué nos filmaste en... En un momento íntimo? ¿Fue envidia? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Por qué nos espiaste otra vez? ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si el abuelo no hubiera podido convencer a mamá?

Luan no podía hablar. Cada palabra de Lincoln era un golpe directo a su corazón y su conciencia. Comenzó a llorar, mientras miraba tristemente a su hermano furibundo.

\- Como sea, Luan -dijo Lincoln, intentando serenarse-. El daño ya está hecho. Espero que estés contenta, pero Linka y yo ya estamos mejor. No seguimos y nos seguiremos amando, a pesar de ti.

Lincoln giró sobre sus talones para salir, pero Luan lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- ¡Espera, Lincoln! N-no es así como tú lo dijiste. Por favor. ¡Déjame explicarte!

Lincoln se volvió para verla. Se veía tan enojado, que Luan solo pudo repetir su súplica.

\- Está bien, hermana -dijo Lincoln, resignado-. Te escucho.

Luan le explicó los detalles principales del asunto, desde el principio hasta que su madre obtuvo el fatídico video. Lincoln la escuchó, y para cuando Luan terminó, Lincoln estaba todavía más enojado que al principio.

\- ¡Y un cuerno! -le espetó-. Si no fuiste tú quien le mostró el video a mamá, tuvo que ser otra de nuestras hermanas. ¿Quién fue? ¿Lori? ¿Luna? ¿Acaso fueron Lucy o Lola?

Cuando escuchó el nombre de la pequeña reina de belleza, los ojos de Luan temblaron visiblemente. Aquello fue prueba suficiente para Lincoln.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Luan. Tu mirada me acaba de decir todo lo que necesitaba saber. Tengo que hablar con Lola.

Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, antes de que Luan pudiera reaccionar

* * *

\- ¡Lola! ¡Lola! -gritó Lincoln, y entró a su cuarto sin pedir permiso.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi fiesta de té sin ser invitado?

En realidad, Lola no estaba de buen humor. Su treta para apartar a Linka no le dio los resultados que esperaba. En realidad, ella y su hermano parecían más felices que nunca. Y desde entonces, Lola ya casi nunca podía convencer a Lincoln para que participara en sus fiestas de té.

Por su parte, Lincoln estaba decidido a atacar con todo. No podía actuar con medias tintas. No iba a permitir que aquella mocosa odiosa se saliera con la suya y quedara impune. Al menos, le diría exactamente lo que pensaba de ella

\- ¡Luan ya me confesó todo, Lola! ¡Absolutamente todo!

Lola sintió que los colores se iban del rostro. La manera en que Lincoln llegó gritando solo podía significar una cosa: Luan había confesado. No le quedaba más que defenderse y negarlo todo.

\- No sé de qué rayos hablas. ¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo!

\- ¡Eres una bruja, Lola! ¡Una maldita arpía! ¡Mira que robar el video que Luan nos tomó, y luego enseñárselo a nuestros padres!

Lola se molestó tanto con los insultos, que por un momento perdió el dominio de sí misma.

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Eso no puedes probarlo, Lincoln! ¡Nadie te va a creer! ¡Nadie... Ay!

Lola se halló de pronto en el suelo, sin comprender lo que había pasado. Le era casi imposible pensar que Lincoln pudiera agredir físicamente a alguna de ellas; pero lo había hecho. El empujón que le propinó casi la puso de espaldas sobre el piso.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Lincoln la sujetó por los hombros y le gritó a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara.

\- No me importa si le dices a mis padres, si ellos se enteran o si me castigan, pequeña bruja. ¡Pero te voy a decir exactamente lo que pienso de ti! Eres una canalla de la peor especie. Una convenenciera arrogante e insensible que no le importa dañar a nadie para que los demás hagan lo que quiere. ¡Eres una maldita, Lola! ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si existe alguien en el mundo que te quiera de verdad?

La niña estaba perpleja y asustada. Perdió por completo la capacidad de hablar.

\- Ten cuidado, Lola. La gente se cansa de que la humilles. De qué la insultes y la trates a golpes. Un día, todas esas niñas que humillas y amenazas en los concursos de belleza, te van a hacer una en la que las vas a pagar todas juntas. Algún día, alguien va a tomar todas tus cosas y las arrojará a una procesadora de basura. Un día te van a romper el corazón; te van a hacer sentir tan mal como yo y Linka nos sentimos cuando mamá nos gritó y me golpeó. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Yo estaré allí para verlo... ¡Y no te pienso ayudar!

Lola sintió que el alma se le venía a los pies. La cara de Lincoln le decía que hablaba completamente en serio. Apenas sintió cuando él la soltó, y cayó sentada sobre el piso.

\- No voy a hacer nada. Como tú dices, papá y mamá no me van a creer. Además, ¿de qué serviría?

Lincoln hizo una pausa intencionada, mientras su hermana lo miraba como su fuera un desconocido potencialmente peligroso.

\- Pero a partir de hoy, olvida que yo te vuelva a ayudar en algo. ¡Lo que sea! No me importa si te estás muriendo. No me importa que alguien te haga cosas terribles. ¡No me importa si todos te dan la espalda! ¡A partir de hoy, estás muerta para mí!

Salió del cuarto, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta. La pequeña reina de belleza no comprendía nada de lo ocurrido. Tuvo que pasar un rato antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Lincoln no volvió a hablar directamente con ella durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

\- Abuelo, ¿estás listo? Linka y yo ya lo estamos. ¡Tenemos tanto tiempo planeando esto!

\- ¡Sí! -secundó la niña- ¡Vamos! ¡No queremos perder ni un segundo de la convención nacional de comics de Ace Savvy!

\- Vamos, niños. ¡Tranquilos! Todavía me falta revisar el auto.

El grito de decepción de los niños pudo escucharse desde fuera de la casa. Pero Albert se rio con ganas, y les puso las manos sobre sus cabezas, antes de decir:

\- ¡Mentira! Ya todo está listo, niños. Basta con cargar nuestras maletas, acudir a hacer la parada técnica y nos vamos a pasar tres maravillosos días a la ciudad de Detroit, Michigan.

\- ¡Aaahhh! -exclamó Linka.

\- ¡No juegues con nuestros sentimientos, abuelo! -terció Lincoln.

\- ¡Pues aprendan a ser pacientes, pequeños! ¿Qué les he dicho tantas veces, durante las clases de artes marciales?

\- "Hay que estar abiertos y saber esperar" -recitaron ellos obedientemente.

\- Pues bien, ¡Esperen mientras voy a un lado a donde no pueden ir por mí!

Los tres rieron. Menos de quince minutos después, estaban en camino a la ciudad de Detroit.

* * *

Lincoln ajustó el moño del elegante smoking negro. Era el único detalle que faltaba. Ahora, su abuelo lucía verdaderamente sobrio y elegante.

Sonrió. Se sentía feliz y orgulloso. Era un privilegio ser el nieto de un hombre como su abuelo Albert. Tan fuerte, imponente, y de tan magnífica presencia ya en su senectud.

\- ¿Estás listo, abuelo? -dijo mientras sonreía.

\- He estado listo desde hace 50 años, hombrecito -respondió Albert, sonriente.

Se dieron un abrazo. Por fin, después de cinco años de noviazgo, Albert y Mei Ling iban a contraer matrimonio.

Definitivamente, Lincoln no pudo recibir mejor regalo de graduación. Ahora que él y Linka se iban a la universidad, se quedaría tranquilo y seguro sabiendo que su abuelo tendría el amor y compañía que merecía por el resto de su vida.

Volteó a ver su reloj. Tenían tiempo suficiente, pero era hora de marchar a la iglesia.

\- Vamos. Linka ya debe estar lista.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con que, en efecto, Linka ya los esperaba. Al verla, Lincoln emitió un involuntario silbido de admiración.

\- ¡Wow, mi vida! ¡Te ves preciosa! -dijo entusiasmado.

Y realmente lo estaba. Linka llevaba un precioso vestido rojo que le sentaba a la perfección. Los años y el ejercicio le habían moldeado un cuerpo maravilloso. Su cabello blanco, ondulado y recogido en un sencillo peinado resaltaba la belleza de su rostro.

\- Gracias, cariño. ¡Tú también estás muy guapo! ¡Los dos lo están!

La muchacha los abrazó a la vez, y ambos correspondieron. Después, se tomó del brazo de Lincoln y Albert los miró, deleitado por lo que veía.

\- Miren nada más. Cómo han crecido mis niños. ¡Me siento tan orgulloso de ustedes!

No le faltaban motivos. Linka y Lincoln habían desarrollado intereses propios rápidamente; y aunque su modestia le impidiera reconocerlo, él tenía una parte muy importante en ello. Sus historias de la Armada y su inflexible disciplina en cuanto al entrenamiento y el cumplimiento de los deberes escolares, los ayudó a convertirse en alumnos sobresalientes. En aquellos años, Linka escribió muchas historias y desarrolló un profundo interés en las letras, mientras que Lincoln se interesó en la manera en que atendían las heridas y accidentes de los soldados durante la guerra. Como el dinero ya no era problema y ambos aprobaron brillantemente el examen de aptitud académica SAT; Linka acudiría a la Facultad de Letras, y Lincoln iniciaría su licenciatura en ciencias, con la idea de acudir después a la Escuela de Medicina.

Y claro, para su gran fortuna, ambas facultades estaban casi pegadas la una de la otra. Dentro de dos meses se mudarían a East Lansing, para iniciar sus cursos en la Universidad Estatal de Michigan. NI siquiera habían intentado hacerse con un lugar en los dormitorios de la universidad. Al fin iniciarían su vida juntos, en un departamento que ya tenían alquilado y amueblado.

Sin duda aquello era un triunfo de ambos, y de Albert también. Los chicos habían crecido, y ya tenían la madurez y la responsabilidad para vivir juntos.

\- Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos -dijo Albert para cortar el silencio. ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!

Lincoln y Linka soltaron una risita, pero contestaron con la misma firmeza de siempre.

\- ¡A su orden, mi comandante!

* * *

Muy pronto estuvieron en la iglesia. Ya se había reunido una gran cantidad de gente. Albert, por supuesto, fue el primero de los novios en llegar. Lana y Lily, sus hermosas pajecitas, ya lo estaban esperando.

Rita acudió al lado de su padre. ¡Estaba tan feliz por él! En esos años que Albert estuvo al lado de Mei Ling, lo vio tan feliz y desenvuelto como jamás lo estuvo con su madre. Exceptuando a los dos nietecitos, era la persona más feliz y entusiasmada por ver a su padre casarse de nuevo.

La novia no los hizo esperar. A pesar de sus años, Mei Ling lucía hermosa y radiante; con la cara maquillada y un vestido de novia que sincretizaba las tradiciones oriental y occidental. A pesar de la edad de ambos, ella y Albert lucían tan ansiosos y felices como si fueran jovencitos.

Era una verdadera celebración familiar. Lincoln y Linka eran padrinos de arras y de lazo. Sus hermanas mayores obtuvieron el resto de los madrinazgos, y Myrna entregaría a su tía Mei Ling.

Lincoln y Linka observaban todo el ritual emocionados y felices. La ocasión era doblemente especial, porque ellos eran partícipes de la felicidad de su abuelo, y porque habían estado presentes desde el momento del reencuentro de esas dos personas tan queridas.

* * *

El encuentro no pudo ser más fortuito. Los chicos sabían que la primera convención nacional de comics a la que acudirían sería memorable, pero jamás imaginaron que marcaría el inicio de una nueva vida para su abuelo. El reencuentro con el amor de su vida, de quien había estado separado más de 44 años.

Desde el primer momento, Lincoln y Linka se sumergieron completamente en el ambiente de la convención. Recorrieron y requisaron gran parte de los stands, y se sentaron a escuchar a los invitados. Albert hizo gala de toda la buena voluntad que tenía, pero era evidente que estaba un poco lejos de sus ambientes habituales. Así que a mitad de una de las conferencias, les dijo a los niños que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. Los dos entendieron. Había que ser un verdadero aficionado para no aburrirte durante las charlas, incluyendo las de los invitados estrella.

Cuando el fin hubo un receso, salieron del centro de convenciones y se encontraron al abuelo en una de las bancas exteriores. Absorto, preocupado, y muy pensativo

\- Abuelo, ¿qué te pasa? -dijo Lincoln-. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- Es que vi un fantasma, Lincoln. Al menos, eso creo.

Linka y Lincoln intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

\- Y exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir, papá? -preguntó Linka.

La muchachita se había acostumbrado a llamar a Albert de esa manera, y a ambos les encantaba esa costumbre.

\- Bueno... No lo sé -respondió Albert con voz trémula-. Quizá ya me estoy poniendo un poco senil, pero creí ver a una persona. A alguien... del pasado.

Lincoln quedó aún más desconcertado con la respuesta. Pero Linka, que estaba más al tanto de los muchos recuerdos de Albert, dedujo inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Mei Ling? dijo simplemente.

Albert la miró, y tan solo logró asentir.

Aquello fue como un flash en la mente de la chica. La expresión de Albert era todo lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo mucho que Mei Ling representaba para él todavía. Incluso después de 44 años.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿¡Por dónde!? -exclamó.

\- En un taxi. En la intersección de la avenida. Deben haber sido unos cinco segundos, pero... No, al demonio. Debió ser mi imaginación -dijo el hombre, y de pronto pareció triste y apabullado -. Ella debe estar viviendo en China o Hong Kong. Llena de nietos y con un marido diez años mayor que ella.

Pero Linka no estaba nada segura. Presentía que el abuelo no se equivocaba. Todos sus instintos femeninos le decían que no podía ser una coincidencia o fantasmagoría. ¡Tenían que idear una manera de asegurarse! Pero, ¿cómo?

Al mirarla, Lincoln se percató de su agitación interior, y comprendió de pronto lo que ella pensaba. No pudo concebir un plan de inmediato, pero sabía lo que tenían que hacer para comenzar a elaborar uno:

Tenían que llenar sus estómagos. Era imposible pensar con el estómago vacío.

\- Err... Abuelo... Florecita, creo que sé lo que estás pensando. Pero antes de cualquier cosa necesitamos comer. ¿Por qué no vamos a aquel bufet chino de allá a la vuelta? Yo invito.

Albert asintió de inmediato, y Linka tuvo que seguirlos. Hubiera preferido comenzar la búsqueda, pero la verdad es que no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo.

* * *

\- ¿Y le llaman a esto comida china? -dijo Mei Ling con una mueca de desagrado-. Esto está salado, grasoso... ¡No huele muy bien! -completó, olfateando un bocado de pollo con tallarines.

\- Bueno... ¡Yo te lo advertí, tía! Acá en América le hicieron tantos cambios a la comida china, que ya no es china, ni occidental, ni nada.

Myrna dio un bocado a su Chop Suey con pollo, y escuchó el sonido de un tenedor que se estrellaba contra el plato. Enseguida levantó la mirada y vio a su tía catatónica, con la boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa y estupor.

\- Tía... ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó la muchacha, preocupada- ¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma! ¿Estás bien?

Mei Ling salió de su trance solo por un momento. La miró como si no la reconociera, y luego volteó de nuevo hacia el anciano atractivo y corpulento que acababa de entrar al restaurante.

Myrna siguió la mirada de su tía, y en cuanto lo vio, supo. Supo enseguida quién era el anciano que entraba con aquellos dos hermosos niños peliblancos. Su mente analítica hizo inmediatamente una complicada serie de deducciones. A pesar de sus años, aquel hombre encajaba perfectamente con todas las descripciones que su tía le había hecho sobre su amor perdido: un hombre alto, muy fornido y sumamente atractivo. Los niños que venían con él también tenían el cabello blanco, pero eran demasiado pequeños para ser sus hijos. No llevaba anillo de bodas y se veía alegre y alerta. No tenía motivos para creerlo así, pero su corazón le dijo que aquel hombre era viudo desde hacía algunos años.

\- Tía -dijo en voz muy baja, para que nadie más pudiera escucharla-. ¿Es él quien creo que es?

La mujer asintió levemente. Tenía los ojos humedecidos.

Myrna los miró de manera furtiva, y advirtió que tomaron mesa a unos diez metros de donde ellos estaban. Albert quedó situado perpendicularmente a su tía. Solo era cuestión de que volteara por su izquierda para que la viera.

\- Myrna... -dijo Mei Ling, con voz trémula-. ¡Dios mío, Myrna! Ha cambiado tan poco en estos años...

Myrna los miró alternativamente. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Medio mundo y cuarenta y tres años después, su querida tía se reencontraba con el amor de su vida.

Era algo único. Increíble. Inconcebible, si cabía la palabra.

\- Myrna... ¡Vámonos, por favor! ¡Vámonos antes de que nos vea!

La mujer volteó a ver a su tía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¡Tía! ¿Qué estás diciendo, por dios? ¿No vas a ir a verlo? ¿A saludarlo, por lo menos?

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué derecho tengo yo para inmiscuirme en su vida?

\- ¡Tienes todo el derecho, tía; y él también! ¿No crees que se merece la oportunidad de saber por lo menos que estás viva y bien? ¡Si vas a ir a algún lado, será para saludarlo!

\- ¡NO, y no quiero que hablemos más sobre este asunto! -dijo Mei Ling, y comenzó a levantarse de la mesa-. ¡Paga por favor y alcánzame afuera!

Al ver que su tía se levantaba, Myrna supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba dispuesta a que ella cometiera otro error garrafal. Así que se levantó rápidamente y caminó con paso resuelto hacia la mesa de Albert.

\- ¡Myrna! -gritó Mei Ling angustiada, al ver lo que hacía su sobrina.

Pero la chica no se detuvo. Se colocó a un lado de la mesa de Albert, y llamó su atención con voz firme y clara.

\- Disculpe. ¿Señor Albert Loud?

Albert y los chicos voltearon de inmediato. El anciano recorrió rápidamente a la chica con la mirada. Había algo vagamente familiar en la bella muchacha, pero evidentemente no la conocía. Por supuesto, ese no era motivo para no contestarle.

\- Sí, señorita. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- Hay una persona muy especial que quiere hablar con usted, señor -dijo la muchacha con voz firme, aunque sentía que las emociones le ganaban-. Se trata de alguien a quien no ha visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Le dice a usted algo el nombre Mei Ling?

Al escuchar el nombre, Albert sintió que el corazón le bajaba a los pies. Por un momento, estuvo seguro de haber escuchado mal; pero captó los jadeos simultáneos de sus dos nietecitos, y supo de inmediato que no había error.

\- Sí... -alcanzó a decir en un susurro.

\- Voltee por su izquierda, por favor -dijo la muchacha, sonriente.

Albert y los dos pequeños lo hicieron. A unos metros de ellos, una mujer delgada escondía el rostro entre las manos.

No lo hizo mucho tiempo, sin embargo. En el fondo, muy en el fondo de su alma, Mei Ling también había soñado y fantaseando con algo así; desde que fue obligada a separarse de Albert.

A pesar de su nerviosismo, el viejo guerrero no vaciló. Se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su amada. Lincoln y Linka lo miraban todo como si fuera una antigua película romántica; mientras que Myrna cruzaba las manos bajo su barbilla y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

* * *

\- Por el poder conferido a mí por Dios nuestro señor; yo los declaro marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia.

El sacerdote terminó su solemne discurso con una sonrisa. Albert y Mei Ling entrelazaron sus manos, acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un beso que hubiera sido la envidia de cualquier pareja joven. Todos los presentes los vitorearon, y comenzaron a arrojarles puños de arroz a su paso hacia la salida de la iglesia.

Lincoln y Linka lo miraron todo emocionados y tomados de las manos. Justo en el momento en que Albert y Mei Ling se dieron el beso, Linka apretó la mano de Lincoln, volteó a verlo por un instante, y todo quedó dicho en aquella mirada.

Algún día, a su debido tiempo, ellos serían los protagonistas. Linka caminaría hacia el altar, del brazo de su papá Albert. Lincoln la recibiría y, tras el discurso del padre, quedarían unidos para siempre ante los ojos del mundo.

Quizá no era necesario. Quizá era un ritual anticuado, y pasado de moda. Pero, ¿acaso aquello importaba? ¡Qué más daba lo que pensaran los demás! Si eso deseaba Linka, eso iban a hacer. Y él estaría encantado de vivir esos días y esas experiencias a su lado. Ella se merecía todo eso y mucho, muchísimo más.

Cualquier cosa era poco para esa mujercita incomparable que lo había abandonado todo, para encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas, razones que ahora no quiero explicar, decidí condensar los dos últimos capítulos en uno. Esta historia casi ha acabado aquí. Solo nos falta el epílogo.**

 **Por situaciones de tiempo y disponibilidad, tampoco me ha sido posible contestar a las review en el texto. Lo haré por mensaje privado.**

 **Espero que este capítulo final y el epílogo sean de su agrado.**


	40. Epílogo: 13 años después

**Epílogo: 13 años después**

 ** _Novosibirsk, Rusia. 28 de noviembre de 20XX. 14:45 hrs_**

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No quiero irme a vivir a Estados Unidos! ¡Me gusta Rusia, y allá no voy a tener amigos!

La joven de cabello negro y ojos achinados miró comprensiva a su hijita. Ella tampoco estaba muy segura de querer regresar a los Estados Unidos. El lugar en el que su corazón sufrió una herida tan seria, que no se curó hasta que conoció a su marido, Nikolai.

\- Lo sé, Katy. Pero es por el bien de todos. Ya sabes que a tu papá se le presentó una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar. Además... Quizá todavía vivan ahí algunos de mis antiguos amigos. Linda Ackerman, por ejemplo.

La niña frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que su madre abreviara su nombre. Pero sin duda, Katy era mucho más fácil de pronunciar que Katyusha.

\- Mmm... Sí mamá. Pero... bueno. ¿Al menos esos amigos tuyos tienen hijos para jugar?

Stella sonrió. Su hijita aparentaba desinterés, pero captó el brillo de su mirada. Katyusha iba a estar bien. Era ella la que tenía miedo. Los fantasmas de cabello blanco se resistían a irse de su mente.

Por lo menos, no se mudarían a Royal Woods. Estarían a salvo en Duluth, Minnesota.

* * *

 **Bugle _de Royal Woods. Nota roja. 29 de noviembre de 20XX_**

"El día de ayer a las 15:03, hora del centro; fue localizado, en el modesto bloque de departamentos en el que vivía, el cadáver de una mujer pelirroja de aproximadamente 31 años de edad. Su carnet de Seguridad Social confirma que la hoy occisa respondía en vida al nombre de Paige Macintyre."

"Según versiones de vecinos y compañeras, la mujer padecía graves trastornos mentales, y se dedicaba al sexoservicio a las órdenes de un conocido proxeneta de los barrios bajos de Royal Woods. Al parecer, una discusión por los clientes y el dinero, exacerbada por el exceso de alcohol y drogas; produjo una violenta discusión, en la que la hoy occisa recibió quince disparos en la cabeza y el tórax..."

* * *

 **Bugle _de Royal Woods. Sección Policial. 30 de noviembre de 20XX_**

"El día de hoy fue detenido en esta ciudad el conocido empresario Chandler Macintyre, acusado de diversos cargos de fraude fiscal, evasión de impuestos, acoso laboral y tráfico de influencias. La causa procesal llena un grueso expediente de más de 1,700 fojas, según lo comenta el detective Ewan Briggs, quien renunció a hacer más declaraciones para no entorpecer las investigaciones..."

* * *

 ** _San Francisco, California. 1 de diciembre de 20XX. 14:23 hrs_**

\- ¡Lori! ¡Que gusto me da verlos! -dijo la hermosa mujer latina y embarazada, abrazando efusivamente a su cuñada y a su hermano.

\- ¡A mí también me da gusto verte, Ronnie! ¡Mírate! ¡Te ves maravillosa! -dijo la mujer rubia, mientras tocaba con suavidad el enorme vientre de Ronnie Anne-. ¿Qué fecha probable de parto te dieron?

\- No lo vas a creer...

\- ¿Por qué... -comenzó a decir Lori, pero enseguida entendió. Abrió los ojos y boca a todo lo que daban, y dio un poderoso grito de alegría. Entonces saltó, y abrazó con fuerza a su cuñada.

\- ¡Qué fantástico! ¡Marco debe estar feliz! ¿Cómo se llamará el niño?

\- Los niños, querrás decir - dijo Ronnie, evidentemente orgullosa-. El varoncito, Jesús, por supuesto. La niña, todavía no hemos decidido.

Lori se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¡Gemelos! Era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ahora tendría que comprar un segundo regalo pero... ¡Qué importaba!

* * *

 ** _Baltimore, Maryland. 1 de diciembre de 20XX. 16:22 hrs_**

\- ¡Haiku, amor! ¿Ya estás lista?

\- Allá voy, mi Príncipe Oscuro. En un momento bajo.

Clyde McBride miró el reloj, y procuró tranquilizarse. Después de todo, era día de celebración. Había logrado un contrato realmente bueno con una empresa de informática. El porcentaje de sus fondos ya había sido transferido, junto con un excelente bono que por fin les permitiría comprar la casa de sus sueños.

Además, su hija estaba de visita en casa de sus abuelos. Estaba en las mejores manos, y no regresará hasta dentro de tres días. El departamento sería solo para ellos, y podrían dedicarse a su juego favorito en todos los lugares que se les ocurrieran.

\- Ya estoy lista, cariño. ¿Nos vamos?

Clyde volteó a ver a su esposa y se quedó atónito. Siempre fiel a su estilo gótico, iba con un vestido negro perfectamente ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando la belleza y rotundidad de sus formas. Su maquillaje en colores negro y violeta resaltaba los finos rasgos de su cara, y acentuaba el tamaño del único ojo que el peinado dejaba al descubierto.

Tan pronto como estuvo abajo, Clyde la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso profundo en la boca. Haiku correspondió besándolo con la misma pasión, y aferrándose a la fuerte espalda de su marido.

Los besos y las caricias fueron incrementando en intensidad. Las manos de Clyde bajaron mucho más allá de la cintura de su mujer. Ella comenzó a respirar pesado, y Clyde sintió claramente que su mejor amigo comenzaba a despertar y prepararse para un intenso combate amoroso.

La cargó en peso y la llevó escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de ambos. ¡Qué más daba! Si no iban a comer, siempre podían salir a cenar.

O a desayunar, por supuesto.

* * *

 ** _En algún lugar, fuera del continuum del espacio tiempo omniversal..._**

\- Hola -dijo la imponente mujer de cabello blanco y ojos de distinto color-. Por fin te haces un espacio para venir a verme, ¿eh?

Frente a ella se materializó una figura muy parecida a un hombre, pero mucho más alta. Su blanca túnica apenas alcanzaba a disimular su impresionante musculatura y su rostro viril y perfecto. Sus extraños ojos tenían tonalidades de todos los colores del espectro visible, y cambiaban constantemente.

Por toda respuesta, el "hombre" la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo, querida Lofn. Parece que en esta época ambos tenemos más trabajo del que jamás tuvimos, ¿verdad?

\- Y que lo digas. Pero no me quejo. Es algo fascinante, Vidar. Mi último caso fue muy complicado, pero ya está prácticamente resuelto. Falta todavía un pendiente importante, pero ese ya no es asunto mío.

Vidar miró por un instante a los ojos de Lofn y asintió.

\- Eso veo. ¡Qué interesante! No fue una, sino dos parejas implicadas. Tomando en cuenta los medios de que te gusta valerte, me imagino que no fue nada sencillo. Cuarenta y tres años humanos es mucho tiempo para ellos.

\- Así es, pero fue lo mejor. Las dos parejas están unidas, pero la más importante es la de los jovencitos que proceden de universos distintos. ¡La verdadera estrella del espectáculo! El amor inconcebible que parecía imposible y antinatural.

\- Lofn... ¿Estás segura de que estuvo bien que ayudaras a esa pareja? Vamos... Son seres de dos realidades diferentes. Dos versiones alternas de un mismo ser, incluso.

\- ¿Y qué? Aunque sean versiones alternas, son seres distintos, Vidar. Dos seres sinceramente enamorados que se rescataron el uno al otro, y estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para amarse y permanecer juntos. Mi labor es que las parejas así de enamoradas sean capaces de unirse, sin importar de qué parte del Omniverso provenga cada uno. Ese mi ámbito. Es la misión que se me ha encomendado, y el motivo mismo de mi existencia. En ese terreno, soy la máxima autoridad. Ni siquiera Vili, Vile, Loki, Odín, Freiya y Frigg juntos podrían desafiar mis designios con respecto al amor.

Los ojos de Lofn refulgieron, y Vidar vaciló por un momento. No había ninguna otra criatura, Asynjur o gigante que pudiera inquietar de aquella manera al asesino del lobo Fenrir.

Solo Lofn tenía ese poder... Y esa era una de las cosas que más le atraían de ella.

\- Ya veo. Pero, ¿sabes? Hay algo que nunca he entendido bien.

Lofn lo miró a los ojos, y Vidar supo que podía seguir.

\- Tienes el poder suficiente para invertir el sentido de la entropía y el tiempo en todo el Omniverso. Ni siquiera sufriste daño en el Ragnarok. Podrías disponerlo todo justo como lo quisieras. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? Con solo pensarlo, podrías hacer que cualquier amor y relación se den tal como tú lo quieres. ¿Para qué intervenir, entonces? ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?

Lofn sonrió. Como siempre, su amado Vidar solo entendía el uso de la fuerza.

\- No, corazón. Mi misión exige ser sutil, porque todas las vidas del Omniverso están conectadas entre sí; aunque no lo parezca. Considera la primera pareja de este caso. Albert y Mei Ling. Si los hubiera unido desde el principio, Lincoln nunca hubiera nacido, Linka hubiera estado en peligro de ser asesinada por su familia, y esa hermosa e inverosímil pareja nunca hubiera existido.

Vidar frunció el ceño.

\- Pero entonces, ¿Por eso no ayudaste a Albert y Mei Ling en primer lugar? ¿Para que la pareja de Lincoln y Linka pudieran existir?

\- No. Eso no depende de mí, y en realidad ni siquiera me interesa. Cuando una pareja queda unida, se destruyen mil parejas que pudieron haber existido. Si Lynn, el padre de Lincoln, se hubiera dejado seducir por su prima; nuestra feliz parejita nunca hubiera existido. Si Rita se hubiera quedado con su primer novio, o si se las hubiera arreglado para conservar a su primer hijo, tampoco. ¡Vamos, si Rita y Lynn hubieran llegado al orgasmo en otra posición sexual, otro espermatozoide hubiera hecho el trabajo y tampoco hubiera existido la parejita!

\- ¿Y entonces? Mayor razón para ayudar a Albert y Mei Ling...

\- ¡No! Yo solo ayudó a las parejas sinceramente enamoradas; las que están dispuestas a sacrificar su propia vida para estar juntas. Albert claro que estaba dispuesto, ¡pero Mei Ling no! Sin valor, no hay amor verdadero. Por eso protegí a Albert. Si Mei Ling hubiera saltado al agua, yo la hubiera protegido de inmediato, y créeme que no hubiera existido poder alguno en el Omniverso que los pudiera separar. Hubiera descompuesto el barco de los padres, o hubiera hecho que los atacara un tiburón, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero fue ella la que falló, y tuvo 43 años para arrepentirse y encontrar el valor para volver a amar.

\- Ya veo -dijo Vidar, y agregó con una sonrisa-. Al menos, yo tengo la seguridad de que la pareja de la que formo parte está protegida por la mismísima diosa del amor.

\- Por ahora, Vidar. Si tuviera que hacerlo para cumplir con mi misión, podría separar incluso a mis padres. O a nosotros, si no hubiera otro remedio.

Mientras decía esto, los ojos de Lofn refulgieron; y Vidar supo que hablaba completamente en serio.

Pero su estupor duro solo una fracción de segundo. Lofn relajó su semblante y sonrió. Era evidente que romper la pareja que formaban no estaba entre sus planes futuros.

Vidar se adelantó y tomó a la diosa entre sus brazos. EL intercambio amoroso se hizo más apasionado, y las manos pronto estuvieron rebuscando por debajo de las ropas.

\- _Tengo mil zillones de cosas que hacer, amor_ -dijo Vidar-, hablando directo a la mente de Lofn-. _Me imagino que tú también. ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo para..._

\- _Haremos tiempo_ -interrumpió ella, al tiempo que levantaba una mano y chasqueaba sus dedos.

* * *

 ** _Duluth, Minnesota. 1 de diciembre de 20XX. 17:35 hrs._**

Laura Loud descansaba en la sala de su casa. Tenía mucha hambre, pero quería que su padre estuviera presente para merendar junto con su madre y sus hermanos. Después de tanto tiempo de esfuerzo, su padre al fin disponía de mucho más tiempo para estar con la familia. Gracias a dios, no decidió seguir una de esas especialidades en las que los médicos debían estar disponibles las 24 horas del día.

Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y se acomodó en su sillón favorito. Muy pronto quedó absorta en la trama. Unos minutos después, entró su madre. La bella mujer se colocó directamente tras su hija. Se percató de lo que estaba leyendo y sonrió. Le habló muy suavemente, mientras se iba colocando frente a ella.

\- ¿Sigues con ese libro, cariño? ¿Hace cuánto que estás en la casa?

La muchachita tuvo un ligero sobresalto, pero la sensación pasó casi enseguida. Volvió la mirada y se topó con el hermoso y sonriente rostro de su madre.

\- ¡Mami! -exclamó, y enseguida saltó del asiento para abrazarla.

Madre e hija permanecieron abrazadas un momento. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla, y Linka acarició el rostro de su hija mayor.

\- Mi amor, ¿sabes si Lyssander sigue dormido? Salí porque es la hora en la que suele despertar.

\- Sí, mamá. Y todos mis hermanos están en sus cuartos. Solo estamos esperando a que llegue papá. Quise ir a verte desde que llegué, pero se oían los teclazos de la computadora y preferí no interrumpirte.

\- Ay, mi vida... No te preocupes por eso. Ya sabes que pueden entrar al estudio en cualquier momento.

\- Pero te haría perder la inspiración, mami. ¡Y ya quiero leer tu nueva novela!

Linka iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento, y el doctor Lincoln Loud entró a su hogar aflojándose la corbata. Apenas le dio tiempo de dejar su maletín en el suelo antes de que su hija mayor se abalanzara sobre él.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

\- ¡Hola, mi amor! -contestó Lincoln, besando la mejilla de su primogénita.

\- ¡Laura! -dijo Linka, en voz alta, mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su marido y darle un profundo beso en la boca-. ¡Tranquila, mi amor! Tus hermanos van a...

Demasiado tarde. Pronto se escuchó un tumulto escaleras arriba. Tres pares de pies descendieron la escalera a toda velocidad, mientras gritaban. En cuanto tuvieron a su padre al alcance, se arrojaron sobre él y lo hicieron perder el equilibrio.

Todo se volvió un mar de besos y risas. A pesar de lo tumultuosa que era su bienvenida diaria a la casa, Lincoln no podía ser más feliz.

Por supuesto, el ruido no pudo menos que despertar a Lyssander, el más pequeño de la casa. SU llanto era tan fuerte que se escuchaba claramente hasta la sala. Linka comenzó a subir por las escaleras mientras daba indicaciones a sus hijos y su esposo.

\- ¡Vayan a lavarse las manos y pongan la mesa, por favor! ¡Enseguida voy a servirles la merienda!

\- ¡Sí, mamá! -contestaron a coro las cinco voces.

Linka soltó una risita, y unos momentos después estuvo frente a la cuna de su hijo más pequeño. Al verla entrar, el niño dejó de llorar y emitió pequeños grititos de deleite.

La mujer contempló a su hijo sonreír, y de pronto sintió otra vez aquella punzada de culpabilidad que la perseguía desde el momento que tuvo en sus brazos a su pequeña Laura. Una sensación desagradable que se hizo todavía más intensa cuando nació su pequeño Ethan. Pero Lyssander...

Lyssander se parecía demasiado a su hermanito Leon.

Era prácticamente igual a él. Sus facciones, su cuerpo... Solo su color de cabello era diferente.

Eso, y la pequeña rascada que ahora tenía en la mejilla izquierda. Menos mal que se le quitaría en unos cuantos días.

\- Hola, mi amor -dijo, con voz trémula por la emoción-. Te voy a cambiar el pañal, y nos vamos a comer con papá y tus hermanitos, ¿sí?

El pequeño rio, deleitado. Pero los sentimientos de su madre se hicieron mucho más intensos a medida que lo cambiaba. Cuando lo tuvo listo, estaba a punto de llorar; pero como tantas otras veces, se hizo la fuerte y reprimió sus lágrimas y sentimientos. Después de todo, su familia le había hecho cosas horribles. ¡Era injusto que sus fantasmas se presentaran, y comenzaran a arrebatarle una felicidad que había construido a lo largo de tantos años!

Pero Leon... Él no tuvo la culpa de nada.

Linka abrazó a su niño. Lo besó, y salió con él de la habitación. Le dio una nueva mirada a aquel hermoso rostro de ojos azules que la miraba sonriente e inocente.

Sintió de nuevo que estaba a punto de llorar, y esta vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para reprimir sus lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Su esposo y sus hijos la estaban esperando.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dedicarle un último pensamiento a su hermanito perdido. Seguramente ahora debía tener unos veintiún años.

\- Leon... hermanito... ¿Dónde estarás? -pensó. Y en ese momento, sintió una sensación familiar en su mente y su corazón.

Esa misma noche comenzaría a escribir.

* * *

 ** _Duluth, Minnesota. 1 de diciembre de 20XX. 17:35 hrs. En algún universo alternativo_**

Leon Loud esperaba en la sala de estar de la pequeña casa. Loki ya debía estar por llegar.

Se llevó el cigarrillo barato a los labios y aspiró una larga bocanada. El humo lo confortaba: le daba calor, y le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Sabía que estaba deteriorando lentamente su salud, pero el cigarro había sido su único compañero inseparable desde que tenía diez años.

Un par de minutos después, Loki entró calmadamente a la pequeña sala de estar. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su hermano. Al verlo frente a él, León hizo ademán de apagar el cigarrillo, pero su hermano mayor lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano y le tendió una botella de cerveza.

\- Termínalo, no te preocupes. Darla y Cory no regresaran hasta dentro de dos días.

\- ¿Cómo están ellos?-preguntó Leon.

\- Muy bien. Mi suegro es el que no lo está, por desgracia. El viejo zorro ahora tiene que respirar por un agujero en su garganta.

Loki se detuvo de súbito, y miró al menor de sus hermanos. Se veía cansado y atormentado. Pálido, como si le hubieran robado el color de la piel. Lo único colorido que destacaba en él eran sus ojos azules, la horrible cicatriz en su mejilla, y el color rojo brillante del tatuaje de su antebrazo izquierdo.

León se molestó, pero no con su hermano. Se cubrió el tatuaje con la manga de su camisa. ¡Maldito momento de debilidad y rebeldía! ¡Cómo deseaba no habérselo hecho nunca!

\- Sé que el cigarro me irá matando, Loki. -dijo, a modo de disculpa-. Si sigo así terminaré como tu suegro, pero no he podido dejarlo. Creo que al final tendré que hacerlo, porque presiento que voy a necesitar hasta el último centavo que he ahorrado. Y seguramente, mucho más.

Loki asintió, y preguntó con voz calma.

\- ¿Realmente estás decidido, Leon? ¿Vas a comenzar a buscar?

\- Por eso vine, Loki. Vine a despedirme de ti. Hoy comienzo, y no tengo intenciones de detenerme hasta que la haya encontrado.

Loki dio un sorbo a su cerveza y asintió de nuevo.

\- Te deseo muchísima suerte, hermano. Me hubiera gustado acompañarte, pero... Tú sabes. Las cosas han cambiado demasiado. Debo pensar en mi esposa y mi hijo.

\- Lo sé. No tienes que explicarme nada.

Esa era solo una parte de la verdad, pero ambos sabían que Loki había perdido derecho a buscarla. O por lo menos, él lo sentía así.

\- Y Loni. ¿Él va a venir?

\- No -dijo Loki, y se apresuró a agregar-. Quería venir a despedirte; pero su pareja se enfermó, y no encontró a quien pudiera cuidarlo.

\- Su pareja... ¿Héctor?

Loki afirmó con la cabeza, y los dos se quedaron callados. A pesar de tanto tiempo y de haber vivido tantas cosas sórdidas, les resultaba difícil y doloroso aceptar las preferencias sexuales de su hermano. Leon lo iba asimilando poco a poco, pero Loki se sentía muy culpable. Ni siquiera pudo defender a su hermano de aquellas terribles violaciones en el baño. Incluso alguna vez lo sujetaron y lo obligaron a ver todo lo que le hacían, mientras Loni gritaba y suplicaba. Si el grandulón y poderoso Héctor no hubiera intervenido, lo hubieran lastimado de gravedad. O quizá hasta matado.

Quizá no deberían sentirse mal. Loni era el único de todos ellos que parecía ser razonablemente feliz. Héctor lo trataba muy bien, y cuando estaban juntos se veían... Tiernos. Sí. Tiernos, era la palabra.

Loki se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Leon lo miró, comprensivo. Seguramente su hermano mayor todavía tenía pesadillas. Ya le había contado sobre los sueños espantosos en los que Loni y Linka suplicaban piedad, mientras sufrían toda clase de abusos.

\- Maldita sea. ¡La fastidiamos en grande, Leon! -estalló por fin- ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan imbéciles? Linka era nuestra única hermana. ¡Nuestro Copo de Nieve! -gritó Loki, sin ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar-. ¡Era una niña tan linda y tierna! Se supone que debíamos amarla y protegerla. ¿Y qué hicimos? La maltratamos... La obligamos a huir, y de paso nos jodimos la vida. ¡Y lo peor de todo; te la jodimos a ti, que eras el único completamente inocente en todo esto!

Leon miraba a su hermano. Sentía pena y dolor por él. No sabía qué decirle, y no era no porque sintiera rencor o molestia con él. Simplemente, no sabía cómo comportarse; cómo manifestar su preocupación.

Había crecido casi privado de cualquier tipo de ternura y calidez. Solo supo de esas cosas hasta que conoció a Marjorie... Y ella ya no estaba.

\- Por dios, Leon. Papá y mamá están muertos. Levi, Lexx y Lynn también. Y Luke... ¿logrará salir del manicomio alguna vez?

Leon suspiró. Lo que le había ocurrido a Luke era tan terrible, que ni siquiera soportaba pensar en ello.

Durante unos instantes, solo el silencio se oyó en aquella habitación oscurecida. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios dolores y pensamientos. Al fin, después de secar sus lágrimas, Loki volvió a hablar.

\- Hermano, Linka tenía solo once años cuando... Cuando la obligamos a huir. Tú sabes que el mundo es demasiado grande y peligroso. La policía nunca logró encontrar un solo indicio de ella; y según sé, la buscaron de verdad. Tenían a la opinión pública encima. Lo más seguro es que Linka... Ya no se encuentre con nosotros.

\- Quieres decir que ella de seguro está muerta. Quizá desde hace mucho tiempo -completó Leon.

Loki asintió. La culpa y el dolor le impedían utilizar esas palabras para referirse a su hermanita.

\- Loki... Tú sabes cómo ha sido todo para mí. Primero en el orfanato, luego viviendo con esos hijos de puta, y luego en la correccional. Pero... Bueno. Tengo una imagen de Linka en mi mente, ¿sabes? A lo mejor es lo que llaman... ¿cómo dijo el loquero ese? ¡Ah, sí! un falso recuerdo. Yo estaba acostado en una cama, y ella me veía desde arriba, sonriendo y haciéndome cosquillas con un conejito de felpa. Nunca volví a ver una sonrisa así en ninguna mujer, hasta que conocí a Marjorie; y ya te conté cómo era ella conmigo. ¡Me cambió por completo, hermano! Toda esa mierda de las correccionales, los orfanatos, los programas de rehabilitación y el trabajo carcelario no me sirvieron para un carajo. ¡Ella hizo en un mes lo que esos bastardos no pudieron hacer en catorce años!

Leon se agitaba conforme hablaba. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de furia. Pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Loki pudo leer todo el dolor y resentimiento de su hermano menor, en especial cuando empezaron a brotar sus lágrimas.

\- Marjorie ya está muerta. ¡Pero Linka no! No te sé decir por qué, pero puedo sentirlo. Es una sensación muy fuerte, ¡como si me estallara el pecho! ¡Sé que Linka está viva, y no voy a parar hasta encontrarla!

Tras su exabrupto, Leon calló otra vez; y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Loki lo miró por un instante, y comprendió de súbito todo lo que Linka significaba para él. No era solo esa linda imagen que atesoraba en su alma: era su pasado, la vida y la inocencia que había perdido. La imagen de la mujer ideal que se había formado, y que solo reencontró cuando conoció a Marjorie...

Era comprensible que no le interesara nada más. Ni el trabajo, ni el futuro. Linka y Marjorie eran las mujeres de su vida. Marjorie se había ido para siempre, pero Linka quizá no. Leon se estaba aferrando a la última posibilidad de reencontrarse con un ideal que lo cambió para siempre y lo mantuvo vivo. Mientras no encontrara a Linka, Leon nunca dejaría de buscar. El hecho de que estuviera viva o no, carecía importancia.

Tal vez encontraría a Linka. O tal vez encontraría su imagen en otra mujer. Hasta que eso sucediera, solo cabía darle su bendición y desearle buena suerte. Así que rebuscó en su bolsillo, extrajo su cartera y tomó una de las pocas fotografías que tenía allí.

\- Entiendo, hermano; y te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Toma esto: podría ayudarte en tu búsqueda.

Leon extendió la mano, y miró con sorpresa el rostro sonriente de la bella muchachita peliblanca que estaba retratada. La fotografía estaba amarilla y algo descolorida por la acción del tiempo; pero Loki la había hecho plastificar. Aún eran claramente visibles el color de su piel, sus ojos, la extraordinaria blancura de su cabello, y el naranja de la blusa sin mangas que llevaba puesta.

\- Darla la encontró cuando fuimos a la vieja casa. Estaba tirada en la habitación de papá y mamá. La he conservado desde entonces, pero no me cabe duda de que nadie en esta familia merece tenerla. Excepto tú, Leon. Llévatela por favor... y ojalá logres algo con ella.

Leon miró la fotografía y a su hermano. Sonrió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Loki lo veía sonreír.

\- Entonces, ¿no te vas a quedar esta noche?

\- No, Loki. Quiero empezar cuanto antes. Necesito ver a alguien en la mañana, y debo viajar esta misma noche.

\- Comprendo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la terminal?

\- No hace falta. La parada de autobuses queda a tres cuadras. Me iré caminando.

Loki comprendió que su hermano quería estar solo. Ordenar sus ideas, quizá. Así que solo se acercó a él y se dieron un abrazo.

\- Cuídate, campeón. Y no te metas en problemas. Recuerda que metido en la cárcel no podrás buscar. ¿De acuerdo?

Leon sonrió.

\- Llevo tres años afuera, hermano. Créeme: jamás la pisaré de nuevo.

\- Así me gusta. Llama de vez en cuando, por favor.

Se dieron de nuevo un abrazo y Loki, comprendiendo el tácito deseo de su hermano menor, se metió a la casa.

Leon se echó su mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón, bien agarrada a la empuñadura de su cuchillo. Aquel barrio era peligroso, y no convenía andar desarmado. Especialmente por la cantidad de dinero que llevaba consigo.

Le había mentido a Loki: nadie lo esperaba para ayudarlo a buscar. No tenía una pista. No tenía nada. Solo una corazonada que no podía dejar de escuchar. Después de todo, la familia había vivido muchos años en Royal Woods. Tenía que volver a donde todo comenzó.

Apresuró el paso. Tenía la idea de que el último autobús para Detroit salía en menos de una hora. No quería gastar en el taxi o el autobús. Presentía que necesitaría hasta el último centavo del que disponía.

En ese momento, todas las luminarias de la calle se apagaron. Como si fueran un presagio de los años de oscuridad y desesperación que le aguardaban. Pero no por eso detuvo sus pasos.

\- _Linka_ -pensó, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche-. _Te juro por la memoria de mis padres y de mis hermanos muertos que te encontraré. Te encontraré y suplicaré tu perdón... ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida!_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, eso es todo. Esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Por fin logré saldar la deuda que tenía con la primera historia que comencé en el fandom de TLH, aquí en Fanfiction.**

 **Me tomó más tiempo, y fue mucho más difícil de lo que creí. Más que nada, porque empecé a tener otras ideas que reclamaban su espacio y su tiempo.**

 **Al final, reconozco que la historia me agradó. Y en buena parte, eso se debe a la influencia directa e indirecta que tuvieron algunas personas.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que me pedían, casi me exigían que continuará la historia. A veces es bueno que los lectores le recuerden a uno el entusiasmo y aprecio que despierta alguna de nuestras obras.**

 **En segundo lugar, fue invaluable la ayuda indirecta de AlejinX y, sobre todo, de Linkassault. Sus fanarts fueron la fuente de inspiración que me ayudó a darme cuenta de que hacía algo interesante, aun cuando yo mismo comenzaba a perder motivación.**

 **Y bien, eso es todo por ahora, amigos. Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron e hicieron reviews en la historia.** **¡Espero verlos en otra oportunidad! ;-)**

 **Octware.**


End file.
